Vuelve a mi!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: Hermione y Ron estan divorciados, el pelirrojo tiene 4 años de no ver a Thomas, el hijo que tuvo con la castaña, pero esta a decidido que es hora de volver a reunirlos. EPILOGO! Siento haber tardado tanto pero ya esta aqui!
1. Introduccion!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen**_

"_**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Introducción **_

Era un día importante, el hombre de su vida, el único que amaba, tenia uno de sus primeros retos. Hermione se levanto temprano, estaba ansiosa, necesitaba apoyarlo además de llegar temprano a su lugar de trabajo; su jefe no era un persona muy agradable y detestaba los retrasos. Se ducho rápidamente, arreglo un poco su minúsculo departamento, después de todo lo que paso era lógico que viviera así. Aun recordaba cuando decidió dejar el mundo mágico, cuando dejo todos sus estudios y esfuerzos atrás, cuando tuvo que empezar de cero y sin preparación muggle, por lo cual solo era una secretaria, una simple secretaria, pensaba la castaña. Al menos no era un trabajo denigrante, pero si comparaba el sueldo que recibía como medí maga en San Mungo, su salario actual era una mierda. Pero al menos él era feliz, "él" la persona más importante de su vida, lo único que necesitaba…

Después de un gran trayecto al fin llegaron, los dos sintieron miedo, él por su gran reto, ella por apoyo a la única persona que amaba, estaban juntos y tomados de la mano, él temblaba y ella trataba de controlar sus lágrimas que luchaban por salir con fuerza

-Eres muy inteligente y valiente amor, se que serás el mejor- silencio no había nada mas que decir- sabes que te amo verdad???

-Si, yo también te amo… mami- le dijo él sonriendo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lo siento en serio trate de resistirme, varios días me dije a mi misma "Termina Por que todo tiene que ser así y después escribes esta historia" pero no pude evitarlo, mientras trabajaba, en el taxi de ida a mi casa, antes de dormir y hasta cuando estaba jugando cartas o con mi novio estaba pensando en escenas que llegaban a mi cabeza para incluir en este fic, así que aquí les dejo la introducción, díganme si quieren que siga subiendo lo que llevo, el capitulo 1 casi lo tengo listo es cuestión que ustedes decidan. _

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	2. Una excelente noticia!

Capitulo 1.- Una excelente noticia!!!

Hermione trato de llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, en serio lo había echo, viajar en autobús no era fácil, con traje sastre (falda y saco), portafolio y esos enormes tacones era la mayor tortura y aun mas en esta época en que los caballeros desaparecieron y por mas que te vean a punto de caerte jamás te cederán el lugar. Llego con dos minutos de retraso, dos!!! Y con esto su día había empezado de la peor manera, después de cómo veinte minutos perdidos por la regañina que su jefe le dio _"Se enoja por dos??? Y me quita veinte minutos regañándome, es un idiota" _ fue el primer pensamiento que paso por su cabeza al dirigirse a su escritorio, en el camino escucho el teléfono, adelanto su andar para contestar

-Manchester y Asociados, buenos días!!!- contesto con un tono suave y jovial

-Hija, buenos días!!! Como estas???- Hermione volteo a la oficina de su jefe, Clifford Manchester uno de los mejores abogados en casos mercantiles de Londres, al ver que tenia la puerta cerrada hablo tranquila

-Hola mamá, sabia que llamarías- sonrió la castaña

-Claro que lo haría, es un día muy importante, como se sintió Thomas??? Estaba nervioso???

-Mucho mamá, espero que le vaya muy bien, estuve como loca toda la noche pensando, no se ni a que hora me dormí, pero seguro que fue muy tarde

-Hija necesitas descansar, ya llego el gruñón de tu jefe???

-Si y no sabes, llegue dos minutos tarde, dos mamá y antes de tu llamada acaba de terminar de llamarme la atención, bueno sabes que no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo hablando odia las llamadas personales

-Si lo se, bueno en fin yo solo hablaba para ver como estaban tu y mi nieto, su padre ya se comunico contigo???

-Si, hace una semana me mando para la inscripción y colegiatura- se quedo callada un momento suspirando- dice que quiere verlo mamá y Thomas ya empezó a preguntar por él, no se que hacer

-Pues llévalo a conocerlo es lo menos que se merece mi retoño, es un gran niño y puede ser su premio por empezar la escuela primaria

-Bueno lo pensare… paso por Thomas a la una y lo llevo a tu casa, gracias por ofrecerte a cuidarlo mamá- la castaña se oía afligida

-Hija deja tus lamentaciones, sabes que ahora solo consulto por la mañana y amo cuidar a Thomas, no te preocupes mi amor lo dejas en las mejores manos

-Lo se, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós

-Adiós mi amor y que tengas un buen día.

Después de la llamada toda la mañana fue prácticamente atender a los clientes, buscar archivos, escribir demandas en la computadora, escuchar las necedades de su jefe y servir café, así era todos los días, ya para Hermione no era la gran cosa. A las doce y media salio volando para tomar el autobús y recoger a su pequeño de 6 añitos que ese día comenzaba sus estudios primarios, estaba ansiosa. Cuando llego Thomas estaba sentadito junto a varios compañeros conversando _"Hizo amigos, excelente!!! Empezó muy bien, al menos en eso es como su padre", _el pequeño al verla llegar se despidió de sus compañeritos y corrió hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente

-Mami!!!- Hermione lo envolvió en sus brazos, su tesoro estaba sano y salvo, sabia que era ilógico que algo le pasara pero eso la tuvo preocupada toda la mañana

-Mi amor, como te fue???

-Bien mamá, mi maestra es muy buena y me dijo que soy muy inteligente y sabes que le conteste???

-Que mi vida???

-Que era inteligente por que mi mamá también lo es y que tu me enseñas todo!!!

-En serio??? Y esos niños quienes eran???

-Mis amigos mami en el recreo, jugamos fútbol y mi equipo gano!!!- Thomas estaba emocionado, movía mucho sus manitas y sonreía todo el tiempo- Y la maestra me regalo una paleta por que leí la lección de hoy, sin errores

-Que bueno mi amor, entonces te fue muy bien!!! Adivina que???- el pequeño volteo a verla curioso- ahora abuelita te cuidara todas las tardes

-Abuelita??? Pero ella siempre quiere que este comiendo aun cuando ya no tengo hambre- le reclamo molesto

-Hablare con ella esta bien???

-Bueno

Hermione subió al bus, ayudando a Thomas y sosteniéndolo fuertemente para evitar que se lastimara, gracias a Dios que por ser medio día no estaba tan lleno y pudieron sentarse cómodamente mientras el pequeño seguía contándole todo lo que paso en su primer día de clases. Cuando llegaron a casa de su madre, comieron y el niño fue a hacer la tarea para después ponerse a ver la televisión. El padre de Hermione se había ido de nuevo a trabajar por que tenía una cita con una chica a la que iban a sacarle una muela, así que aun tenia tiempo para conversar con su madre

-Thomas es delgado mamá, no quieras engordarlo dándole todo lo que encuentras en tu alacena, quiero que este a gusto aquí- Hermione le comentaba el único inconveniente que tenia su niño para sentirse tranquilo quedándose con su abuela

-Bueno ya!!! Yo solo quiero que se alimente sanamente!

-Sanamente??? Se que le das pastelillos de chocolate, frituras y dulces, que acaso quieres que mi hijo este lleno de caries, que no eres dentista??? A mi no me permitías comer tanta comida chatarra- dijo la castaña acompañada de una gran sonrisa en su rostro por haber descubierto a su madre

-El te lo dijo???- volteo los ojos- esta bien ya no le daré tantos dulces y bueno que pensaste sobre llevar a Thomas a conocer a su padre

-Pues creo que esta decidido, él se lo merece- se recostó en el sillón

-Hija deberías de pedirle mas dinero, mira como estas trabajas como loca y no ganas la gran cosa, casi no duermes, tu departamento es minúsculo y no tienes un auto, por que no es considerado??? Tu cuidas a su hijo!!!- dijo Jane molesta

-Mamá no es por él que estoy así, desde el principio quería darme cantidades extralimitadas y yo me negué, quiere lo mejor para Thomas y cada que hablamos me suplica por verlo, creo que ya es tiempo de que vuelva al mundo mágico- Jane soltó unas lagrimas de felicidad

-Hija al fin decidiste lo mejor para los tres, tu sabes que tu trabajo en el mundo mágico era mucho mejor, deja al idiota de Manchester y regresa a hacer lo que sabes

-No volveré al mundo mágico a laborar mamá, solo a llevar a Thomas a conocer a su padre- Jane se decepciono, pensó que su hija al fin había superado ese momento desagradable que paso en el mundo mágico- Puedes prestarme tu teléfono???

-Claro, iré a ver como va Thomas

Hermione tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y volvió a recostarse en el sillón, no fueron ni tres timbres cuando escucho la voz de su ex marido del otro lado, es voz que aun en día la estremecía de pies a cabeza

-Hermione???

-Hola- dijo desganada, su voz la delataba completamente

-Estas bien??? Le paso algo a Thomas??? Tienes algún problema??? Necesitas dinero??? Donde estas??? Voy para allá- Hermione rió, tan impulsivo como siempre ni siquiera había dicho mas de dos palabras

-Estoy bien Ronald y Thomas aun mejor, como estas tu???

-Bien muchas gracias, a que debo tu llamada??? Vas a contarme como le fue a Tom???- pregunto el pelirrojo mas que interesado, tenia muchos años de no ver a su pequeño y cuando Hermione le hablo para avisarle que pronto entraría a la escuela primaria muggle no dudo en enviarle todo el dinero que necesitaba

-Pues al parecer excelente, fui por el y estaba muy contento, su maestra lo premio por que lee muy bien y le dijo que era muy inteligente

-Ya sabes saco la inteligencia de mamá- ese comentario hizo reír a Hermione

-Sabes que tu también tienes merito por ello Ron, recuerdas que cuando estaba embarazada tomabas mis libros de medí magia y le leías, estoy segura que se le quedo todo… bueno en fin la llamada era para contarte sobre el día de Tom y darte una gran noticia

-Dime- el pelirrojo estaba ansioso, siempre que hablaba con ella era así

-Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de que Thomas y tu se reúnan, ha estado preguntando mucho por ti, desea conocerte obviamente no te recuerda era muy pequeño cuando nos separamos

-Si lo se- dijo triste el apuesto pelirrojo

-Así que he decidido que si puedes este mismo fin de semana lo llevo a que vuelvan a estar juntos, de nuevo y para siempre, puedes venir a visitarlo a casa y supongo que si el lo desea también puede quedarse contigo o tu madre en diversas ocasiones- se quedo callada mientras pensaba como disculparse- Ron… siento mucho haberte separado de él tanto tiempo… ya son cuatro años

-Si, pero no te preocupes, fue lo mejor para nosotros y para él, aunque no voy a negarte que sentí que moría cuando peleamos y dijiste que querías el divorcio, acostumbrarme a estar sin ustedes fue la peor parte

-Lo lograste???

-Aun no, pero si vas a traerlo no pienso tratar de nuevo, entonces te veo el viernes???- pregunto ansioso Ron

-El viernes??? Pensaba llevarlo el sábado temprano a casa de tus padres

-Pues el sábado será, estoy muy ansioso no tienes ni idea, muchas gracias Hermione, gracias por tomar esta decisión

-No me lo agradezcas es lo menos que Thomas se merece, bueno tengo que irme, si llego tarde al trabajo mi jefe me mata, mándale saludos a Harry y a toda tu familia

-Claro igual para tus padres y dale un gran beso a Thomas de mi parte, dile que muero por verlo y poder abrazarlo, que lo amo mas que a nada Hermione, díselo por favor- la voz de Ron hizo que Hermione se estremeciera, se oía tan suplicante que quiso llorar

-Claro se lo diré hoy mismo, cuando le informe que lo llevare a conocerte, nos vemos pronto esta bien???

-Si, adiós

Ron colgó su celular, aun batallaba utilizando artefactos muggles pero su teléfono celular era su mundo, en el recibía las llamadas de Hermione que le iluminaban los días, aunque ella no se comunicaba con él para temas sobre su pasada relación, saber de Thomas que era lo que mas amaba, era lo único que necesitaba. Tom era el mayor tesoro que compartía con Hermione, la mujer que aun seguía amado y que no dejaría de amar, aunque de repente mantenía relaciones con brujas nunca duraban tanto, el recuerdo de su ex esposa vivía eternamente en su mente y el sabia que ninguna bruja se comparaba con ella. Harry entro a dejarle una papelería y lo vio en su mundo y muy sonriente, pero al percatarse que el celular estaba aun en su mano, supuso que eran buenas noticias

-Y como le fue a tu campeón???

-No te oí llegar… le fue excelente Harry, acabo de colgar con Hermione, dijo que Tom estaba muy feliz y que la maestra muggle le dijo que era muy inteligente

-Obvio es hijo de ustedes, que esperabas???- Harry estaba contento por su amigo, si bien era raro verlo sonriendo sabia que con una sola llamada de la castaña Ron volvía a ser el mismo de antes

-Además tengo muy buenas noticias, puedes decirle a Gin que avise a los Weasley´s, reunión en casa de mis padres hoy en la noche, muero por contarles lo que me dijo Hermione

-Pues por tu expresión se que son buenas noticias, no importa déjame con la curiosidad todo el día- dijo Harry para ver si lograba sacarle antes el secreto

-Pensaba hacerlo aunque no lo pidieras, aunque si puedo decirte algo- Harry volteo a verlo curioso- Hermione te manda saludos- Harry le hizo una grosería con señas y salio mientras escucho la gran carcajada de su mejor amigo al cerrar la puerta.

Después de una tarde agotadora, Hermione pasó por Thomas a casa de sus padres, su papá se ofreció a llevarla a casa, era noche y su nieto estaba dormido, no quería ni imaginarse a su hija en el autobús con el niño en brazos. En el camino conversaba del consultorio y sus pacientes, cuando volteo a verla Hermione dormitaba, sabia que se sentía cansada las grandes ojeras bajos sus ojos delataban su mal estado

-Tu madre me contó de tu decisión, es cierto que llevaras a Thomas con Ronald???

-Si, el sábado

-Me parece una gran idea, el niño necesita una figura paterna cercana, se que yo soy una, pero casi nunca estoy y se que Ronald al tener tu permiso de ver a Tom estará mucho mas al pendiente que nada

-Lo se, su voz lo delataba completamente papá, además es bueno que conozca a los Weasley´s, aunque será un gran reto para mi, tendré que disculparme con todos por haber arrebatado a Thomas de sus vidas cuando sucedió el incidente

-Sigues pensando en eso???

-No puedo sacarlo de mi mente, una persona murió por mis descuidos y no solo una persona cualquiera, sino ella…- no puedo evitar soltar unas lágrimas

-Tranquila Mione, hija sabes que no fue tu culpa, la mujer tuvo complicaciones tu no podías hacer nada solo eras su doctora no eres Dios, entiéndelo!!!

-No papá, algo paso en esa habitación, la directora McGonagall no murió por causas naturales, fueron mágicas alguien la mato y me inculparon, jamás la hubiera dejado morir… yo la quería demasiado, pero bueno- se limpio las lagrimas con sus manos

-Pero no te metieron a esa cárcel mágica, saliste libre de cargos!!!

-Pero me retiraron mi licencia mágica, ya no podía seguir atendiendo pacientes, todo mi esfuerzo y años de estudios fueron en vano

-Hija, Ronald quería que siguieran juntos

-Pero no me apoyo, sabia lo importante que era para mi trabajar y seguir con mi carrera su opción de ser ama de casa no era para mi

-Está bien tranquila, ya llegamos, duerme y descansa mucho preciosa, que se nota la falta de sueño en ti, te quiero hija, tu decisión la entiendo, solo piensa en Thomas el es lo mas importante

-Si papá no te preocupes y muchas gracias por traerme…

Hermione bajo del auto de su padre y entro a su departamento, fue rápidamente a acostar a Thomas, le puso su pijama y lo arropo muy bien, suavemente acaricio su cabello, rojo como el fuego igual al de su padre, el cual cubría su cabeza como un casquito por lo largo y el corte que le había mandado hacer, pensó en el sábado y sintió escalofríos seria muy duro para ella volver, pero sabia que era lo mejor para su bebé. Fue a su habitación y se puso su pijama, un short corto con una blusa de tirantes y se dirigió a la cocina a preparase un té de manzanilla, la ayudaba mucho a relajarse y a tomar sueño para dormir bien, preparo todo y fue a sentarse en el pequeño sillón de la salita de únicamente tres piezas; dos sillones pequeños y una mesita. Y comenzó a recordar su ultima noche con Ron, la noche en que su matrimonio había llegado a su fin, el que solo había durado cuatro años, dos que los compartió sola con Ron y otros dos que también estuvo con el pelirrojo pero además ya había nacido el fruto del gran amor que se profesaban

FLASH BACK

-Ya deja de llorar Mione, no fue tu culpa! Las autoridades mágicas mas importantes del ministerio lo dijeron, eres inocente, ya no te martirices

-Como puedes pedirme eso, Minerva murió!!!

-Lo se, pero no fue tu culpa mi amor, necesito que te tranquilices, estas muy mal y Thomas lo reciente, tiene días muy necio y no para de llorar, necesita que su madre este bien y yo también te necesito Mione- Ron trato de abrazarla y ella se escabullo llorando mas fuertemente

-No puedo con esto, el proceso fue largo, estoy exhausta!!!

-Lo se, necesitas descansar, déjate de necedades- para ese momento Ron ya estaba muy perturbado y no pensó al empezar a regañarla

-Es lo único que he escuchado de ti últimamente Ron, siempre quejas y reclamos, como quieres que me sienta???- Hermione ya había empezado a levantar la voz

-Se que lo que paso no es fácil, pero tienes que reaccionar YA!!!

-Perdí toda mi carrera, me quitaron la licencia que haré ahora??? DIMELO!!!

-Atender a Thomas y a mi, sabes que no necesitas trabajar, serás una ama de casa excelente!!!

-NO QUIERO SER AMA DE CASA!!! QUIERO TRABAJAR!!! QUIERO SER LO QUE ERA ANTES DE QUE ESTO PASARA!!!

-PERO NO PUEDES ASI QUE CONFORMATE POR FAVOR!!!

-No pienso hacerlo, si ya no puedo conseguir trabajo en el mundo mágico lo haré en el muggle- dijo terminante

-Hermione es imposible que estés de un lado para otro, no tienes preparación muggle y yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo por tus necedades

-No necesito tu autorización- dijo desafiante

-Soy tu marido!!! No pienso apoyarte en eso, si vas a alejarte de mi no consentiré tu decisión, estas fuera de tus cabales!!!

-No vas a apoyarme??? Perfecto, quiero el divorcio

-QUE??? No sabes lo que dices- el pelirrojo la miraba con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos

-Es definitivo…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hermione se estremeció al despertar no supo en que momento se había quedado dormida, pero la imagen de Ron con los ojos llorosos implorándole que recapacitara no salía de su mente, sin poder evitarlo derramo muchas mas lagrimas que esa noche en la cual su testarudez hizo acto de presencia y no le permitió ver la forma en que estaba destrozando su vida, la de Ron y la mas importante; la de Thomas.

-------------------------

Lejos de ahí en una gran construcción que tenia la fachada a punto de derrumbarse se encontraba la familia Weasley y los Potter, acababan de terminar de cenar y aun esperaban al menor de los Weasley, el cual había enviado una nota enterándolos de su retraso gracias a dos aurores principiantes que hicieron un revuelo en el cuartel y él al ser el jefe de los aurores mas importantes del ministerio tenia que atender la emergencia. Niños por todos lados jugaban y corrían, eran una gran familia y al haberse casado cada miembro Weasley le habían ampliado mucho mas, Harry descansaba en el sillón cargando al pequeño James de solo un añito que dormitaba en sus brazos, cuando se acerco Lorein su hermosa princesa de cuatro años llorando

-Papi, Frederick me mordió- dijo la pequeña mientras se tomaba el bracito lastimado por causa de su primo

Harry vio los dientillos de su sobrino marcados en el brazo de su hija y negó molesto- Gin puedes venir amor???

-Que paso???- la hermosa pelirroja salio de la cocina cuando escucho el llamado de su esposo y las lamentaciones de su pequeña

-Frederick mordió a Lorein otra vez, dile a Fred que si no puede controlarlo le ponga un bozal- contesto molesto el pelinegro

-A ver mi princesa, ven con mami- Ginny cargo a la pequeña y se sentó junto a Harry para revisar la herida- Tranquila corazón- tomo su varita y haciendo un hechizo en voz baja las marcas desaparecieron y el dolor también- Bien ya estas mejor princesa???

-Si mami- la pequeña se abrazo a Ginny y ella la meció suavemente

-Faltara mucho para que llegue Ron??? Ya es hora de que James y Lorein vayan a la cama

-No lo creo, no te impacientes podemos llevar a los niños a dormir a tu vieja habitación, sabes que tu madre para eso las tiene

-Esta bien- la pelirroja se levanto, cargo a James y tomo a Lorein de la mano para dirigirse a su antiguo cuarto, Harry sonrió al ver a su hermosa familia caminar en las estrechas escaleras, cuando el pelinegro volvió a la realidad vio que ya estaban todos sus cuñados sentados a su alrededor ya que sus respectivas esposas habían ido a acostar a todos los niños, solo no se encontraban con ellos los hijos de los Weasley´s mayores como Ernie que tenia 13 años y era hijo de Bill y Fleur además de Sara hija de Percy y Penélope y de Fred Jr. Que tenía 11 y se encontraban en Hogwarts

-Mas vale que controles a tu bestia, siempre que los niños se reúnen lastima a Lorein- le advirtió Harry a Fred

-Otra vez??? Fred que pasa con la educación que debes darle, es incomprensible que ese niño sea tan malcriado- dijo Percy que aun seguía siendo un poco petulante

-No es malcriado, solo libre- dijo Fred excusándolo

-Pues le quitare su libertad encerrándolo en cualquier lado si vuelve a molestar a mi nena

-Ya Harry no vayan a terminar de pleito solo por eso!!!- Charlie trataba de calmar a su cuñado

-Oye si lastimaran a Jack o a Marissa estarías igual que yo!- reclamo Harry, el hijo de Charlie tenia 9 años y su nena 6

-Miren lo que tengo aquí??? Quien quiere???- salio George de la cocina con una botella de whiskey de fuego que había traído para esta noche

-Tal vez deberías de dejarla para cuando aparezca Ron, por la cara que traía se notaba que eran muy buenas noticias, tal vez tengamos por que brindar en unos minutos

-Pues ojala que no se tarde, por que mañana tenemos trabajo- dijo Bill que recientemente se había mudado a Londres de nuevo a trabajar a Gringotts

No termino de decir esto cuando el susodicho apareció por la chimenea, todos voltearon a verlo y lo saludaron, se le notaba aun más contento que en la mañana la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba con el paso del tiempo, Ron sentía que para el sábado le faltaría cara para sostenerla, estaba muy emocionado. Conversaron de cosas triviales hasta que estaba toda la familia reunida y las chicas ya habían bajado dejando a sus retoños dormidos

-Bueno hijo cuéntanos cual es la gran noticia- dijo Molly impaciente igual que los demás

-Gran noticia??? Así les dijiste???- pregunto Ron a Harry

-Pues no me dijiste nada, que querías que dijera!- reclamo el pelinegro

-Gran noticia no mamá, excelente noticia, quería hacer una reunión el sábado al medio día aquí en la Madriguera espero que todos estén disponibles

-Lo estaremos, pero cual es la razón de la reunión???- pregunto Bill

-Anda Ron, la estas haciendo de emoción, desde que nos avisaron de esta junta estamos ansiosos por saber que pasa- dijo Fred demasiado exaltado

-Esta bien, disculpen- aclaro su garganta- hable con Hermione hoy, Thomas entro a la escuela primaria muggle ya les había comentado verdad???

-SI!!!- gritaron todos exasperados

-Quiero que estén aquí el sábado por que Hermione va a traer a Thomas- se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza respirando fuertemente, cuando se levanto se notaba que muchas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos- Hermione va a traer a mi niño y no tendré que dejar de verlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Primer capitulo al fin listo!!! La verdad es que pensé que no podría subirlo nunca, es que ha pasado tanto en estos días, primero fue la graduación de mi hermana mas chica y ya que mis padres están separados Melba (mi hermana) invito a mi mamá y a mi, mil arreglos y cosas que hacer, después fue la entrega de papeles en la escuela, también mucho que hacer y mil cosas en la oficina, además que ese día nos informaron que falleció un amigo de mi hermanita que si bien no era muy apegado a mi, pues me dio sentimiento por que estaba bien pequeño (16 años) y yo lo conocía desde que estaba mas chiquito, en fin que Diosito lo cuide mucho. Después pensé que el mundo estaba en mi contra perdí mi Memory (USB) en donde tenia guardado el fic, casi lloro!!! Por que hay tengo todas mis anotaciones incluyendo mi otro fic y me tarde como semana y media en encontrarlo, estarán de acuerdo conmigo de que mi cuarto es un completo desorden, pero yo nunca estoy así que responsabilizo a mi hermana Melba por el cochinero. Y esta semana aparte de mucho trabajo, me voy de vacaciones el viernes solo el fin de semana para descansar y sobre todo ir a PESCAR!!! Jajaja amo hacerlo y al fin mi papá me cumplió el capricho. Y como yo me encargo de todo, las reservaciones, la renta de la camioneta, preparativos y toda la onda, además de que el domingo cumple VX años Melba y también estoy organizando su fiesta para el día 21 de Julio, espero puedan comprenderme y sobre todo esperarme con paciencia, por que aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

También quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza en mi fic "Por que todo tiene que ser así", si bien ya les comente de la perdida de mi USB de ese fic no he podido avanzar nada, pero ya lo tengo todo estructurado, espero poder estar subiendo para los primeros días de la siguiente semana el capitulo que sigue.

Además quiero agradecer los cinco reviews que recibí, gracias chicos!!! Para ustedes este primer capitulo espero que les guste: Julilopx, Ela, Saiyury11, R.W. y Marlene de Poindulac, gracias!!!

Bueno ahí me comentan que les pareció el capitulo!!! Saludos y besitos!!! Bye bye…

_Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	3. Reencuentro padre e hijo!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Esta bien, disculpen- aclaro su garganta- hable con Hermione hoy, Thomas entro a la escuela primaria muggle ya les había comentado verdad???

-SI!!!- gritaron todos exasperados

-Quiero que estén aquí el sábado por que Hermione va a traer a Thomas- se quedo callado y bajo la cabeza respirando fuertemente, cuando se levanto se notaba que muchas lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos- Hermione va a traer a mi niño y no tendré que dejar de verlo…

"_**Vuelve a mi**__**"**_

_**Cáp. 2.- Un reencuentro padre e hijo!!!**_

Toda la familia estallo en júbilo, las mujeres lloraban y Ron no tardo mucho en dejar caer las lagrimas que mantenía en sus ojos, claro que las limpio rápidamente por que odiaba que lo vieran en ese estado

-Entonces el sábado volvegemos a veglo- pregunto su cuñada Fleur

-Si- contesto el pelirrojo ya mas tranquilo

-Se reconciliaron???- la pregunta la hizo Fred, pero rápidamente se arrepintió de haberlo echo, la cara de Ron cambio en un segundo a una de profunda tristeza

-No, aun no- sonrió levemente- pero este es el comienzo, primero tengo que ver a mi niño, ya después me encargare de hacer entrar en razón a Mione, quiero que volvamos a ser una familia como antes, saben que entre ella y yo nunca hubo problemas

-No casi nunca se peleaban!!!- dijo en broma Angelina y todos rieron

-Bueno eso si, las discusiones siempre fueron parte de nuestra personalidad, pero es no era extraño, así aprendimos a amarnos y luchare por recordárselo

-Bueno hermanito es la mejor noticia que hemos recibido en mucho tiempo, estoy segura que Hermione entrara en razón, además tengo tantas ganas de volver a verla- Ginny además de alegrarse por la llegada de su sobrino, estaba feliz por que volvería a ver a su mejor amiga

-Créeme que yo aun mas, solo quiero pedirles una cosa- todos prestaron atención guardando absoluto silencio- Eviten hablar del tema de McGonagall, estoy seguro que ella no ha podido superar eso

-Pero aun sigues con la investigación verdad???- pregunto Percy

-Si, algún día encontrare al maldito que destruyo la carrera de mi esposa, pero por el momento solo quiero que ella y Tom se sientan en casa, entonces nos vemos el sábado???

Todos asistieron y se prepararon para irse, ya era tarde y los niños debían ir a dormir a casa. Ron se despidió de todos y llego a suya, la cual estaba impecable, había contratado a Dooby para que limpiara tres veces a la semana y otros tres días limpiaba en casa de su hermana pequeña, claro pagándole un sueldo, dejando el domingo como su día de descanso, Hermione le había dejado esa costumbre. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al cuarto que había sido el de su bebé, ahora ya un niño. No había movido nada desde que ellos se habían marchado, hizo planes y tomo un pergamino, una pluma y el tintero y se encamino a su despacho. Anoto con puntos y comas todos los cambios que haría en la habitación de Tom, si ahora tenia permiso parta invitarlo a quedarse necesitaba tener una habitación lista para él. Al terminar se fue a su habitación a cambiarse y dormir, esta semana se le haría eterna.

-------------------------

Al día siguiente Hermione preparo un simple desayuno para Tom, necesitaba hablar con él para avisarle de la noticia. Después de unos cuantos minutos llego el pequeño solo con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca bien puestos, el chaleco rojo estaba desabrochado y traía los zapatos en las manos.

-Aun no terminas de vestirte amor???

-Me falta poco mami, aun falta rato para que nos vayamos, por que me levantaste tan temprano, aun es de noche- señalo con su manita la ventana la cual mostraba la oscura mañana

-No mi amor, ya es de mañana solo que el sol no ha salido- comenzó a peinarlo mientras el abrochaba sus agujetas- tengo que hablar contigo

-Lo siento mamita no quise romper el jarrón que estaba en casa de abuelita, ella me dijo que no te diría- Hermione empezó a reír

-Rompiste el jarrón que le obsequiaron a mamá traído de Japón???- el niño se quedo en shock

-No era de eso lo que querías hablar???

-No, pero ya te descubriste, tendremos que pagárselo a abuelita- Hermione se decepciono este mes haría otro gasto mas, no le quedaría dinero para sacar a pasear a Tom- bueno eso no era lo que quería decirte

-Puedo preguntarte algo mami???

-Dime mi cielo- Hermione estaba guardando en la lochera de Tom la comida para la hora del recreo

-En que trabaja mi papá???

Hermione se quedo muda, Tom normalmente era muy instintivo siempre que ella quería hablar de algo el sacaba un tema similar, pero esto le pareció imposible

-A que se debe tu pregunta???

-Ayer estaba jugando con abuelita a la pelota dentro de la casa, se que tu me has dicho que no lo haga pero abuelita me dijo que no habían cortado el césped del jardín y podíamos jugar adentro, cuando estábamos jugando tropecé y caí, mientras lo hacia pensé que no quería golpearme y extrañamente no sentí dolor, como si hubiera caído en una almohada y cuando vi la pelota iba directo a pegarle a mi abuelita, yo desee que no pasara y extrañamente cambio de dirección, por eso se rompió el jarrón

-Que mas paso Thomas???- pregunto Hermione ya mas interesada

-Cuando me estaba disculpando con mi abuelita me dijo que no era mi culpa sino las de mis…- se tardo e pensar la palabra hasta que la recordó- raíces, que si papá estuviera ahí el jarrón se arreglaría fácilmente con un "reparo" creo que dijo eso y luego empezó a reír- se quedo calladito un momento y luego pregunto- mi papá era alguna especie de mago???

-Exactamente amor, tu papá es un mago- Hermione sonrió recordando al pelirrojo

-Saca conejos de un sombrero y aparece palomas mamá??? Por eso no esta con nosotros, es famoso???

-Mmm no, papá no saca conejos de un sombrero y no aparece ninguna clase de animales, precisamente de eso quería hablar contigo amor, primero que nada tengo que pedirte perdón por estos años… es mi culpa que no hayas visto a tu papito en este tiempo- se sentó en la sala e invito al niño a acompañarla- tu padre y yo tuvimos un gran pleito hace cuatro años, así que yo decidí regresar a vivir cerca de tus abuelitos trayéndote conmigo… lo siento Tom, siento mucho que no recuerdes a papá- no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas que el pequeño no tardo en limpiar

-No se lo que paso mami, pero no me importa, te quiero muchísimo y se que tu haces todo lo que puedes para que yo este bien

-Tu nombre real es Thomas Bilius Weasley Granger, cuando volví aquí tuve que registrarte solo como Thomas Granger por que no tenias papeles mugg… por que no te habíamos registrado aquí- obviamente Thomas solo había sido registrado por las leyes mágicas- Tu papá se llama Ronald Bilius Weasley y todos estos años ha estado al pendiente de ti, si bien yo le prohibí venir a verte el jamás nos abandono, él se encarga de la mitad de tus gastos y jamás ha quedado mal

-Y nunca ha pedido verme mami???

-Si amor, el te ama y muere por verte, pero yo siempre se lo negaba, pero ahora que siento que la herida sano he pensado que tal vez es hora de que te reencuentres con el, ayer le llame por teléfono y no sabes lo contento que se puso cuando se lo comente

-Voy a conocerlo???- pregunto el niño fascinado

-Si amor, te llevare el sábado a casa de tus abuelos paternos ahí te encontraras con papá

El niño abrazo a Hermione fuertemente- Estoy muy feliz mami, en la escuela la maestra comento de los eventos que realizaríamos y hay dos en donde pensé que no podría asistir, uno es el día del trabajo de papá y el otro es un rally, podré competir con mi papá

-Si amor supongo que lo harás, solo necesitas comentárselo pero estoy segura que él estará encantado en acompañarte… bueno ya comienza a desayunar por que tenemos que irnos para llegar temprano

-Si mami…

------------------------------

Ron también se había levantado temprano, tenia unos reportes que entregar antes del medio día así que para las nueve ya estaba en la oficina llenando los reportes de como había sido el desempeño de los nuevos aurores, también hizo unas cuantas llamadas a tiendas mágicas que le conseguirían una cama nueva, además de accesorios para el cuarto de Thomas acorde con su edad, unas horas después entro una hermosa rubia, delgada pero de proporciones exageradas

-Buenos días Sr. Weasley, se lo ofrece algo, un cafecito???- pregunto de una manera coqueta

-No gracias Susette, estoy bien

-Que serio amaneciste el día de hoy Ron- le dijo ahora mas informal después de cerrar la puerta, se acerco a el y se sentó en sus piernas- No he tenido noticias tuyas últimamente

-He estado ocupado- le dijo alzándola de la cintura para que se levantara- además no se si recuerdas que mencione que no quería una relación seria, solo fue pasión de una noche

-Vamos Ron, no me digas que no nos divertimos???

-Mucho Susette, pero ya paso eso, necesito que vayas y le entregues esto a Potter

-Vas a seguir ignorándome??? Por que eres así???- se reclino hacia el para tratar de besarlo

Ron se movió para evitar el beso- No comprendo por que no entiendes que estoy ocupado, estamos en la oficina, compórtate!!! Desde un principio aclare mi situación, no quieras cambiarla en estos momentos

-Esta bien ya! No te enojes calabacita, se que no quieres una relación seria pero cuando necesites echar un polvo sabes donde encontrarme- lo beso en la comisura de los labios y salio contoneando exageradamente las caderas

Ron solo volteo los ojos- Como me fui a meter con esa zorra!- unos minutos después una lechuza blanca se poso en el marco de la ventana

-Hola Hedwig??? Me traes noticias de Harry???- la lechuza movió su peluda cabecita negando- A ver!- le quito el pergamino de su pata izquierda y dándole de comer unas semillas que tenia por ahí dejo que alzara su vuelo alejándose y comenzó a leer

"Ron:

Sigo muy feliz por la noticia que nos diste ayer, Harry y yo nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde y me regaño varias veces por que estaba muy inquieta y no podía dormir, estoy ansiosa por ver a Hermione y a Tom!!! Se que tal vez no tanto como tu, pero sabes el aprecio que tenemos por ellos

En fin, se que últimamente estas muy ocupado en el cuartel de los aurores, pero nos encantaría que vinieras a comer a casa hoy, queremos que nos platiques los planes que tienes de ahora en adelante, si??? Te esperamos o no??? Contéstame…

Ginny Potter (amo poner mi apellido de casada!!! jajaja)"

Ron solo sonrió y tomo su celular marcando al de su hermana, después de unos cuatro timbres se oyó la voz de la pelirroja

-Harry???

-No señora Potter, soy Ron-dijo el chico riendo

-Idiota! Aun no me acostumbro a estos aparatos muggles no sabes el susto que lleve cuando empezó a sonar no se para que me lo compro Harry, pero bueno… recibiste mi nota???

-Si, y me parece buena idea ir a tu casa hoy, va a estar Lorein???

-Obvio Ron, tiene 4 años que planes podría tener???

-Pues las ultimas tres veces que ido a tu casa nunca esta, por que la llevas con mamá o se fue con Marissa a alguna fiesta o con Fleur a pasear

-Bueno que quieres todos adoran a mi princesa!!!- dijo presumidamente la orgullosa madre

-Me incluyo pero yo soy su padrino y tengo ganas de verla, ayer cuando llegue a la Madriguera ya estaba dormida

-Si lo se, pero acompáñanos hoy aquí esta conmigo y aquí se va a quedar

-Bueno en unas horas llego, necesitas que lleve algo???- el pelirrojo odiaba llegar de visita a casa de sus padres o hermanos con las manos vacías

-Pues solo mucha hambre, ya tengo todo para la hora de la comida, no te preocupes

-Bien nos vemos en unas horas Gin!!!

-Si, te esperamos…

Se corto la comunicación y Ron recordó a Lorein, la princesa de su hermana y su mejor amigo, el día de su bautizo fue una gran celebración tenia pocos días de nacida y Ginny y Harry estaban mas que dichosos, nombraron a Hermione y Ron como sus padrinos, los recuerdos seguían doliendo; ese evento fue al ultimo que asistieron juntos la familia Weasley Granger…

-------------------------

Esa misma tarde Hermione llego a la hora de la comida a casa de su madre, no fue necesario pasar por Tom, por que el Sr. Granger lo había echo, cuando entro a la casa el niño salto a sus brazos

-Hola mami!!! Como te fue???

-Muy bien amor, y a ti??? Que tal la escuela???- pregunto la castaña dejando su portafolio en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Mucho mejor que ayer, me esta gustando mucho mamá!!!

-Que bueno, donde esta tu abuelita???

-Mis abuelitos salieron y me dejaron con la nana, pero me dijeron que en cuanto llegaras comiéramos por que ellos iban a tardar un poco

-Bueno vamos a comer- el niño paso corriendo al lado de ella, llegando antes y sentándose en una de las sillas del ante comedor (N/A: es una mesa mas pequeña que comúnmente esta en la cocina)

-Mamá te acuerdas que en la mañana me dijiste que hablaste por teléfono con mi papá???

-Si Tom- le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención por que estaba sirviendo la comida

-Crees…- dijo bajito- que podamos hablarle???

Hermione lo escucho perfectamente y dejo caer el cucharón que estaba usando, volteo a ver a Tom y este se asusto pensando que había dicho algo malo

-Si no se puede, no importa mami- dijo el niño con los ojitos lagrimosos

-Si se puede Tom…

---------------------------

Lejos de ahí en una enorme casa los Potter ya estaban reunidos disfrutando la deliciosa comida preparada por Ginny, pero especialmente hoy se había lucido ya que tenían visitas

-Gin, todo esta delicioso!!!- dijo el pelirrojo sirviéndose mas asado

-Quieres mas puré???- ofreció la chica levantándose

-Si por favor- con una sonrisa se levanto a servirle aun más de comer a su hermano

-Gin ya que estas parada pásame una toallita para limpiar a James por favor!- le grito Harry a su esposa

-Mamá, James ya tiro toda la comida!!!- le aviso Lorein a su mamá, ella tenía una fama de chismosita entre todos los Weasley´s (N/A: Nunca faltan ese tipo de niños y la nena de Harry y Ginny aunque todos la adoraban así era)

-Princesa deja a James comer en paz él es un bebé es normal que bata todo- le dijo Ron a la pequeña acariciando su lacio cabello cuando paso tras de ella para ir a su silla

-Pero tío mira como ensucia el piso!!!- se quejaba la niña ya que ella odiaba ver tiradero y siempre ayudaba a Ginny a limpiar obviamente cuando lo hacía de manera muggle

-Mi amor, deja a tu hermano y dedícate a comerte todo lo que esta en tu plato, recuerda que para que te llevemos a Honeydukes tienes que dejar el plato limpio

-Si papi- la niña dejo de hablar y se dedico a comer

-Y bueno Ron cuéntanos, que tienes preparado para Tom???- pregunto la pelirroja ansiosa por conocer los detalles de el plan de Ron

-Quien es Tom???- Lorein interrumpió a los adultos que voltearon a verla

-Preciosa cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes interrumpir las conversaciones de los adultos- regaño Harry suavemente a la niña- Tom es tu primo, el hijo de tu padrino Ron

-Tienes hijos???- pregunto a su padrino

-Si preciosa se llama Tom y lo vas a conocer el sábado- dijo el pelirrojo feliz

-Y por que no vive contigo???- a Ron le dolió esta pregunta pero era obvio que una niña de cuatro años preguntaría eso

-Pues… su mami y yo tuvimos una discusión hace tiempo…mmm, y ella decidió irse a vivir a otro lado junto a Tom, pero este sábado vamos a volver a vernos- volvió a mostrar su sonrisa, cuando de pronto su celular empezó a timbrar

-Es Hermione???- pregunto Harry, Ron solo miro que en la pantalla aparecía "Casa de los señores Granger"

-Pues quien sabe tal ves sea Jane o Robert- contesto- Bueno???

-Hola Ron- se escucho la voz de la castaña

-Hermione paso algo???- a Ron se le hacia raro las llamadas de Hermione eran pocas a lo mucho una cada quince días y al haberle llamado un día anterior se extrañó

-No, todo esta bien…este…te tengo una sorpresa, alguien quiere hablar contigo- Ron se estremeció sobremanera cuando escucho la voz del pequeño Tom, sonrió como nunca y no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas se escaparan de sus ojos

-Papá???- pasaron unos segundos y se escucho que Tom se dirigió a Hermione - No me contesta mami- el pelirrojo salio del shock

-Tom, aquí estoy campeón, como estas???- Ron estaba en la fascinación total hace mucho que no escuchaba la voz de su nene, se escuchaba tan grande, los Potter sonreían y hacían señas a James y a Lorein para que no hablaran

-Bien gracias, mi mami me dijo que voy a conocerte el sábado

-Si mi amor, el sábado nos vamos a conocer de nuevo, tu quieres???

-Si, estoy muy emocionado- la voz de Tom comenzó a cortarse y Ron escucho claramente cuando empezó a sollozar

-No pequeño, no llores Tom- ni el mismo pudo evitar llorar con esto- desde el sábado en adelante siempre vamos a estar juntos esta bien??? Quieres estar conmigo???

-Si, te quiero mucho papi- esto era todo, Ron se derrumbo completamente, tenia cuatro años de no verlo y su primera comunicación fue una llamada, el que el niño le dijera que lo quería no tenia precio para el, escondió su rostro bajo una de sus manos la cual rápidamente se empapo con sus lagrimas - y ya quiero que llegue el sábado, quiero platicarte muchas cosas

-Yo te amo campeón y no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo deseando esto, vas a conocer a toda la familia organice una fiesta para ti esta bien??? Te gustan las fiestas???- Ron estaba en la gloria ni siquiera pensaba si estaba bien lo que le preguntaba, no era tiempo para pensar

-Si, voy a algunas de vez en cuando con mamá y abuelita, bueno… ya tengo que colgar por que vamos a comer y después mami se tiene que ir al trabajo

-Y tu te quedas ahí con tus abuelos???- el pelirrojo ya sabia eso, pero quería seguir hablando con su hijo

-Si, todas las tardes después de la escuela

-Y te diviertes con ellos???

-Pues es algo aburrido a veces, bueno tengo que irme te pasare a mamá, adiós papi- Ron sonrió y escucho cuando Hermione mando a Tom a lavarse las manos

-Bueno entonces te lo llevo el sábado, a que hora quieres que pase a recogerlo???- la castaña mientras hablaba seguía sirviendo la comida

-Pasar a recogerlo??? Que no piensas quedarte???- Ron moría por verla, no quería que fueran de esos padres que solo se ven cuando llevan y entregan a los hijos, además quería volver a conquistarla y si no se veían era imposible

-Pues si, que no querías estar con Tom???

-Si claro, pero todos mueren por verte, me gustaría mucho que te quedaras Mione…

-Bueno la verdad es que también tengo muchas ganas de ver a tu familia, lo pensare esta bien???

-Perfecto nos vemos el sábado, cuídate y cuídalo mucho- Ron sintió nostalgia no quería dejar de hablar con ninguno de ellos

-Ni siquiera necesitas pedirlo, adiós- la comunicación se corto y Ron se seco las lágrimas que habían empapado sus mejillas, volteo a ver a los Potter y sonrió

-Estas bien???- su hermana también tenia lagrimas en sus mejillas, cuando vio a Ron así no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar también

-Excelente, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en todo este tiempo, tiene una voz preciosa se nota que ya esta muy crecido, espero que llegue el sábado con rapidez

-Llegara amigo… llegará

------------------------------------

Efectivamente los días pasaron volando, el sábado llego con rapidez y Tom se levanto muy temprano, mientras su mamá dormía comenzó a arreglar la ropa que desde el día que Hermione le había avisado que irían a conocer a Ron había pensado ponerse, después de un buen rato fue a levantar a la castaña

-Mami…- la movió un poco- Mamá ya es hora que te levantes!!!

-Que hora es amor???

-Las diez, vamos a llegar tarde- el niño estaba muy preocupado, sabia que conocería a toda su familia nueva y quería causar muy buena impresión

-No amor esta bien, métete a bañar mientras te preparo el desayuno

El niño obedeció y entro al baño, Hermione fue a la cocina y mientras preparaba el desayuno sonó el celular, rápidamente se limpio las manos y contesto

-Buenos días Ron!!!

-Buenos días, como sabias que era yo??? Viste el numero registrado???

-No, pero eres tan predecible, pasa algo???

-No nada en especial, mamá se comunico conmigo temprano en la mañana quería saber que comida le gustaba a Tom para hacer lo que él le gusta

-Pues con tu hijo no batallas el come de todo

-En serio???

-Si Ron, tiene tu mismo apetitito y no batalla para la comida, hasta ahora no conozco algo que no le guste, el sabe que si va a una casa ajena tiene que comportarse y comerse lo que le ofrezcan

-Y de postre???

-Es igual con los postres, pero ama el pastel con helado

-Bien yo ya voy para casa de mamá a ayudarle a preparar todo pero antes paso a Honeydukes a comprar dulces para los niños, tu quieres algo???

-Yo??? No, no te molestes

-No es molestia ya voy a estar por ahí, además hace mucho que no comes esos panecillos que comprábamos en el callejón diagon te acuerdas, cuando estabas embarazada llorabas por comerlos te encantaban

-Que pena ni me recuerdes- dijo riendo- bueno tal vez si me apetezcan… mmm de frutilla, calabaza y… zarzamora, esos eran los mejores

-Esta bien, nos vemos en unas horas adiós!!

Se corto la comunicación y Hermione sonrió, le halagaba mucho que Ron no solo se preocupara por Thomas siempre que hablaba con él se notaba que también se preocupaba por ella

-Pasa algo??? Por que sonríes???

-Acabo de hablar con tu papá quería saber cual es tu comida favorita y tu postre, para comprártelo, te la vas a pasar muy bien hoy amor

-Y por eso sonríes??? Yo creo que ya te esta gustando hablar con mi papá- el niño sonrió pícaramente y Hermione se sonrojo, Tom empezó a reír y Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente y le planto un beso en la frente

-Ya esta el desayuno listo, comete todo mientras me ducho esta bien???

-Si, no te tardes no quiero llegar tarde

-Esta bien…

-----------------------------------

Y en la Madriguera Ron llego temprano entrando por la puerta de atrás, su padre estaba tomando un café y leyendo el Profeta, su madre preparando un pastel y Sara almorzaba pero cuando lo vio se levanto a saludarlo

-Tío Ron hola!!!- Ron la abrazo torpemente por que venia muy cargado de bolsas y la beso en la mejilla

-Sara que haces aquí??? No deberías estar en Hogwarts???

-Si, pero mi papá (Percy) hablo con la directora Dolores para pedirle permiso para que saliéramos Ernie, Fred y yo, mamá me mando una lechuza con la noticia de que vendrá Thomas y queremos verlo, cuando se fue estábamos muy pequeños y la verdad es que solo me acuerdo que de los bebés era el mas tranquilo, nunca lloraba verdad???

-Si preciosa, bueno ten- le entrego una rana de chocolate que saco de la bolsa de dulces y saludo a sus padres- Que bueno que estas haciendo pastel, Hermione me dijo que es el postre favorito de Thomas, pastel con helado

-Prueba esto mi amor- la señora Weasley le dio de la comida que preparaba, Ron sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-Gracias mamá le encantara, Mione me dijo que tiene mi apetito así que para el tu comida será la gloria, rápidamente te convertirás en su abuelita consentida

-Tu crees??? Si lleva años sin vernos y con Jane esta siempre

-Si mamá pero Jane no cocina y recuerda que a los hombres se nos conquista por el estomago… y Sara donde están Ernie y Fred???

-Dormidotes!!! Siempre están así, no sabes lo que batallo en la mañanas en Hogwarts para levantarlos, lo bueno es que todos estamos en Gryffindor te imaginas si tuviera que entrar a otra casa a apaciguar sus ronquidos y levantarlos para que vayan a clases

Se oyó ruido en la sala y entro Ginny cargando a James

-Buenos días familia!!!

-Buenos días amor, dame a mi nieto!!!- la señora Weasley cargo a James y comenzó a llenarlo de besos- Hola mi retoño pelinegro

-El único que tienes de cabello negro, con tanto pelirrojo James es la sensación, hola Sara, si les dieron permiso de salir, que bien!!!

-Si la directora Dolores es muy linda!!!- dijo Sara

-Pues ahora por que en nuestros tiempos… la odiábamos, créeme fue una maldición que nos haya dado clases- dijo el pelirrojo sacando las compras y guardándolas

Harry entro después con una adormilada Lorein

-Hola mi reina- es señor Weasley tomo a Lorein y ella lo abrazo para acomodarse en su hombro y dormir de nuevo rápidamente

-Esta muy cansada ayer batallo mucho para dormirse, estaba como una loca, por culpa de su papá- dijo Ginny dándole un leve golpecillo a Harry y todos voltearon a verlo

-Lo siento, le compre una cajita de mini ranitas de chocolate, las deje en el buró de nuestra habitación y antes de dormir entro al cuarto y de las comió todas, se puso muy activa y se durmió hasta las dos de la mañana

-Hay Harry!!!- le dijo su suegra, los señores Weasley a parte de cuidar a sus nietos con frecuencia, siempre estaban dándole consejos a sus hijos para darles una buena crianza a los integrantes de la nueva generación

-No pensé que iba a entrar a nuestra habitación, ya pedí disculpas Gin- dijo avergonzado

-Si y ya te dije que no tienes que pedirlas, fue un error, pero me encanta comentarlo- le dio un suave beso y se acerco a probar la comida que preparaba su madre- Delicioso! A que hora llegan nuestros invitados especiales???

-Pues ya en una hora mas o menos- dijo Ron mientras se servia una taza de café

-Abuelito dame a Lorein déjame ir a acostarla en el cuarto de mi tía Gin!- Sara era la nieta mas tranquila, tenia tantos primos pequeños y adoraba cuidarlos

Después de un rato ya casi todos habían llegado solo faltaban Charlie y Clemence junto con sus hijos Jack y Marissa y obviamente los invitados especiales, los niños estaban todos reunidos y se encontraban tranquilos, era muy temprano para empezar a jugar. Después de un rato la puerta se oyó y Ginny que se encontraba platicando con su marido y Ron fue a abrir. Abrió la puerta completamente cuando vio a su amiga castaña y sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo fuertemente, Hermione se veía preciosa, traía una falda larga negra con una blusa de lycra color blanca, el cabello suelto y unas sandalias de tacón bajito blancas también, detrás de ella estaba Thomas el cual había elegido un conjunto de tela deportiva color celeste con su camiseta y tenis blancos

-Mione estas hermosa! Que gusto volver a verte, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos- Ginny quería soltarla ya para que los demás los saludaran pero no podía evitar seguir abrazándola

La señora Weasley también la abrazo, derramando un par de lágrimas

-Hija mira que delgada estas! Y se nota que no has dormido, aun así te ves bellísima

-Gracias Molly que gusto volver a verlos a todos, bueno a lo que venimos- tomo a Tom de la mano y se puso detrás de el para que todos lo vieran, el niño se la había pasado detrás de su mamá cuando le dio una ataque de pena al llegar a la casa- Familia Weasley aquí esta Thomas, mi amor esta es tu familia

Todos estaban asombrados, el niño estaba precioso era una replica exacta de Ron cuando pequeño, el cabello rojo que a todos identificaba brillaba y sus ojos azules como el cielo los deslumbro, Ron quería pararse a saludarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo pero las piernas no le respondían

-Buenos días a todos- volteo a ver a cada uno de los presentes hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su papá, nadie le había dicho como era y Hermione solo le comento que todos eran pelirrojos, sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas- Papá???

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo dos arriba!!! Al fin!!! Aun tengo pendientes con el fic de MKR, que estoy haciendo junto a Ruby espero para el lunes ya pasárselo a ella, en fin aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, al fin se reencontraron Thomas y Ron, ya veremos que mas se ira dando, jajaja en fin muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, muy apreciados todos por igual, pero en especial a los que dejaron review en el capitulo uno_

_Hermioneyron.-Listo actualice las dos historias, espero que te guste este capitulo!!!_

_Saiyuri11.- Disculpa la espera, aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, saluditos!!!_

_R.W..- Si la verdad es que es lógico que Hermione es la que estaba mal, pero en fin, así me imagine esta historia, si Hermione es toda una histérica con los estudios esta reacciones esperaría si todo su esfuerzo se viniera abajo y por Ron obviamente ama y adora a su hijo, pero en este fic trato de que sea paciente y trate de entender a Hermione aunque el no este muy de acuerdo con sus actitudes, muchas gracias por tu comentario y saluditos!!!_

_Cami.- Gracias por tu comentario y la verdad es que si tengo muchos fic de Rayearth que me faltan publicar aparte de mil ideas para nuevos fic, pero por el tiempo se me complica, espero ya después estar un poco mas desocupada para poder seguir con otros proyectos!!! Saludos!!!_

_Merodeadora-chii.- Si el niño me lo imagino precioso, una replica exacta de Ron cuando pequeño y claro que Ron es un padre adorable, así tiene que ser, jajaja Tratare que Hermione no tarde en descubrirlo, saludos!!!_

_Estef.- Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, saludos!!!_

_FerGranger.- Las dos historias actualizadas hoy, mil gracias por tus comentarios, espero que me platiques que te pareció este capitulo!!! Saludos!!!_

_Kari-uchiyama.- Opino igual que tu, Hermione actuó muy infantil solo divorciándose por eso, pero carga en su conciencia la muerte de la Profesora Mc Gonagall creo que eso a de ser difícil, ya después iremos descubriendo lo que hará Ron para limpiar el nombre de su ex, saluditos!!!_

_Tatis.- Gracias por tu comentario, en fin Hermione perdió a su familia, pero aun esta en sus manos volver a recuperarla, veremos que puede hacer, saludos!!!_

_En fin __muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores aunque no dejen comentarios, pero no sean malos díganme como voy, como comente en mí otro fic, tal vez tarde un poco en poner el siguiente capitulo, por eventos importantes que tengo que atender, pero al menos de este ya tengo algo avanzado, les dejo un párrafo del siguiente capitulo:_

"_Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la vieja habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar al cerrar la puerta tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él, sus respiraciones se agitaron y Hermione se sonrojo tenia tanto sin verlo, tanto tiempo extrañándolo deseando su cercanía, pero también sabia que no era correcto darle falsas ilusiones la castaña no tenia pensado volver al mundo mágico"_

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	4. Descubriendo la magia!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Todos estaban asombrados, el niño estaba precioso era una replica exacta de Ron cuando pequeño, el cabello rojo que a todos identificaba brillaba y sus ojos azules como el cielo los deslumbro, Ron quería pararse a saludarlo, abrazarlo y besarlo pero las piernas no le respondían

-Buenos días a todos- volteo a ver a cada uno de los presentes hasta que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en su papá, nadie le había dicho como era y Hermione solo le comento que todos eran pelirrojos, sonrió y sus ojos empezaron a soltar pequeñas lagrimitas- Papá???

"_**Vuelve a mi**__**"**_

_**Cáp. 3.- Descubriendo la magia!!!**_

Ron ni siquiera menciono palabra solo se levanto y abrió los brazos, Thomas corrió hacia el y Ron lo levanto cargándolo y al mismo tiempo dándole un fuerte abrazo, le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y volvió a abrazarlo, mientras los dos descargaban su llanto suavemente- Estas enorme y tan guapo campeón, me encanta que estés aquí

-Yo también ya quería verte, te quiero mucho papi, me hiciste mucha falta- volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo y cuando lo bajo se acerco a Hermione junto a Tom

-Gracias por traerlo y estar aquí, gracias Mione- también la abrazo suavemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla- bueno dejemos el llanto para después vengan- Tomo a Hermione de la mano y con Thomas en los brazos se sentó en un amplio sillón invitando a que ellos también lo hicieran- Tom tengo que presentarte a toda la familia no creo que los recuerdes pero la mayoría de ellos te conocieron de pequeño, el es tu tío Bill y tu tía Fleur

-Hola- les dijo Thomas sentado en las piernas de su padre

-Hola campeón Ron nos cuenta todo lo que haces, entraste a la escuela muggle???- le pregunto Bill dejando confundido al niño

-Muggle???

-Después te explico mi amor- le dijo Hermione acariciando su cabeza

-El es Ernie tu primo mayor, este de aquí es tu tío Percy, tu tía Penélope y Sara tu prima- siguió Ron con las presentaciones

-Vas a tener un bebé!!!- dijo Thomas cuando vio el abultado vientre de Penélope

-Si, mi mamá va a tener un bebé y yo un hermanito- explico Sara acercándose a Tom para darle un beso

-Ellos son tus tíos los gemelos Fred y George y estas mujeres son sus esposas Angelina y Katie, Frederick, Anuar y Jr. son hijos de Fred y George tiene dos gemelitas que se llaman Anna y Carolina

-Son muchos nombres, no se si me los aprenda rápido- dijo Thomas sonriendo a Ron, el solo lo beso en la sien

-No te preocupes campeón, con el tiempo nos conocerás a todos de nuevo, ella es tu tía Ginny y tu tío Harry, ellos son tus padrinos de bautizo y ellos son Lorein que mamá y yo somos sus padrinos y James el bebé pelinegro de la familia

-Y ellos amor son los mas importantes tu abuelita Molly y tu abuelo Arthur- el niño se bajo de las piernas de Ron y fue a abrazar a sus abuelos

-Mi abuelita Jane me habla mucho de ustedes, me dijo que tú cocinas muy rico- le dijo a Molly y ella sonrió complacida, no sabía que Jane le hablaba de ellos a Thomas

-Pues espero que tu mismo lo compruebes a la hora de la comida- Molly lo abrazo de nuevo y el niño se dirigió a Arthur

-Mi abuelito Robert me pidió que te diera esto- era una novedosa pluma que prendía luz neón cuando le dabas la vuelta para que apareciera la punta- me dijo que estarías encantado

-Me encanta Tom muchas gracias- se abrazaron otra vez y Tom fue a sentarse junto a sus padres los cuales conversaban en voz baja

-Que les parece si nos llevamos a los enanos a jugar al jardín- propuso Ernie

-Muy buena idea mi amog, lleva a tus pgimos a jugar- Fleur acaricio la cabeza de su hijo

-Pero que me ayude Sara yo no puedo con tantos niños- se quejo Ernie que odiaba tener que lidiar con todos ellos

-Claro que ayudo, tía puedo llevarme a James también???

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry si bien Sara era muy responsable James era muy pequeño y había empezado a hacer magia accidental cuando lloraba o algo lo emocionaba en exceso, Harry solo asistió con la cabeza

-Bueno preciosa esta bien, pero cualquier cosa que necesite James me llamas para ir por el, esta bien???

-Si, tía Mione puedo llevar también a Thomas, tenemos mucho que platicar, hace mucho que no lo vemos- Hermione volteo a ver a Ron, cuestionándole con la mirada si era buena idea, la familia noto el gesto y les encanto, parecía que nada había cambiado y seguían siendo el mismo matrimonio que todo se consultaba

-Creo que es buena idea que Thomas empiece a convivir con sus primos- dijo Ron

-Esta bien Sara pero…- la acerco a ella y le dijo bajito en el oído- Thomas no sabe aun nada del mundo mágico, podrías evitar que tus demás primos lo mencionen???

-Si tía, lo prometo- Sara tomo a James en brazos y se acerco a Thomas para invitarlo y el niño asistió complacido, de no tener con quien jugar, a parte de sus compañeros en la escuela, paso a tener muchísimos primos con quien convivir

-Tengo que hablar contigo- Hermione le dijo a Ron

-Si, pueden empezar a preparar todo la comida para cuando aparezcan Charlie y su familia irnos al jardín- todos asistieron

-Gracias ven aquí- caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la vieja habitación de Ron, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar al cerrar la puerta tomarla por la cintura y acercarla a él, sus respiraciones se agitaron y Hermione se sonrojo tenia tanto sin verlo, tanto tiempo extrañándolo deseando su cercanía, pero también sabia que no era correcto darle falsas ilusiones la castaña no tenia pensado volver al mundo mágico- Hola- dijo Ron en un susurro

-Hola - se separo de el y se sentó en la cama para pasar a recostarse

-De que querías hablar???

-Tom aun no sabe nada del mundo mágico, creo que tenemos que explicárselo, piensa que eres un mago muggle de los que aparecen conejos de los sombreros

-De esos mentirosos??? Nunca!!!- volteo a verla Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, Ron noto las ojeras que tenia bajo sus ojos- Estas cansada???

-Si

-Quieres dormir un rato mientras llega la familia de Charlie, al fin y al cabo tenemos que esperarlos para comer, vamos descansa un rato

-Quiero bajar a ayudar a las chicas, pero estoy tan cómoda aquí- se acurruco un poco más y Ron cerró la cortina para evitar que la luz del sol se filtrara en la habitación

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de todo

La chica respiro y se dio cuenta que esa cama aun tenia el aroma de su ex marido, tal vez algunas veces el seguía quedándose a dormir en la Madriguera, agito un poco la cabeza y se levanto rápidamente por lo cual obtuvo un mareo

-No- dijo sosteniéndose del buró- quiero platicar con las chicas, ya abra tiempo para descansar

Ron se acerco para ayudarla a ponerse completamente de pie, cuando escucharon un grito de su pequeño

-MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hermione ni supo como recobro fuerzas y bajo corriendo, pasando a todos los que se asomaban corriendo seguida de cerca por Ron que también se preocupo, cuando llego al jardín estaban todos los niños viendo como James levitaba atacado de la risa, el pequeño morocho amaba sus accidentes mágicos y Thomas estaba muy asustado sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernitas y escondiendo su carita aguantando el llanto

-Tom, amor ven aquí- Hermione se hinco delante de él, Thomas al sentir cerca a mamá se abalanzo a sus brazos, temblaba y tartamudeaba

-Ma…má…el bebé…James…vuelva mamá!!! Esta embrujado…- el niño se aferraba al cuerpo de su madre, a Ron le dio ternura ver a su pequeño así, también nostalgia ya que si Hermione no se hubiera ido para Thomas lo que estaba haciendo James seria algo normal, entro a la cocina seguido por la mirada de toda la familia y tomo su varita para esconderla entre sus ropas

-Mione, Thomas y yo iremos a caminar y charlar un rato, si no les molesta les ruego que no nos interrumpan, si desean comer pueden hacerlo sin esperarnos, regresamos en un rato- se paro al lado de Hermione y Thomas volteo a verlo y le ofreció sus brazos Ron lo cargo gustoso, ya no era tan pequeño como para que lo cargaran pero tenia años sin su padre, le gustaba sentirlo cerca.

Caminaron un buen rato; en silencio, solo sintiendo su cercanía. Ron cuando cargo a Thomas había tomado la mano de Hermione y hasta ese momento no la había soltado, pero cuando encontró una linda colina en donde el césped estaba corto fue a sentarse junto a ellos.

-Tengo mucho que contarte hijo- Thomas se sentó frente a el para no perderse nada- Que crees que le paso a James???

-Estaba volando papá… puedes decirme por que???

-Solo necesitamos amor que nos entiendas y trates de creernos, para ti la historia sonara irreal y hasta falsa, pero somos tus padres jamás te mentiríamos- le dijo Hermione acariciando sus lacios cabellos rojos

-Soy mago, no de los que sacan conejos de los sombreros, un mago de verdad y tu mamá es un bruja- Thomas puso cara de circunstancia

-Creo que no deberías llamar así a mi mamá se va a enojar- le dijo el pequeño en el oído, Ron no pudo evitar reír

-En serio campeón mamá es una bruja y yo soy un mago, pero de los buenos- saco la varita y la puso frente al pequeño- puedes tocarla no pasara nada- Thomas la tomo suavemente y se la entrego de nuevo- esta varita me ayuda a hacer magia de verdad, quieres que te enseñe

-Si!!!

-Hermione traerás un billete muggle- Thomas frunció el seño era la segunda vez que usaban esa palabra- Ahorita te explico eso, ten- le dijo dándole el billete- Rómpelo!!

-No creo que sea buena idea, es lo que nos queda hasta que le paguen a mamá- dijo Thomas, Ron volteo a ver a la chica sorprendido, un solo billete hasta que le pagaran, Hermione se sonrojo y volteo su cabeza para evitar cruzar miradas con el pelirrojo- No importa campeón el billete quedara intacto- el niño rompió el billete con desconfianza y lo dejo frente a sus padres, Ron tomo la varita y apuntando el billete dijo- Reparo!

El billete frente a los ojos de su hijo se empezó a unir, Tom abrió la boca del asombro- Imposible…

-Muy posible, toda mi familia es mágica de sangre pura, en la familia de mamá solo ella es bruja, así que a ti en unos años te será entregada una invitación para cursar tus estudios mágicos en Hogwarts la escuela en donde mamá y yo aprendimos todo, donde nos conocimos y nos enamoramos

-Estas entendiendo a papá Tom???

-Tengo mis dudas pero eso es increíble, entonces eres mago???- pregunto el pequeño

-Mira la palabra muggle significa personas no mágicas, como tus abuelos Jane y Rob, ellos son muggles y tus compañeros de la escuela también, aquí y donde trabajo es un mundo mágico, los muggles no nos ven, bueno algunos por que tus abuelos si me han visto haciendo magia, pero una persona muggle en la calle jamás sabrá que soy mago, mi trabajo es entrenar a la gente mágica

-Es como la policía amor, papá es como un entrenador en una academia de policía- dijo la castaña ayudando a que Tom comprendiera más rápido lo que decía Ron

-Bueno cuando estaba casado con tu mamá eso era lo que yo hacia ahora me encargo de todo el departamento de aurores, que son como policías pero mágicos, en vez de usar armas usamos magia, hechizos que nos protegen y desarman a nuestro oponente

-Nunca me contaste que te subieron de puesto- le dijo Hermione a Ron

-Hace tres años lo hicieron, tu y yo ya no estábamos juntos, pero ahora que lo sabes no podrás rehusar que les de mas dinero, sabes que para mi no es problema, gano cinco veces mas que antes y si bien no éramos millonarios nos dábamos nuestros lujos, imagínate ahora

-Yo… no se que decirte- dijo la chica apenada

-No digas nada, no gasto mucho así que tengo mucho ahorrado créeme que nada me haría mas feliz que dárselos para que Tom y tu vivan mejor- dejo de ver a la chica y volteo con su hijo- lo que hizo tu primo James hace un tiempo es normal, tu también lo hacías cuando eras bebé y nos sacabas tantos sustos, ya que siendo hijo de dos personas mágicas es normal que tu magia interna empiece a buscar salida así que cuando reías nos apagabas todas las luces de la casa, cuando llorabas se prendían y apagaban los objetos muggles que teníamos y cuando estabas molesto hasta llegaste a cerrar las puertas

-Recuerdas la vez que peleamos- los dos comenzaron a reír- Amor tu nos viste discutir y llego un punto en que pensamos que ya te dabas cuenta por que cuando salimos al pasillo a seguir la discusión, de repente se cerro la puerta de tu habitación, nos asustamos mucho y forcejeamos mucho tiempo con la puerta, cuando nos abrazamos y nos pedimos disculpas la puerta se volvió a abrir y tu estabas ahí viéndonos y sonriendo

-Entonces cuando yo era un bebé vivía aquí y hacia magia???

-Si, recuerdas que cuando hablamos de venir a ver a papá te dije tu verdadero nombre???- el niño asistió- bueno eso fue por que tu naciste en el mundo mágico y solo estabas registrado aquí con el nombre de Thomas Bilius Weasley Granger, cuando me fui a vivir a nuestro departamento tuve que ir a registrarte como si no tuviera esposo por eso solo te llamabas Thomas Granger

-Ya nos entendiste???- pregunto el padre pelirrojo

-Pues tengo algunas dudas

-No te preocupes amor, se irán resolviendo con el tiempo, puedes quedarte algunos días con papá obviamente cuando no tengas clases y él puede llevarte a conocer el mundo mágico

-Si campeón, cuando mamá me anuncio que volveríamos a vernos mande redecorar tu habitación, con cosas de tu edad y cama nueva, no creo que aun pudieras dormir en la cuna

-No papá no creo- dijo Tom riendo- saben una cosa todo es muy impresionante, como mágico, pero después de conocerte se que la magia si existe papá por que hizo que volviéramos a estar juntos- Tom se acerco a Ron y lo abrazo fuertemente, el pelirrojo jalo a Hermione para que se uniera al abrazo, los tenia a los dos juntos y trataría de que nunca volvieran a separarse

-Bueno… bueno! Quien tiene hambre???

-Yo!!!- grito Tom entusiasmado

-Vamos por que tu abuelita se va a enojar si no comemos- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Ron, Tom se puso en medio de los dos y tomo a cada uno de la mano, se veían como la linda familia que una vez fueron. Cuando llegaron Harry había aparecido unas mesas pequeñas en donde ya todos los niños estaban sentados disfrutando de los manjares que preparaba su abuelita, Tom soltó a sus padres y fue corriendo a sentarse junto a Sara

-Tom ya te explicaron lo que pasa???- pregunto la chica que ya se sentiría mas liberada, obviamente aun no podía hacer magia pero hablar de Hogwarts o de hechizos era normal para ella

-Si ya entendí, tu ya estas en Hog…how…howters???- dijo Tom causando la risa de su prima mayor

-Hogwarts! Si ya estoy en clases de echo Ernie, Junior (así le decían a Fred Jr.) y yo pedimos permiso para salir y poder conocerte, déjame contarte que la escuela es genial…

Hermione dejo de ver a su pequeño cuando sintió que unos brazos fuertes le daban la vuelta y la abrazaban

-Que bueno que estas aquí!!!

Hermione dejo escapar unas lágrimas y abrazo al chico mas fuerte- Te extrañe muchísimo Harry, no sabes la falta que me has hecho

Ron y Ginny miraban la escena enternecidos- Lo se amiga por que la misma falta me has hecho tu a mi- el pelinegro se alejo de ella tomándola de las manos y viéndola de arriba abajo- estas preciosa, pero mamá tiene razón estas muy delgada

-Mamá???

-Molly- el pelinegro se sonrojo- sabes que mis padres nunca estuvieron conmigo así que cuando nació James, Molly y Arthur me dijeron que seria un gran honor si los llamara mamá y papá, que al cabo para ellos yo soy un hijo

-A ver, a ver… ya fue mucho arrumaco para ti Potter si sigues me encelare- dijo en broma la pelirroja quitando a Harry para abrazar a su amiga, sin evitarlo se puso a llorar fue una de las que mas sufrió cuando Hermione se fue, obviamente a parte de Ron- No vuelvas a alejarte, es una orden sabelotodo, no te vuelvas a ir!!!

-No te preocupes amiga ahora que vendré a traer a Thomas a visitar a Ron, los visitare mas seguido y quedaremos para ir a tomarnos un café, tu y yo solas, tenemos mucho de que hablar

-Si

-Pero ya dejen a Hermione probar bocado, ustedes solo le quitan tiempo- dijo la señora Weasley tomando a Hermione y llevándola a su puesto en la mesa, el que siempre ocupó junto a Ron- Vengan a sentarse todos que ya voy a servir!!!

Cada uno de los Weasley´s adultos tomaron su lugar en la mesa, las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar mil preguntas pare Hermione eran realizadas y contestadas por ella en el acto, les contó todo de principio a fin, desde la partida, lo que batallo para conseguir empleo, las veces que la rechazaron y cuando al fin había sido aceptada. Todos la miraban impresionados, pero Ron era otra cosa, estaba indeciso entre la fascinación por saber que Hermione era una mujer madura y trabajadora y la molestia por que nunca le contó todo lo que lucho y las carencias que debieron haber pasado en esos tiempos. Cuando Tom termino de comer fue a platicar con su abuelita

-Mi abuelita Jane se quedo corta a lo que me comento de tu comida abuelita Molly, es lo mejor que he probado, todo estaba rico- dijo el niño feliz sentado al lado de su abuela

-Cuando quieras puedes venir y yo te preparare lo que quieras mi niño, todo lo que te guste- dijo Molly orgullosa

-No empieces a consentirlo Molly después no lo aguantaremos- dijo Hermione en broma y Tom se sonrojo

-Mamá!!!- reclamo el niño cuando vio a todos sus tíos mirándolo

-Y cuéntanos Tom, como son los muggles en tu escuela???- le pregunto su tío Fred

-Pues hay de todo, niños bien portados como yo verdad mami- Hermione asistió con la cabeza al tener la boca llena- y también hay niños que se portan mal y la maestra los regaña, la otra vez un niño que se llama Nico le pego a Emma y la maestra lo castigo sin dejarlo salir a jugar

-Tom es muy aplicado, ya sabe leer a la perfección y es el consentido de la maestra, ya me hablo varias veces a la oficina para felicitarme y eso que solo tiene una semana asistiendo a clases- dijo la orgullosa mamá

-No!!! Serás sabelotodo como tu mamá!!!- dijo George y Tom empezó a reír

-Tus tíos amor, excepto tu tío Percy- el susodicho se irguió para que el niño lo reconociera- eran como tus compañeros mal portados, vivían regañándolos

Todos siguieron su charla con Tom y Hermione empezó a conversar con Ron

-Le pasare a la maestra de Tom tu numero del celular así también podrá contactarte para comentarte como va en las clases o invitarte a los festivales y actividades de padre e hijo que realizan en la escuela

-Me parece excelente quiero estar totalmente al pendiente de él, les doblare el dinero que les doy y ahora te depositare por semana, no quiero que estén pasando ningún tipo de carencias

-Ron no es necesario…

-No me importa lo que digas- dijo interrumpiéndola- me decías que estaban excelente y solo tienes este billete hasta para cuando recibas tu sueldo, quieres trabajar??? Esta bien yo no puedo impedirlo ya lo note desde que nos separamos, pero quiero que a mi hijo no le falte nada, yo me encargare de los gastos de la casa y de la escuela de Tom, si quieres quedarte tu sueldo para comprarte cosas o para pasear a Tom me parece bien, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe de cómo viven por que es imposible

-Se me hará tan extraño, tengo tanto sin gastar un centavo en mi- dijo nostálgica la chica

-Pues las cosas empezaran a cambiar, tu necesitas descansar, mírate Mione, si no supiera que hoy te levantaste temprano solo para traerlo estoy seguro que te hubieras quedado a dormir toda la mañana- le acaricio suavemente la espalda- también quiero que tu estés bien

Hermione sintió un calor correr por su cuerpo, su orgullo la había rebasado ella mas que nadie sabia que solo se separo de Ron por darle la contra cuando tuvo su problema en el mundo mágico, aun lo amaba y tenerlo tan cerca la hacia estremecer, Ron también se perdió en su mundo cuando la vio sonrojarse y la sintió estremecer, salieron de su fantasía cuando escucharon a Tom llamándolos y a todos observándolos

-Que paso hijo???

-Papá yo también quiero volar en una escoba, tu sabes???

-Estas hablando con el mejor guardián que tuvo Gryffindor en nuestra época- dijo Harry a Tom

-En serio??? Podemos hacerlo ahorita??? Me dejas mamá???

-Ron no me parece buena idea, es muy pequeño

-Mione subirá conmigo lo voy a cuidar, quieres Tom???

-Si mamá porfis!!! Ándale te juro que me voy a sostener muy bien y voy con papá podemos confiarle mi vida si???

Hermione volteo a ver a Ron

-Si amor, a tu papá podemos confiarle todo

Todos los hombres se fueron muy felices a coger sus escobas, amaban volar y ahora que podían pasarle sus enseñanzas a sus primogénitos estaban mucho mas alegres

-Vas a cuidarte mucho, sujétate fuerte, papá sabe volar muy bien pero aun así me da miedo que estés a varios metros de altura, no te muevas mucho y deja que papi sea el que maneje la escoba

-Si mami- Ron llego y después de tranquilizar a Mione, emprendió vuelo junto a su hijo, sus hermanos y Harry que llevaba a Lorein, las mujeres comenzaron a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina

-Vamos Mione! Ellos estarán bien ya no te preocupes- le dijo Angelina, mientras veía a los niños que se quedaron ahí esperando su turno

-Acompáñanos adentro los chicos estarán bien- la animo Ginny

-Si lo siento, tal vez sea tonto pero nunca me han gustado eso de volar en escobas, me da tanto pendiente- comento riendo

-Créeme hija, con tus bebés jamás se quitara ese miedo, dímelo a mi que tengo siete hijos y aun temo por lo que hacen, por ejemplo cuando Ginny se embarazo de Lorein, estaba muerta de miedo por lo delgadita que es pensé que no lo aguantaría y cuando venia y me decía que le daban nauseas y que le daba miedo el parto yo estaba igual- le dijo su ex suegra aconsejándola

-Es que es pasar todo esto sola, es diferente… un día antes de que Tom entrara a la escuela muggle estaba muerta de miedo y resulto que le fue excelente, pero yo no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche

-Te falta compartir tus preocupaciones, pero ahora ya tendrás a Ron- dijo Penélope con doble intención, todos esperaban que volvieran a estar juntos

-Eso si- dijo la castaña sonriendo- al menos ahora Ron será parte de esto y me ayudara, que créanme me hace mucha falta

Todas siguieron conversando y ya se estaba haciendo tarde, cuando los chicos dejaron las escobas al fin, era hora de partir

-Mi amor, despídete de todos ya es hora que nos vayamos- Hermione tomo su abrigo y comenzó a ponérselo

-Tan pronto mami???

-No es pronto, son las cinco el transcurso a la casa son dos horas así que llegaremos a siete y tienes que terminar la tarea y dormirte temprano, mañana vamos a la fiesta de Clarita tu compañera de la escuela

-Es cierto, bueno- volteo a ver a Ron- puedo venir después papá???

-Siempre que quieras y no tengas pendientes con mamá, eres bienvenido en casa de abuelita y aun más en mi casa que es la tuya

-Bueno, adiós- se acerco a su papá y él agachándose se fundieron en un largo abrazo- te quiero

-Yo aun mas campeón, te amo mas que a nada, me alegra volver a verte, quiero que siempre estemos juntos esta bien, siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea que necesites, háblame cuando quieras siempre estaré para ti

-Si papito y quiero que vayas a la casa un día, para que veas mi cuarto y mis juguetes- dijo el niño cuando Hermione estaba poniéndole su rompe vientos

-Bueno amor ve a despedirte de todos aquí te espero- Tom se fue y ella siguió conversando con Ron

-Cuando me inviten a su casa, ten preparado toda la papelería para ver los gastos si???

-Hay Ron sigo pensando que no es buena idea, son muchos gastos yo puedo encargarme de la mitad

-Puedes yo lo se, pero yo quiero hacerlo, vamos iré a dejarlos donde puedan tomar el autobús o si gustas puedo dejarlos hasta tu casa

-No, no quiero que Tom viaje por red flu o traslador, tiene que acostumbrarse primero al mundo mágico y después veremos

-Tengo un auto muggle y se conducir- dijo el pelirrojo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-En serio???- Hermione estaba anonadada, cuando ellos estaban casados Ron estaba muy renuente a usar métodos muggles para transportarse- en serio que no puedo creerlo, tu Ronald Weasley manejas???

-Claro, bueno después que nos separamos, pensé que algún día me dejarías ir a verlos y me prepare con tiempo, quería poder ir al lugar en donde vives como una persona muggle, para que cuando dijeras que soy el papá de tu hijo no pensaran que me dejaste por que soy un perdedor

-Te arriesgabas a que pensaran otra cosa???- dijo la chica bromeando, ellos siempre fueron a si

-Mmm que podría ser, que te maltrataba, que era un borracho- la chica reía por las opciones que le daba Ron, el era un gran esposo cuando estuvieron juntos- que era muy malo en la cama, auch!- le dijo en un susurro acercándose a ella, Hermione no soporto la carcajada

-No seas tonto, nadie pensaría eso viéndote a primera instancia, bueno no acepto que nos lleves hasta la casa, pero si nos dejas donde podamos tomar el autobús te lo agradecería mucho

-Esta bien, vamos!- tomo las llaves y su abrigo- Familia ya regreso iré a dejar a Hermione y a Tom

-Si amor aquí te esperamos, Hermy ven más seguido y tráenos a este ángel

-Claro que si señora Weasley aquí nos vera mas tiempo no se preocupe, pero ya tenemos que irnos, adiós- la abrazo fuertemente

-Vamos campeón- salieron los tres juntos y Hermione vio el auto de Ron, era de lujo y convertible

-Te diste tus lujos ehh!!!- le dijo la chica mientras Ron le abría la puerta del copiloto, Tom entro y se sentó en el asiento de atrás y espero a que la chica se subiera y se acomodara para cerrarle la puerta, le dio la vuelta al auto y entro a tomar su asiento

-No se nada de autos, Harry me ayudo a escogerlo, dijo que tengo que tener un auto conforme a mi sueldo y pues este fue el que me aconsejo- dijo el chico humildemente

En el camino al autobús, Ron puso música para pasar el rato y cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses, se bajo para acompañarlos hasta que llegara el transporte, cuando esto paso se despidieron y Ron no se fue hasta que vio como en la distancia desaparecía el autobús.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 3 listo!!! Se que he tardado mucho pero lo siento en verdad tengo tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo para escribir y para hacer mi cosas, entre ellas dejar volar mi imaginación, en fin. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, también quiero comentarles que esta historia no será tan larga además que no tendrá tantos pelitos y dramas, mas bien será dulzona y muy romántica, aunque uno que otro malentendido surgirá, además aun queda la duda de que le sucedió a la Profesora Mc Gonagall, Ron limpiara el nombre de Hermione??? Ni yo misma lo se, pero eso espero, jajaja.

Quiero agradecer enormemente a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios, ahora no podré responderlos uno por uno, pero créanme que se los agradezco muchísimo en fin, Hermioneyron, RociRadcliffe, Marypotter28, Merodeadora-chii, Saiyuri11, Ardeth, Viloka Potter, Kari-uchiyama, Padfoot, Rositts, Kate Reagen, Hermione Weasley, Marlene de Poindulac, Faithfrv, Makakiss, Ayde Mdrjgi, Mely Weasley y Luli Lupin (Responderé tus preguntas:1.- No tengo idea como se me ocurrió, simplemente me imagine como seria el hijo de Hermione y Ron y creo que eso fue todo, jajaja, 2.- me encanta escribir, amo hacerlo aunque el tiempo no me deje pero ya vez aun así sin mucho tiempo logro sacar los capítulos, jajaja 3.- No aun no leo todos los libros de Harry Potter, de echo no tengo ninguno espero poder comprarlos pronto, los he leído por cachitos cuando alguien los tiene y me los prestan, pero espero poder pronto comprarlos y tener los míos, a parte déjame comentarte que también pensé en el nombre de Lily para Lorein pero primero imagine a James y como que los hijos de Harry y Ginny se llamaran Lily y James seria medio extraño, jajaja)

En fin ya tengo que irme, mil gracias por sus comentarios, díganme que les pareció este capitulo!!! Besos y muchísimos saludos!!!

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	5. La historia de Susette!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Te diste tus lujos ehh!!!- le dijo la chica mientras Ron le abría la puerta del copiloto, Tom entro y se sentó en el asiento de atrás y espero a que la chica se subiera y se acomodara para cerrarle la puerta, le dio la vuelta al auto y entro a tomar su asiento

-No se nada de autos, Harry me ayudo a escogerlo, dijo que tengo que tener un auto conforme a mi sueldo y pues este fue el que me aconsejo- dijo el chico humildemente

En el camino al autobús, Ron puso música para pasar el rato y cuando llegaron a la estación de autobuses, se bajo para acompañarlos hasta que llegara el transporte, cuando esto paso se despidieron y Ron no se fue hasta que vio como en la distancia desaparecía el autobús.

"_**Vuelve a mi**__**"**_

_**Cáp. 5.- La historia de Susette!!! **_

En días siguientes la comunicación de Ron y Tom creció, el pequeño estaba mas alegre que nunca y Hermione un poco mas relajada, había veces que Ron pasaba por el niño a la escuela, para llevarlo a la Madriguera e irle explicando cada vez mas del mundo mágico, convivir mas con su nueva familia y llegar a describir el mago que tenia en su interior. Una noche Ron llevaría a Tom al departamento, Hermione había hablado con el y le comento que no podía ir hasta allá por su hijo, Tom había invitado a su papá a cenar a casa. Cuando llegaron el pelirrojo se sorprendió, el departamento era increíblemente pequeño, la casa en donde vivían cuando eran una familia era como 5 veces o mas grande que el lugar en donde ahora habitaba su ex esposa y su hijo, Hermione se encontraba en el sillón, con las mejillas húmedas y los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Mami, por que lloras???

-Hermione que paso???- Ron se acerco a ella y vio que tenia el tobillo hinchado- te caíste???

-No, se me doblo el pie en el autobús, tuve que bajarme y tomar un taxi por que no aguantaba el dolor- dijo la chica sobándose el lugar lastimado suavemente

-Pues esta muy hinchado, tal vez si le llamo a Ginny pueda venir a revisarte- la pelirroja era medí maga al igual que un día lo fue Hermione

-No, estoy bien, ya me puse una crema des- inflamante y que según esto alivia el dolor, espero que para mañana este bien

-Obviamente no lo estará, habla con tu jefe y dile que no iras a trabajar

-No puedo hacer eso, me mataría- precisamente es lo que le preocupaba a Hermione, que su jefe necesitaría su ayuda en la oficina

-Debe estar loco!!! Necesitas ir a revisarte eso y descansar…dame su teléfono!- ordeno Ron

-No, estás loco, estoy segura que para mañana estaré bien- trataba de convencerlo Hermione

-Tan necia como siempre- vio que el teléfono celular de la chica estaba sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo lo tomo y marco el numero que decía "Jefe"- Como se llama???

-Clifford Manchester

Ron espero y cuando oyó la voz del otro lado hablo- Lic. Manchester???

-Si, quien habla???- se escucho la voz excesivamente grave y fuerte del jefe de su ex

-Habla Ronald Weasley, soy el padre de Thomas el hijo de Hermione Granger, acabo de llegar a dejar a mi hijo con su madre y necesitaba pedirle unos días para Hermione por que se torció el tobillo hoy regresando del trabajo, lo trae muy hinchado y creo que seria prudente llevarla a revisar con algún especialista

-Pues si es grave, le ruego que la lleve a revisar, solo necesito que la Sra. Granger pida una constancia médica para verificar que esta mal y poder darle licencia por unos días- le comento el Lic. Manchester, que si bien era muy estricto no dejaba de ser humano

-No se preocupe yo mismo se la llevare el día de mañana antes de las 10, entonces lo veo en su oficina después de llevar a Hermione con el doctor- dijo Ron, lo cual causo un gran asombro en la castaña, jamás pensó que Ron haría eso

-Esta bien, que pase buenas noches- la llamada se corto y el pelirrojo volteo a ver a la castaña- Ya esta, bueno creo que es mejor que vayamos a mi casa

-Para que a tu casa???- la castaña estaba confundida

-Bueno será mas fácil que nos traslademos, no quiero que tomes un autobús para ir al medico, otra opción es que me quede aquí para llevarte, además tenemos que llevarle la constancia a tu jefe antes de las 10

-No tendrás problemas en el trabajo???

-No, soy jefe- dejo ver una sonrisa de medio lado, Hermione amaba esa sonrisa

-Te vas a quedar papi???- Tom estaba muy emocionado

-Si- volteo a ver a la castaña que frunció el seño ella no lo había decidido- Ve a preparar el cuarto de mamá para llevarla a acostar si???

-Si!!!- Tom salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de su mamá

-Cuando te dije que te quedarías???- pregunto la castaña cuando su hijo ya no estaba a la vista

-Nunca me lo dijiste lo decidí yo- dijo tomándole el tobillo para revisarlo mas de cerca

-Si no mal recuerdas estas en mi casa, las decisiones las tomo yo, te gustaría que yo fuera a tu casa a darte ordenes???- pregunto Hermione como retándolo

-Si prometes que te quedaras para siempre en mi casa dándome ordenes acepto con gusto- el sonrojo de Hermione apareció de inmediato, Ron tenia varios días coqueteándole descaradamente y enviándole un sinfín de indirectas- Bien vamos a acostarte!- paso uno de sus fuertes brazos por debajo de sus piernas y otro por su espalda para cargarla y entrar a la habitación, Tom había retirado la sobre cama y había sacado la pijama de su mamá

-Listo papi!!!

-Muy bien campeón, bueno vamos a acostarte, mamá ya esta en su habitación y tenemos que dejarla para que se cambie- le acerco la pijama a la chica- hazlo con cuidado, no te recargues en el pie que tienes lastimado, iré a acostar a Tom

-Si- Hermione aun no salía de su asombro por lo antes dicho por el pelirrojo

Ron dejo antes de salir sus llaves y su celular en el peinador de la chica y salio rumbo a la habitación de su pequeño, no paso ni un minuto cuando el celular del chico comenzó a sonar, Hermione sin meditarlo mucho contesto

-Amor??? Ron estas ahí???

Hermione colgó al instante, una mujer llamaba a Ron, una mujer que lo apodaba "amor" todas las indirectas y los coqueteos desaparecieron de la cabeza de Hermione, después de unos minutos Ron entro a la habitación, Hermione estaba muy seria

-Que haces parada??? Te dije que puedes lastimarte- se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura para incitarla a acostarse, Hermione con un manoteo alejo las manos del chico de su cuerpo

-Puedo sola!! Vas a dormir en el sofá, al lado del baño de visitas hay un pequeño closet en donde puedes encontrar sabanas y almohadas, retírate ya, estoy muy cansada- le dio sus llaves y celular y el chico le dijo al salir

-Esta bien, que descanses- Ron salio de la habitación muy asombrado, Hermione se comporto muy extraña, hace minutos estaba muy bien, cuando saco las cosas de closet y estaba acostado volvió a sonar el celular

-Bueno???

-Ron, amor como estas???

-Bien Susette que necesitas???

-Bueno pues hoy estaba ayudando al Sr. Potter con unos informes y cuando salio de la oficina, revise su agenda y encontré tú numero, tengo días sin verte, te extraño…

-Sabes usar celulares muggles???

-No pero una amiga si, ella me esta ayudando- dijo la chica finalizando con una risita tonta- y creo que hace un momento lo hice mal, por que marque y cuando pensé que contestarías no se escuchaba nada

-Hablaste antes???

-Si, hace un momento, entonces cuando nos vemos???

-Sussete, no se si me entendiste la vez pasada, entre nosotros no hay nada, absolutamente nada, no quiero seguirte viendo fuera de la oficina, solo eres asistente en el ministerio haciendo practicas, entiende bien esto, estoy tratando de recuperar a mi familia, no quiero que te interpongas en esto

-Pero Ron, pensé que lo que teníamos era especial- dijo la joven fingiendo sollozar

-Fue algo esporádico y de una noche ya te lo había dicho, deja de llamarme- Ron corto la comunicación y se acostó, entonces eso era lo que traía Hermione, ella había contestado la primer llamada que había echo Susette, sonrió; no estaba loco simplemente sabia que no era indiferente la castaña, estaba muy celosa…

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione con toda la dificultad del mundo se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, conociendo a Ron y a Thomas se levantarían con mucha hambre, cuando al fin llego se sorprendió de ver la mesa lista, Ron llego unos segundos después

-Buenos días!!! Tom esta casi listo, desayuna y luego entra a la ducha para ir al medico después de dejar a nuestro hijo en la escuela

-Puedes dejar de darme ordenes Ronald???

-Puedo hacerlo- respiro fuertemente- empezare de nuevo, buenos días dueña de esta casa, le imploro que tome sus alimentos para que por favor después se duche para poder llevarla al medico

-No seas payaso- Hermione se sentó en el comedor de mala gana, ocasionando dolor en su tobillo, no pudo evitar quejarse

-Tonta te dije que tuvieras cuidado- le sirvió el desayuno y desapareció de nuevo hacia el cuarto de Tom

Hermione probó bocado, todo estaba delicioso, recordó lo difícil que fue aprender a cocinar cuando se mudo al mundo muggle, no sabía mucho sobre esto y lo poco que sabia se lo había enseñado el chico

-Buenos días mami!!!

Tom llego a sentarse junto a la castaña y Ron del otro lado, el solo tomaba un café

-No piensas desayunar???

-No tengo hambre aun, hable con Ginny cuando me levante, tal vez podamos ir a su casa después de la consulta y de dejar la constancia con tu jefe, estaría muy feliz si aceptaras

-Es buena idea, me gustaría mucho

Después de que se arreglo la chica, fueron a dejar a Tom y después al medico, el cual solo le recomendó una serie de cremas a la chica además de reposo hasta que bajara la inflamación, también fueron con el jefe de Hermione y ella después de mucho insistirle al pelirrojo que se rehusaba totalmente se bajo en la oficina para que se jefe constatara que si estaba lastimada, después de pasar un tiempo ahí iban en camino a casa de los Potter y Ron pensó que era prudente hablar sobre Susette

-Me hicieron una llamada ayer en la noche…- la chica la interrumpió

-No lo se

-No te estaba preguntando, mas bien es una afirmación, se que contestaste- le dijo volteando a verla cuando pararon a causa de un semáforo en rojo

-Lo siento, es tu celular, pero la verdad es que no lo pensé, además colgué enseguida

-No tenias por que hacerlo, la chica que hablo se llama Susette, es asistente del ministerio, no hace nada en particular, tiene horarios rotativos y ayuda a varias personas incluyéndome a Harry y a mi

-No necesito…

-Si necesitas saber, me interesa que lo sepas, no se que habrá dicho solo quiero dejar claro que no tengo nada con ella, salimos una sola vez y ella se lo tomo muy en serio

-Ron tu puedes hacer lo que te plazca, no necesitas darme explicaciones

-Entiende que si necesito, quiero que sepas que estoy totalmente enfocado en ti y en Tom, solo ustedes ocupan mi vida en este momento

-Solo Tom, no me metas a mí en esto

-Aunque no quieras aceptarlo, tienes que saber que todo lo que hago lo hago por ti… y por Tom, claro esta- el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, no dijeron absolutamente nada hasta llegar a casa de los Potter. Ron se bajo del auto rápidamente y la ayudo a llegar a la puerta, quiso romper el silencio haciendo una broma

-Sabes que estas totalmente a mi merced… puedo hacerte lo que guste y no puedes hacer nada- dijo el chico tomándola de la cintura, Hermione empezó a reír, si bien tenia sus dudas en cuanto a Susette, lo que le dijo Ron en el auto la había puesto de buen humor

-Créeme que puedo safarme de ti con los ojos cerrados- dijo empujándolo hacia un lado, pero perdió el equilibrio y por poco se cae de espaldas, solo sintió la respiración de Ron muy cerca de su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que él la había sujetado por la cintura y la había acercado a su cuerpo

-Estas bien???

-Si- el mágico momento se rompió cuando una voz muy conocida se hizo presente

-Si quieren puedo ignorar el hecho de que tocaron a mi puerta y abrir en una media hora- dijo la pelirroja a punto de reírse

-Tonta!!! Hermione esta lastimada y casi se cae solo la sostuve antes de tiempo, ya déjanos pasar- Ron ayudo a Hermione a entrar y sentarse en un sillón

-Tío Ron!!!- se escucho la voz de la pequeña Lorein cuando bajo corriendo las escaleras vestida de princesa; con corona y todo, a abrazar a su tío favorito

-La princesa de esta casa!- le dijo el pelirrojo cuando la levanto para cargarla y darle un beso- No vas a saludar a tu tía Hermione???

-Hola tía Hermione- dijo la pequeña haciendo una graciosa reverencia hacia su tía recién conocida

-No me reverencies, creo que yo tendría que hacerlo princesa, pero sabe una cosa, estoy lastimada de mi tobillo y me es difícil hacerlo

-No te preocupes tía- dijo la pequeña acercándose a darle un beso, el llanto de James no paso desapercibido para los presentes- Mamá!!! James esta llorando!!!- grito Lorein como si su mamá estuviera muy lejos y no fuera obvio

-Obviamente James esta llorando, con ese grito que pegaste, además es hora de su desayuno- tomo la mamila, que había dejado lista arriba de la barra de la cocina- No tarda en venir Harry quería estar aquí cuando llegara Hermione pero supongo que se atraso

-Puedo darle de comer a James???

-Claro Mione- dijo pasándole el biberón- déjame ir por él

Cuando Ginny subió las escaleras una fuerte explosión se escucho y Harry salio de la chimenea, Lorein igual de efusiva abrazo a su padre

-Vinieron mis tíos papi!!!

-Lo se princesa- se acerco a Hermione- Amiga que gusto tenerte en casa!!!- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias Harry esta muy cambiada desde la ultima vez que la vi

-Si, la hemos ampliado un poco y Ginny redecoro, cometí el error de llevarla a una tienda muggle a ver muebles y electrodomésticos, no esta de mas decir que salimos con todo nuevo

-No puede evitarlo además la casa se ve divina- dijo la pelirroja que venia con James en los brazos- Ve con tu tía Mione, ella te dará tu comida mi cielo

-Esta muy renuente a aceptar que otros lo alimenten, a ver que tal te va- le dijo Harry, después se quedo callado y sorprendido cuando vio a Hermione acomodando a James y dándole de comer fácilmente- Pequeño coqueto!!! Te gusto tu tía Mione???

Todos soltaron la carcajada cuando vieron que James no despego sus ojos color verde esmeralda, herencia de su padre, de su tía. Ni la voz de su padre lo saco de su letargo.

-Es hermoso chicos, siento no haber estado aquí cuando fue su nacimiento- dijo mientras acariciaba su cabecita haciéndolo dormitar

-No puedo dejar de pensar que es lo mejor que he hecho, claro aparte de Lorein!- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la chica para ver aun mejor a su pequeño

-Si, pienso lo mismo de Tom, no se te olvide que tenemos que pasar a la 1- dijo la castaña dirigiéndose al pelirrojo

-Lo se, ya he pasado por él

-Quédense aquí hoy, mira que Harry y Ron vayan por Tom y se quedan aquí a comer y en la tarde si???- si por la pelirroja fuera les daría un cuarto y los hospedaría de por vida

-Que te parece???- pregunto Ron a la castaña

-Pues hoy no tenemos pendientes, además tengo que descansar y créeme que si estoy en la casa no lo haré, tengo ropa que lavar y mil cosas que hacer, si me quedo en casa no me quedare quieta!

-Pues esta decidido nos quedamos…

Después de un rato, Hermione se había acostado a lo largo del sillón poniendo su pie lastimado sobre las piernas de Ron, el cual estaba sentado en el otro extremo sosteniéndolo y acariciándolo en ocasiones mientras conversaba con Harry sobre algunas misiones que asignarían a los nuevos aurores para comprobar sus facultades, Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón al lado de la castaña, cargando a James dormido en sus brazos y Lorein estaba tomando su siesta en la habitación. Las chicas conversaban en susurros para evitar que los hombres las oyeran

-Y bien como te esta yendo con Ron???

-Muy bien en verdad, se preocupa por Thomas y me quita trabajo de encima cuando va por el y lo lleva a pasear, tengo mucho trabajo últimamente, mi jefe va a estar histérico cuando regrese

-No me refería a eso amiga, hablo de tu relación con mi hermano- sonrió la pelirroja pícaramente

-Gin no empieces- la pelirroja hizo un puchero, esperando que su amiga soltara la sopa- Eres imposible!!! Ayer se quedo en casa, en la noche sonó su celular y sin pensarlo conteste, mas idiota no puedo ser, era una chica que le dijo amor

Ginny abrió la boca asombrada

-Calma, en el camino hacia acá me explico que es una chica que trabaja como asistente en el ministerio, se llama Susette

-Esa zorra sigue persiguiéndolo??? No puedo creerlo

-Cálmate!!! No te pongas así- Hermione miro extrañada a la pelirroja que tenia el seño fruncido

-Como quieres que me ponga, por esa piruja Harry y yo íbamos a divorciarnos- dijo Ginny aun más bajo y llenándose sus ojos de lágrimas, los chicos se levantaron y Ron tomo las llaves del auto

-Vamos a recoger a Tom, regresamos en un rato- Harry se acerco a despedirse de su esposa- que pasa preciosa por que lloras???

-Estoy muy feliz por que Mione y Ron están aquí- mintió a su marido, él solo sonrió y se acerco a besarla suave pero intensamente, Hermione estaba confundida con la mirada que Harry le profesaba a Ginny le parecía imposible que hubieran tenido problemas.

Los chicos salieron y ellas dos se fueron a la cocina, Hermione que no podía caminar mucho se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y Ginny sentó a James en su sillita y le dio uno de sus juguetes para que estuviera tranquilo mientras hacia la comida

-Bien, cuéntamelo todo me es imposible pensar que Harry y tu se separaran

-Nos era posible pensar que tu y Ron lo hicieran y paso verdad???- Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada- Lo siento, no debí decir eso, Harry tuvo un amorío con Susette hace un año

-Que???- Hermione se quedo en shock no podía creerlo

-Se que suena horrible, además que quedo como la estúpida que lo perdono, pero todo tiene su razón, Susette entro al ministerio hace un año y medio, su trabajo no era de asistente rotativa, ella era la secretaria de Harry

-Te juro que no puedo creerlo, es demasiada información, Harry engañándote??? A ti??? No Ginny lo siento pero no puedo creerlo

-Aun no termino, al principio Harry me comentaba de ella, batallaba mucho por que era muy inútil y le daba mas trabajo explicarle que tenia que hacer que hacerlo el mismo, siempre me hablaba de lo desesperante que era esa chica y que si no fuera por que es hija de uno de los grandes del ministerio ya hubiera pedido su despido- respiro profundamente mientras cortaba unas verduras- tiempo después empezó a comportarse extraño, siempre llegaba tarde y venia oliendo a perfume de mujer, cuando mas me moleste fue cuando llego con lápiz labial en la camisa

-Ya había empezado el amorío, supongo…

-Si, lo confronte y me dijo que había abrazado a una compañera que cumplía años y ella lo había manchado, pero la verdad es que yo ya no confiaba en el, un día tenia cita con el ginecólogo, estaba embrazada de James de pocos meses y Harry me dijo que no podría acompañarme y ya que no pude dejar a Lorein con mamá se me ocurrió ir a dejársela a él al ministerio, fue cuando los encontré

-Estaban besándose???

-Estaban teniendo sexo Mione…- no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos- No pude quedarme a confrontarlo esa vez, salí de la oficina y entre a la oficina de Ron a esconderme, Ron estaba asustado, Lorein no dejaba de llorar y empezó a dolerme el vientre, cuando le dije a Ron su puso furioso y salio directo a darle la paliza que merecía

-Entonces por que lo perdonaste Gin??? Yo amo a Harry pero si hizo eso no tiene perdón- dijo la castaña

-Ron me contó que cuando entro Harry solo se había puesto los pantalones, le grito hasta de lo que se iba a morir y lo golpeo con el puño en el rostro, Harry cayo al piso inconciente y Ron no queriendo mandó llamar a alguien para que lo llevaran a San Mungo, estábamos concientes que Harry con un solo golpe no caería por eso nos extrañamos, llegando Ron se quedo con Lorein en la sala de espera y yo entre a que me revisaran por el dolor, no era nada grave solo fue la impresión de ver a mi marido con otra, cuando salí el medí mago que atendía a Harry salio, me dijo que estaba envenenado, esa condenada zorra lo enveneno con un filtro de amor mal hecho, al principio había funcionado por que estaba haciéndolo bien, pero al ver que estaba funcionando empezó a aumentar la dosis por eso Harry se había puesto mal y estaba muy grave

-Dios mío, entonces Harry no tenia la culpa, fue el filtro???

-Exactamente, aunque el principio yo no quería verlo así, estaba muy dolida, así que me fui a vivir con mis padres, Harry trato de hablar conmigo en mil ocasiones, hasta que acepte, me dijo que el no sabia nada, que esa chica le servia el café por las mañanas pero jamás imagino que lo estuviera envenenado aunque el café sabia extraño, que cuando se levanto en San Mungo no tenia idea de por que estaba ahí, hasta que Ron fue a hablar con él- soltó aun mas su llanto- se arrodillo y me pidió perdón, me dijo que me amaba, que no podría vivir sin mi y los niños

-Y ya se reconciliaron???

-Si y no, regrese a la casa pero no dormíamos juntos, después de un tiempo tratamos de intimar, pero siempre que lo veía sobre mi, recordaba su cara cuando estaba con la tipeja esa y me ponía a llorar, Harry me tuvo paciencia hasta que lo fuimos superando, fuimos a terapia de parejas con un psicólogo muggle, la verdad es que nos ayudo muchísimo, con el tiempo, regrese a dormir con él y al menos ya no me sentía incomoda, pero no dejaba que me tocara por las noches

-Debieron haberla pasado muy mal

-La pasamos mal, una noche que estábamos acostados ya que siempre dormía dándole la espalda, decidí voltear a verlo, estaba acostado boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer ruido alguno, pero estaba llorando, una a una caían sus lágrimas y aguantaba hacer ruido para evitar que yo me diera cuenta

-Pero ya lo habías echo!!!

-Exacto- Ginny se limpio las lagrimas que recientemente había soltado- me acerque a el y limpie sus mejillas con mis dedos, el se sorprendió y abrió los ojos, me acerque a besarlo Mione, fue cuando me di cuenta que yo no era la única victima, el también la estaba pasando mal, así que esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor y desde ese momento estamos bien

-Y que paso con Susette??? A poco Harry no hizo nada contra ella???- pregunto la castaña confundida

-Si, pidió su despido y todos los altos del ministerio lo aceptaron, pero como su papá abogó por ella se quedo como empleada rotativa, ya ninguna de las mujeres de los trabajadores del ministerio la querían cerca de sus maridos, supongo que aprovecho que Ron estaba sin ti y Thomas

-Dios mío, entonces esa tipa es con la que salio??? Es repugnante!!!- dijo Hermione refiriéndose a Susette

-Si, yo también cuestione a Ron cuando paso, me dijo que estaba deprimido, que te extrañaba no solo como su esposa sino como… mujer

-No lo dudo, yo también tengo años sin intimidad así que no puedo culparlo- la puerta se escucho y entraron los chicos

-Pasamos por un pastel para el postre- le dijo Harry a Ginny, ella volteo a verlo extrañamente- Que paso mi amor???

Ginny no contesto solo se acerco a él y encerrando su cuello con sus brazos lo beso intensamente, Harry comprendió lo que sucedía y correspondió de la misma manera

-Te amo- le dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de mirarlo

-Y yo a ti- la beso de nuevo suavemente, cuando se separo- Le contaste lo que nos paso a Mione???

-Si

Harry volteo con su amiga avergonzado- Increíble verdad??? Solo a mi me pasan ese tipo de cosas

-No fue tu culpa- dijo Hermione para hacerlo sentir bien

-Lo se, pero aun así odio pensar en lo que pudo acabar si el filtro hubiera estado bien echo y crees que aun siguen asignándole días para que esa zorra me ayude??? Es imposible el ministerio no tiene madre!- dijo el chico molesto

-Ya…- dijo Ginny acariciando su espalda- tranquilo, lleva a James al comedor, la comida esta lista, levantare a Lorein- se besaron de nuevo pero solo un contacto de labios y Ginny subió por su nena, Harry con una mano cargo a James y con la otra la sillita alta para llevarla al comedor

-Increíble verdad???

-Cuando Ginny comenzó a contarme no podía creerlo, no puede ser que aun así salieras con ella Ron!!! No sabes el daño que causo a la familia de tu hermana

-Óyeme bien!!!- la tomo del brazo molesto- Se el daño que esa estúpida causo a Ginny y Harry, pero yo estaba ebrio cuando me acosté con ella, no me juzgues Hermione si no fuera por ti yo jamás me le hubiera acercado- se volteo y se recargo en el lava platos. Se estremeció cuando sintió a la chica abrazándolo por detrás recargándose en su ancha espalda

-Lo siento, se que fue mi culpa lo que pasaste, si bien siempre te pedí perdón por haber alejado a Tom de ti, nunca te lo pedí por lo mal que debiste haberlo pasado sin nosotros, fui una estúpida y lo sigo siendo, pero aun no puedo aceptar todo Ron, aun no puedo volver después de lo de Minerva

Ron se volteo rápidamente y la abrazo- Shh!!! No digas nada, no recuerdes eso, no en estos momentos

Se quedaron así unos largos minutos que para ellos fueron la gloria, prácticamente Hermione le había dicho que no volvía por el asunto de Minerva no por que ya no sintiera nada por él, Ron fue bajando su rostro hasta que sus mejilla hicieron contacto, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, cuando sus labios se rozaron el estremecimiento llego instantáneamente y cuando escucharon que Tom los llamaba…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Capitulo 5 Listo!!! Espero que sea de su agrado, ahora si no puedo extenderme nada, esta aquí mi hermana menor que esta __molestándome que solo cuando ella viene tengo que dejar de escribir y leer!!! Y no me da mucho tiempo para escribir por que no me deja de molestar! En fin espero que les vaya gustando como va la relación de los protagonistas y creo que mas de uno empezara a odiar a Susette después de la historia que Ginny le contó a Hermione, bueno el siguiente capitulo ya va a la mitad espero subirlo para el 13 de agosto, en fin ya veremos como están las cosas_

_Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron comentario en el capitulo 4, se los agradezco enormemente en especial a Padfoot, Luli Lupin, Kariuchiyama, Hermioneyron, Hermione Weasley, Aguss y Estefanía, mil gracias este capitulo dedicado a todos ustedes!!! _

_En fin, déjenme sus comentarios y preguntas, me encanta responder reviews aunque hoy no tengo mucho tiempo, pero todo lo tomo en cuenta!!! Saluditos!!!_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	6. Hermione Granger futura señora Weasley!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

Ron se volteo rápidamente y la abrazo- Shh!!! No digas nada, no recuerdes eso, no en estos momentos

Se quedaron así unos largos minutos que para ellos fueron la gloria, prácticamente Hermione le había dicho que no volvía por el asunto de Minerva no por que ya no sintiera nada por él, Ron fue bajando su rostro hasta que sus mejilla hicieron contacto, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, cuando sus labios se rozaron el estremecimiento llego instantáneamente y cuando escucharon que Tom los llamaba…

"_**Vuelve a mi**__**"**_

_**Cáp. 6.- Hermione Granger futura señora de Weasley otra vez!!!**_

Ron fue bajando su rostro hasta que sus mejilla hicieron contacto, abrieron sus ojos y se miraron fijamente, cuando sus labios se rozaron el estremecimiento llego instantáneamente y cuando escucharon que Tom los llamaba… Se rompió el encanto

-Mi tío Harry me dijo que los llamara a sentarse- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro, los dos se separaron velozmente

-Ya vamos para allá amor, ven vamos a lavarte las manos- Hermione camino lentamente hacia el, el tobillo seguía doliéndole, Ron solo sonrió de lado y fue por ella, la cargo y Hermione ni protesto, la acomodo en la silla que correspondía

-Hijo ve a lavarte para comer, ayudare a tía Ginny a traer la comida, vamos ve!

Ron entro a la cocina y Lorein entro al comedor tallándose los ojos, enfoco a su papá y sonrió acercándose a abrazarlo

-Te extrañe papi!

-Solo fui por Tom y tú estabas dormida mi princesa- dijo el morocho sentándola en sus piernas

-Aun así te extrañe- le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la cocina a ayudar a su mamá

-Siempre es así???

-Siempre! Es un primor, sabes lo que me duele que Ginny recuerde esas cosas, sabes lo que me duele pensar haber perdido esto, perder a mis niños y a mi mujer, nunca lo hubiera soportado

-Tranquilo- dijo acariciando su brazo- todo esta bien Harry, estas con ellos, siguen juntos

-Te lo digo como amigo Mione, recupera a tu familia, no dañen mas su unión, sabes que amas a Ron y el jamás dejo de hacerlo, recupera lo que un día fueron

-Lo haré- dijo sonriendo y dejaron el tema cuando todos entraron con la comida, la pasaron de maravilla, platicaron de muchas cosas e hicieron participes a los niños en sus conversaciones, tanto así que Lorein quería ir a la escuela muggle después de escuchar hablar a Tom de cómo era su escuela, compañeros y maestra. Después de un rato y de comer postre todos se fueron al patio en donde la familia Potter tenía piscina

-Estas loca!!! No me pondré eso!!!- Hermione y Ginny estaban en el cuarto del matrimonio viendo los trajes de baño que tenia la pelirroja

-Es bonito, además no es muy revelador, no exageres!- dijo Ginny que ya portaba un traje de baño muy lindo de dos piezas que mostraba que después de sus embarazos las curvas de su cuerpo se habían acentuado dejándole una muy bonita figura

-Esta bien- Hermione tomo el traje que era muy parecido al de Ginny solo que de diferente color y bajaron a la piscina, Ron ya estaba dentro con Thomas, Harry estaba en la orilla esperando a que viniera su esposa para ayudar a que entraran sus dos hijos, Ginny no espero mucho llego directo con su esposo y tomo a Lorein y entro con la pequeña que se veía fascinada con jugar en el agua, Hermione se quedo cerca envuelta en la toalla tomando valor para quitarse la tela de encima

-Anda mami, ven al agua!!!- grito Tom, tenia puesto unos flotadores en los brazos por lo que Ron no tenia que sostenerlo, solo estar cerca de el por precaución

-Piensas entrar con eso???- se burlo el pelirrojo

-No- dijo molesta la castaña y descubrió su cuerpo frente a su ex marido, Ron se quedo boquiabierto, exactamente como lo recordaba o aun mejor- el agua esta fría???- pregunto temerosa, Harry que cargaba a James paso cerca de Ron para aventarle agua a la cara y reír

-Cierra la boca!!!

-No, esta buena, ven!!!- le dijo Ron sin dejar de mirarla, Hermione llego a la orilla y bajo con ayuda de Ron, que la sostuvo de la cintura hasta que la tuvo a su altura, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca y Hermione se estremeció el agua no estaba helada pero si fría

-Si esta fría- dijo mirándolo y sonriendo suavemente

-Solo un poco, en un momento te acostumbras- se acerco y volvió a rozar sus labios con los de ella, Hermione correspondió lo que fue un pequeño beso pero ya que no vio a Tom se asusto

-Donde esta Tom???- los dos padres voltearon extrañados buscando a su hijo, Tom salio a tomar aire como pudo los flotadores se le habían caído y estaba apunto de ahogarse, Ron se sumergió y lo saco, Tom se recargo en el y empezó a toser

-Hijo por que no nos hablaste, no sabes que susto nos diste- lo abrazo muy fuerte, el niño ya estaba calmado y respiraba tranquilamente

-No quería interrumpirlos- dijo el niño con lagrimitas en los ojos

-Mi amor, jamás… me escuchaste jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, papá y yo ya tendremos tiempo para arreglar nuestras diferencias, nunca vuelvas a poner tu vida en riesgo por vernos juntos, nunca Thomas Weasley!!!

Se lo arrebato a Ron y lo cargo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente

-Dámelo, te hará daño con el pie lastimado- Hermione obedeció y se lo regreso a Ron

-Lo siento chicos no vimos, discúlpenos- dijo la pelirroja con Lorein muy bien agarrada

-Calma Gin, suerte que no paso a mayores, Tom esta bien!- le dijo la castaña para que no se sintiera culpable- Cambiando de tema, Gin tendrás vendas, entre a la piscina y hasta ahora recordé que traigo el vendaje

-Si estás muy distraída con Ron para notarlo- dijo Harry lanzando de nuevo agua, pero ahora hacia la castaña

Hermione se sonrojo y por impulso arrojo agua a Harry, el se volteo rápidamente para evitar que le cayera el agua en los ojos

-Eith, tranquila!!! Tengo a mi bebé!!!- dijo Harry riéndose, sabia que podía hacer lo que quisiera nadie lo atacaría con agua por que traía a James

-Lo siento!- dijo Hermione tapándose la boca, como si hubiera cometido el peor de los pecados

-No pasa nada Mione, esta bromeando!- dijo Ron

Después de un rato nadando, Ron con un brazo tenia sujeto a Tom que con el agua y el movimiento se había quedado dormido, a Hermione la tenia sujeta con el otro brazo, juntando su cuerpo al de ella, conversaban bajito para que los Potter no los escucharan, aunque la verdad Harry, Ginny y sus hijos estaban en los suyo, jugando en el pequeño chapoteadero

-Entonces no quieres volver a vivir conmigo???

-No es que no quiera, es que aun no me siento cómoda en el mundo mágico, puedes entenderme???- dijo la chica mirándolo con suplica

-Si puedo- la beso suavecito de nuevo- vamos a resolver todo Mione si??? Ayúdame a resolver que le paso a Minerva, vamos a esclarecer todo para qué estés tranquila

-Gracias- le dijo abrazándolo fuerte- La he pasado mal en este tiempo, pero no solo por las carencias que algunas veces sufrimos Tom y yo, era por que te extrañaba, por que te necesitaba cerca, obviamente me partía el corazón cuando Tom me preguntaba por ti, pero no te estoy hablando de cómo me hacías falta como mi esposo, sino como mi amor, como mi hombre, te necesito tanto

-Y yo a ti Mione!!!- le dijo besándola desprevenidamente, Hermione correspondió a este beso, al fin podría besarlo hasta cansarse; un beso real, un beso que demostrara su amor y la añoranza de tenerlo cerca y solo para ella

-Quédate en casa hoy!- suplico el pelirrojo

-Yo…- Hermione tenia sus dudas su antiguo hogar le traía muchos recuerdos

-No importa que no hagamos nada, quiero dormir contigo, entrar al mundo de los sueños a tu lado, por favor

-Está bien- se quedo callada unos momentos y volteo a ver que el cielo ya se había obscurecido- creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos, tenemos que irnos en coche y ya anocheció

-Si, vamos a cambiarnos- la familia salio del agua, invitando a los Potter a hacer lo mismo, todos subieron a la segunda planta a cambiarse. Ron cargaba a Thomas que ya estaba listo, pero que no se había despertado, Harry solo se había puesto un pantalón pijama, al fin y al cabo ellos no tardarían en irse a la cama, sus hijos ya estaban dormidos

-Entonces si puedes ayudarme???

-Claro, el lunes puedo acompañarte a escoger alguno para ellos- dijo el morocho dándole un sorbo a una cerveza de mantequilla

-Escoger que???- pregunto Ginny cuando termino de bajar las escaleras

-Amor, me asustaste, donde esta Hermione???

-Arriba, no tarda en bajar estaba cambiándose las vendas- se quedo callada- que traen entre manos???

-Una sorpresa para Mione, no seas metiche Gin- le dijo su hermano con una sonrisa- Necesito la ayuda de tu marido pero no por eso tengo que decirte de que trata

-Esta bien, aunque me muero de la curiosidad no preguntare nada- fue a sentarse junto a Harry- estoy cansada, al fin los niños se durmieron

-No te preocupes amiga nosotros ya nos vamos- dijo Hermione que iba bajando

-No discúlpenme, no los estoy corriendo- respondió la pelirroja avergonzada

-Ya es tarde Gin, no te preocupes, nos vemos mañana en la Madriguera???- pregunto Ron

-Si, nosotros llegamos como al medio día- dijo Harry terminando la cerveza y poniéndola sobre la mesa de centro

-Mañana???

-Si Mione, todos los domingos mamá hace comidas como cuando estábamos casados, no me digas que lo olvidaste- dijo Ron haciendo gesto ofendido

-No, como crees??? Solo que… bueno hace mucho no asisto a las comidas Weasley´s

-Pues mañana te esperamos ahí!!!- le dijo su mejor amigo dándole un golpecito leve en la espalda

-Está bien

La familia Weasley Granger salió para partir a su antigua casa, en el camino fueron callados, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Ron abrazaba a su mujer con un brazo y con el otro conducía, Thomas iba acostado en la parte de atrás.

-Me pregunto por que esta tan cansado, hubo algo especial en la escuela???

-Si, un maratón- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos

-Tu también estas cansada mi amor???- le pregunto Ron dándole un beso en la frente

-Si, últimamente no he dormido nada bien, me hacen falta muchas horas de sueño reparador

-Tienes pesadillas???- pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado

-A que te refieres???

-Tu sabes, pesadillas! Sobre lo que paso, sobre Minerva- Hermione se quedo callada y Ron volteo a verla- Necesito saber lo que te pasa, como te sientes con respecto a todo, necesito saberlo para no cometer errores esta vez… mira te confesare que no me siento culpable por lo que paso, pero aun así también me gustaría comentarte que yo si tengo pesadillas, regularmente, de cuando ustedes se fueron

-Yo… bueno si, al menos unas tres veces por semana sueño con algo relacionado a mi antigua vida, sobre lo de Minerva y sobre el abandono que te impuse

-Vamos a resolverlo, esta bien???- la chica asistió sonriendo- Te daré algo de la poción que Ginny me receto para dormir sin soñar, para que descanses realmente, tómala hoy, te levantaras tarde, pero no te preocupes, mañana iremos a la Madriguera

-Me parece perfecto, pero aunque me levante tarde te quedarías acostado conmigo???

-Claro, solo me levantaré para darle de almorzar a Tom, pero antes y después de eso soy todo tuyo

Llegaron a la gran casa, Hermione estaba fascinada e intrigada. Ron había echo cambios lindos pero sin quitarle la esencia que ella había dejado. Cuando vio el nuevo cuarto de Tom le encanto, como ella lo había pensado si tuviera todos los recursos para comprar todo lo necesario. Entre los dos cambiaron al niño y lo arroparon. Pero lo que realmente impacto a Hermione fue entrar a su antigua habitación; si bien la casa estaba algo cambiada, entrar a su cuarto fue como volver al pasado de inmediato, estaba intacto, totalmente igual, las fotografías de su boda aun estaban en los burós, algunas de Tom cuando era muy pequeño, los cuadros de pintores muggles que Ron detestaba. No pudo evitar abrazarlo, necesitaba sentirlo para saber que no estaba soñando

-Intrigada por nuestra habitación???- se quedo callado un momento mientras apretaba su abrazo- Sentía que si hacia cualquier mínimo cambio, tu recuerdo desaparecería de mi mente, nunca quise mover nada

-Aun no puedo creerlo, solo me pasa por la cabeza en que forma te justificabas con las chicas que salías cuando veían que no habías quitado las fotos de nuestra boda, no lo entiendo

-Solo Susette entro a esta habitación, obviamente en cuatro años no solo salí con ella, pero las demás nunca conocieron la casa y Susette tampoco lo hubiera echo pero como te comente estaba ebrio, me cuestiono por las fotografías pero como es de esas chicas que se conforman con cualquier respuesta, le dije que no era de su incumbencia

-Entiendo, que mujer tan… vacía

-Así es, pero bueno no quiero que todo el tiempo estés hablando de ella, es… como puedo decirlo??? Mmm, una piedra en mi camino, en fin, te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies

-Si- Ron entro a un pequeño cuarto contiguo que era su closet vestidor, saco una de sus camisetas, Hermione sonrió, la conocía a la perfección, la camiseta de los Chuddley Cannons que Ron le prestaba cuando ellos eran novios y ella dormía con él

-No creo que hayas aumentado tallas, de hecho creo que bajaste de peso, así que te seguira quedando excelente

Hermione empezó a quitarse la ropa, Ron aunque ya la había visto en un sinfín de ocasiones no pudo evitar tragar saliva, seguía siendo preciosa, la mujer se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba y se sonrojo

-No es que nunca me hayas visto en ropa interior, de hecho me viste sin menos ropa que esto, pero… me da algo de pena

-Si… lo siento, no quería incomodarte, iré a cambiarme- cuando se iba a voltear solo sintió el cuerpo de su mujer muy apretado al suyo con muy poca ropa… solo la apretó mas fuerte hacia el

-El que me de pena… no quiere decir que no disfrute que me mires, amo que me observes de esa forma

-Amo mirarte, es que sigues siendo tan hermosa, no puedo evitarlo

-Gracias- dijo la chica sonrojada

-Ve a acostarte, tengo que entrar a ver donde deje mi pantalón para dormir, no tardo- el pelirrojo entro al cuarto de nuevo y Hermione entro a la cama acurrucándose bajo las cobijas. Si cuando se recostó un poco en la antigua cama de Ron en la Madriguera le encanto sentir el olor del chico, ahora estaba en la gloria, rápidamente sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de la esencia de su ex marido, cerro los ojos y dejo que los recuerdos fluyeran en su mente, las noches que habían pasado juntos cuando hacían el amor, cuando se levantaban en plena noche a atender al recién nacido Tom o simplemente cuando se quedaban conversando en como les había ido en sus respectivos trabajos, amaba vivir con Ron, tenerlo a su lado, siempre se arrepentiría de haberlo alejado tanto tiempo de ella y Thomas

-Se nota que tienes sueño- dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación contigua, solo con un pantalón pijama

-No! bueno si tengo sueño, pero ahorita solo estaba recordando

-Que exactamente???- pregunto entrando bajo las cobijas junto a ella

-Todo lo que sucedió en esta cama

-Eso??? Que pervertida eres Mione- bromeo mientras la abrazaba y la acurrucaba en su pecho

-Tonto, no solo eso!... bueno también eso, pero no de la manera que tu piensas

-Bueno ya aleja esas perversiones de tu mente, ten- le entrego un vaso que contenía la poción para dormir sin soñar- descansa mi amor

-Buenas noches- dijo levantando su cabeza y dándole un suave beso

-Buenas noches, me alegra tanto que estés aquí Mione, gracias- dijo besándola por ultima ves en la frente y quedándose dormidos casi instantáneamente.

Al día siguiente un molesto ruido empezó a fastidiar los oídos de la castaña, volteo hacia el buró de Ron y se dio cuenta que eran las doce del día, nunca se levantaba tan tarde, la poción realmente había dado resultados, pero el molesto ruido seguía insistente, Ron no estaba en la habitación, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la planta baja con Thomas, por las risas que se escuchaban. Al fin encontró la fuente del ruido y lo tomo contestando con voz adormilada

-Bueno???

-Buenos días, se encuentra Ronald Weasley???

-Esta ocupado en estos momentos, quien le llama…

-Susette, su asistente- Hermione frunció el seño, esa chica le mentía

-Ron no tiene asistente en el departamento de aurores

-Quien habla???- pregunto Susette molesta

-Hermione Granger

-Hermione Granger ex Weasley???- pregunto aun mas molesta la chica

-Si Hermione Granger futura señora de Weasley otra vez, algún problema???- pregunto Hermione perdiendo la paciencia y sentándose en la cama

-Claro que hay problemas señora, pero no tengo nada que hablar con usted, quiero hablar con Ronald!!! Le exijo me pase con el!!!

-Tu no eres nadie para exigirme absolutamente nada- Hermione se quedo callada cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura y la voz fuerte y gruesa de Ron se escuchaba cerca de su oído

-Futura señora de Weasley me permite mi móvil???- la chica asistió muy sonrojada y se lo paso, Ron comenzó a hablar con Susette, Hermione solo oía lo que Ron decía

-Cálmate y baja la voz… creo que no es de tu incumbencia si Hermione durmió conmigo, te recuerdo que no tenemos nada!!!... No juegues conmigo Susette todos saben tus antecedentes así que no te atrevas a amenazarme… has lo que te plazca pero déjame en paz!!!- Ron colgó el celular dando terminada la conversación

-Lo siento otra vez, no quería contestar pero tu celular fue el que me despertó y… perdón- dijo la chica afligida

Ron se acerco a darle un beso en la frente- Buenos días, como amaneciste???

-Bien…

-No te preocupes por la llamada, no es importante! Bajas a desayunar???

-Si- dijo la chica desconcertada

Ron la ayudo a bajar por las escaleras y cuando llegaron al comedor, Thomas no estaba

-Y Tom???

-En el cuarto de juegos

-Pusiste un cuarto de juegos???

-Si, puse un cuarto de juegos para nuestro hijo, es un pecado o por que tu reacción???-dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-Lo vas a volver caprichoso, ya ni siquiera va a querer regresar a la casa

-Pues a mi me parece bien, que tengo que poner aquí para que tu no quieras irte??? Lo que sea que quieras te lo daría

-Sabes que no soy materialista, solo quiero estar contigo y mi regreso aquí será para cuando aclaremos lo de Minerva, no puedo seguir aquí si siento las miradas recriminatorias de todos sobre mí cuando me reconocen

-Lo se-dijo acariciando su mejilla- te parece que mañana después de dejar a Tom vayamos a mi oficina??? Puedo enseñarte lo que tengo, se que con tu ayuda lograre descifrar el caso de Minerva, con tu ayuda siempre resolvía todo recuerdas???

-Si, me parece bien además quiero conocer a la mentada Susette, que te dijo ahorita, te amenazo???

-Pues empezó a gritarme y no le puse mucha atención, pero entre otras cosas que como me atrevía a hacerle esto, que por que dormiste conmigo, que le diría a su padre que abuse de ella

-Por Dios santo!!! Te meterá en problemas…

-Mmm no, ya una vez lo hizo con otro casado con el que salio del ministerio y obvio después de lo de Harry no le creyeron así que no te preocupes… si te alistas pronto nos vamos a la Madriguera

-Ya quieres irte???

-Pues tenia pensado irnos temprano, no quieres ir???

-Claro que me encantaría ir, pero quería quedarme acostada un rato mas… bueno que nos quedáramos acostados juntos- dijo sonrojándose

-Me gusta la idea, te parece que nos vayamos después de la comida, aunque mamá nos odiara…

-Correré el riesgo

Después de almorzar fueron a acostarse, conversaban y reían recordando viejos tiempos, después de un rato Tom cansado de jugar se reunió con ellos en la habitación

-En serio mi tío Harry destruyo a ese mago tan malvado???- pregunto Tom sorprendido

-Si, nosotros lo ayudamos pero el hizo la mayor parte… en fin, quieres ver fotografías de cuando eras bebé???

-Tienes papi???

-Si hijo- Ron se levanto y fue al cuarto contiguo trayendo con el varios álbumes de fotos mágicas- Esta es de cuando mamá y yo estábamos en la escuela, verdad que mami era muy linda???

-Si muy bonita- dijo Tom volteando a ver a Hermione que se había sonrojado

-Este mago, era el mejor de todos y el director de nuestra escuela, el profesor Dumblendor- le dijo la castaña mientras señalaba la foto

-Esta es de su boda???

Tom señalo una foto en donde se veía a Ron ataviado en un smoking negro, besaba y abrazaba a Hermione la cual vestía un vestido blanco muy lindo, ella solo volteaba a verlo sonriendo dulcemente y la foto finalizaba con los dos volteando a ver a la cámara, sonriendo radiantes

-Si ese fue el día de nuestra boda, nos veíamos bastante jóvenes…- dijo Ron mirando la fecha

-Y en esta estaba embarazada, fue cuando le anuncie a tu papá y a la familia que venias en camino, estábamos en la Madriguera en Navidad, recuerdo que papá casi se desmaya- comento riendo Hermione

-Claro que no, solo… me impresione en exceso, realmente me puse muy feliz cuando supe que venias campeón, solo que no esperaba la noticia de la manera en que mamá me la dio

-Cuéntenme!- Tom estaba bastante animado, conocer la pasada relación de sus padres le agradaba además que los ayudaba a recordar sus buenos tiempos

-Bueno ese día llegamos temprano a la Madriguera…

FLASH BACK

Después de una gran cena, los niños fueron a abrir sus presentes, les iba muy bien ya que tenían muchos tíos y todos les deban regalos, así que las navidades los hacían excesivamente felices. Cuando fueron a acostarse llego el turno de los adultos para abrir los regalos

-Wow amog es hegmoso- decía Fleur dándole un pequeño beso a Bill, mientras este le ponía la hermosa cadena con un dije de esmeralda que le había obsequiado

-Ojala a todas nos dieran esa clase de regalos, no Katie???- dijo Angelina en broma ya que sus maridos casi siempre les regalaban bromas, George y Fred se sonrojaron

-Este año te regale los aretes que querías amor- dijo Fred quejándose con Angie

-Ya se mi cielo solo estoy bromeando

-Bueno el siguiente regalo es de mamá para papá- el señor Weasley muy orgulloso saco el suéter que todos los años su esposa le tejía, se abrazaron y se dieron un pequeño beso en el cual todos corearon un aaaaaaaaaa!!!

-Este es de Hermione para Ron!!!- dijo Harry mientras le pasaba la caja a Ron

-Ya me habías dado mi regalo amor- dijo extrañado ya que unos días antes y por la insistencia de Ron ella le había adelantado su presente

-Es otro regalo aun mas especial- dijo ella sonriendo

Ron curioso empezó a sacar papeles y papeles de adorno que contenía la caja al final saco un chupón y una nota

-Mira un chupón para el pequeño Ronnie- Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo dicho por Charlie y no pasaron desapercibidas las carcajadas de los demás, abrió el sobre el cual decía "Léelo en voz alta", empezó la lectura

"Contigo he pasado cosas inolvidables, gracias a ti enfrente cosas que ni en mis mejores sueños imagine, tus ojos iluminan mi vida y tu presencia hace que cada día sea el mayor regalo, ahora que enfrentaremos un nuevo reto juntos, quiero agradecerte la gran oportunidad que me has brindado, te amo Ron"

P.D. VAS A SER PAPÁ, ESTOY EMBARZADA!!!!

Hermione Weasley Granger

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayo sentado en el sofá que tenia tras el Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, fue a hincarse frente a el sonriendo exageradamente, era la mejor Navidad de sus vidas, se besaron suavemente

-Vamos a tener un bebé!!!- dijo susurrando

-Si, tengo dos meses de embarazo!!!

Y volvieron a besarse intensamente frente a todos los Weasleys presentes…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lo siento en verdad, dije que __subiría capitulo el día 13 y ya es 20!!! Muy mal de mi parte, pero la verdad es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo en esta historia, por eso solo publique "Por que todo tiene que ser así" ya que el capitulo de Vuelve a mi no lo tenia terminado, en fin aquí lo tienen. _

_El día de ayer descubrí la verdad en la frase "Nunca digas nunca", resulto que conversando con mi mamá y mis abuelos, mi abuelito me pidió que saliera al patio a darle de comer a los perros de mi hermana que anda de vacaciones, solo voltee a ver a mi mamá y me comprendió en el acto, "Papá a Sonia no le gusta salir al patio" después de una larga conversación y varias carcajadas mi mamá explico que el escenario de todas sus pesadillas (las de mi mama y mis dos hermanas) era el patio el cual es horrible de día ya se imaginaran de noche. Y yo le dije a mi abuelo "Siempre he tenido miedo a su patio pero NUNCA he tenido pesadillas donde salga en el", pues el día de ayer tuve pesadillas en el patio de casa de mis abuelos, me levante cada hora, exaltada y rezando para ya no soñar, hasta que fue la hora de arreglarme para irme al trabajo, comprenderán que no puedo ni con mi alma del cansancio y les comento esto solo por desahogo emocional. _

_En fin, hoy si contestare comentarios ya que la vez pasada por culpa de mi hermanita no pude hacerlo._

_Tatis.- Susette es todo un caso, mira que solo andar tras casados, en fin ella le traerá mas de un dolor de cabeza a la castaña, ya lo veras!!! Gracias por tu comentario, ojala te guste este capitulo!!!_

_Kari-uchiyama.- A responder preguntas, Tom tiene seis años de edad, Lorein cuatro, al pequeño le faltan cinco años para entrar a Hogwarts y la verdad no creo poner en la historia algo de eso, o tal vez en un epilogo, quien sabe!!! Y no te preocupes Hermione se encargara de hacerle ver a Susette que el pelirrojo no tiene ojos para nadie mas que para ella, así que esta tipa hará muchos corajes cuando los vea juntos. Creo que en el siguiente capitulo ya vendrá algo de eso, saluditos!!!_

_Luli Lupina.- Gracias por tu comentario, me encanta que sea de tu agrado, platícame si este que publico también te gusta!!! Saludos!!!_

_Hermioneyron.- Jajaja si supongo que Thomas es igual de inoportuno que su papá, en este capitulo los vuelve a interrumpir y mas delante también, jajaja ya veras, saludos!!!_

_Faithfrv.- Gracias por tu comentario, saludos!!!_

_Rikkuweasley.- Que alegría saber que la trama del fic te atrapó, supongo que es por lo que mas nos mortificamos los escritores, hacer algo que enganche a los lectores, espero seguir contando con tus comentarios para saber que tal voy, que estés muy bien!!!_

_Aguss.- Siento la tardanza, aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, déjame tu comentario para ver si te va gustando, gracias y saludos!!!_

_Estefanía.- Disculpa por no subir el fic a tiempo y alivianar un poco tu entrada a la escuela, este capitulo dedicado a ti por la espera, muchas gracias por tu comentario!!! Saludos!!!_

_Ardeth.- Yo también quiero un hijo como Tom, pero tenerlo con Ron!!! Jajaja gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer mi historia mil saluditos!!!_

_Hermione Weasley.- Aquí tiene el siguiente, muchas gracias por tu comentario, saluditos!!!_

_Peke-Weasley.- Es lo que más me ha gustado de este fic, escribir la relación Ron-Thomas, me alegra que te haya gustado, muchos saludos y espero tu comentario en este nuevo capitulo!!!_

_Irismine.- Como me pides disculpas por demorar, __discúlpame tú a mí por tardar tanto en actualizar aunque debo decirte que me encanto que me dijeras que mientras siguiera escribiendo así tardara lo que quisiera, no te preocupes no lo tomare al pie de la letra!!! Tus preguntas: Tom será tranquilo como cuando bebé??? Si, su carácter así es pero si quiero ir metiendo un poco los cambios que el sentirá con su magia accidental, ya lo veras en los siguientes capítulos. Podrá__ Ron conquistar a Hermione otra vez o tal vez la vida los separe?__ Creo que el titulo lo dice todo no, dime tú que opinas. Que paso con Voldemort??? Harry lo derroto. Lupin y Tonks??? En mi fic están vivos pero no tiene aparición al parecer. Y tú decides si darle otra oportunidad de Umbridge al parecer cambio y por lo que dice Sara (hija de Percy) es muy linda. Espero haber respondido todas tus preguntas, gracias por tu comentario y espero que te encuentres de lo mejor!!!_

_Silvia Karelia.- Gracias por tu comentario, recibí tu mail y sigo analizando lo que me preguntas y viendo participación para ese tercer personaje, déjeme despejar un poquito mi cabeza y te respondo el mail, va??? Saludos!!!_

_En fin!!! Termine!!! Muchísimas gracias a los que leen la historia y no dejan comentario aun así se les aprecia, pero un poquito mas a los que me dejan reviews, jajaja, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Besitos los quiero!!! Bye bye!!!_

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	7. El secreto de la abuela Weasley!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

P.D. VAS A SER PAPÁ, ESTOY EMBARZADA!!!!

Hermione Weasley Granger

Sus piernas le fallaron y cayo sentado en el sofá que tenia tras el Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, fue a hincarse frente a el sonriendo exageradamente, era la mejor Navidad de sus vidas, se besaron suavemente

-Vamos a tener un bebé!!!- dijo susurrando

-Si, tengo dos meses de embarazo!!!

Y volvieron a besarse intensamente frente a todos los Weasleys presentes…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"_**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cáp. 7.- El secreto de la abuela Weasley!!!**_

-Realmente fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida- le dijo Ron a Thomas acariciando su cabello

-Bueno creo que ya deberíamos arreglarnos para ir a la Madriguera Molly se va a molestar

-Esta bien preciosa solo vamos a ir a cenar, Thomas ve a ducharte- dijo Ron sacando toallas para dárselas al niño- tu también arréglate, yo ya estoy listo me voy a tomar un café mientras los espero en la sala

-Está bien

Después de una media hora ya estaban todos listos y viajaron por red flu a la Madriguera, Tom estaba emocionado y le gusto mucho la sensación de viajar por la chimenea, Hermione se mareo y Ron solo se burlaba de la chica

-Mira que horas son estas!!! Si no recuerdan era almuerzo- dijo la señora Weasley regañando a los tres por igual

-Lo siento Molly fue mi culpa!- dijo Hermione besando en la mejilla a la mamá de Ron

-No mamá, quisimos quedarnos acostados un rato mas, nos pareció mejor venir a cenar que llegar todos cansados, teníamos muchas cosas que conversar y Thomas se puso a ver fotografías

-Bueno están disculpados solo por que están conociéndose de nuevo, mi amor allá atrás están tus primos, ve a jugar- le dijo Molly a Tomas y el salio corriendo hacia el patio

-Donde están todos mis hermanos???

-Bueno Bill, Charlie, Fleur y Marissa fueron al teatro muggle alguien le regalo pases a Bill y vinieron a dejarme a los niños, Percy y Penélope están afuera vigilando a los pequeños y descansando, Penélope esta muy cansada últimamente con el embarazo, Harry esta dormido en la habitación de Ginny, al parecer en la madrugada se dieron cuenta que James tenia fiebre y no durmieron muy bien, pero Ginny esta ayudándome con la cena

-Esta bien, vamos a la cocina a acompañarte- Ron abrazo a su madre y así llegaron a la cocina donde ya estaban platicando Ginny y Hermione

-Entonces mañana iras a la oficina de Ron???

-Si quiero ver lo que tiene sobre la investigación de Minerva- dijo Hermione tomando un té que Ginny le había servido

-No se para que te mortificas tanto hija, ya te hicieron el juicio y saliste inocente

-Lo se Molly, pero las miradas de los demás me incomodan, odio que hablen de mi a mis espaldas

-No les des importancia a esos comentarios que se están haciendo ahora que regresaste- dijo Penélope entrando

-Se están haciendo??? Cuando???- pregunto Ron extrañado

-Hoy en la tarde fui de compras y había dos chicas como de veinte años conversando, una decía que Hermione había regresado, decían cosas muy feas la verdad no quiero repetirlas

-Que soy una asesina???- pregunto Hermione aguantando las lagrimas

-Bueno… entre otras cosas, pero no te preocupes Mione, nosotros sabemos que eres totalmente inocente- dijo Penélope apenada

Ron fue directamente a abrazarla sabia que la castaña se sentía fatal por ese tipo de cosas, ella abrazo a Ron muy fuerte evitando el llanto, no quería ponerse mal enfrente de la familia

-No pasa nada Mione, veras como después de que termine la investigación todo saldrá a la luz- dijo Ginny tratando de reconfortarla

-Eith!!! Buenas noches, como están chicos???- dijo Harry entrando a la cocina y tallándose los ojos

-Hola Harry!- dijo Hermione

-Hola chicos, Gin creo que ya es hora que levantemos a James para que coma algo, con la fiebre puede quedarse dormido sin comer

-Revisaste si le bajo la fiebre???

-Si antes de venir, pero sigue igual que en la mañana- Ginny empezó a preparar la formula poniéndole el medicamento que su bebé necesitaba para su alivio

-Si no mejora para mañana lo llevare a San Mungo- dijo Ginny después de que Harry subiera por James y lo acomodara en los brazos de la pelirroja para darle de comer

-Para que a San Mungo, eres medí maga Gin, no puedes atender a tu hijo tu???- pregunto Percy que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta observando a los niños jugar

-De poder puedo, pero en San Mungo no me permiten ser la medí maga de mis hijos, es difícil cuando tenemos un lazo especial con las personas que atendemos, si llega a pasarles algo muy malo, puedes bloquearte y no actuar como deberías…

-Haciendo que pierdan su vida- completó la castaña- Algo así me paso con Minerva, pero al parecer mi bloqueo no tuvo nada que ver

-Yo te atendí en ese momento Mione y tienes razón, el shock que sufriste con lo de Minerva te sucedió cuando te congelaste por que oíste que ya estaba muerta, no fue tu culpa amiga

-No es bueno que recordemos ese tipo de cosas, cambiemos a un tema mas agradable si???- dijo Molly meneando la sopa que tenia en el fuego

-Mami no esta Sara!!!- entro triste Thomas, se había encariñado mucho con su prima mayor

-Tom, Sara esta en Hogwarts todo el año, viene en ciertas ocasiones y solo con permisos especiales, tenias ganas de verla???- pregunto Penélope

-Si, es mi prima favorita- dijo el pequeño

-Y yo???- dijo molesta Lorein

-Mi prima chiquita favorita- dijo Thomas salvándose de la molestia de Lorein, se abrazaron y corrieron de nuevo al patio a jugar

-Son unos ángeles, bueno pasen todos al comedor, voy a servirles a ustedes primero los niños comerán después- ordeno Molly y todos se fueron al comedor solo Ron se quedo ayudándola- Y bien, como vas mi amor???

-Voy??? De que hablas???

-Hermione regresara contigo. Las mujeres podemos ser muy impulsivas, ella lo fue y destruyo una gran familia, pero se le nota que quiere rectificar su error, además su mirada la delata totalmente hijo, esta muy enamorada de ti, sigue amándote- declaro Molly sonriendo sinceramente

-Tu crees???- pregunto el pelirrojo entusiasmado

-No lo creo, lo se. Te voy a decir un secreto mi amor, cuando firmaron el divorcio estaba tan molesta con ella, por que tu te veías destruido y ella desafiante, quería que la gente pensáramos que estaba bien pero no era verdad, fui a reclamarle y cuando me acerque a ella cuando salimos del ministerio la encontré llorando a mares, no le dije ni una sola palabra, nada la haría sentir peor de cómo ya se sentía, me abrazo y me dijo lo mucho que lo sentía, sabes por que se separo de ti???

-Por que no quería estar en el mundo mágico y yo no la apoyaba- declaro sin problemas el pelirrojo, es la razón que el creía

-No mi amor, fue por que por el problema que enfrento su familia, tu, ella y Thomas, sufrieron una especie de degradación, no lo sentiste???

-Si, pero la gente es idiota, no me importaban esas cosas

-Cuando hable con ella me entere que alguien le informo que iban a despedirte… aunque ella había salido inocente del juicio, la gente es muy buena para juzgar, alguien estaba en tu contra cuando eras auror mi amor y vieron la oportunidad perfecta para destruirte, después cuando Hermione te dejo y tu en vez de deprimirte y llorar por los rincones, pusiste mas empeño en tu trabajo…

-Lo hacia para no pensar tanto en ella, para que no ocupara mis pensamientos en todo momento- se sincero Ron con tu madre

-Si amor, pero eso ayudo mucho a que no te corrieran del cuartel, por que crees que siempre deseaba que Hermione regresara???

-Pensé que había sido por Thomas

-Claro moría por ver a mi nieto, pero no solo eso, siempre he querido buenas mujeres para mis hijos, y sabia que Hermione era la mejor para ti

-Espera un momento- dijo Ron con una sonrisa en su rostro- Siempre que traía a una chica con la que estuviera saliendo, después de venir a visitarte se desencantaban, tienes algo que ver en eso???

-Mucho que ver mi amor- dijo Molly riendo y saliendo de la cocina con un par de platos ya servidos- Ahí están servidos otros, tráelos- grito cuando ya estaba en el comedor, poniendo los platos en los respectivos lugares, Ron salio con una gran sonrisa y después de dejar los platos en sus lugares, se sentó junto a Hermione y le beso la sien

-Pasa algo???

-Nada en particular, en la mañana iremos a dejar a Tom a la escuela y luego vamos a mi oficina esta bien???

-Tengo que ir a la casa

-Preciosa ya no quieres dormir en nuestra casa???- pregunto el pelirrojo empezando a cenar

-No es eso, bueno tal vez si, ayer te dije lo que sentía referente al mundo mágico, pero la razón más importante es que el uniforme de Tom y sus útiles escolares están en la casa… pero puedes quedarte con nosotros

-Me invitas???

-Sabes que eres bienvenido en la casa

-No fue lo que me dijiste cuando estuve ahí, recuerdas estabas molesta- comenzó a burlarse Ron y toda la familia centraba su atención en ellos

-No fue mi culpa, yo… fue esa llamada, Ron ya!- dijo dándole un codazo para que dejara de hacerla sentir culpable

La beso en los labios- Estoy bromeando con gusto me quedo con ustedes…

Cuando terminaron de cenar fue el turno de los pequeños, Harry y Ginny estaban en un sillón sentados y mimando a James que aunque aun estaba enfermo, estaba de mejor humor, al menos ya no estaba llorando. Después salieron todos al patio y los niños se pusieron a jugar con sus padres y tios, Percy los acompañaba extrañando a Sara y deseando que pronto el nuevo integrante de su familia llegara, las chicas estaban sentadas en unas mecedoras que la Sra. Weasley había echo aparecer, ella se encontraba adentro junto al Arthur que acaba de llegar y le servia la cena

-Tu padre trabaja los domingos???

-Ahora que tiene un puesto tan importante, requiere estar en el ministerio cuando lo llaman, recibió una lechuza a la hora de la comida y tuvo que irse- le comento Ginny a la castaña, la cual sostenía a James mientras se mecía, el pequeño jugaba con un rizo que se había escapado de su coleta- Le gustas mucho a mi hijo!

-No quisieras otro bebé Mione??? Thomas estaría encantado con un hermanito- comento Penélope mientras acariciaba su gran barriga

-Otro bebé seria genial- comento mientras acomodaba a James para que quedara sentado- solo que creo que Ron y yo tenemos que arreglar toda nuestra vida y relación antes de pensar en tener más hijos

-Aun no han dormido juntos???- pregunto curiosa Ginny

-No- dijo Hermione riendo- aun no, hemos hablado de todo y compartimos la cama pero aun no hemos intimado, supongo que Ron esta esperando a que yo de el primer paso

-Y que esperas…

-Penélope no puedes ser tu quien me este diciendo eso!- se sonrojo la castaña por oír hablar así a su ex cuñada la mas seria

-Que tiene Mione??? Mi seriedad me va a impedir querer acostarme con mi marido, créeme los Weasley tienen algo, una esencia mágica, deseable- y empezaron a reír las tres

-Si definitivamente somos deseables- dijo Ginny- Nosotros estamos esperando un par de años para tener otro, queremos tres y solo nos falta uno más

- Yo pensé que Percy ya no quería mas, miren que tardamos mucho Sara ya esta en Hogwarts

-Cuando estaba con Ron, habíamos hablado de siete- rieron de nuevo- quería una familia grande como la suya- señalo a Ginny- pero le dije que yo no estaba acostumbrada a tantos, quedamos que tendríamos tres- Extraño tanto estar con él

-Pues que falta de confianza amiga, llévenme a Thomas cuando quieras, se lo inoportunos que pueden ser los niños- dijo Ginny a Hermione- No sabes la de sustos que nos a metido Lorein, lo bueno es que Harry siempre sella la puerta y solo permite que entren los sonidos pero que no salgan, pero ya varias veces a interrumpido en pleno acto, tiende a levantarse por las noches, al baño, porque tiene sed, por miedo, empecé a dejar a los niños aquí con mamá con mentirillas piadosas

-En serio??? Mi problema no es Thomas, mas que nada pienso que Ron espera que yo actué primero, no quiere cometer errores, pero nunca fui buena para eso, el siempre era el que me seducía o iniciaba, yo soy algo tímida…

-Ya me imaginaba algo así! En fin la propuesta sigue en pie- le dijo Ginny guiñándole un ojo

-De que hablan???- pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose junto a Hermione y tomando limonada del vaso de la castaña

-Nada en especial- dijo ella mas sonrojada y riendo nerviosa- Amor a que hora nos iremos??? Ya es tarde y Tom tiene clases mañana

-Pues creo que ya es hora, entramos a despedirnos???

-Si- Ron fue por Thomas y las chicas no pudieron evitar a reír por el sonrojo de la castaña. Después de despedirse de toda la familia, fueron a casa de Ron por la ropa que el usaría al día siguiente y por el auto, llegaron al departamento de las castaña y acostaron a Thomas entre pláticas y risas. El pequeño estaba muy feliz desde que su papá estaba con ellos.

Hermione quiso poner manos a la obra, después de su pequeño se durmiera y Ron se cambiara y estuviera acostado, ella entro al baño de su habitación para ponerse la pijama, claro que esta vez se pondría algo que casi nunca usaba. El conjunto costaba de una pequeña bata transparente que solo tapaba el busto con encaje color blanco y con un panty muy chiquito que ocultaba solo lo necesario, se recogió sus rizos en una coleta algo floja, que dejaba que varios rizos cayeran en sus hombros, tomo muchísimo valor y salio, Ron al saber que ya estaba fuera del baño comenzó a conversar

-Crees que mañana puedas quedarte en la oficina tomando los mensaj…- el pelirrojo sintió la boca muy seca, trataba de hablar pero solo monosílabos dejaba escapar- Wow…

-Creo que podemos dejar eso para después no crees…- Ron asistió con la boca abierta, la castaña se acerco a el lentamente y se sentó sobre su abdomen y subiendo sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza, dejo caer la coleta frente a los ojos del pelirrojo el cual estaba extasiado- Me es difícil hacer este tipo de cosas Ron, me encantaría que empezaras a cooperar

No tenían que decírselo dos veces, se irguió y la tomo posesivamente de la cintura para besarla apasionadamente, la falta de aire en estos momentos no importaba, no dejaría de besarla aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Acaricio ansiosamente su trasero y la apretó mas hacia el, tan terso, tan suave, con tan poca ropa, su excitación subió al máximo. Hermione jadeaba al sentir que la hombría de Ron estaba totalmente latente en el acto, y sin meditarlo mucho se quito la bata dejando su torso desnudo. Esto no paso desapercibido para el pelirrojo que en cuanto dejo de besarla en la boca, se dedico a acariciar y besar esta parte de su anatomía que tanto extrañaba y que ella había dejado al descubierto.

-Te necesito tanto- decía la castaña entre jadeos

-Me vuelves completamente loco…- seguía en su labor Ron con gran entusiasmo, la cargo un poco para voltearla y dejarla caer de espaldas y volver a atracar su boca con un beso ansioso y cargado del mas profundo éxtasis y amor que desde hacer años guardaba solo para ella.

-No esperes tanto…- decía la chica desesperada

Y cuando estaban a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel…

-MAMA!!!! PAPA!!! AUXILIO!!!!

-THOMAS!!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Ron dejo su tarea y corrió al cuarto de su pequeño, Hermione se retraso un poco solo para ponerse una bata que cubriera la desnudes de su pecho. Cuando entraron a la habitación Thomas levitaba a unos cuantos metros de su cama como esa vez que lo había echo James

-Papa ayúdame!!!

-Hijo tranquilo, necesitas tranquilizarte y solo iras descendiendo, cálmate campeón- decía Ron cerca de el

-Ron has algo!!!- dijo Hermione desesperada

-Trata de calmarte solo lo exaltaras mas, hijo cierra los ojos y recuerda algo que te haya echo muy feliz, esta bien???

-Si papi

-En que piensas???

-Cuando nos volvimos a ver… te reconocí frente a todos mis tíos y yo no sabia como eras tú antes de ir a verte- dijo el pequeño con los ojos cerrados

-Como lo hiciste hijo??? Cuéntame!

-Mi corazón me dijo que eras tu, mi corazón y tus ojitos

-Mis ojos Tom???- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-Si papi, tus ojos estaban brillando mucho, como brillan desde que estas con nosotros- dijo el niño sintiendo que de nuevo su espalda estaba recargada en el colchón de su cama, cuando abrió los ojos sus padres ya estaban sentados junto a el, los abrazo y empezó a llorar

-Me dio mucho miedo papito…- decía abrazado al torso de Ron

-Hijo, no te asustes estas experimentando los inicios de tu magia, esta es la magia accidental que hacen los niños pequeños hijos de padres magos, es normal

-Puedo dormir con ustedes???- dijo con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas, Ron volteo a ver a Hermione, sabia que con Thomas en la habitación la noche que ellos estaban pensando estaría arruinada, la castaña solo acaricio su brazo y asintió con la cabeza

-Claro hijo dormirás con mamá y conmigo hoy- lo cargo y llegando a la habitación de Hermione lo acostó en la cama, Hermione sin hacer mucho ruido entro al baño, tenía que ponerse algo de ropa, no dormiría semidesnuda con su hijo ahí

-Estas bien???- entro Ron a los pocos minutos de ella, Hermione ya estaba cambiada y se estaba haciendo una coleta

-Si… es solo que… algo decepcionada… pero no importa la tranquilidad de Tom esta muy por encima de mis deseos

-Shhh!!!- dijo el pelirrojo pegando sus labios con los de la castaña- ya tendremos tiempo preciosa y esa noche será mas que inolvidable, quita esa carita y sonríeme si???

La castaña no supo en que momento sus labios dejaron ver una sonrisa, pero por la cara de Ron le había salido natural, desde que el estaba ahí con ellos era algo que no podía evitar

-Gracias, me encanta tenerte aquí… te amo- dijo besándolo suavemente, el susto había dejado que la excitación del momento pasara

-Y yo a ti preciosa, no tienes ni una idea de lo mucho que te amo…- después fueron a acostarse, realmente era algo incomodo, la cama de Hermione no era para nada grande, para una persona estaba bien, para dos pasaba, pero para tres era una exageración, esta de mas decir que casi estaban uno arriba de otro para poder acomodarse y poder dormir.

Pero para el pelirrojo no era del todo desagradable, la noche estaba fría y la cercanía de sus amores les daba el calor necesario para pasar una linda noche en familia, además amaba tenerlos tan cerca, le hubiera gustado estar así por siempre. Esos fueron sus pensamientos después de tener a los dos dormidos en sus brazos y lentamente el también llegar al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto y fue a preparar el desayuno, un rato después volvió a la habitación y se desvistió para meterse a bañar, cuando ya estaba dentro escucho movimiento en el cuarto y también como Ron mandaba a Tom a ducharse para ir a la escuela, sonrió y siguió en lo suyo hasta que sintió un aire muy frío, abrió los ojos y vio al pelirrojo desnudo entrando a la pequeña regadera.

-Buenos días!

-Que haces aquí???

-Mmm que agradable eres por las mañanas! Voy a ducharme- dijo entrando al agua ya haciendo que ella se hiciera para un lado- Ya mañana tienes que ir a trabajar- le comento

-Lo se- le dijo ella mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo- me gusto pasar estos días contigo…

-Que???- pregunto Ron que no había escuchado por que estaba dentro del chorro de agua quitándose el shampoo del cabello

-Si me oíste no te lo repetiré!- se volteo haciéndose la molesta a tomar la toalla para salirse al haber terminado de bañarse

-No te escuche, en serio…- dijo pegando sus labios a ella, los dos quedaron bajo el chorro de agua, sintiendo como el agua tibia les recorría el cuerpo- me puedes repetir lo que dijiste???- pregunto mordiendo su labio inferior

-Si- dijo y después le dio un beso pequeño y suave- me encanto estar contigo estos días- finalizo dándole un gran beso para después salir de la regadera, Ron se lavo el cuerpo y salio tras ella- El desayuno ya esta listo, así que no tardes en vestirte, iré a atender a Tom

-Ahorita los alcanzo…

Hermione salio de la habitación y llego a la pequeña cocina, Tom estaba ya sentado comiendo

-Te serviste tu solo???

-Si, perdón es que ya tenía hambre mami

-No te preocupes, quieres tocino???- pregunto acercando el plato al niño

El asintió y lo tomo, Ron salio y se sentó junto a ellos

-Huevos con tocino!!! Mmm me encantan!- dijo haciendo sonreír a Tom

-Papá, Clarita me dijo el viernes que si podía ir hoy a jugar a su casa, me dejan ir???- pregunto el niño haciendo pucheritos, Ron y Hermione rieron

-Que piensas tu amor???

-Preciosa creo que deberíamos dejarlo, nuestro niño se ha portado muy bien en estos días… sabes donde vive tu amiga Tom???

-No, me dijo que hoy en la entrada de la escuela mi mamá pidiera la dirección

-Esta bien, iremos por ti cuando papi salga del trabajo- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la cabeza- Ahora ve a lavarte los dientes que ya nos vamos, igual tu- le dijo a Ron sonriendo, se puso a lavar platos y llego Ron y la abrazo por detrás

-Que estas haciendo???

-Estoy dando una conferencia- dijo sarcásticamente y sonriendo- que parece que estoy haciendo???

-Por que ni los lavas con magia, dejaste de usarla cuando nos separamos

-Algo así, usar magia me recordaba todo lo pasado sobre todo a ti- le dijo volteando a darle un beso…

Salieron de casa y esperaron a que llegara la amiguita de Tom, tiempo después llego una niña de hermosos bucles dorados y una gran sonrisa

-Hola Tom!!! Le pediste permiso a tu mamá???- volteo a ver a Hermione- Buenos días Sra. Granger

-Hola Clarita!- sonrió la chica

-Clarita tu almuerzo mi amor!!!- venia casi corriendo la mamá de la niña y topo con Ron- Disculpe…- cuando volteo a verlo, el apuesto pelirrojo sonrió y la mujer se sonrojo- Buenos días- dijo sonriendo ella también, Hermione se percato de lo que significaba esa sonrisa, Perla, la mamá de Clara era madre soltera

-Hola Perla- dijo abrazando a Ron por la cintura, el le paso un brazo por los hombros- Te presento al papá de mi hijo, Ronald Weasley- dijo sonriendo y afianzando aun mas su abrazo

-Muchísimo gusto Sr. Weasley, no lo había visto por aquí…- Hermione estaba pensando en una buena excusa para que la mujer se diera cuenta que Ron estaba ocupado

-Estaba en un viaje fuera del país, regrese el fin de semana, le decía a mi mujer que moría por conocer la escuela de nuestro hijo- dijo Ron y Hermione no pudo evitar mostrar una gran sonrisa

-Pues aquí la tiene…- dijo sonriendo estúpidamente

-Bueno mi amor ya entren a clase que se les hará tarde- Hermione le dio un beso de despedida a Tom y los niños corrieron a la entrada en donde estaba su maestra- Perla, me comentaba Tom que Clarita lo invito a tu casa después de la escuela

-Si, me encantaría que ustedes también puedan ir- dijo la mujer para volver a ver a Ron

-Es una pena Perla, pero como veras acabo de regresar de mi viaje y Mione y yo tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes que atender, pero nos encantaría que algún día fuesen Clarita y tu a la casa, tenemos piscina los niños se divertirían mucho

-Este… si claro, bueno déjame pasarte la dirección- ignoro completamente a Hermione y le dio el papel a Ron- a que hora pasaran por el???

-Como a las siete, tengo que ir a la oficina y calculo que a esa hora saldré, en fin muchas gracias Perla… nos vamos amor- estiro su brazo para que Hermione lo tomara

-Si, ya vamonos que se nos hará tarde, adiós Perla

Y los dos subieron al auto, Ron no pudo evitar la carcajada y Hermione frunció el seño

-Te estaba coqueteando descaradamente!!! Que le pasa???- decía ella tratando de sonreír

-Tranquila- dijo acariciando su cabello- le dejamos bastante claro que estamos juntos esta bien???

-Si- dijo besándolo en el cuello…

Después de un tiempo llegaron al Ministerio, tomaron el elevador que los llevaría al Departamento de Aurores, las personas que reconocían a Hermione solo se sorprendían, los que no solo hablaban en voz baja y los varones envidiaban a su jefe por la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Llegamos! Quieres algo de tomar???

-Un café estaría bien, tienes muchos pendientes???

-Algo- dijo mientras servia dos tazas con café de la cafetera que tenia en la oficina- ten, prepáralo a tu gusto- le acerco el azúcar y la leche en polvo

-Por que tienes cafetera en tu oficina??? Hay una afuera, cuando llegamos la vi

-Susette de nuevo! Que nunca terminaremos de hablar de ella! En fin, después de lo que le paso a Harry, el y yo decidimos poner una en nuestra oficina, así preparamos el café nosotros y evitamos tragedias

-Muy buena idea

-Bueno aquí- señalo un archivero- están todas las pruebas que tengo, entrevistas, sospechosos, declaraciones, fotografías, datos en general de tu caso y todo lo que investigue después de la muerte de Minerva

-Wow! Te esmeraste, es muchísimo!

-Trate por todos los medios de encontrar al culpable, entre mas rápido iba a ser mejor, pero como ves no pude- dijo sonriendo apenado

-No te preocupes- le dijo dándole un besito- Yo me encargo de revisar esto, y tu a tu trabajo no quiero que te atrases con esos informes por atender lo mío

-Mmm sabes que también me interesa eso, pero te tomare la palabra hasta que termine si???- la chica sonrió y cada uno se puso a trabajar en lo suyo. Después de un rato llego Harry

-Mione! Olvide que estarías aquí!!!

-Hola Harry- dijo besándolo en la mejilla

-Ron no se si recuerdas que teníamos un asunto que atender, hice la cita y tenemos que estar ahí en veinte minutos- dijo el chico haciendo muecas raras y tratando que Hermione no empezara a preguntar; fallando…

-A donde van???

-Un compromiso preciosa, lo olvide! Recuerdas que ayer antes de…- se quedo callado y se sonrojo- de lo de Tom…- Harry río entendiendo lo que había pasado- te estaba preguntando si podías quedarte aquí y tomarme los mensajes???

-Si!

-Bueno pues tengo que irme, después te cuento de que se trata, este…

-Gin va a venir a comer Mione, nosotros llegamos para ese entonces, nos vemos luego

-Adiós- Ron la beso rápido y salio

-Que están tramando esos dos…- la chica ya estaba sospechando, pero no tenia idea que estaban planeando los chicos, después de un rato y varios recados, se sirvió otro café y se sentó en el reclinable de Ron, volteándose a ver el paisaje que daba en la ventana trasera, sintió cuando alguien entro y sin darle tiempo de voltearse empezó a hablar

-Bien, quiero que me expliques por que no me dijiste que regresarías con la estúpida de tu mujer, que te crees???

Hermione no dijo nada, solo esbozo una grande sonrisa y se volteo dejando sorprendida a Susette…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7!!! Creo que esta ves no me tarde tanto en publicar, sigo tratando de rectificarme por la ves pasada que me tarde de mas, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ya Hermione sabe que en el mundo mágico ya empezaron a hablar de ella y al fin vio cara a cara a Susette, veremos que viene para estas dos chicas en el siguiente capitulo!!!

Este día fue bastante extraño, empezó excelente y de pronto empeoro en todos los sentidos, creo que ya les ha pasado y me entenderán, como quiera contestare a sus reviews eso me pone de buenas, jajaja

Sofi.- Niña yo también te quiero, me ayudas cuando me bloqueo mil gracias!!! Espero que sea de tu agrado el capitulo y ya platicaremos por msn ok??? Besitos!!!

Luli Lupina.- Hola y mil gracias por tu comentario, rápidamente respondo a tus preguntas, Susette si va a seguir apareciendo como puedes ver y claro que aparecerá alguien que ponga celoso a Ron, jajaja!!! La verdad es que no se si falten muchos capítulos, se supone que quería hacer corta la historia y al menos ahorita llevo mas de 60 hojas de Word, creo que eso te lo contestare después! En fin muchos saludos y espero que sea de tu agrado este nuevo capitulo!

McGonagall.- Gracias me alegra que te gusten mis dos fics, ando algo atrasada en "Por que todo tiene que ser así" pero espero poder tener el capitulo nuevo para el lunes, muchas gracias!!!

Kari-uchiyama.- Yo tampoco entiendo eso, pero supongo que es tan común que quise que al pelirrojo le pasara lo mismo, gracias por tu comentario y saluditos!!!

Kate Reagen.- Jajaja eso de Hermione echa una diosa me hizo reír, lo tomare en cuenta cuando tenga que pasar algo con Susette, aunque no será por el momento. Ya leí tu fic Feeling the same way, me gusto aunque es un poco fuerte!!! Jajaja Estoy pensando en hacer un lemon pero creo que primero terminare estas historias y después ya veo, en fin muchas gracias y que estés de lo mejor!!!

Hermioneyron.- Gracias por escribirme!!! Saludos

Rositts.- Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, los patios de los abuelos tienen algo escalofriante, pero el de mi abuelo es otra cosa, no tienes ni idea!!! Jajaja Saludos

Peke-weasley.- Niña me encantaría estar todo el día sentada escribiendo, pero la verdad es que no puedo pero hago mis sacrificios y me doy mis escapaditas para que me dejen escribir, gracias por tu lindo comentario! A mi me alegra el día recibir tus comentarios y también contestártelos!!! Que estés muy bien!!! Saludos!!!

Aguss.- Espero no haber tardado tanto! Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para escribirme, que estés de los mejor!!! Saludos y besos!!!

Faithfrv.- Gracias!!!

Ardeth.- Por los reviews no te preocupes, cuando tengas tiempo, no lo tomes como obligación, esto es un hobbie para todos!!! Me incluyo!!! Jajaja Y ves espero que esta vez no haya tardado tanto, tu dime que consideras ok??? Nos leemos luego!!! Gracias por escribirme!!!

En fin termine pronto, siento no extenderme tanto mi humor (que no es el mejor en estos momentos) no ayuda nada! Pero no quería que pasara otro día mas, comente que publicaría hoy y quiero cumplir ahora que tengo tiempo!!! Saluditos especiales a mi amiga Ruby, no me dejaste comentario mala!!! Pero son saludos especiales por que te volví a encontrar!!! No te me pierdas tanto necesito ayuda con los fics y tu te desapareces!!! En fin besos para todos y saludos al por mayor!!! Es extraño esto de las amistades por Internet, pero ya les estoy tomando mucho cariño a todos!!! Ya mejor me controlo, no se ni de lo que hablo!!! Jajaja Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!!!

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	8. Hablando de nuestros futuros planes!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Adiós- Ron la beso rápido y salio

-Que están tramando esos dos…- la chica ya estaba sospechando, pero no tenia idea que estaban planeando los chicos, después de un rato y varios recados, se sirvió otro café y se sentó en el reclinable de Ron, volteándose a ver el paisaje que daba en la ventana trasera, sintió cuando alguien entro y sin darle tiempo de voltearse empezó a hablar

-Bien, quiero que me expliques por que no me dijiste que regresarías con la estúpida de tu mujer, que te crees???

Hermione no dijo nada, solo esbozo una grande sonrisa y se volteo dejando sorprendida a Susette…

"_**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cáp. 8.- Hablando de nuestros futuros planes!!!**_

-Buenos días!!!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-Usted!!! Que hace aquí???- pregunto de manera altanera

-Mi marido necesitaba ayuda en la oficina y decidió que seria bueno que yo viniera, me han contado de una secretaria muy estúpida, nadie la quiere cerca y es algo lógico, tomando en cuenta que es una zorra y aparte inútil

-Mire señora no se que este pensando, pero yo he ayudado en exceso al Sr. Weasley, usted me entiende verdad…- dijo provocando a Hermione

-No lo dudo, pero no se preocupe mi marido no necesitara mas su ayuda- sonrió de nuevo y hablo con toda sinceridad, como se debía hablar a una persona como Susette- Mira estúpida, estoy aquí por que Ron y yo volveremos eso te lo aseguro

-Usted es una…- los ojos le comenzaron a lagrimar - No permitiré que Ron vuelva contigo… asesina

Hermione corto la distancia que había entre ellas y abofeteo a la chica, molesta; fúrica, esa idiota sin valores… sin dignidad jamás se referiría a ella de esa manera, Susette metió la mano a su bolsa del saco tomando fuertemente su varita, eso si saco de balance a Hermione cuando se dio cuenta, ella tenia años sin usar magia y aunque en sus tiempos fue de las mejores sin varita en mano seria un duelo imposible

-Me pregunto que pensarían las personas si me deshiciera de una asesina, creo que me convertiría en una heroína

-Tu no pasas de zorra Susette, mira que pensar en ser heroína, es un gran paso- se escucho claramente la risa de la primera enemiga que la chica tuvo en el ministerio

-Ginebra que sorpresa, como esta Harry??? Lo atiendes adecuadamente o necesitas que de nuevo te de otra manita- dijo la chica con una sonrisa burlona

- Mi marido atendido esta, solo que odia venir a trabajar y ver tu horrible rostro por aquí, en fin, por que no vas a buscar algún casado con quien meterte, tal vez Jefferson necesite… como dices tu… una manita, creo que seria el único que por tus fachas se te acercaría- y las dos chicas empezaron a reír, el hombre al cual se refería la Sra. Potter era un hombre alto, gordo y con pinta de depravado, además de anciano, que tenia años trabajando en la intendencia del ministerio

-Son unas… malditas!!!- dijo saliendo ofendida de la oficina de Ron, las chicas seguían riendo

-Que bueno que llegaste amiga! Cuando saco la varita, la verdad ya no supe que hacer- dijo la castaña

-No te mortifiques Mione, es tan idiota que no podría aturdirte con hechizos dudo que sea capaz de saberlos… bueno y no han llegado los chicos??? Tengo hambre

-No, aun no llegan pero yo también tengo hambre!- dijo sacando la lengua- y los niños???

-Con mamá! Cuando le pedí que me los cuidara para salir a comer con Harry se alegro, después de lo de esta estúpida siempre esta sobre mi diciéndome que tengo que estar a solas con Harry, darnos nuestro tiempo, como pareja tu sabes

-Si lo se, no sabes lo que me paso ayer! Creo que fue tu culpa me echaste malas vibras!

-Que paso???- pregunto riendo la pelirroja

-Iba a intimar con Ron, yo lo decidí, lo seduje, claro que después le pedí ayuda… y Tom se levanto!!!- Ginny no aguanto la carcajada- Comenzó a hacer magia accidental en la noche, cuando estábamos a punto de empezar con lo bueno, nos grito, estaba muy asustado

-Son unos tontos, te lo dije Mione! Mi propuesta sigue en pie para cuando tú quieras

-Que propuesta???- pregunto Ron entrando a la oficina

-Es un secretito, como el que tu tienes con mi marido y no me quieres contar- dijo sentida la pelirroja, recibiendo un beso de su amor cuando llego a sentarse junto a ella

-Ya pronto lo van a saber, no se por que eres tan curiosa- le reclamo Harry abrazándola

-Adivina quien vino amor- dijo Hermione obteniendo toda la atención de su pelirrojo

-No me digas- dijo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza

-Si, la zorrita del ministerio- dijo la castaña abrazándolo fuertemente

-Te dijo algo??? Que paso Mione???- Ron realmente se preocupo por como sintió a la castaña

-Le dijo asesina y le apunto con la varita, yo la vi- comento su hermana, Ron solo negó con la cabeza y la abrazo fuerte

-No llores preciosa, vamos a aguantar si??? Resistiremos lo que hablen… verdad preciosa!

-Si, lo siento- dijo limpiando sus lagrimas- solo que no esperaba que me dijera eso, ni siquiera me conoce como para estar hablando de mi

-Ignórala es una cualquiera Mione- le dijo Harry sobándole amistosamente la espalda- Bueno no se ustedes pero yo muero de hambre, a donde quieren ir???

Tomo a Ginny de la mano para salir de la oficina, Ron y Hermione lo siguieron, mientras se ponían de acuerdo, Ginny quería una hamburguesa, Harry comida italiana, Ron pizza y Hermione decía que lo que sea comería, Ron le discutía en broma que tenia que apoyarlo por ser su futuro marido

-Bueno entonces será comida china- dijo Ron después de que ninguno se puso de acuerdo- así no complacemos a nadie!

-Nos vamos en tu auto Mione???- pregunto Harry

-No tengo auto Harry, pensé que lo sabias- dijo ella sonriendo a su amigo

-Y ese que esta ahí de quien es???- dijo el morocho sonriendo

Las chicas se sorprendieron, frente a ellas estaba una camioneta muy bonita, pequeña y familiar, pero del mas reciente modelo, del año, negra con interiores de piel y un hermoso moño rojo adornaba el vehiculo

-Si estoy seguro que es de mi mujer- dijo Ron poniendo frente a la chica unas llaves

-Dios mío! No puedo aceptarla- dijo la chica alejando las manos de Ron

-Si, claro que puedes- tomo sus manos y entre ellas puso las llaves- Es tuya, aunque te exigiremos que nos lleves a comer, Harry y yo la probamos en la agencia pero quiero ver como te sientes tú en ella

-Ron no… es demasiado, no hagas esto- decía ella tratando de sonreír, pero se le veía mortificada

-Quita esa cara y dime que tu gusto tu regalo, no voy a permitir que mi mujer se vuelva a lastimar en un autobús, es para ti de mi parte, solo y únicamente por que te amo y quiero tu comodidad, es simple- le dijo besándola suavemente- Vamos quiero ver como conduces

El pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que subieran, Harry y Ginny subieron en la parte de atrás, Ron como copiloto y Hermione de conductora, prendió y el motor como estaba nuevo, no hizo ruido alguno, la castaña que sabia manejar arranco suavemente

-Wow, entonces Robert no mentía

-Hablaste con mi padre???- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Bueno, a alguien tenia que preguntarle tus gustos muggles sobre autos, me dijo que jamás te habían gustado los carros, que siempre habías dicho que querías una camioneta pequeña y esta fue la que más nos gusto a Harry y a mí

-Es hermosa muchas gracias- le dio un largo beso mientras estaban detenidos en un semáforo

-Mione, ya cambio la luz- dijo Ginny riendo muy divertida, ella siempre quiso un auto muggle pero Harry amaba su vida mágica así que era raro que el pensara en comprarlo

Después de la comida, todos regresaron a su trabajo, Hermione se la paso haciendo anotaciones sobre las investigaciones de Ron y cuando el termino su trabajo también la ayudo, cuando fue hora de irse, pasaron por Tom a casa de Clarita y al niño también le encanto el regalo que su padre le había dado a su mamá. Perla y Hermione se quedaron conversando mientras Ron jugaba con los niños en el patio trasero

-Es preciosa Hermione! Que suerte tener un marido que te consienta tanto!

-Lo se, Ron es especial, un gran hombre y un excelente padre!- dijo ella orgullosa del pelirrojo

-Y no tendrá un hermano por ahí??? Igual de apuesto???- dijo riendo pero a Hermione no le hizo gracia

-Tiene cinco hermanos y una hermana, todos casados y con hijos, el es el menor de los varones, dime, que paso con tu marido???

-No se resistió a meterse con su secretaria y le pedí el divorcio, es un imbécil, viene cada semana a ver a Clarita y la consiente en todo

-Y no has pensado en casarte de nuevo???- pregunto la castaña mirando hacia el patio a ver si Ron se decidía a venir de una vez ya quería irse de ese lugar

-Pues no he encontrado un buen prospecto, además mi trabajo no me da mucho tiempo y pues con Clarita es difícil conseguir un hombre, a veces me arrepiento de haberme quedado con ella, seria más fácil si Bernie se encargara de todo

Hermione trago saliva, era imposible pensar que algunas madres hablaran de esa manera, ella jamás hubiera dejado a Tom por estar con otro hombre, esa experiencia ya la había pasado y jamás permitiría que un tipo interfiriera en su vida y la de su hijo, ahora mas que nada daba gracias que Ron hubiera vuelto a su vida.

-Tenemos que irnos, buscare a mi familia- camino unos pasos y Perla la detuvo

-Siento haberte dicho eso, creo que me lo tomaste a mal

-Para serte sincera me mortifica pensar en volverte a dejar a Tom cuando piensas de esa manera, creo que los cuidados que podrías darle a mi hijo serian nulos, si de tu hija hablas de esa manera

-No creas que sigo pensando así, por el momento Clarita es lo único que me importa

-Y cuando deje de ser el momento???

Hermione llego pronto a donde estaba Ron y le dijo que ya quería irse, además ya habían quedado con Harry y Ginny de invitarlos a cenar a su casa, se despidieron y se fueron a su casa, Tom se fue a hacer los deberes y Hermione le comento lo que había platicado con Perla, el pelirrojo también se había ofendido por la manera de pensar de esa mujer… cambiaron el tema

-Mione quisiera preguntarte algo…- le dijo el pelirrojo mientras hacían la cena, Tom estaba haciendo la tarea en el estudio de su papá

-Dime- le contesto la chica mientras mezclaba los ingredientes del postre

-Seria mucha molestia si… bueno… si ustedes quieren… digo, yo se como te sientes con respecto al mundo mágico, pero ya que tienes auto… digo tal vez… obvio que si tu quieres

-Ya habla- le dijo ella riendo, dejo el postre de lado y fue a pararse frente a el- estas nervioso, dime que te pasa, es algo malo???

-No nada que ver, sabes que odio mortificarte y aunque se que tu departamento el lindo y acogedor, bueno yo… quería que se vinieran a vivir conmigo de nuevo… si tu quieres- dijo el con una media sonrisa, toda la tarde lo había tenido en la mente, sabia que era posible que ella se rehusara pero no perdía nada con intentarlo

-Creo que… bueno ya que me diste ese gran regalo, que nos ayudara a Tom y a mi a trasportarnos fácilmente no veo por que no…- dijo ella mordiendo su labio inferior, tenia sus dudas, pero sabia que no quería estar mas tiempo separada del pelirrojo

-Eso significa que si???- pregunto el chico con una amplia sonrisa

-Si, no creo que pueda seguir más tiempo separada de ti- se besaron suavemente, pero lo suave no duro mucho, el beso se intensifico en demasía, Ron la sostuvo de la cintura y la recargo en la pared mientras profundizaba aun más esa gran muestra del agradecimiento que sentía para la castaña

-Gracias a Merlín que Lorein nos convenció de que la dejáramos ir a saludar a Tom antes de saludarlos a ustedes- dijo sonriendo Harry

-Chicos, ya llegaron- dijo Hermione separándose de Ron y sonrojándose en exceso- no los oímos

-Si no lo dudo- dijo Ginny mientras dejaba la bolsa con las cosas de James en una de las sillas de la barra, el pequeño al ver a Hermione estiro sus manitas para que lo cargara

-Ven aquí hermoso- dijo la castaña mientras lo tomaba- No tenemos mucho de haber llegado, Tom estaba en casa de una amiguita de la escuela y después de salir del ministerio fuimos por el

-La madre de esa niña esta loca como una cabra- le comento Ron a Harry mientras reían

-Loca por ti dirás! Mira que nos obsequio un pastel cuando fuimos por Tom, según ella que hoy le dio por cocinar- todos rieron- le encantaste!

-Sabes que se necesita más de eso para poder conquistarme… se necesita ser una sabelotodo insufrible, con cabello castaño, bonita sonrisa y cuerpo de infarto- dijo el chico mientras seguía haciendo el guiso, Hermione fue a abrazarlo por la espalda

-Bueno y cuéntame! Como vas con la investigación???

-Estaba viendo a los mayores sospechosos, los maestros de Hogwarts, Argus Filch, familia, en fin todo, revise su vida toda la tarde, me traje información para seguir viendo después de la cena, su historial medico y la muerte, lo relatado por mi y las ayudantes, todas las pruebas

-Creo que hay más pero tengo que ir a buscar a la sala de archivos del ministerio, tal vez Harry pueda ayudarnos en eso, a mi me lo complicarían mas- dijo el pelirrojo probando como le estaba quedando la cena

-Por que??? Pensé que por tu puesto, no tenias tantas restricciones- dijo la castaña sacando la vajilla que usarían para la cena

-Claro que las tengo amor, ya que nunca se resolvió el caso quedo en el archivero de inconclusos, las pruebas que ahí se guardan solo se pueden volver a sacar con el permiso y firma de un delegado, y adivina que es nuestro amigo

-Eres delegado del ministerio??? Nunca me lo habías dicho!- reclamo la castaña

-Nunca me lo habías preguntado!- dijo el sonriendo y dando un sorbo a la cerveza de mantequilla que Hermione le había servido- Estoy a su total disposición con la investigación, solo sean precavidos si alguien sabe que están volviendo a reabrir un caso harán un caos en el ministerio

-Tengo que resolverlo Harry! No puedo vivir con esto

-Pero les tengo una buena noticia! Mione volverá a vivir conmigo!- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo como niño chiquito

-Unos cuantos días aquí Mione y ya lo tienes chiflado- Hermione río y Ron se sonrojo- Ya voy por los niños???

-Si, por favor. Harry ayuda a Hermione a poner la mesa si??

-Claro- el pelinegro y la castaña pusieron la mesa, conversando aun de las investigaciones y Harry daba consejos a Hermione además tuvo una gran idea que expuso cuando ya estaban todos sentados

-Ya dinos que estas pensando- le dijo su esposa a Harry

-Bueno será un problema que Hermione entre y salga del ministerio, empezaran a sospechar y bueno… no se que tanto te guste tu trabajo muggle, pero sigo necesitando una asistente

-En serio??? Crees que será buena idea que trabaje en el ministerio???

-Seria fantástico!- dijo el pelirrojo- es verdad lo que dice Harry, no puedes ir y venir sin que empiecen a sospechar, si entras a entrar ahí con nosotros y con la ayuda de Harry podremos buscar en los archivos sin que nadie diga nada

-Pero no creen que a alguien podría molestarle mi presencia ahí??? Ustedes saben que hay personas que piensan que lo que le pasó a Minerva si fue mi culpa

-Pues mira, mañana haré la propuesta por escrito, ya que saliste libre de cargos no creo que haya problema, pero si dejaras tu trabajo muggle??? Te dare un buen sueldo- le guiño el ojo el morocho

-Pues no pierdo nada, mi trabajo en si, solo lo tenia para poder mantener a Tom, no es especial, me encantaría trabajar contigo Harry- le dijo ella

-Mamá puedo quedarme en casa de mis tíos hoy!!!- pidió el pequeño a sus padres

-Campeón tienes clases mañana!- le dijo Ron

-Claro que puedes mi cielo, mañana nos mudaremos así que tenia pensando que no asistieras a clase, paso por ti temprano para ir a empacar si???

-Mudarnos??? Aquí???- pregunto el pequeño pelirrojo muy feliz

-Claro mi amor!!!- dijo ella y Tom fue a abrazarla, volver a tener una familia era su mayor sueño y poco a poco iba haciéndose realidad

-Si quieres nos podemos ver en el ministerio y yo se los llevo

-Seria muy buena idea amor! Así no tienen que levantarse tan temprano para pasar por el- dijo la pelirroja

Después de un rato y al terminar la cena los dos matrimonios se fueron a la sala a seguir conversando, los niños seguían jugando, excepto James que después de la cena cayo dormido, Harry lo sostenía en sus brazos

-Tendré que ir a hablar con el Lic. Manchester, mi renuncia no le va a agradar en lo absoluto- comento la castaña

-Lo se mi amor, pero tienes que explicarle que estamos recuperando nuestra relación, que decidiste volver a vivir conmigo y que el trabajo te queda muy lejos, si tiene esposa y familia lo entenderá

-Pues si, pero mientras en el ministerio toman una resolución, seguiré ayudándolo hasta que consiga nueva secretaria

-Me parece bien!- Ron la beso en la sien y se enfrasco en una discusión con Harry debido a varios problemas que ha tenido por la poco apoyo al departamento de aurores, Harry tomaba nota mental para que en la próxima junta de delegados exponer las ideas de su amigo. Las chicas platicaban de lo bueno que seria que Hermione entrara a trabajar con Harry

-Además tus horarios no serán tan matados y con Harry tendrás flexibilidad para salir por Thomas cuando acaben las clases, aunque también seria bueno que contrataras un elfo de confianza para que el niño no se quede solo aquí

-Si estaba pensando en contratar un elfo pero para la limpieza de la casa, mi madre esta muy renuente a que deje a Thomas con otras personas, ella dejo de consultar en las tardes para quedarse con el, puede molestarse si ya no se lo llevo

-Pues ahí lo tienes asunto resuelto, a mamá le gusta mucho cuidar a los niños, pero ahora que papá tiene un buen puesto y que viaja regularmente tiende a llevársela con el y pues nosotros pensamos que es bueno, tantos años paso solo al cuidado de la casa y sin tomar vacaciones ellos solos que sabemos que se lo merecen

-Aun así siempre están los niños y tus hermanos en la Madriguera- comento la castaña dando un sorbo a la limonada que había preparado y servido

-Si, es que es imposible no querer ir, cuando estaba por casarme con Harry, ya quería dejar mi casa, vivir sola con el y formar mi familia, pero al alejarme de mis padres… debo confesar que no dejo de extrañarlos, los cuidados, las ricas comidas, el calor de hogar

-Eso si, cuando voy con mis padres me pasa lo mismo… oye debo de ir a hablar con ellos, he tomando un sinfín de decisiones y no se los he informado, estarán muy felices, jamás dejaron de querer a Ron

-Si, mi hermano hablaba con ellos regularmente, para saber más de ustedes, tus llamadas eran pocas- le reclamo Ginny

-Y crees que no lo se- rió- ellos jamás me lo dijeron pero era obvio, sus recibos telefónicos tenían muchísimas llamadas al celular de Ron

-Bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero quitarte mas tiempo, tienes cosas que hacer no???- le dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente

-Ginny como crees???- pregunto Hermione riendo

-Aprovecha amiga, nos llevaremos a Tom, tendrán la casa solo para ustedes, además quiero otro sobrino de su parte!

-Esta bien veré que puedo hacer- dijo la castaña sonriendo

-Mi cielo ya es tarde, creo que deberíamos retirarnos

-Si preciosa, es hora, Lorein, Thomas!!! Ya nos vamos!!!- Grito Harry haciendo que el pequeño James se estremeciera y recibiendo un pequeño golpe de su esposa por ser tan despistado- Lo siento, no se levanto!

Thomas bajo junto a su pequeña prima, una maleta y su almohada, tenia que dormir con ella sino seria imposible conciliar el sueño, se despidió de sus padres y junto a la familia Potter desapareció por la chimenea. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a recoger los platos sucios y las botellas de cerveza que Ron y Harry se habían tomado

-Que vacía se siente la casa sin Tom, ya me estoy acostumbrando mucho a su presencia y a la tuya, por eso no quería que volvieran a su departamento

-Y nosotros ya nos acostumbramos totalmente a ti, por eso no podemos irnos… Ron???

-Si amor??

-Quieres que continuemos lo que dejamos inconcluso el otro día

El ni se molesto en llevar los platos a la cocina, cargando a la chica subió a su habitación para no salir en un buen par de horas…

-Wow, había olvidado lo bien que se sentía…- dijo la chica que se encontraba sobre su ex marido, solo tapada con la sabana y sin ropa de por medio

-Haré que recuerdes cada sensación… cada caricia… cada beso… cada orgasmo- cada que hablaba le daba un pequeño beso, pero hizo una pausa para alargar este último y profundizarlo aun más- Te amo mi amor!!!

-Yo también te amo muchísimo!- se recostó en su pecho mientras con sus dedos acariciaba los músculos definidos del torso del pelirrojo- Quiero que todo quede claro ya! Pronto! Quiero volver a estar contigo sin remordimientos, sin pesadillas, sin estupideces en mi cabeza

-Y lo lograremos y volveremos a casarnos, volverás a ser mi mujer por todas las leyes, mágicas y muggles- dijo el acariciándole el cabello

-Tu quieres??? Quieres que vuelva a ser tu esposa???

-Tú lo dijiste futura Señora de Weasley- dijo riendo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara- sabes una cosa??? Quiero tener otro hijo, quieres un bebé preciosa??? Quieres tener otro bebé conmigo???

-Quiero mas, mas hijos- dijo subiéndose de nuevo a el para volver a besarlo intensamente- cuando todo esto acabe vamos a ampliar nuestra familia, es lo que mas deseo

-Lograremos resolverlo pronto, no te preocupes! Cuando eso pase podemos seguir hablando de nuestros futuros planes- dijo besándola en la cabeza- Mione…cambiando de tema estaba pensando en lo de Perla

-Si que pasa???

-Bueno se que es denigrante la forma de pensar de esa mujer pero no entiendo cual es tu molestia, aparte tengo algo que me esta rondando por la cabeza desde que nos volvimos a ver

-Pues pregúntame lo que quieras saber, no quiero que entre tu y yo haya ninguna duda, nada mi amor- dijo besándolo de nuevo y apartándolo después de que Ron empezara a entusiasmarse otra vez- No ibas a preguntarme???

-Si, Mione tu saliste con alguien mientras nos separamos???- pregunto acariciando su espalda

-Bueno… yo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Termine!!! Capitulo 8 listo!!! Quería comentarles que en el fic de "Por que todo tiene que ser así" dije que actualizaría una semana un fic y la otra semana el otro, lo cual al principio pensé que seria lo mejor, aunque ya después de meditarlo un poco me di cuenta que me es imposible, me senté estos días a escribir "Vuelve a mi" según yo solo escribiría sobre este sin tocar el otro, pero me bloquee y comencé el capitulo del otro fic que ya tengo casi listo!!! Así que pensé que publicaría mejor como mi inspiración me permitiera, obviamente no dejare ningún fic sin actualizar mas de una semana (eso espero).

Además quería platicarles, no como una excusa sino para pedirles aun un poco mas de paciencia, (no se que me creo después de toda la que les he pedido), solo quería informarles que ahora entrare a estudiar al parecer mi primeras clases son el sábado 15 de septiembre, (algo mas que me hará absorber mi tiempo para escribir) ya que mi futuro marido me hizo pensar que realmente tengo las posibilidades de estudiar aunque sea una pequeña carrera al no haber terminado la mía hace algunos años y que como esta la situación ahora en el país, bueno no puedo esperar que toda mi vida me mantengan (aunque tengo trabajo y me mantengo sola, pero ya casados bueno, es mejor prevenir para el futuro), bueno ya lo saben espero su paciencia aunque ustedes mejor que nadie saben que esto no lo dejo por nada.

Bueno a responder reviews!!!

Hermioneyron.- Bueno ya ves que el encuentro entre las dos no fue tan malo, ya veremos como se pone Susette si Hermione trabaja en el ministerio, jajaja, muchas gracias por ser tan constante en tus comentarios, me alegra siempre saber de ti, bye!!!

RubyMoon.Li.- Aquí tienes el otro amiga, espero que te guste! Ya me lo comentaras verdad??? En fin espero verte pronto para la parte que necesito tu ayuda del otro fic, me quede esperando tu mail, andas ocupadilla verdad??? No te preocupes después de que hablemos público el otro fic ok??? Estamos en contacto…

Kari-uchiyama.- Gracias por tu comentario, tu también eres de los comentarios frecuentes y eso me encanta!!! Susette hará un gran berrinche próximo, si estas al pendiente ya lo veras!!! Jajaja espero que estés de lo mejor!! Saludos!

Aguss.- Gracias por tu comentario, como ves no fue mucha la participación de Susette en el capitulo, pero en los próximos claro que vendrá a hacerle la vida imposible a la pareja, veremos como actúa y mas molestia será cuando el padre de esta chica intervenga para cumplir con las ordenes de su caprichosa hija!!! Nos vemos por aquí pronto!!!

Faithfrv.- Muchas gracias!!!

DCTonks.- Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te guste como va quedando y espero que a este capitulo también le des tu visto bueno!!! Espero verte por aquí de nuevo y muchas gracias!!! Saludos!!!

Silvia Karelia.- Jajaja espero que para este entonces ya hayas terminado de leerla, coméntame que te pareció realmente, espero tu respuesta, saludos!!!

Peke-Weasley.- Pues al fin, ni Tom pudo detenerlos para que se demostraran su amor físicamente, hasta que se les hizo, jajaja después de cuatro años! Además Perla vuelve a hacer de las suyas en este capitulo, esa mujer no será una gran protagonista aquí en el fic, pero Hermione le hará cambiar su forma de pensar, en fin ya veras. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Seguimos en contacto!

Flor de invierno.- Espero que no te haya defraudado con este encuentro tan seco, ya después vendrán mas confrontaciones entre las dos chicas, espéralas con ansias, jajaja!!! Gracias por comentarme creo que nunca había tenido comentario tuyo pero te agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo!!! Saluditos!!!

Estefanía.- Mas pasión??? Al menos mas explicita??? Creo que no puedo escribir esas escenas por el momento, ya pensare si poner algo mas explicito (claro que sin llegar a tanto) en próximas ocasiones!!! Gracias!!

GaretClaus.- Aquí tienes un poquito mas, espero para la próxima semana estar subiendo el siguiente capitulo!!! Gracias por comentarme, nos seguimos viendo por estos lugares!! Bye bye…

Kate Reagen.- Claro que Hermione defenderá a su familia y como ves en este capitulo ya están haciendo planes para el futuro, veremos si quieren ver a una Hermione dándole otro hijo a su Weasley, coméntame que quieres tu!!! Ok??? Platicamos por aquí!!! Saludos!!!

Bien termine, creo que ya esta todo dicho!!! Besitos y saludos!!!

Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	9. Una visita inesperada!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración!!! Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Si que pasa???

-Bueno se que es denigrante la forma de pensar de esa mujer pero no entiendo cual es tu molestia, aparte tengo algo que me esta rondando por la cabeza desde que nos volvimos a ver

-Pues pregúntame lo que quieras saber, no quiero que entre tu y yo haya ninguna duda, nada mi amor- dijo besándolo de nuevo y apartándolo después de que Ron empezara a entusiasmarse otra vez- No ibas a preguntarme???

-Si, Mione tu saliste con alguien mientras nos separamos???- pregunto acariciando su espalda

-Bueno… yo…

"_**Vuelve a mi**__**"**_

_**Cáp. 9.- Una visita inesperada!!!**_

-Bueno… yo…

El acaricio su rostro y sonrió brindándole la confianza que ella necesitaba- Dímelo, no voy a molestarme no tengo por que hacerlo verdad???- ella se acerco y lo beso tiernamente

-Si, tuve una relación, pero no fue del todo satisfactoria

-Por???

-Bueno comenzó bien, Tom tenia cuatro años… pero desde el principio pude notar que bueno… la relación entre nuestro pequeño y el… no era muy buena- dijo ella recostándose en su torso

-Como se llamaba???- pregunto el pelirrojo curioso

-Abraham Manchester- dijo ella Ron sabia que había escuchado ese apellido antes

-Manchester??? Tenia algo que ver con tu jefe???

-Si, era su hijo, el me ayudo a comprar el departamento y aun no termino de pagarle, pero ahora que Harry me dará un buen sueldo y que vendremos a vivir aquí, pues puedo terminar de pagar- dijo ella sonriendo

-Por que no vendes el departamento??? Digo ya no lo necesitaras volverás aquí- la chica volteo a verlo sin saber que contestarle- ya te encariñaste con el departamento???

-Si, además es un patrimonio para Tom y me encanta pensar que podré darle algo yo, se que tu podrías darle mil cosas, pero desde que no trabajo de medí maga, creo que ha sido lo mas grande que he podido comprar

-Esta bien, es tu logro no te lo replicare, sigues teniendo el trato con el??? El de la venta???

-No, cuando terminamos él le pidió a su padre que se encargara de cobrarme, cada quincena al recibir mi pago yo daba lo estipulado, me falta poco- dijo ella riendo levemente cuando el empezó a acariciar su espalda

-Andas muy sensible al roce- dijo el riendo y besándola- Bueno y por que terminaron???

-Bueno aparte de que Tom comenzó a comportarse muy hostil, descubrí que Abraham no lo trataba muy bien que digamos… él era… casado

-Que??? Anduviste con un casado que trataba mal a Tom??? No lo creo- dijo el realmente sorprendido

-No pienses que yo lo sabia Ron, cuando termine con el Thomas me lo contó, me dijo que en las ocasiones que se quedaban solos le decía que cuando nos casáramos lo mandaría lejos de mi a un internado o a vivir con mis padres para quedarse conmigo, Tom lo aborrecía y yo… me sentí terrible

-No es tu culpa preciosa tu no lo sabias- dijo el reconfortándola

-Cuando termine de pagar el departamento que esta a nombre de Manchester y Asociados haremos el cambio de propietario, bueno seguiré contándote, cuando descubrí que era casado y ya con hijos, bueno lo termine, pero el insistió en que quería tenerme como amante algo que no era de mi agrado y un día me… pego

-Que???- pregunto aun mas exaltado que antes- Mione…- dijo susurrando

-No me dolió, bueno si, pero mas que nada pensaba en Tom, quería terminar y cortar todo lazo con el pero no lo haría, mi trabajo dependía de eso, después prometió dejar de buscarme cuando amenace con ir a contarle todo a su esposa y a su padre, que no sabia nada de lo que había entre nosotros

-No lo has vuelto a ver???

-No, después de ese día Abraham le dijo a su padre que se encargara de cobrarme el departamento, el Sr. Manchester pensaba que solo existía la relación por la compra-venta del departamento no sabia que había algo mas

-Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso- dijo el comprensivo

-No, yo siento haberlo pasado, fue mi culpa si no me hubiera separado de ti, no hubiera pasado por eso, pero eso me pasa por terca

-Creo que hasta cierto punto es bueno el habernos separado por un tiempo- Hermione lo volteo a ver poniendo cara de "estas loco"- por que así descubriste que no puedes vivir sin mi y yo reafirme el gran amor que te tengo Mione, te amo… mucho… demasiado… en exceso- dijo besándola de nuevo, al parecer esa noche no dormirían, claro que era algo que a ellos no les importaba.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz que se filtraron por una pequeña abertura de las cortinas despertaron a Ron. Después de acostumbrarse a la luz volteo a ver a la mujer que dormía junto a el, recordó la noche que paso con Susette, al despertarse solo esperaba que ella se levantara para que se fuera, pero con Hermione era muy diferente, quería quedarse ahí, nunca separarse de ella aunque sabia que ya se le había echo tarde

-Hola!- dijo ella sonriendo aun sin abrir los ojos y abrazándolo suavecito acomodándose de nuevo mas cerca de el

-Como dormiste amor???- pregunto el quitando el cabello que la chica tenia en el rostro y acariciando su mejilla en el proceso

-Excelente, es la mejor noche que paso hace varios años, ya tenemos que ponernos en pie???- pregunto la chica que amaba la forma en que el pelirrojo la hacia sentir por las mañanas, sabia que la estaba mirando, que tenia un buen rato haciéndolo, amaba sentir su mirada

-Pues podríamos quedarnos aquí, pero creo que Harry ya esta con Tom en el ministerio

-Mmm es verdad, pero estoy tan cómoda- confesó la castaña al fin abriendo los ojos y mirándolo tiernamente

-Pasaremos juntos todas las noches de ahora en adelante, vamos tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- dijo Ron levantándose no queriendo hacerlo

-Está bien- dijo ella solo sentándose en la cama

-Es tarde, dúchate mientras yo doy instrucciones por escrito a los aurores para que pongan a hacer algo a los chicos mientras llego al cuartel, además le escribiré a Harry para decirle que vamos para allá- dijo mientras se ponía su bóxer, le dio su beso de buenos días y salio hacia su estudio

Hermione solo sonrió y poniéndose de pie, envuelta en la sabana, entro al tocador. Después de un rato cuando los dos ya estaban listos, decidieron que llegarían en la camioneta de la chica, ya que ella tenía que ir junto con Tom a su antiguo departamento y Ron podría viajar por red flu después de terminar sus labores a su casa a recoger el auto para alcanzarlos mas tarde.

Tom estaba sentado en el despacho de su tío, muy calladito ya que veía que Harry se encontraba muy concentrado leyendo unos papeles que al parecer eran de gran importancia.

-Aburrido???

-Algo- dijo sonriendo- crees que mis papás se tarden mucho

-Pues tomando en cuenta que tu padre acaba de enviarme la nota yo creo que al menos una media hora mas… en fin, te gusto dormir en la casa???

-Si muchas gracias por invitarme tío, aunque siento mucho que nuestros juegos despertaran a James, tu y tía Ginny se veían cansados- dijo el niño arrepentido, después de que Harry y Ginny los habían acostado y ya se habían ido a su habitación a descansar, a Lorein se le ocurrió levantarse a jugar y Tom la siguió pero fue tanto el desorden que despertaron a James a las dos de la mañana

-No te preocupes Tom, siempre pasa, es la edad en la que está James, además es muy perceptivo, cuando siente algo no tarda en despertar

-Si pero mi mamá me dijo que cuando estuviera en una casa que no fuera mía, tenia que respetar las reglas y si Lorein y yo nos levantamos, no respetamos tus reglas, lo siento

-No te preocupes y no le digas nada a tus padres, que yo tampoco les diré esta bien- le dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo, Tom correspondió

-Buenos días Sr. Potter! Como amaneció???- dijo Susette entrando con un montón de papelería que Harry tenia que revisar y autorizar

-Buenos días Susette, bien muchas gracias- la relación entre ellos era única y exclusivamente formal, solo de trabajo

-Pero que niño tan guapo, eres la viva imagen de tu padre- le dijo Susette a Thomas- Sr. Potter como pasa el tiempo ya esta tan grande

Harry y el pequeño pelirrojo se echaron a reír, el mayor no podía comprender como cabía tanta estupidez en una sola mujer y el niño rió pensando en que era muy extraño que lo confundiera con James

-Thomas no es mi hijo Susette, mi bebé apenas tiene un año- dijo Harry controlándose, estaba a punto de decirle "Que eres estúpida???"

-Entonces supongo que es hijo de alguno de sus cuñados, Bill, Charlie, Percy, los gemelos- Harry negaba cada que la chica nombraba a cada Weasley

-Mi papá se llama Ronald Weasley- dijo el pequeño sorprendiendo totalmente a la mujer- y mi mamá Hermione Granger, los conoces???- la chica no reaccionaba y el niño seguía hablando- mi mami tiene el cabello castaño y es muy bonita, papá es pelirrojo como yo y también tiene los ojos azules

-Si los conozco, pero tu mami no es tan bonita- dijo ella Tom solo frunció el seño

-Si lo es, mi mami es la mas bonita de todas en el universo- dijo el niño defendiendo a Hermione

-Si lo es- dijo Ron entrando al despacho de Harry, Tom al ver a sus padres corrió a su encuentro- Hijo como estas??? Dormiste bien en casa de tus tíos??? 

-Si papi de lo mejor- dijo el niño abrazando a su padre

-Espero que te hayas portado muy bien!!!- dijo la chica sonriendo cuando Tom le dio un beso

-Se porto increíble Mione, realmente es un niño muy educado- Harry volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Tom- Susette ya deja de perder el tiempo y retírate

La chica solo estaba contemplando a la familia y la voz de Harry la sacó del trance

-Si tengo mucho que hacer- dijo saliendo del despacho, todos voltearon a verla, sin darle importancia

-En fin, nosotros también tenemos que irnos, mi amor despídete de papá y tío Harry iremos a la casa a empacar- Ron se acerco a ellos y mientras Harry se despedía de Tom, el pelirrojo le dio un suave pero largo beso

-Cuídense, terminando aquí paso a ayudarlos- le dio un beso a Tom y los miro hasta que se perdieron por el corredor

-Ya se fueron Ron!- dijo Harry en broma por que el pelirrojo seguía viendo el lugar por donde pasaron al irse- ya no puedes vivir sin ellos no???

-Es increíble amigo, no sabes como me siento, el sufrimiento de los últimos cuatro años desapareció con estas semanas que volvieron a mí, Merlín no recordaba haberme sentido así antes- dijo con una radiante sonrisa

-Te lo mereces y ellos también, pasaron muchas calamidades por la decisión de Hermione, ustedes eran y serán una gran familia, volverán a estar juntos y nada podrá separarlos- comento el morocho brindándole apoyo

-Gracias- y de pronto cambio su semblante- Sabes ayer intime con Mione, fue estupendo… después conversamos se que tuvo una relación y extrañamente no me molesta, el problema es que sigue atada al tipo por la compra-venta del departamento donde viven y pues… quiero hacer algo

-Por que no terminas de pagarlo tu???- dijo Harry como si fuera obvio

-Si lo hago se que le molestara, tal vez no me lo diga pero se que así será, no quiero cometer errores de nuevo, para ella la compra de ese departamento es un logro que realizo solita y pues… no quiero quitárselo

-Pues préstale el dinero!

-No, claro que si se lo presto se aferrara en pagarme y sabes que jamás se lo cobraría es mi esposa- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de encontrar una solución

-La verdad es que no se que decirte, déjame pensar en una solución… oye y piensan volver a casarse???

-Pues no lo hemos platicado, pero claro que deseo volverme a unir con Hermione, seria magnifico, además para que este todo escrito legalmente como antes

-Pues estaría muy bien

-Bueno iré a ver a los estudiantes, nos veremos luego- se despido el pelirrojo para después encaminarse a su oficina.

Hermione llego a un centro comercial a comprar cajas para empacar, cuando abrió su bolso en la caja no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la enorme cantidad de dinero que portaba, tendría que hablar con Ron muy seriamente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento metió tal cantidad ahí, pero ya que no contaba con ese detalle pues consintió a Tom y le compro uno de los juguetes que estuvo pidiéndole desde hace tiempo y algo de desayuno para los dos, además de unos pastelillos para cuando Ron llegara al departamento. Después de desayunar pusieron manos a la obra, Tom iba a encargarse de su habitación mientras Hermione empacaría el resto de la casa, se sorprendió cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, por lo general nunca recibía visitas

-Ginny que haces aquí???

-Buenos días amiga, pues hable con Harry y me dijo que estarían aquí empacando y pues decidimos- dijo volteando a ver a Lorein que iba tomada de su mano y a James que venia en sus brazos- venir a ayudarte

-Pensé que estabas trabajando en San Mungo???

-No te lo dije???...- dejó que Lorein se fuera con Thomas y saco un corral de su bolsa que traía reducido, cuando lo amplio metió a James ahí- Cuando me reconcilie con Harry y tuvimos a James, bueno me tome un tiempo para mi familia, no estoy trabajando en estos momentos, quiero estar con James y Lorein lo que mas que pueda antes de que entren a Hogwarts, imagínate será tan doloroso que se vayan

-Amiga para eso falta mucho, mira que James a penas tiene un año- dijo la castaña riendo

-Obvio que no me quedare sin hacer nada hasta que entre a Hogwarts, solo que… le prometí a Harry que dejaría la medí magia hasta que James cumpliera los tres años de edad

-El te lo pidió???

-No, pero cuando platicamos se lo prometí, el me dijo que no tenia que hacerlo, pero la verdad es que quise, no lo hice por obligación ni nada, mi familia es lo mas importante, esta sobre todas esas cosas, sobre mi trabajo y mi carrera

Hermione no dijo nada, pero interiormente sintió una gran admiración por la pelirroja, ella había destruido su familia por pensar que no tendría su carrera, Ginny había dejado lo mismo y sin sufrimiento alguno por sus hijos y Harry, era una gran madre y esposa, pero sobre todo una gran mujer.

-Bueno y que es lo que tenemos que hacer???

-Pues guardar todo en las cajas, estoy con las cosas de la cocina, después iré a mi habitación- Ginny observo lo pequeño que era el lugar

-Pues no creo que tardemos mucho terminaremos en un santiamén- volteo avergonzada a ver a la castaña, no quería hacerle pensar que creía que su casa era tan poca cosa- Lo siento… no quise… no quiero que pienses

-No te preocupes- la interrumpió la castaña- se que la casa es pequeña, pero si vieras el desorden que tengo

-Lo siento Mione, tu casa es pequeña pero muy linda y mas por que tu sola la trabajaste, me gusta mucho…- dijo la pelirroja poniendo manos a la obra

A la hora de comer, Hermione y Ginny estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para ver que compraban porque los niños ya se estaban inquietando por el hambre y como todas las vasijas estaban guardadas y empacadas, era imposible cocinarles algo, de pronto volvió a sonar el timbre

-Hola!!!- dijo Ron besando a la castaña y con bolsas de comida en los brazos, Harry traía otro tanto y después de besar en la mejilla a Hermione fue a saludar a su esposa

-En estos momentos estábamos viendo que ir a comprar para comer- dijo la castaña revisando las bolsas que Ron dejo en la mesa

-Harry y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo después de que te fuiste, cuando Ginny nos comento que vendría sabíamos que para estas horas ustedes y los niños estarían muertos de hambre así que pasamos por comida preparada

-Papi!!!- llego Tom corriendo hacia el- mira que encontré!- le dijo mostrándole una foto de su boda con Hermione

-Pensé que habías dejado todas las fotos de la boda en casa, no note que faltara ninguna- le dijo Ron a Hermione

-Copie esa que es mi favorita, pero no se que hacia en el cuarto de Tom- dijo ella sirviendo la comida

-No estaba en mi cuarto mami, es que estaba buscando uno de mis juguetes en tu habitación, estaba debajo de tu almohada- todos rieron y Hermione se sonrojo

-Vayan a lavarse ahora!- dijo la castaña y fue a la cocina, Ron la siguió y la abrazo por detrás

-Así que debajo de tu almohada???- dijo sonriendo y apretando el abrazo

-No seas egocéntrico, ya sabias que nunca deje de amarte y pues me hacías falta… a veces miraba nuestra foto por las noches, amaba verte y pensar que tu también estabas pensando en mi

-Siempre pensaba en ti preciosa- dijo el dándole pequeños besos en el cuello- siempre estabas en mi mente… oye quiero saber cuando volveremos a unirnos

-Quieres otra noche como la de ayer???- se dio vuelta abrazándolo melosamente, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y acercado sus labios para besarlo; pensando en los momentos que pasaron la noche anterior

-Eso se me antoja a toda hora pero… no es lo que me refería, quiero que volvamos a casarnos Mione, quiero volver a ser tu marido

-Que???- esa pregunta la tomo totalmente desprevenida

-Que pasa por que el asombro, parece que te dije algo malo

-No, no es malo, para nada solo… muy repentino, crees que sea propicio, bueno por que apenas nos reencontramos hace poco y pues… no he aclarado lo de Minerva y… yo- decía ella respirando profundamente

-Tranquila, sabes que lo de Minerva lo aclararemos… aparte no te estoy presionando será para cuando tu quieras, tu decídelo si???- dijo tomando sus manos y llevándolas a su boca para besarlas tranquilizando a la mujer

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo

-Y bueno cuando van a venir??? Ya tenemos hambre- les dijo la pelirroja, ya que los esperaban para empezar

-Vamos- le dijo Ron tomándola de la mano y sentándose, ya que el comedor solo era de cuatro sillas, los adultos tomaron asiento, Harry como James encima, Ginny con Lorein y Thomas sobre Ron

-Mione, Ron me comento de tu deuda del departamento- le dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a comer

-En serio??? Bueno ni siquiera sabía si ya me habías contratado pero pensé… bueno que si trabajaba contigo iba a poder seguir pagándole a mi jefe

-Ya me dieron la autorización para darte trabajo, desde el lunes ya puedes asistirme en mi oficina, pero realmente no era eso de lo que quería hablar…

-A no???- pregunto ella mientras limpiaba la boca de Thomas para que no manchara la ropa de su papá

-No, estaba pensando que tal vez deberías de liquidar el departamento antes de renunciar, se que no deseas que Ron te ayude prestándote el dinero, pero puedo hacerlo yo, se que estarías mas tranquila dejando la cuenta limpia, teniendo el departamento ya a tu nombre y no teniendo ningún lazo con tu ex…- dijo el morocho sinceramente

-Bueno yo… Harry la verdad es que tengo muchísimo sin ver a mi ex y creo que podré seguir liquidándolo solo tratando con el Lic. Manchester

-Bueno solo era una oferta, que puedes estar segura sigue en pie hasta que tu quieras

-Gracias amigo- Harry tomo su mano y le dio un apretón

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

De pronto James tiro la bebida que Harry tomaba mojando los pantalones del morocho, el cual solo volteo los ojos

-Siempre pasa lo mismo cuando lo siento conmigo- dijo Harry levantándose con el bebé en brazos, Ginny bajo a Lorein y tomo a James mientras Harry limpiaba su pantalón con un hechizo

-Yo me siento contigo papi- dijo la pequeña estirando sus bracitos y Harry la cargo gustoso pero James quería estar con su papá así que no tardo en empezar a llorar

-No mi amor, Lorein ven conmigo para que James se vaya con papá- le dijo la pelirroja a la pequeña, la cual tampoco quería bajarse de los brazos de su padre y también se puso a llorar, Thomas no aguanto el sentimiento y también lloro abrazando su papá para ocultar su rostro

-Thomas!- dijo Hermione enternecida

Harry estiro su otro brazo para tomar a James y cargarlo junto con su nena, James instantáneamente dejo de llorar para pasar el empujar a la pequeña, su fuerza era insuficiente pero la niña se molestaba

-Mira a James papito!- Lorein fruncía el seño y alejaba el bracito de su hermano de forma nada delicada

-Mi amor no vayas a lastimarlo, recuerda que James es un bebé, solo esta bromeando- decía Harry tratando de detener a James lo cual le parecía imposible con un pequeño en cada brazo

-Quiero otro bebé- dijo Ron después de ver como los dos pequeños se aferraban al cuello de Harry para bien quien lo abrazaba mas

-Y yo que???- dijo Thomas dejando de llorar y sonriendo

-Tu eres mi campeón, pero a poco no quieres un hermanito o hermanita???

-Mejor hermanita!!!- dijo el niño emocionado

-Pues dile a mamá!!!- dijo Ron lanzándole la pelota a Hermione

-Mamá quiero una hermanita!!!- Dijo Tom a la castaña- Puedes pedirle una a la cigüeña???

-Ron!- reclamo la chica ya que gracias a el tendría que lidiar con esta nueva petición de su pequeño- Thomas me encantaría pedirle a la cigüeña una hermanita para ti y un hijo para papá, pero en estos momentos no hay mucho tiempo, tenemos cosas que hacer

-Como que???- pregunto el pequeño

-Pues cambiarnos de casa, acoplarnos a nuestra nueva vida, que papito y tu se conozcan bien y que papá y yo volvamos a unir lazos y eso lleva un poquito de tiempo mi amor- dijo ella tratando de hacerlo entender

-Cuanto tiempo???

Hermione volteo los ojos se supone que estaba lidiando con Thomas y sus preguntas infantiles… no con Ron y sus preguntas infantiles

-Tiempo Ron- contesto la pregunta recientemente echa por el pelirrojo mayor

-Nueve meses??? El tiempo que estarías embarazada… para después darme el hijo que quiero y el hermano que quiere Tom… brillante mi idea no???-comento sonriendo con la seguridad que Tom estaba de su lado

-Ya veremos… - dijo la castaña sonriendo la verdad no le estaba desagradando nada la idea de traer otro miembro a la familia

De pronto el timbre sonó de nuevo y Hermione volteo a ver a todos confundida

-Es el día de las visitas o que pasa???- dijo ella poniéndose de pie dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Mami quiere escaparse para ya no hablar de mi hermanita- le dijo Tom al oído a su papá

-Si, pero no la dejare

Ron se levanto tras ella y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta la tomo por la cintura, quedando tras ella

-Hermione Granger- se escucho la voz de un hombre castaño y muy apuesto

-Tu que haces aquí???

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El dilema de la semana "Levantarme una hora antes diariamente o ir a clases los sábados???" Después de mucho meditar que tanto para mi vida y para mis lectores, lo mejor creo yo es: cambiar el horario de mis clases, de lunes a viernes por la mañana, pedirle a mi jefe (papá) que me permita entrar una hora tarde al trabajo e ir a clase todas las mañanas. Y aunque no lo crean fue un gran esfuerzo, cuando por mucho tiempo tienes una costumbre (en mi caso levantarme a determinada hora) y aunque sea el mas mínimo cambio te mueve el mundo. No piensen que por eso ya tengo todos los días para estar sentada frente al monitor y escribir, pero ya tendré más disposición de tiempo. Con las clases los sábados perdía todo el día, ya para cuando acordaba eran las 8 y tenia que arreglarme para salir o estar con mi novio (el cual odia que escriba en su presencia).

Así que después de aclarar el asunto, paso a pedirles disculpas por la tardanza y el tiempo de espera que esta vez les hice pasar por este nuevo capitulo, estoy tratando de organizarme por que estos días después de la hora de la levantada, llegaba a mi casa a dormir mas de lo que esperaba y para cuando reaccionaba tenia que hacer tarea o pasar apuntes de la primer semana que no asistí a clases, espero que ahorita ya mas o menos mi vida se acomode y tener los capítulos semana tras semana.

En fin… paso a contestar reviews

Estefa.- Que pasa con esa boca!!! Jajaja si soy hija de mi madre, si no lo fuera pues… creo que habría muchos misterios que resolver, si no te gusto que lo cortara ahí en el capitulo anterior no me imagino que me dirás por este! Dejémoslo a la imaginación!!! Jajaja saluditos!!!

Hermioneyron.- Ron lo tomo bien! Y si también pienso que no podría quejarse!! Muchos saludos y gracias por leerme!!!

Aguss.- Gracias y la verdad que gusto haberte conocido por el msn, ya seguiremos hablando, que estés muy bien!!!

Carolina.- Aquí la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado y puedas comentármelo! Gracias por el review!!!

Flor de Invierno.- Gracias por tu comprensión, eres la única que me ha dicho eso, en serio que valoro cada una de sus palabras y claro que me encanta estar recibiendo comentarios así que tratare en no demorar mucho en publicar!!! Un beso!!!

Sofi.- Amiga hola! Gracias por dejarme comentario, sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio y mas por que se que andas sin mucho tiempo! En fin solo quería decirte que RUPERT ES MIO!!! Jajaja

RubyMoon.Li.- Pensabas que iba a poner a Víktor Krum??? Jajaja no, no tengo planeado que salga en este fic, pero si lo hiciera no tendría mucha relevancia, en fin, te quiero amiga estamos hablando!!!

Sandra-rh.- Que pena que me digas que soy de las pocas que sube capítulos regularmente, si con este me tarde horrores, espero ya para las próximas veces no tardar tanto y que halago la verdad que fue el primer review que dejaste! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!! Muchos saludos!!!

Ayde Mdrjghi.- Ya tienes la respuesta de la castaña aquí lo impresionante es que el pelirrojo no se molesto, espero tu comentario para este capitulo y muchas gracias por el anterior!!!

Kari-uchiyama.- Subido de tono??? En serio??? Dios he hecho escenas peores que esas (no de Harry Potter claro!) ya le pensare para publicarlas, jajaja. Ya ves ya hasta quieren otro bebé veremos si Hermione cede a las suplicas de Ron y Thomas! Saluditos!!!

Peke-Weasley.- Gracias! En este fic ya vemos a un Ron mas maduro y centrado, obviamente la reacción del Ron que conocemos sería muy diferente a la que tuvo en este capitulo, el también tuvo sus relaciones pasadas y no iba a replicarle a la castaña el haber tenido una relación cuando estaban separados, además estaba en la cama con la ella, no iba a empezar una pelea! Muchos saludos y muchas gracias!

Faithfrv.- No era con Krum, sino no quedaría lo del departamento además si Krum le dijera a Thomas lo que le decía Abraham, Ron va y busca al búlgaro para matarlo, jajaja!!! Saludos y muchas gracias!!!

Maary-Rose.- Gracias por tu comentario aquí tienes la actualización, besos!!!

Ilovedanyrupert.- Gracias por la idea de un poquito mas de protagonismo para James, de tu comentario saque la escena de celos entre hermanos entre Lorein y el, digo con un papá como Harry, yo también me la pasaría en sus brazos, jajaja y si Harry es un amor, sobre todo cuando se trata de ayudar a la castaña, ya lo veras en el siguiente capitulo!!! Saludos!!!

RHr100.- Tardé un poco, aquí aplicamos "Lento pero seguro" espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo y mas espero que me lo comentes, muchas gracias!!!

En fin!!! TERMINE!!! SALUDOS, BESOS Y ABRACITOS PARA TODOS!!!

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	10. Ahora es mi turno tu momento!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este **__**fic**__** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert **__**Grint**__** en persona, bueno son de J.K. **__**Rowling**__**, terminando la aclaración**____** Aquí esta el **__**fic**__**… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

-Mami quiere escaparse para ya no hablar de mi hermanita- le dijo Tom al oído a su papá

-Si, pero no la dejare

Ron se levanto tras ella y cuando Hermione abrió la puerta la tomo por la cintura, quedando tras ella

-Hermione Granger- se escucho la voz de un hombre castaño y muy apuesto

-Tu que haces aquí???

"_**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cáp**____**10.- Ahora es mi turno, tu momento!!!**_

-Tu que haces aquí???

-Quien es el Hermione???- pregunto Ron aunque ya tenia una idea por la actitud de la chica

-Abraham Manchester, buenas tardes- dijo dándole la mano a Ron, el la tomo y la apretó mas de lo debido

-Como has estado??? Mi padre me comento de tu lesión y que hablaste con el para comentarle que ya no trabajaras en Manchester y Asociados, algún problema???- pregunto interesado

-No es ningún problema, al contrario, Tom y yo nos mudaremos de casa

-A donde??? Si se puede saber- todos lo miraban con el seño fruncido, que se creía este tipo…

-A nuestra antigua casa, no tengo que decirte donde es- le dijo la castaña molesta

-Bueno yo solo venia a informarte si recuerdas que una de las clausulas del contrato es que si te cambias y dejas de pagar lo que tienes acumulado será perdido

-Se las clausulas y no pienso dejar de pagar, aunque me mude conservare el apartamento, conseguí un trabajo mejor pagado y pues… vendré a dejarle las mensualidades a tu padre

-Amor no tienes que darle explicaciones a este tipo- dijo Ron ya molesto de que Abraham fuera tan entrometido

-Y usted es???

-Ronald Weasley, ex esposo de Hermione y su esposo dentro de poco

-Wow volviste con tu ex! Increíble, me alegra muchísimo, la verdad es que estaba como obsesionada contigo… con decirte que una vez que nos revolcamos me dijo tu nombre

-Abraham cállate! Mi hijo esta aquí!!!- dijo la chica molesta

-El pequeño Thomas como olvidarlo, siempre en medio de todo- Tom solo lo miraba mal, nunca le cayo bien y ahora mucho menos

-Lárgate!- Hermione abrió la puerta y estiro su brazo hacia ella- Vete!!! Si te atreves a molestarnos de nuevo Larissa se enterara de todo, lárgate!!!

El hombre solo volteo a ver a todos con superioridad y salio de ahí, la castaña dejo caer un par de lágrimas y las limpio de nuevo, nunca había pasado una vergüenza más grande

-Yo… lo siento, ustedes no debían pasar por esta escena tan vergonzosa- se sentó de nuevo en su puesto

-No te preocupes amiga, sabes que no fue tu culpa- le dijo Ginny

-Estas segura que no quieres aceptar el préstamo, te desharás de el fácilmente Mione, mientras no lo alejes seguirá molestándote- le comento Harry para convencerla

-Pues no lo se- dijo bajando la vista y mirando de reojo a Ron- tu que piensas???

-Pues… - le acaricio la mejilla- será como tu quieras yo te apoyo preciosa

-Bueno niños terminen de comer, en un momento regreso- dijo sonriendo pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir, se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta

-Vas a ir a consolarla papá???- todos los adultos voltearon a ver al pequeño Thomas- no me vean así

-Pasaba muy seguido esto campeón???

-Con Abraham si, siempre hacia llorar a mi mamá, ella piensa que yo no me daba cuenta que no estaba bien, pero si lo hacia, es tu deber consolarla papá

Ron solo sonrió, se levanto y antes de irse beso la cabeza de Thomas, entro a la habitación y encontró a la castaña en un rincón de la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cara entre ellas

-Necesito que hables conmigo- ella volteo asustada, su cara muy sonrojada y sus mejilla húmedas- Necesito saber todo lo que pasaste en mi ausencia, todo lo que ese desgraciado te hizo pasar, los llantos los cuales mi hijo me dice que pasaban regularmente y que tu pensabas que el no sabia… toda tu vida sin mi Mione

Ella pretendía decir algo cuando Ron se subió a la cama y la hizo callar con un calido y suave beso- Tenemos mucho de que hablar preciosa… pero no ahora, en este momento vas a seguir llorando, esta bien??? Ven aquí…

La abrazo fuertemente y Hermione después de un enorme suspiro que salió de su alma, empezó a llorar, pero esta vez no fue un llanto suave fue un deshago total, lloraba fuertemente y se aferraba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Lo odio… es un miserable… nunca lo amé… siempre pensaba en ti… siempre…- decía ella hipeando tratando de estabilizar su voz

-Lo se, tranquila… ya lo se- le contestaba el acariciando su cabello- te amo

-Si, yo también, pero es mi culpa… todo lo que ha pasado es mi culpa- y siguió desahogándose hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, Ginny entro a la habitación después de una hora

-Déjala descansar, quieres que sigamos mañana??? Yo puedo venir desde temprano, pero ahorita los niños ya están cansados, Harry tiene pendientes que llevara a la casa y pues…

-No te preocupes Gin, puedo pedirte un favor- le dijo el sin moverse, custodiando el sueño de su mujer

-Lo que quieras!- dijo su hermana sonriendo

-Llévense a Thomas de nuevo, mañana paso por el para llevarlo a la escuela, dile que se lleve su mochila y su uniforme, pasare por el temprano

-Claro, nos vemos mañana, despídeme de Mione- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación, escucho por un buen rato movimiento dentro del departamento y luego el silencio se hizo presente. Acomodo a la castaña y fue a terminar lo que ella estaba haciendo antes de que ellos llegaran, recogió en cajas la ropa de la chica, estaba encantado viendo todas las pertenencias, sus trajes de oficina, su ropa casual, la ropa interior y sus pijamas, decidió que seria bueno cambiarla, con toda la delicadeza le quito la ropa y puso el pijama que mas le gustaba, el que una de sus cuñadas le habían reglado para su primera noche como marido y mujer, se desvistió también solo quedando en bóxer y compartiendo la cama con ella.

En la mañana Hermione se levanto y vio que era aun muy temprano, se estiro un poco y vio su atuendo, seguro que Ron después de encontrarlo no dudo ni un instante en ponérselo, se puso de pie y entro al baño, tenia los ojos hinchados y el cabello mas alborotado de lo normal, se veía y sentía fatal, lleno la tina con agua tibia y después de un rato entro y se recostó sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaron al contacto del agua

-No pensé que fueras a despertar tan temprano- Hermione volteo a la puerta en donde estaba el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza

-Dormí mucho ayer después del incidente

-Podrías quedarte en la cama solo para hacerme compañía, sentí cuando te levantaste y no pude volver a dormir, pero necesito usar el sanitario- Hermione sonrió y cerro los ojos, solo escucho como su ex marido descargaba su vejiga, después de escuchar cuando jalaba la cadena volvió a abrir los ojos y lo encontró sentado sobre la tapa de la taza cabeceando

-Quieres que vayamos a la cama???

-Podemos conversar si tú quieres- dijo bostezando- sobre lo del pendejo ese o lo que quieras

-Solo me seco y me pongo la pijama de nuevo- salio de la tina y Ron se quedo ahí observándola, sabia que si iba a acostarse antes de ella se quedaría dormido. Después de la espera volvieron a la cama, Hermione se recostó de medio lado y Ron la abrazo juntando su pecho a la suave y ahora (después del baño) fragante espalda de la castaña

-Que quieres que te cuente???

-Mmm lo que tu quieras, solo desahógate- dijo poniendo su rostro en los rizos húmedos de la chica y ella se volteo para quedar de frente a él

-Bueno como te dijo Tom, mi relación con Abraham no fue la mejor, todo era a escondidas, desde los mas simples detalles como un regalo hasta las visitas, por ende nunca salíamos a pasear, cuando me daba algún presente ya sean flores o cosas así, pues tenia que llevarle a todas las chicas que trabajábamos en la oficina para que no se viera muy sospechoso que solo llevara una rosa para mi

-Cuéntame de esa noche… cuando me nombraste durmiendo con el…- dijo el despabilándose y poniendo atención

-Fue el día de tu cumpleaños, te tuve muy presente… todo el día estuve pensando en ti, tratando de imaginar que estarías haciendo, como festejarías el día de tu nacimiento, si tu mamá te prepararía tu comida favorita en la Madriguera y que te regalarían tus hermanos, pero sobre todo… moría pensando si Tom y yo pasábamos por tu mente en esos momentos, bueno en la noche que vino Abraham pues entramos en acción y se me salio decirle "Sigue Ronald"

-Se infarto supongo…- dijo el con una sonrisa de medio lado

-Si, me aparto con agresividad casi rayando en la violencia, me dijo que era una estúpida traumada y se fue, días después lo vi en la oficina, me dijo que ya se le había pasado el coraje le dije que te había nombrado por que estaba pensando en que tenia que llamarte para pedirte dinero para Thomas y ya estuvimos bien de nuevo

-Mentirosa, no podías sacarme de tu mente…en fin no me interesa saber nada de lo que hiciste con ese tipo, solo quería que te desahogaras esta bien???- ella asintió con la cabeza- cuéntame lo que quieras, lo que te pase por la mente, sea bueno o malo siempre estaré para escucharte, en fin estaba pensando que ya seria bueno comenzar con la investigación del asunto de Minerva

-Que haremos???

-Quiero entrevistar a los sospechosos, pero como fue un caso inconcluso tendría que pedir permiso, y no lo hare, pero con la firma de Harry en papeles falsos tal vez no tenga problema

-Estas seguro??? Seria peligroso llevar papeles falsos- dijo la chica volteándose para quedar frente a frente

-Pues si, pero el que no arriesga no gana, quiero que estés tranquila, dejar de sentir como te estremeces por las noches cuando te abrazo y se que tienes pesadillas, que vivamos tranquilos de nuevo, que me permitas amarte como siempre lo hice sin ataduras de por medio

-Vamos a lograrlo, yo lo se- volvió a voltearse y tomo los brazos de Ron cubriéndose con ellos- Duerme un poco si??? Aun faltan cuatro horas para que tengamos que irnos

-Solo si te duermes conmigo- no terminó de decir esto cuando sintió la suave respiración de la castaña, aun seguía muy cansada. Después de un par de horas se alistaron y fueron por Tom el cual ya estaba listo

-Entrare a hablar con la maestra de Tom, no quiero que lo vayan a regañar por la falta de ayer

-Los niños muggles no faltan a la escuela o que??? Creo que exageras

-Ron no quiero que la maestra de Tom se vaya a enojar por la falta- le dijo ella frunciendo el seño

-Como quieras, yo quiero ver las instalaciones no estará mal que te acompañe

Llegaron a la escuela y se bajaron, Ron iba tomando la mano de Thomas y cargaba la mochila de su hijo, en la entrada vieron a muchos padres de familia que esperaban a la maestra, Perla se acerco a ellos

-Hola! Vinieron a la junta???

-Hay junta hoy? No lo sabia- dijo Hermione desconcertada

-Ayer les entregaron a los niños el memo, en el se disculparon por la tardanza y repentino aviso

-No te preocupes amor, ya estamos aquí, estuvo bien que quisieras bajar a hablar con la maestra- le dijo Ron abrazándola por la cintura- Hijo entra a tu salón, nosotros hablaremos con tu maestra

-Si papi, adiós- beso a sus padres y se fue a su salón. La pareja se quedaron platicando y abrazándose mientras la maestra llegaba y los hacia pasar, cuando ya estaban adentro y después de un gran discurso la maestra hablo con cada pareja de padres, todo fue muy satisfactorio la maestra hablo maravillas de Thomas, Ron y Hermione estaban felices. La castaña presento a Ron con la maestra y le informo de su cambio de dirección, la maestra se sorprendió por lo apuesto que era Ron, además por la zona en donde le informaron que ahora vivirían ya que se ubicaba en un sector algo lejano y por que era una de las zonas mas caras y exclusivas de la ciudad. Después se fueron al ministerio, iba a ser el primer día de trabajo de Hermione, cuando llego Harry ya estaba ahí

-Hola disculpa la tardanza- dijo la chica besándolo en la mejilla

-Hola, no te preocupes acabo de llegar, tengo una junta en cinco minutos, regresando te daré tus instrucciones pero por ahora solo siéntate aquí y toma las llamadas por favor- Harry se movía de un lado para otro, tomando carpetas con papeles y descartando las que no necesitaba para la junta

-Harry aquí tengo el documento que tienes que firmar- Ron se lo dio y lo firmo rápidamente

-Aquí tienes no te metas en problemas- le dijo regresando los papeles- Regreso en unas horas

Harry salió y Hermione y Ron se quedaron conversando, momentos después entro Susette con unos papeles

-El Sr. Potter esta en una junta si están esperándolo, va a tardar- dijo poniendo la papelería en el escritorio

-No lo esperamos, solo conversábamos- le contesto Ron

-Además claro que se donde esta el Sr. Potter- el teléfono sonó y cuando Susette iba a tomar la bocina, Hermione se le adelanto- Oficina del Sr. Harry Potter… si el se encuentra en una junta en este momento… por supuesto le paso su mensaje para que se comunique con usted… mi nombre??? Hermione Granger soy la nueva secretaria del Sr. Potter… gracias me comunico pronto con usted, adiós

-Pasa algo Susette???- pregunto Ron con una sonrisa burlona

-No, absolutamente nada…- salió molesta azotando la puerta, Ron y Hermione empezaron a reír

-Como te encanta!

-Claro que me encanta molestarla, si ella te lastima o molesta a ti yo la hare pagar- le dijo acercándose a ella y besándola intensamente

-Detente… estamos en el trabajo- dijo la chica terminando el beso y suspirando fuertemente

-Lo se, aun así ya tengo que irme, cuídate de la arpía- dijo tomando su gabardina negra, Hermione le acomodo el cuello de esta y volvió a besarlo

-Cuídate, esta mañana empezó a nevar, no quiero que vayas a enfermarte

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo acariciándole la mejilla- Mi primera entrevista será a Argus Filch

-Bueno que tengas suerte, yo paso por Tom esta bien???

-Perfecto no vemos después- salió de la oficina rumbo a Hogwarts llego a la oficina de Filch la cual era un pequeño cuarto con una lámpara de aceite colgada del techo, hizo una mueca por que desprendía un olor desagradable como a pescado frito, además vio que aun conservaba los archiveros con los detalles de las fechorías de los estudiantes, sonrió cuando vio que existía uno completo para los gemelos Weasley.

-Recibí su nota- dijo entrando el vigilante y sentándose tras un escritorio, en un reclinable viejo y muy gastado

-Me alegra, vengo a hacerle un par de preguntas

-Sobre que??? No se si pueda darse cuenta que estoy muy ocupado- dijo el hombre cascarrabias y repugnante

-Estoy informado que los alumnos están en clase, no creo que necesiten de sus servicios en estos momentos

-Me desconcentra que me diga eso, cuando Potter, Granger y usted eran los primeros en esperar este tipo de oportunidades para hacer de las suyas- dijo con esa voz rasposa y desagradable

-Es verdad, solo son un par de preguntas… sobre Minerva McGonagall

-Creí que ese tema ya estaba saldado, hace tiempo que nos entrevistaron- dijo molesto y recargándose en el sofá

-Pues reabrí el caso y quiero volver a entrevistarte, algún problema???- dijo Ron ya molesto la actitud del casi celador

-Pues espero que tenga alguna orden del ministerio

-Claro que la tengo, aquí la tiene!- dijo pasándosela, Filch leyó rápidamente y se la entrego de nuevo, Ron volvió a guardárselo en la bolsa interna de su gabardina

-Pues empiece que no tengo su tiempo- dijo molesto

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que visito a Minerva en San Mungo???

-Dos días antes de su muerte- dijo seguro

-Alguien lo acompaño en esas visitas que realizo???- pregunto Ron levantando una ceja

-Algunas veces, fuimos a visitarla en varias ocasiones

-Como era la salud de McGonagall??? La veía mal??? Tal vez decaída???

-No, estaba en perfectas condiciones, hasta nos dio ordenes para cuando volviera a Hogwarts, no se veía enferma para nada

-Bien, le llevo algún presente??? Algún medicamento??? Flores???

-Pues el maestro de criaturas mágicas, su robusto amigo, llevo flores en algunas ocasiones

-Hagrid??? Pero es imposible que el…

-Creo que lo más justo, es que entreviste a todos no solo los que usted considere que somos sospechosos- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-No se preocupe eso hare- dijo retador- Le agradezco el tiempo que me brindo

-Si, ya váyase!!!

Ron salió riendo cuando vio que del techo de la oficina colgaban cadenas y esposas que se notaban recién pulidas, era obvio que el sueño de Filch era que algún día le dieran permiso de usarlos con lo estudiantes. Cuando salió paseo un momento por los pasillos, en varias ocasiones había visitado los recintos de su antigua escuela, pero el caminar por esos extensos pasillos le hacían revivir una a una las aventuras que junto a Harry y su amor habían vivido

-Hola tío!!!

-Jr. No deberías estar en clases???

-Tío Ron!!!

Sara se abalanzo hacia el para abrazarlo fuertemente, Ron era el tío favorito de casi todos los niños Weasley

-Hola bonita, ya salieron de clases???- pregunto Ron sonriendo

-Si, hace un tiempo, pero que te trae por aquí???

-Vine a entrevistar a unas personas, estará Hagrid por aquí…

-No tío, nos enteramos por ahí que fue a visitar a Madame Maxim- dijo Jr. En forma de burla

-Junior no seas si, están enamorados! Tío quieres que le hablemos a Ernie para que lo saludes???

-No solo avísenle que estuve por aquí y le mande saludos, ha de estar ocupado y yo ya tengo que irme a casa… saben una cosa… volveré a casarme con su tía Mione, ya viven conmigo Tom y ella de nuevo- les comento como confidencia

-Tío que felicidad!!!- le dijo Sara abrazándolo

-Si tío que bueno que ya se arreglaron las cosas- le dijo Junior- Y claro que te saludamos a Ernie cuando saque su lengua de Tanya Smith

-Junior!!!- volvió a gritar Sara escandalizada

Ron no pudo evitar reír- Díganle que lo se porte bien si??? Cuídense y no hagan travesuras, lo digo por ti Junior!! Adiós preciosa

Ron camino un rato mas y cuando llego al campo de Quidditch se desapareció para llegar a su casa. Cuando apareció vio que en la sala estaba Tom dormido en el sofá de la sala, según el pequeño era el lugar más cálido de la casa y aun mas por que Hermione prendió la chimenea al llegar por la nevada que había iniciado en la mañana, sin hacer ruido y solo acariciándole la cabecita paso hasta la cocina, Hermione estaba cocinando algo y olía delicioso

-Hola- dijo en un susurro abrazándola por detrás

-Hola, Tom esta dormido o por que susurras???

-Si se quedo dormido en la sala otra vez, como te esta yendo con Harry

-Muy bien, el trabajo es muy fácil, solo que me dice Harry que requiere que utilice magia y la verdad es que me da algo de miedo y no tengo mi varita…

-Yo tengo tu varita- la interrumpió el pelirrojo- y no creo que tengas que estar nerviosa por usar magia, el que te hayas alejado del mundo mágico no quiere decir que hayas olvidado el nombre de los hechizos y su manera de realizarlos, te conozco Hermione y puedo estar seguro que sabes todo y no te olvidaste del mas mínimo detalle de tu libro favorito "La historia de Hogwarts" -La chica sonrió de medio lado- Ven aquí…

Le ofreció su mano y Hermione la tomó fuertemente, dejaron un hechizo sobre la comida para que la estufa se apagara cuando ya todo estuviera listo y no quemara la comida, llegaron a su habitación y Hermione fue a sentarse en la cama mientras Ron iba por una caja de madera que tenia en su closet

-Que es eso???

-Tus cosas… especiales que dejaste aquí- primero saco la varita que estaba en una funda que Ron había comprado para no maltratarla, la saco de la funda y se la entrego, al momento de tocarla Hermione sintió una gran calidez que le cubrió el cuerpo totalmente

-Se siente maravilloso- dijo la chica que al verlo noto como Ron tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas luchando para que no salieran de sus ojos, pero como sabia que el pelirrojo odiaba que notaran este tipo de cosas trato de ignorar este hecho

-Es la magia que esta regresando a ti… bueno solo que vuelve a expresarse, jamás dejo de existir dentro de ti- le dijo besándola en la sien, después saco de un pequeño costalito de seda, dentro de el guardaba un hermoso collar de oro con una pequeña piedra de rubí, que relucía su color rojo brillando fuertemente

-Mi regalo de promesa- dijo ella susurrando, ese presente lo había obtenido al cumplir dos años en su relación con Ron, había sido una noche muy especial, ya que el chico le había preparado una gran cena en su departamento en el que vivía cuando era estudiante y estaba soltero, esa noche fue la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, que se habían entregado sin ataduras

-Si, hermosa noche, la recuerdas???- pregunto posándose tras la chica, poniendo el hermoso obsequio en el lugar donde le correspondía

-Fue un día maravilloso- se volteo hacia el y lo beso intensamente, Ron se estremeció al contacto de los labios invadiendo los suyos, Hermione sabia que algo no andaba bien

-Aun no termino- tomo una caja de terciopelo y saco un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante y se hinco frente a ella, poniéndolo en su dedo anular, lo beso y volteo a verla sonriendo- Tu anillo de compromiso

-Gracias- dijo ella y acaricio el diamante y su mano en el proceso

-Y por ultimo- saco sus argollas de matrimonio, cuando iba a ponérsela a la chica Hermione las tomo y la puso de nuevo en la bolsa, sorprendiendo en demasía al pelirrojo

-Vamos a casarnos de nuevo, tu eliges el día, si quieres ahorita, mañana, dentro de un mes o un año, no voy a decidirlo yo amor, lo harás tu por que aunque se que quieres que todo se haga a mi manera, no quieres cometer errores, no es justo simplemente no lo es, yo destruí nuestra relación… nuestra vida por algún tiempo, tu pagaste por mis necedades y mi estupidez, no es justo Ron, te agradezco el que hayas tratado de complacerme, el que me consueles y me brindes la seguridad que perdí por mi partida pero también es justo que tu estés bien, lo supere Ron… ya todo esta bien…

-Pero…

-Sin peros…- lo interrumpió ella sonriendo, ayudo a que el chico se pusiera de pie, ya que se encontraba hincado, pero por su desconcierto se sentó en la cama- Dímelo!

-Que???- pregunto confundido

-Dime por que tienes esos ojos, por que quieres llorar, dime que te pasa, es tu turno desahógate…

-Yo… no… bueno, no quiero… lastimarte

-Dime lo que te atormenta, lo que tu corazón esconde, es mi turno de pagar- dijo ella hincada frente a el

-Trate de odiarte- dijo con una voz demasiado gruesa que no parecía la de el- no lo logre, pero cuando pensaba en ti, no siempre sentía amor... también rencor, te maldecía por haberte alejado de mi, por que para cuando para mi eras la mujer mas inteligente, también eras la mas estúpida, por que en segundos destruiste mi vida, por que mi quitaste a Thomas por tus necedades e ignorancia, trate de odiarte pero no lo logre- volvió a repetir, y Hermione vio que sus ojos al fin se descargaron, las lagrimas brotaban una a una y el azul mar de sus ojos se había ensombrecido

-Dime más…

-Salía con mujeres, me metía con una y con otra para alejarte de mi mente, para evitar pensar que tu eras la mejor, para ver si encontraba en tiempo record alguien que te remplazara, pensaba idioteces de ti, pensaba que te revolcabas con uno y con otro para imaginar en mi cabeza una imagen errónea de cómo te conocía y me esforzaba en odiarte día con día…

-Y lo merezco- dijo ella serena, aunque era mucha información, sabia que Ron merecía desahogarse el tampoco lo había pasado bien

-No, tu eres maravillosa- dijo el limpiando su ojos

-No, fui una estúpida, una perra…

-Cállate!- grito el hombre molesto- no vuelvas a decir eso… después me emborrachaba y creaba pleitos en esas cantinas de mala muerte en donde me metía, me hacia sentir bien el que esos hombres me golpearan, que me lastimaran para pagar el haber pensado algo así de ti… eso es todo, un día Ginny tuvo que ayudarme un hombre que me había golpeado muy fuerte me rompió tres costillas y ocasiono un derrame en uno de mis órganos, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien cual, muy apenas llegue a su casa, estaba escandalizada, me traslado a San Mungo y me atendió histérica, aun me dice que no sabe como logro salvarme, pero el verla así… bueno me ayudo un poco para saber que si le importaba a alguien, que había alguien que me amaba

-Lo siento tanto…

-No lo hagas, el que me hablaras al día siguiente para pedirme mi ayuda con los gastos de Tom, bueno… fue la otra parte para quitar mis malas costumbres, el saber que Tom y tu me necesitaban me hizo sentir esplendido- dijo el sonriendo sinceramente y ya sin que ninguna lagrima que manchara su hermoso rostro

Hermione sonrió un poco, volvió a tomar la caja que contenía los anillos de compromiso y como era evidente también estaba guardado el que le pertenecía a Ron

-No pensé en ti en mi momento de locura, ni en todo lo que estaba destruyendo, la pasaste mal y es mi culpa, arruine nuestro compromiso, nuestra unión, tú ya me habías pedido que me casara contigo y lo hice, ahora es mi turno Ron… Quieres casarte conmigo???

Ron asistió y ella puso el anillo en su dedo, se abrazaron y se besaron intensamente, ella controlo sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo, no era su tiempo, ella ya había vivido su luto y el pelirrojo con el que estaba uniendo su alma en este momento ya la había reconfortado, este momento simplemente le correspondía a el…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pienso y trato de imaginar, busco y trato de localizar en el amplio vocabulario que tenemos una palabra que pueda describir lo que siento en estos momentos, lo siento… disculpen suenan tan monótonas... por que aunque claro que lo siento por haber tardado esta eternidad en subir el nuevo capitulo siento que ya no merezco que me disculpen, tal vez suene exagerado, pero habla la voz de mi conciencia. Mañana se cumple un mes de que este fic no tuvo modificación, escribí prácticamente este capitulo horas libres de dos días que no estuve totalmente saturada, aquí lo tienen y espero que les guste.

Como les había comentado mi vida tuvo ciertos cambios, la escuela!!! Bendita ella! (nótese el sarcasmo aparente) difícil no! De hecho se me hace bastante fácil, pero el trabajo y las labores designadas para las siguientes clases son las que me atormentan y me quitan mi valioso tiempo. Mis calificaciones de diez materias, en 9 materias 100 y en 1 (la mas fácil y que por olvidadiza y no leer bien) 85, a mi parecer son buenas calificaciones, aunque mi novio, prima, mamá, papá y hermanos me regañaran por el 85. Ya no soy una niña, no hago caso a sus reclamos, trabajo y me pago una escuela yo solita… mis calificaciones son mi problema.

En fin, sin mucho más que contar, ahora si contestare reviews!!!

Valiiitha.- Que pena contigo, cuando platicamos en el mns fuiste la que recuerdo que me pediste que actualizara primero esta historia y que aunque sabia que correspondía nuevo capitulo de "Vuelve a mi" actualice primero "Por que todo tiene que ser así", la razón principal a parte de que no tenia tiempo, fue que la inspiración se fue de esta historia, hasta hoy por la mañana que empecé a escribir fluyo de nuevo, espero que te guste el capitulo!!!

Ilovedanyrupert.- Si, creo que los fines de semana son predilectos para escribir, tengo despierta desde las 10 de la mañana y aquí en mi casa es solo paz, mi mama, hermana mayor y hermanito están pero que si bien dormidos y son casi las dos de la tarde, imposible que yo me levante tan tarde!!! Jajaja y mi hermana menor se fue a la escuela a presentar! Que bueno que te gusto el poco protagonismo de James!!! Habrá aun mas!!! Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la demora!!!

Peke-weasley.- Adivinaste claro que era Abraham el ex de Hermione!!! Quien mas podría ser, jajaja! Muchísima gracias por tu comentario, si a mi también me encanto la escena de Harry y sus niños demasiado enternecedora, sorry por la espera!!!

Hermioneyron.- Ron es tramposo?? Claro que lo es!! Jajaja pero también es un amor, aunque se aproveche de que Thomas no sabe mucho de cómo se hacen los bebés!! Espero que te guste el capitulo!!! Lento pero seguro!!! Saludos!!!

Ardeth.- Pues creo que mi cambio de horario su resulto provechoso como puedes ver, ahora resulta que por mas que desee quedarme tirada en mi cama y volver a dormirme no puedo, jajaja tengo que agradecer eso, me levante temprano, separe mi ropa y estoy lavando y termine este capitulo!!! Que mas puedo pedir!!! Saludos!!!!

RHr100.- Claro, los ex siempre metiéndose donde no deben, no lo digo por experiencia propia no acostumbro toparme a mis ex, solo hace como dos semanas vi a uno, pero x ya no son nada en mi vida!!! Cuéntame si te agrada el nuevo capitulo!!! Que estés muy bien!!!

Aguss.- Gracias por tu comentario y disculpa por hacer larga la espera para la continuación!!! Muchos saludos y disculpa la tardanza!!!

Ruby.- Amiga!!! Gracias por comentar!!! Y por que se que eres muy comprensiva aunque me digas que no me traume por mis demoras ya me conoces!!! Jajaja linda tu historia vas excelente me gusto mucho y eso que no conozco la historia original!!! Jajaja saluditos y platicamos al ratito!!!

Sofi.- Bueno amiga dejare que alucines que Rupert es tuyo!!! Jajaja yo también te quiero y me encanta hablar contigo y que me ayudes con los fics y que me des ideas, es fantástico!!! Y sabes me recordaste a mis sobrinos con ese "Soña" a los niños se les dificulta tanto decirme bien!!! Jajaja saluditos espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

Sandra-rh.- Espero que te haya complacido que ya empezaron las investigaciones, el primero fue Argus ya veremos quien sigue, como aun no he ideado como envenenaron a McGonagall no se cual será la clave que les dirá quien la mato, pero ten por seguro que todos pasaran por la entrevista del pelirrojo, jajaja muchas gracias por está idea que surgió gracias a tu petición!!! Saludos!!!

Anggi.- Cuatro de la mañana!!! Yo ya no puedo hacer eso, me siento una señora!!! Jajaja excepto cuando voy a fiestas o a alguna reunión, ahí si me desvelo!!! Jajaja pero enfrente de la compu no aguanto tanto, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, espero que este capitulo también te agrade!!! Muchos saludos!!!

Kari-uchiyama.- Gracias por el comentario!!! Y otro bebé para los Weasley-Granger suena bien no?? Ya veremos que sucede!!! Saludos!!! Y disculpa la demora!!!

Estefa.- Si he oído del karma, pero creo que siempre se me devuelve y ahora aun mas, ya que en estos momentos no tengo ni tiempo de leer las historias que me gustan y otras ya ni las actualizan, jajaja Disculpa por tardarme tanto! Ya me explique allá arriba espero que te guste!!!

Termine! Espero que les guste a todos en general, al fin Ron se desahogo, el también lo necesitaba, cuéntenme esta bien???

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	11. Feliz Cumpleaños James!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este **__**fic**__** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert **__**Grint**__** en persona, bueno son de J.K. **__**Rowling**__**, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el **__**fic**__**… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Hermione sonrió un poco, volvió a tomar la caja que contenía los anillos de compromiso y como era evidente también estaba guardado el que le pertenecía a Ron_

_-No pensé en ti en mi momento de locura, ni en todo lo que estaba destruyendo, la pasaste mal y es mi culpa, arruine nuestro compromiso, nuestra unión, tú ya me habías pedido que me casara contigo y lo hice, ahora es mi turno Ron… Quieres casarte conmigo_

_Ron asistió y ella puso el anillo en su dedo, se abrazaron y se besaron intensamente, ella controlo sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo, no era su tiempo, ella ya había vivido su luto y el pelirrojo con el que estaba uniendo su alma en este momento ya la había reconfortado, este momento simplemente le correspondía a el…_

_"__**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cáp1**__**1**__**.- **__**Feliz Cumpleaños James**___

Unas horas después Tom entro a la habitación, Hermione estaba sacando ropa del closet para su marido el cual estaba duchándose

-Ya despertaste amor!! Cuando papá salga del baño comeremos

-Esta bien mami- cuando Hermione llego a poner la camiseta en la cama Tom la abrazo- Sabes una cosa???

-Dime

Ron ya había cerrado la llave de la regadera y se encontraba secándose y escucho perfectamente que su hijo estaba en su habitación, sonrió…

-Mi papá me gusta mucho- dijo el niño feliz

-En serio???

-Si, lo quiero muchísimo, la primera vez que fuimos a visitarlo tu sabes lo mucho que yo quería verlo… pero también sentía feo aquí- le señalo su corazón- por que pensaba que si tu me habías alejado de él era por que no nos quería o era malo

-Fue mi culpa que pensaras de esa manera, papá es maravilloso y te ama

-Lo se, por eso me gusto mucho conocerlo y venir a vivir aquí, gracias mami, por recapacitar y regresar con papá, yo sabia que tu lo amabas mucho…- Hermione sonrió y Ron salió del baño solo con una toalla atada a su cintura

-A ver hijo cuéntame eso!!!- se acostó en la cama

-Ron, esta es una conversación privada!- le dijo Hermione como reclamo pero con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro

-No mami, es una conversación de familia- dijo Thomas acostándose al lado de Ron- Aunque no estabas con nosotros mami siempre me platicaba de ti, pero deje de preguntarle sobre como eras por que sabia que siempre después de contarme iba a su habitación y lloraba y a mi no me gustaba saber que se sentía mal

-Me alegro que fuera así hijo, sabía que tu estarías cuidando a mamá en mi ausencia- le dijo Ron abrazando al pequeño y dándole un beso en su cabeza cubierta de cabello rojo

-Bueno ya! Ron vístete o pescaras un resfriado y tu pequeño, ve a lavarte las manos para ir a comer esta bien???

-Si mamá!!!

Tom salió corriendo del cuarto para ir a lavarse para la comida y Hermione le aventó a Ron sus bóxers en la cara

-Vístete ya!

-Mandona!- le dijo el pelirrojo levantándose y empezando a cambiarse- Pues hable con Argus Flich, al parecer el no tuvo nada que ver con el asesinato de Minerva, pero ahora el siguiente sospechosos es Hagrid

-Hagrid??? Hay Ron como crees???

-Pues pienso lo mismo que tu hermosa, jamás me atrevería a pensar que Hagrid tuvo algo que ver, pero según Argus el fue el que siempre llevaba flores a McGonagall y tengo que ser justo y entrevistar a todos los sospechosos, no solo a los que me caigan mal

-Y como lo viste??? A Flich??? Igual que antes???

-Si, arrogante y medio loco, sigue tendiendo ese despacho que da miedo y pues… no encontré nada sospechoso en el, no creo que el haya matado a Minerva- dijo terminando de vestirse, poniéndose un suéter ya que el frio por la nevada se sentía muy intenso- Vamos a comer???

-Si- dijo tomándolo de la mano y yendo hacia la cocina, cuando llegaron ahí Tom estaba sacando una galleta de un tarro que Hermione tenia sobre la barra- Nada de galletas señor, que ya vas a comer!

-Mamá!!!- dijo el pequeño resentido

-Hazle caso a mamá campeón!!

-La próxima semana es el cumpleaños de James, Harry me dio la invitación para que vayamos!- les comento la castaña mientras les servía

-Invitación??? Con decirnos que es el cumpleaños y que vayamos a la Madriguera esta bien!- dijo Ron riendo

-Es que al parecer no será en la Madriguera, Harry y Ginny pensaron hacerlo en un salón muggle por que tu mamá siempre tiene que andar de un lado a otro y nunca disfruta la fiesta

-Pues esta bien preciosa, confírmale a los Potter nuestra asistencia…

Días después Hermione estaba junto con Tom en casa de los Potter, le había prometido a Ginny ayudarla con los arreglos de la fiesta, los niños jugaban mientras ellas conversaban

-Y van a invitar a tanta gente???

-Pues si, por eso mismo pensamos en el salón de fiestas, los gemelos estuvieron molestándonos con sus bromas que ya se nos había subido a la cabeza nuestra posición social y que ya no nos gustaban las fiestas en la Madriguera, tarde mucho en convencer a mamá que eso es una vil mentira, solo que con todos nuestros amigos que tienen hijos… pues mamá tiene que pasársela metida en la cocina y no es parte de la fiesta

-Como va a pensar tu madre eso de ti y ni que decir de Harry… el desde los once años ha sido millonario y jamás se ha comportado como tal- dijo la castaña sinceramente si había alguien humilde entre ellos era Harry- Tuvo muchas oportunidades para volverse un millonario arrogante y no lo hizo, el era como parte de tu familia desde que se hizo amigo de Ron

-Claro pero mamá escucha mucho a esos idiotas, bueno, como están quedando???

Levanto una de las bolsitas de dulces que ya estaban listas, repleta de dulces que habían comprado en Honeydukes y con un juguete mágico para cada niño

-Muy lindas! Y será una fiesta totalmente muggle???

-No, el salón de fiestas es muggle, pero un amigo de Harry que es el dueño es mago, solo que siempre estuvo fascinado con los muggles y vio que era muy buen negocio el salón de fiestas, así que como iremos puros magos lo acondicionara para nuestro uso

-Excelente! Y quienes de los conocidos irán a la fiesta???- pregunto Hermione mientras seguía cerrando las bolsitas ya listas, Ginny se encargaba de ponerle todos los dulces y ella de cerrarlas con unos lindos listones

-Bueno recuerdas a Lee??? El antiguo amigo de los gemelos, se caso con una chica muy agradable y tienen dos hijos, un niño y una niña, Dean y Parvati, Neville y Padma, Seamus y… sabias que hay una de nuestras ex amigas de Hogwarts soltera y que muere por Ron???- dijo sonriendo y poniendo una mirada picara

-No me digas que Lavander???- volteo los ojos, le daba una tremenda pereza pensar que tendría que estar pegada a su marido para alejarla

-Lavander??? Jajaja no!!!- dijo riendo- Ella si que se ha empeñado en hacer crecer su familia, tiene 5 hijos! Después de salir de la escuela dejamos de verla, por que ella y Seamus se mudaron a Italia, por que el juega en la liga profesional de Quidditch de ahí

-Entonces???

-Era nuestra amiga la mas loca!- le dijo dándole una pista bastante evidente

-Lunática Lovegood!!! En serio???

-Si, cuando ustedes se separaron ella pues… no perdió la oportunidad de salir con Ron y el acepto solo por no hacerla sentir mal, la invito a tomar una cerveza en Tres Escobas y le dijo que no podía tener una relación con nadie, que estaba muy dolido con la vida y con las mujeres y pues… que tal vez después

-Pobre de Ron- dijo Hermione sintiéndose mal

-Estaba fingiendo Mione, claro que te extrañaba y claro que se sentía mal, pero solo se lo dijo para que dejara de enviarle notas e invitaciones

-A esta bien

-Ya terminaron mami???- Tom entro a la cocina con Lorein, la nena de Ginny estaba mas que extraña estos días

-No amor, aun nos faltan unas cuantas bolsitas, pero que te parece???- le dijo mostrándole una bolsa ya terminada, Tom corrió para llegar y tocarla fascinado

-Ya quiero una!- dijo sonriendo y viendo a su tía Ginny

-No puedo darles una bolsita, pero tengan- les dio dos ranas de chocolate

-No mami, gracias- dijo Lorein de lo mas seria- Tom vámonos a jugar si???- Tom le agradeció a Ginny y salió corriendo tras su prima

-Pasa algo??? Lorein esta muy extraña

-El año pasado fue lo mismo, mi nena no esta muy complacida por que su hermano tenga una fiesta, aun no me entiende que solo cumplen una vez al año, James nació en diciembre 15 y ella en abril 25, sabe que James recibirá regalos y mucha atención ese día y pues se pone celosa- dijo sonriendo

-Que linda! Es normal Gin!- dijo Hermione comprensiva

-Si, pero quiero que se le quite esa costumbre, tu sabes que la adoro y que no solo yo, cualquiera que la conoce queda fascinado, hasta los Dursley, cuando Harry tomo valor y nos llevo para que conocieran a su familia, la tía Petunia estaba encantada le dijo a Harry que no había visto a una niña mas hermosa

-Tienen relación con los Dursley´s???

-Pues no mucha, aceptaron que Harry es un mago, pero cuando vamos a su casa esta prohibido usar magia y pues como que tienen mas conexión con Lorein por que se parece a mi, James les recuerda a Harry cuando era un bebé y como sabes que no fueron muy dichosos en aceptarlo pues… tratan muy bien a Lorein

-Entonces por que tienes esa cara??? Ya quedamos que solo esta en poco celosa???

-Y la entiendo, pero no me gusta que sea así, tiene que aceptar que su hermano es igual de importante que ella y que lo quiera como nosotros lo queremos, además siento que se resiente con su papá. Tu sabes que Harry nunca tuvo un cumpleaños decente y mucho menos un fiesta, el se emociona tanto por James, por que los dos son hombres y pues… le gusta darle a su pequeño todo lo que el no pudo disfrutar, solo quiero que entienda eso

-Tranquila es lógico que ella se ponga así, siempre fue la consentida y su hermano vino a desplazarla de su lugar… listo terminamos!- dijo sonriendo y empezando a recoger las bolsitas terminadas a una caja para que no se maltrataran mientras Ginny recogía los empaques de los dulces y basura en general

-Pues mas vale que esa costumbre vaya desapareciendo, no quiero que mis hijos sean de esos hermanos que no se aguantan y se la pasan de pleito, James la adora aunque Lorein se ponga en su plan, siempre trata de besarla pero Lorein lo repele, dice que la llena de babas

Hermione empezó a reír… después escucharon que alguien se aparecía en la sala, los chicos entraron juntos riendo y Ron fue directo a… saludar a su esposa???

-Ranas de chocolate!- dijo yendo directo a ellas y dejando a Hermione con el cuello estirado esperando un beso

-Si mi amor estoy bien, el trabajo genial y Thomas sensacional!!!- dijo ella sarcástica

Ron termino de comerse la rana de chocolate y al terminar le dio un beso muy apasionado a la chica, Hermione no se arrepintió por la espera, ese beso le recordó sus primeros besos cuando eran novios, Ron se la pasaba la tarde entera en el jardín de la Madriguera comiendo dulces con Harry y cuando los dejaban a solas empezaban largas sesiones de besos con sabor a chocolate

-Hola guapa!- le dijo el al terminar saboreando y pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, encantado de la mezcla del sabor de Hermione con chocolate- Como te fue???

-Bien, Harry me dejo salir temprano para que ayudara a Ginny- le dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Y donde esta el próximo cumpleañero y mi princesa???- dijo Harry que después de saludar a su esposa, estaba sirviéndose jugo de calabaza

-James dormido, Lorein jugando con Thomas, sigue extraña y como sentida, ni siquiera quiso una rana de chocolate

-Ya se le pasara, hablare con ella si??? No te preocupes tanto- le dijo dándole un beso y después tomando un sorbo a su vaso- Hable con Robert todo lo de la fiesta esta listo, le di el pago completo y dice que preparara todo con magia, pero los juegos de los niños serán muggles y mágicos, que pedirá que los padres supervisen a sus hijos cuando jueguen con los muggles para evitar accidentes, aun así como quiera tiene gente que ayuda a cuidar a los niños

-Me parece excelente!- dijo la pelirroja yendo hacia arriba cuando oyó por el transmisor que James estaba despierto y muy feliz, llamándolos a los dos

-Que lindo que los llame!- dijo Hermione con el aparato en la mano, Ginny aun no llegaba hasta la habitación y los "mamá" y "papá" seguido de risas seguían saliendo del aparato

-Eso es cuando se levanta de buen humor y muy descansado, cuando tiene hambre no falta el llanto, pero también me gusta- dijo Harry orgulloso de su hijo

-Ya en tres días es el cumpleaños de James, ya tienen todo listo???- pregunto el pelirrojo que se encontraba atrás de Hermione abrazándola por la cintura

-Pues si, el salón esta listo y ahí tienen todo lo único de lo que nos encargaríamos son de las bolsitas de dulces, fui ayer a Honeydukes y compre todo lo necesario para que Gin solo las llenara

-Pues quedaron geniales, yo quiero una- dijo Ron tomando otro de los dulces que sobraron y comiéndoselo

Ginny entro con James en brazos, el pequeño solo andaba en pañal, fuera de la casa hacia mucho frio ya que estaban en diciembre y estaba helando pero Ginny había puesto un hechizo para que se casa estuviera calientita

-Papá!!!- grito el pequeño cuando lo vio, Harry lo cargo y le dio de beber de su vaso

-Ya estas tan grande James!!!- el bebé se abrazo a él y lo besaba en la mejilla dejándole una buena cantidad de saliva en la mejilla…

Esa misma noche cuando los Weasley- Granger se despidieron después de la cena, Harry estaba en su cama recostado de lado jugando con James, Ginny estaba duchándose y Lorein entro unos minutos después

-Papá, tu nos quieres mucho???

-Si princesa los adoro- le dijo Harry acariciando su cabeza, la pequeña seguía pensando y se tomo su largo cabello tomando su trenza pelirroja y observándola fijamente

-Quiero tener el cabello negro- dijo ella mirando fijamente a James que sonreía y trataba de tomar la trenza de su hermana

-Negro??? Por que mi amor??? Eres una pelirroja hermosa, te pareces tanto a mamá

Lorein volteo a ver a su papá con esos lindos ojos castaños iguales a los de Ginny lleno de lagrimitas que luchaban por salir

-Si tengo el cabello negro me parecería mas a ti y tal vez me quieras un poquito como quieres a James- Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, la acerco a él y la abrazo fuertemente, Lorein se aferro a su camisa y lloro profundamente

-Lore eres mi princesa, te amo y te adoro, eres la primera prueba del mucho amor que mamá y yo nos tenemos, no debes de pensar que no te queremos solo por que tu hermanito cumple años y le preparamos una fiesta, los dos son especiales, los dos son importantes en nuestra vida, solo que mamá y yo estamos seguros que tu que eres la mayor ya puedes hacer algunas cosas por ti misma

-Pero yo también quiero atención- dijo ella sobándose los ojitos y secándose las mejillas

-Dime en que momento hemos dejado de prestarte atención por atender a James???- la niña se quedo jugando con sus manitas- Nunca mi cielo, jamás por que tu eres igual de importante que tu hermano

-Lo siento, te quiero mucho papá- lo abrazo de nuevo esta vez sin lagrimas en los ojos

-Papá!- dijo James, jalando la trenza de Lorein, al fin la había alcanzado, estuvo todo el tiempo mientras ellos conversaban tratando de llegar a la trenza de su hermana

La niña empezó a reír

-Ves mi amor??? James esta encantado de ser tu hermano, el te quiere muchísimo

-Yo también lo quiero papá- dijo con James colgado de su cuello abrazándola fuertemente- pero me esta lastimando

-Vamos pequeño suelta a tu hermana- James empezó a reír y Harry lo alejo un poco y le paso un juguete que no dudo en meter a su boca y empezar a babearlo

-Creo que no debía sentirme así, James es un niño bueno y se parece a ti- le dijo la pequeña- Te quiero- le dijo sonriendo

-Y yo a ti mi amor- le dijo besándole la mejilla- Ven a acostarte aquí conmigo, preciosa que jamás se te pase por la cabeza esos pensamientos, te quiero en exceso eres mi primer logro en la vida, te amo- le dijo besándola en la mejilla

-Yo también papi- le dijo la pequeña regresándole el beso y abrazándolo fuertemente

Media hora después Ginny salió del baño, la escena era mas que enternecedora, sus pequeños estaban dormidos, Lorein estaba abrazada a Harry, y James a un lado de su hermana, su marido tenia un brazo sobre Lorein tratando de corresponder su abrazo y el otro estirado acariciando la cabecita de de pequeño, al parecer Harry también estaba a punto de dormirse, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que despertara

-Hola- le dijo el sonriendo y con la voz adormilada- Te tardaste

-Si, tome un baño de burbujas- le dijo Ginny acercándose y recostándose junto a James

-Sabia que no seria buena idea poner jacuzzi en nuestro baño- dijo bromeando y sacándole la lengua, ella correspondió enseñándole la suya- mira que tus hijos vinieron a invadir nuestra cama

-Hablaste con Lorein???

-Si, eran simple celos, ya lo resolvimos amor, solo espero ver su actitud de mañana, si sigue como en estos días es que no entendió el punto, si cambia y vuelve a ser mi princesa de siempre es que lo supero

-Bueno déjame llevarlos a su alcoba- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie

-Yo te ayudo con Lorein- se levanto y tomo a la pequeña en brazos mientras Ginny salía con James de la misma manera- Quieres que le ponga el pijama???

-Por favor, yo tengo que ponérselo a James, ahora resulta que se la quiere pasar en pañal, con este frio es mejor que no se acostumbre, mañana les daré a los dos la poción para evitar resfriados no quiero que se contagien de gripe

Harry solo le sonrió y se separo de ella al llegar a la habitación de su nena, la cual parecía el cuarto de una princesa, todo en colores, rosas, lilas y amarillos claros, todos los juguetes ordenados en las repisas y jugueteros y su cama tendida excepcionalmente no parecía la habitación de una pequeña de 4 años, saco de su armario uno de los pijamas de la niña y la cambio con una sonrisa en el rostro, le parecía irreal que su pequeña pensara que no la querían, si era muy consentida, totalmente ilógico.

Al terminar se fue a su habitación, Ginny ya estaba acostada, repentinamente se le quito el sueño, tal vez con suerte haría que su tercer logro se pusiera en camino…

Los días pasaron con rapidez, en los días anteriores Ron se había encargado de entrevistar a unos cuantos mas, entre ellos el semi gigante Hagrid, fue muy duro ya que al recordarle la muerte de la profesora se había puesto a llorar además que se sintió totalmente ofendido al ser sospechoso y Ron había tardado mas de una hora en explicarle que era un simple procedimiento que jamás pensaría que el había cometido un acto de ese tipo. Llego a su casa y Tom estaba jugando en la sala, mientras Hermione se cambiaba para ir a la fiesta de su sobrino

-Hasta que llegaste!!!

-Si, la profesora Trelawney me entretuvo prediciendo mi muerte como acostumbra y también lloro por Minerva así que se me complica y retrasan la entrevista, compraste el regalo para James???

-Si- le señalo su buro en donde estaba el regalo envuelto y con su tarjeta

-Excelente solo me cambio y nos vamos- Hermione asintió mientras seguía maquillándose.

Después de un momento, los tres viajaron de manera muggle al salón de fiestas, Harry y Ginny estaban en la puerta atendiendo a los que iban llegando, saludaron y fueron a encontrarse con los Weasley´s que ya estaban ahí, se sentaron con ellos y Tom se fue con sus primos a jugar

-Todo esta hermoso, Harry y Gin en verdad se pulieron- dijo la señora Weasley muy feliz

-Era la idea Molly- dijo Hermione sirviendo dos vasos con refresco de una jarra que estaba en la mesa- Y Arthur???

-Pues no tarda en llegar, fue temprano al Ministerio y yo me vine con Fleur y Angie- las dos chicas detuvieron su plática para voltear con Molly sonrieron y después se enfrascaron de nuevo en conversación- Hable con Percy y pues me dice que Penélope no se sentía muy bien, pero que trataran de venir mas al rato Sara se vino con Ernie y Jr. Cuando Harry fue a recogerlos en Hogwarts

-Pues creo que esta fiesta será un éxito, mira la cantidad de gente que esta llegando, creo que opacaran todas las fiestas que hemos hecho, a ver como hacemos la de Thomas el próximo año- le dijo Ron a Hermione sonriendo, tenía tanto que no festejaba a Thomas que tenia en mente muchísimas ideas

-Si tendremos que hacerle algo lindo, pero extraño los cumpleaños en la Madriguera- le dijo acercándose a besarlo

Antes de cerrar sus labios con un beso Ron le respondió- Sera como quieras, podemos hacerlos ahí para que los recuerdes- y después de enfrascaron en una serie de besos dulces, cortos y suaves, los te quiero, te amo, me encantas, no faltaban y Molly sonreía al verlos tan amorosos, su hijo estaba tan feliz que todos ya habían olvidado su imagen huraña y el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba cuando Hermione se fue

-Ronald Weasley!!!- dijo la voz de una mujer que los caso de su trance- Hermione!!!- grito sorprendida cuando los dos voltearon a verla- Que alegría verte!!!

Hermione solo sintió cuando los brazos de Lavander Brown se cerraban fuertes sobre ella en un abrazo

-Como estas? Cuando regresaste? Volvieron? Su hijo donde esta???- pregunto ansiosa sonriendo y con emoción en la mirada

-Lavander tranquila, que gusto volver a verte, estoy muy bien muchísimas gracias, regrese hace como un mes y si ya volvimos- Lavander volvió a abrazar a la chica- Thomas esta con los niños jugando, no creo que me haga caso en este momento. Ron busca a Tom si???- Ron después de saludar a Lavander en la mejilla se levanto en busca de su hijo- Y a ti como te ha ido? Me contaron que tienes 5 hijos

-Si, creo que Seamus ya se emociono, jajaja, pero creo que el estado ideal de la mujer es estar embarazada, mis niños también llegaron directo a los juegos, me alegra tanto verte aquí, es bueno ver a Ron feliz

Hermione le sonrió sinceramente

-No vayas a pensar mal de mí, estoy muy enamorada de mi marido, pero cuando veía a Ron y me daba mucha tristeza su estado

-No te preocupes se que lo que ustedes tuvieron ya paso, gracias por tu muestra de afecto, la verdad hace un poco de falta después de lo que me paso

-Siempre supimos que eras inocente no se por que te fuiste- dijo ella tomando un vaso y tomando de el

-Creo que por tonta no hay mas explicación- de pronto Ron llego a sentarse de nuevo abrazando a la chica y Thomas llego después

-Mande mami- dijo el volteando a ver a sus primos estaba ansioso por irse de nuevo a jugar

-Amor quiero que saludes a una amiga de papá y mía, Lavander aquí esta Thomas, amor ella es una amiga que estudiaba con nosotros

-Hola mucho gusto!!!

-Hay hola pequeño, que hermoso estas y que modales, no sabes lo que batallo para que mis hijos digan mucho gusto, eres idéntico a Ron, increíble!- dijo sonriendo- Yo fui novia de tu papá en la escuela

-En serio???- volteo a ver a Ron sorprendido- Y por que son amigas mami???

-Pues Thomas eso paso hace mucho y arreglamos nuestras diferencias- explico Lavander- Eres muy apuesto, podía emparejarte con alguna de mis hijas, tengo tres – le dijo a Hermione y la castaña empezó a reír, Tom abrazo a Ron y le pregunto en el oído si podía irse a jugar, Ron rio y le dijo que si

-Esta lindísimo!

-Es un ángel, lo adoro!- dijo Ron mirando a Thomas

-Me alegra verte así y estar juntos después de tanto tiempo, mira que después de tantos viajes con Seamus regresamos de nuevo aquí, lo cual me agrada los niños ya necesitaban estabilizarse

-Eso es bueno y Seamus donde esta?- el hombre llego con uno de sus hijos en brazos

-Hermione que gusto! Hace tiempo que no te veíamos, te presento a Sean, el mas pequeño de nuestros hijos- el pequeño se bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió tras sus hermanos

-Y como va la temporada???- pregunto Ron y se enfrascaron en una platica de Quidditch que a las chicas no les importaba, ellas siguieron platicando de lo suyo, tiempo después Ginny llego a sentarse con ellas con James en los brazos, el pequeño estaba mas que feliz

-Todo esta sensacional, pero ya me canse deje a Harry recibiendo a los invitados

-Ginny en verdad se lucieron, todo esta genial los niños están muy contentos- le dijo Lavander

-Si la verdad no creo que falten muchas personas en llegar, pero falta el show, la merienda, la piñata! En fin espero que todos se diviertan y James esta recibiendo muchísimos regalitos!!!- le dijo besándolo, James abrazo a su mami y siguió jugando con un globo que encontró por ahí

Harry estaba a unos metros de ellas conversando con unos compañeros del ministerio, James lo vio y empezó a inquietarse, Ginny lo puso en el piso y el se puso de pie tambaleándose y se sostuvo de Ginny, después empezó a caminar despacito hacia su papá todos estaban en su mundo y nadie lo vio, de repente Hermione le dijo a Ginny

-Amiga, James ya camina???

-No aun no

-Mira…- señalo al pequeño que ya iba a mitad de camino, Ginny se levanto emocionada y llamo a Harry el volteo a verla y ella volteo a ver a James, Harry entendió y la alegría de los dos fue inmensa, al fin el pequeño llego al fin del recorrido, Harry lo cargo abrazándolo fuertemente y caminando hacia Ginny

-Lo viste??? Sus primeros pasos, el día de su cumpleaños!!!- dijo él lleno de dicha

-Mi amor ya camina, es lo mejor que pudo pasar el día de hoy!- dijo abrazando a Harry

-Claro que lo es, el mejor día- le dijo besándola, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, los niños estaban felices y la fiesta era un gran éxito. Después de un buen rato, el show dio inicio un mago muggle hacia trucos que mataban de la risa a los niños, después merendaron y se partió la piñata, aun quedaban al menos un par de horas de juegos. Casi al final llego una antigua amiga de Ginny

-Luna donde andabas??? La fiesta no tarda en llegar a su fin!!- le dijo Ginny que la saludo con dificultad ya que James se había quedado dormido y lo sostenía meciéndolo

-Haciendo unas investigaciones siento llegar tarde- dijo volteando a todos lados- Donde esta tu hermano???

-Cual???- Ginny volteo a ver a Hermione la cual mostro su molestia rápidamente, su gesto la delato totalmente

-Pues el único hermano que me interesa, Ron!- dijo ella sin darse cuenta que Hermione estaba en la mesa cerca de ellas

-Creo que esta allá… con Thomas su hijo!- dijo mas alto a ver si captaba la indirecta

-Thomas! Al fin Hermione dejo que Ronald lo viera, pues me parece bien que por una vez en su vida deje de pensar en ella y piense en los demás

Hermione se puso de pie y cuando iba a irse, Luna la vio

-Hermione… que haces aquí???- pregunto desconcertada

-Vine a la fiesta de mi sobrino, con MI MARIDO y mi hijo- respondió la castaña desafiante, tanto que muchos voltearon a verla entre ellos Ron que estaba cuidando de Thomas en un juego muggle

-Pues que valor- respondió burlona Luna

-Voy con mamá si??? Ve a jugar con tus primos- le dijo Ron al ver que la castaña salía hacia un cuarto ubicado afuera del salón, era como una sala de espera, al entrar el pelirrojo esperaba verla llorando o desganada al menos algo triste, pero ella estaba sonriendo y parecía que pensaba en algo

-Estas bien???

-Excelente! Dame la fecha de nuestra boda…

-Que???- con una sonrisa fue a hincarse frente a ella- No te entiendo

-Dime cuando nos casaremos, quedamos en que tu decidirías la fecha, quiero saberla… necesito saberla!- dijo ella muy feliz

-Te estas volviendo loca, que pasa???- dijo dándole un beso suave y sonriendo

-Vino Luna por que esta detrás de ti y yo voy a contraatacar, por favor dime cuando nos casaremos de nuevo para callar a esa rubia loca, por favor si… ándale… vamos dime cuando… Ronnie- decía ella tratando de seducirlo y lo estaba consiguiendo

Mientras se besaban, Hermione ponía cara de niña pequeña y sonreía a su marido

-Decídelo tu preciosa, cuando tu quieras, dile la fecha que te plazca y nos casaremos de nuevo- le dijo el poniéndose de pie y sentándose junto a ella pasándole el brazo por los hombros y acercándola a él

-Mira nosotros nos casamos el 12 de enero la primera vez, te parece que nos casemos de nuevo ese día, seria lindo- Hermione sonreía y Ron jugaba con sus rizos enrollándolos en sus dedos

-Me parece perfecto, ese día será excelente, muero por verte vestida de novia de nuevo, recuerdo que te veías tan hermosa, pero ahora tenemos un hijo, será bueno verlo vestido con smoking- dijo el orgulloso- Se vera igual de apuesto que su padre

-Muy apuesto, pero vamos… tenemos que hacérselo saber a Luna- ella se puso de pie decidida y Ron la jalo de nuevo hacia el y cayo sentada sobre en sus piernas

-Quieres hacerlo creíble???- ella asintió con la cabeza- Entonces lo haremos muy creíble- saco de su bolsillo una caja en donde se encontraban los dos anillos que antes marcaban su compromiso y que de ahora en adelante lo haría de nuevo

Hermione tomo el de Ron y se lo puso en el dedo anular para al terminar darle un beso en el anillo, Ron hizo lo mismo con ella y sellaron ese pacto con un apasionado beso

-Vamos!- le dijo el y la castaña se puso de pie y caminaron tomados de la mano hacia la mesa- Ya regresamos!!!- hablo aun mas fuerte y toda la familia incluyendo a los amigos que estaban ahí voltearon a verlo- Queríamos darles una noticia, ya que estamos todos juntos y si a Ginny y Harry no les molesta

-Por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Harry que estaba de pie y ahora cargaba a James que seguía en un profundo sueño

-Como todos los que están aquí saben nosotros nos casamos un 12 de enero hace algunos años atrás- dijo ella y volteo a ver a Ron muy sonriente

-Volveremos a unir nuestras vidas el mismo día del año que viene- dijo el pelirrojo y todos estallaron en júbilo, uno a uno fueron abrazándolos y deseándoles las mejores de la suertes, pero una de las personas presentes no estaba muy feliz, claro que esa era la idea de la pareja, pero jamás pensaron que ella fuera capaz de actuar de esa manera

-Y quisiera saber si arreglaron lo del asunto de la muerte de McGonagall??? Digo para que Ronald este seguro que su esposa no volverá a desquiciarse y se largue otra vez...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres siglos para terminar este capitulo y no vi un gran avance, pero al menos ya Ron comenzó con las entrevistas, Harry hablo con Lorein y salió una nueva contrincante para Hermione, Luna Lovegood. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber.

Sigo sin mucho tiempo, la semana pasada fue de exámenes y al parecer me fue bien, al menos en los resultados que me han entregado seis 100´s y un 95, he andado como una loca pero los esfuerzos demuestran frutos al menos en mis calificaciones, jajaja!!!

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que esperan las actualizaciones, leen mi historia y aun mas a los que toman su tiempo en dejar un comentario se los agradezco enormemente, dedicado este capitulo totalmente pare ustedes y a las chicas que me piden actualización por el msn, disculpen cuando no tengo tiempo de atenderlas pero me encanta saber que siguen ahí y que día a día al menos me saludan y me preguntan por los fics!!!

Valiiitha.- Mil gracias! Gracias eres una de las que hacen mis tardes soportables, disculpa mi falta de tiempo!!! Saludos!!!

Kari-uchiyama.- Extraño??? Jajaja claro pero era turno de Hermione de hacer las cosas, muchas gracias y saluditos!!!

Saiyury11.- Gracias!!! Saludos!!!

Titi.- Mil gracias por tu comentario me encanto en verdad!!! Se que tardo y la verdad es que merezco todas las maldiciones imperdonables que me mandas pero de cualquier manera resistiré y seguiré escribiendo, me disculpo por la espera y vendrá una gran sorpresa para la boda de los chicos, no será algo bueno, pero te lo adelanto para que no te me enojes, jajaja! Muchas gracias y espero tu comentario de este capitulo!!! Saludos!!!

Anggi.- Primero que nada mil gracias, segundo que es "bakanoso" me quedo la duda todo lo demás entendido a la perfección, me alegra que te guste el fic y también me disculpo contigo como con todos por el tiempo y me alegra que seas comprensiva, supongo que el colegio también te trae loca! En fin muchas gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo, saludos!!!

Sofi.- Dime que significa pendeja allá por favor!!! Que acá es un insulto y fuerte, pero no me lo tomare personal nada mas dime que significa, además de boluda, por que acá se usa en broma como para decir tonto, no se, mejor tu me lo aclaras, amiga espero que este capitulo te agrade, ya me lo comentaras ok??? Te quiero bye bye!!!

Hermioneyron.- Gracias, espero tu comentario!!! Cuídate!!! Bye bye!!!

Peke-weasley.- Claro que Tom es un niño prodigio, la sabiduría de Hermione y el carisma de Ron, quiero uno!!! Jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario!!! Saluditos!!!

RubyMoon.Li.- Ya paso mucho de este comentario lo cual significa que me tardo horrores, pero ya sabes tu mas que nadie como vivo, aunque tu estas peor que yo de corta de tiempo, en fin, recordé lo de tu fic y me dio corajillo, como gano la de los calzones de pokemon, malísimo! Te lo dije eres una gran escritora y las personas de ese concurso no saben de buena lectura y escritura, a mi me encanto, sabes que tienes una fan y cuando vuelvas a pensar en dejar de escribir solo por un tonto concurso, me subo a un avión para llegar a tu estado para darte un zape! Jajaja Te quiero amiga!!! Mil saluditos!!!

Faithfrv.- Gracias y espero que este capitulo también te guste, coméntamelo si??? Saludos!!!

Noemy.- Espero que aunque tarde sigas al pendiente! Mil gracias!!!

Celina.- Créeme que ni me preocupo por el 85 solo que me atosigan, jajaja ahora saque solo 100´s y un 95 no me traumo, al parecer como voy exentare 8 materias de 10 solo presentare dos exámenes finales, con eso me basta!!! Que bueno que descubriste el fic, en hora buena espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!!! Saluditos!!!

Termine mil gracias!!! Y espero que les guste coméntenmelo si??? Espero no tardar tanto pero no prometo nada! Los quiero, besitos, saludos y peticiones de reviews!!! Jajaja Bye bye…

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)


	12. Dolorosa despedida!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el fic… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_Queríamos darles una noticia, ya que estamos todos juntos y si a Ginny y Harry no les molesta_

_-Por nosotros no hay problema- dijo Harry que estaba de pie y ahora cargaba a James que seguía en un profundo sueño_

_-Como todos los que están aquí saben nosotros nos casamos un 12 de enero hace algunos años atrás- dijo ella y volteo a ver a Ron muy sonriente_

_-Volveremos a unir nuestras vidas el mismo día del año que viene- dijo el pelirrojo y todos estallaron en júbilo, uno a uno fueron abrazándolos y deseándoles las mejores de la suertes, pero una de las personas presentes no estaba muy feliz, claro que esa era la idea de la pareja, pero jamás pensaron que ella fuera capaz de actuar de esa manera_

_-Y quisiera saber si arreglaron lo del asunto de la muerte de McGonagall??? Digo para que Ronald este seguro que su esposa no volverá a desquiciarse y se largue otra vez..._

_"__**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cap.**____**12.- Dolorosa despedida!**_

_-Por eso no te preocupes estoy tomando cartas en el asunto!- dijo Ron molesto con Luna, si bien nunca había tenido nada en contra de ella… si molestaban a su Hermione se metían con el _

_-Ron es que me preocupa tu salud… cuando ella se fue quedaste devastado- dijo ella con una sonrisa coqueta y con voz de niña pequeña _

_-No necesitas preocuparte ahora yo soy la que me encargo de su salud y de todo él- dijo la castaña sonriendo y haciendo que los rostros de las personas le correspondieran _

_Ron la abrazo fuertemente y le susurro un gracias al oído, Hermione fue rápidamente a hablar con Ginny_

_-Necesito que cuides a Tom… solo un par de horas, prometo volver enseguida _

_-Tranquila se a lo que te refieres, vayan y disfruten su buenas nuevas- le dijo la pelirroja guiñándole un ojo. Hermione fue hacia Ron y __tomándolo__ de la mano lo saco de ahí, manejo sin decirle nada y el solo la observaba extasiado__ verla __así__ le alegraba en exceso, entraron a la casa y Hermione se abalanzo hacia el, besándolo con pasión y entrega _

_-Te necesito… en este momento!- dijo ella cuando Ron la cargo enredando sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo _

_-Por que estas __así__???- pregunto mientras la recargaba en la pared y se dedicaba a desabotonar su blusa __besando__lo que encontrara a su paso- Te calentaste solo por que Luna te reto???- pregunto mordiendo su hombro haciendo que la chica soltara una risita _

_-De Luna nada, aquí el único que produce ese efecto en mi eres tu- le dijo ella suspirando fuertemente mientras el se entretenía besando sus senos- Vamos al cuarto!_

_-Tus deseos son órdenes- y se encamino a pasar otra apasionada sesión de alcoba con su __de nuevo__ y por segunda vez prometida. Una hora después los dos se encontraban en la tina, Ron jugaba con los rizos húmedos de la castaña, ella se había recogido el cabello pero algunos rizos rebeldes __caían__ por los lados y uno que otro había tenido contacto con el agua _

_-Te amo… lo sabias verdad???- pregunto besando su espalda, ya que la castaña estaba sent__a__da entre sus piernas recargando su espalda en el pecho del pelirrojo _

_-Si y te lo agradezco… amor, se que sonara como una necedad, pero __quisiera pedirte algo- le dijo acariciando uno de los brazos que Ron tenia recargado en el borde saliente de la tina _

_-Dime- recargo su cabeza para atrás, relajado por las caricias que Hermione le regalaba y por que sabia que no había mejor lugar donde estar que en donde se encontraba ahora _

_-__Podrías__ dejar la investigación de Minerva…_

_-Para después???- pregunto desconcertado el pelirrojo, pensaba que descubrir __al culpable del asesinato que quisieron enjaretar a la castaña, era lo único que necesitaba para que regresara su paz mental _

_-Para siempre…__ se que di la impresión de que aclarar ese asunto era lo mas importante, pero… es hora de que empiece a ordenar mis prioridades y sabes… ya no me interesa lo que piensen de mi, si yo se que soy inocente y tu me crees no me falta absolutamente nada, en el pasado erre, __destruí__ nuestra familia _

_-Ya no pienses en eso Mione, estamos aquí, juntos y comprometidos_

_-No quiero arriesgarte Ron, no quiero que sigas con el caso, __déjalo__ si??? A mi ya no me interesa, por favor- dijo la chica volteando a verlo- __Promételo__ si???_

_-Mione… es que…_

_-Acaso piensas que soy culpable?_

_-Claro que no!!! Jamás solo que odio que la gente que no te conoce te mire de esa manera… como castigándote, culpándote! No me parece justo _

_-La justicia no existe… pero sabes una cosa- le dijo al oído rotándose y quedando frente a el- El amor si, te amo Ron!- y sellaron sus labios con otro beso- __Promételo_

_-Esta bien, lo prometo- Hermione se lanzo a besarlo de nuevo, por lo cual no se __percato cuando la mano de Ron cruzaba los dedos__…_

_Dos horas después llegaron a la casa de su amigos, era obvio que ya no estarían en el salón de fiestas y acertadamente toda la familia Weasley en pleno estaban en casa de los Potter, la fiesta de James había terminado y el pequeño descansaba de su tan ajetreado __día__ en su habitación, su madre siempre al pendiente y totalmente responsable, había puesto un encantamiento anti sonoro para que los ruidos de los adultos y de los niños que jugaban un piso mas abajo no molestaran el sueño del pequeño cumpleañero _

_-Pensaron en seguir la fiesta __acá__???- pregunto __Hermione __ sentándose junto a Harry y tomando la cerveza de mantequilla que él le __ofrecía_

_-Si siempre después de las fiestas de los niños hacemos esto, nos reunimos solo la familia a abrir los regalos, James llegando lo hizo__ claro que todos con la ayuda de mi princesa, pero estaba muy cansado, se me hace que ya no se levanta hasta mañana _

_-Que sentiste cuando camino Harry?? Verdad que es __excepcional_

_-Fascinante, sus logros son impresionantes y me encantan, amo verlo crecer tanto, aunque me entristece que llegue el __día__ que mis pequeños tengan que marcharse para ir a Hogwarts, creo que no podre soportarlo_

_-Pienso lo mismo- dijo ella __dándole__ una palmadita en la espalda- Ahora que volvemos al mundo mágico, Tom empezara a tener estudios en casa y después ira a Hogwarts_

_-Ya no lo mandaras a la escuela muggle???_

_-Pues pensaba que no seria problema pero Ron y yo lo estuvimos hablando, no pensamos volver a separarnos, Tom va a vivir en el mundo mágico para siempre, los estudios muggles no le servirán de mucho aquí, bueno quien no lo va a saber si tu y yo que estudiamos en escuelas muggles!!!- le dijo ella sonriendo y dando otro sorbo a su cerveza _

_-Claro, mis amados años junto a Dudley! Como olvidarlos! Jajaja- rio con ganas, estos momentos eran los que mas extrañaba con la ausencia de su amiga- Oye estas bien???- pregunto cuando su risa dio fin- Ya sabes, por lo de __Lunática_

_-Si, no te preocupes, las admiradoras de Ron me tienen muy sin cuidado, el es mi prometido y va a ser mi marido de nuevo, ellas pueden pensar lo que les plazca y hacer lo que les venga en gana, no voy a irme de nuevo, nada de lo que hagan me alejara de Ron- la castaña se recostó en Harry y él la abrazo, eran como hermanos…_

_-Mami a James le encanto nuestro regalo!- llego Thomas a quebrar el hermoso momento entre los mejores amigos, pero eso a ellos no les molesto _

_-En serio mi amor???_

_-Si, cuando saco la pequeña escobita de quidditch que escogimos se puso muy feliz, seguro que le va a encantar jugar al quidditch, verdad __tío__ Harry???_

_-Claro que si, será un fantástico buscador como su padre!- dijo Harry presumiendo de sus logros- Y seguro que tu papá te enseñara a ser un __guardián__ excepcional!_

_-En serio??? Mamá crees que mi papi pueda enseñarme???- Tom estaba fascinado solo con la idea_

_-Estoy segura que estará mas que complacido en ens__eñarte a jugar, eso no lo dudes- dijo Hermione buscando a Ron entre los presentes, cuando el la vio le guiño un ojo y siguió en su al parecer interesante charla con Fred, un rato después Ginny iba a empezar a hacer la cena y Hermione se ofreció a ayudarla _

_-Ahora que tramas???- pregunto el pelinegro a Ron que llego a sentarse _

_-Soy tan obvio???- Ron correspondió con otra pregunta- Necesito contarte algo, Hermione me pidió que dejara la investigación para siempre _

_-Wow me parece excelente, la verdad es que no vi avances y podríamos meternos en problemas, me parece genial__- con un sorbo dio por __terminada__ su cerveza y con la varita hizo un encantamiento para traer otra _

_-Pero no voy a hacerlo Harry!! Como crees que dejare la investigación, puede ser un lindo regalo de bodas, se que ella ya esta tranquila amigo, pero en serio no sabes lo que sus ojos reflejan cuando me cuenta que Susette la molesta en el trabajo con el asunto de McGonagall, quiero que esto termine, no puedo dejarlo inconcluso _

_-Susette la molesta??? Nunca me lo ha mencionado!!!- Harry frunció el seño, él desde un principio le había pedido a Hermione que cualquier cosa que le molestara tuviera la confianza de comentársela y el __tomaría__ cartas en el asunto _

_-Harry conoces a Hermione, nunca te va a comentar eso, se cree invencible la señorita, ella lo va a arreglar, o al menos eso cree, bueno en fin, no dejare el caso y tengo a mi siguiente sospechoso_

_-Quien???- pregunto Harry y el pelirrojo se acerco y se lo susurro en el oído…_

_Días__ después todas las mujeres estaban en la casa de los Weasley Granger, faltaba muy poco para la boda y entre todas solucionaban los problemas que surgían y afinaban detalles por teléfono, salón, flores, cena, iglesia, etc, etc, etc. _

_-Hermione mira este vestido- le dijo Angelina pasándole una revista para que la observara- Te __verías__ hermosa en el, se que iras a que te hagan el vestido pero al menos ya puedes llevar un idea en mente _

_-Muy lindo, solo le cambiaria esto- señalo el enorme moño que tenia en la cintura- pero gracias, __recórtalo__ por favor y ponlo en esta carpeta _

_Ese sistema de las carpetas, lo habían __implementado__ Ginny y Hermione __en sus bodas anteriores__, todo iba en carpetas _

_-Las flores listas, el ministro accedió a casarlos y no se a cual sacerdote muggle vayas a pedir que oficie tu boda ante Dios- le dijo Ginny bajando a James que desde que caminaba tenia cierta repulsión __a__ ser cargado y dejando en el centro de la mesa el celular de donde llamo a los encargados de lo antes mencionado _

_-Gracias Gin, mamá se encarga del sacerdote muggle y al parecer ya lo había conseguido pero salió con mi padre a un viajecillo rápido, pero me dijo que me llamaría para contarme bien, la ultima llamada que me hizo fue muy rápida _

_-Es que cuando lo anunciagon estábamos a menos de un mes, ustedes si que nos tomagon por sogpgesa- dijo Fleur sonriendo y viendo una carpeta de colores de manteles _

_La puerta de entrada se abrió y entro Ron, ya no le __sorprendía__ verlas a todas ahí, desde que anunciaron el compromiso, siempre estaban todas juntas planeando la boda_

_-Buenas tardes señoras- saludo y fue con Hermione a darle un beso- Como esta la mas guapa de todas???- le pregunto sonriendo_

_-Muy atareada, te gustan las flores???- pregunto mostrándole por las que se había decidido _

_-Muy lindas, voy a estar en el estudio trabajando_

_-No quieres ayudarnos, tu opinión es muy importante- le dijo ella para que no se sintiera menos con los detalles de la boda _

_-No te preocupes, a mi solo me importa que nos casemos los detalles afínalos tu con las chicas, voy a estar en mi estudio- saludo a los pequeños que se encontraban en la sala jugando y les pidió que no molestaran a sus mamás y que no hicieran tanto ruido ya que necesitaba concentración, entro en su estudio y cerro la puerta saco los avances de la investigación y en su cabeza aparecieron los momentos de su ultima entrevista _

_F__lash back _

_-Buenas tardes- entro al despacho de su entrevistado, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, tenía cierta repulsión por esta persona_

_-Buenas tardes- esta le devolvió el saludo con esa vocecita cantarina tan desagradable a los oídos de los demás__- Su mensaje me dejo intrigada, no me imagino para que pidió esta entrevista _

_-Srita. Dolores Umbridge solo quería aclarar algunos puntos del caso de la profesora McGonagall- dijo el sacando una libreta mágica en donde se anotaba la entrevista sin necesidad de escribirla _

_-Espero que tenga permiso de algún ministro, yo al concluir mi trabajo, no se muy bien de las normas que entraron en rigor después de mi partida, pero estoy segura que antes no se __permitía__ que un auror abriera un caso inconcluso _

_-No se preocupe aquí tengo la papelería- se la paso y ella leyó con rapidez_

_-Bueno puede empezar, la verdad es que le pediré que esta entrevista sea rápida, faltan veinte minutos para la hora de la comida y jamás dejo que mis niños __tomen sus alimentos__ sin hacerles compañía _

_-Eso habla excelente de usted, preocuparse tanto por los alumnos es un buen indicio __de la buena persona que es__bueno__dígame__ que tanto conocía a la profesora McGonagall???_

_-Nuestra relación era estrictamente laboral, nunca fuimos amigas pero siempre hubo respeto en nuestra relación directora-maestra _

_-Cuando usted entro como profesora a Hogwarts cual fue la reacción de la directora Minerva???_

_-Bueno con mis antecedentes ella no estaba muy complacida, pero decidió darme una oportunidad, hablamos muchísimo, me dijo que tenía que dejar al ministerio del lado y basarme en las reglas que estaban establecidas aquí por Albus Dumbledore _

_-Según me comentaron en otra entrevista, no revelare la fuente- le aclaro al ver su rostro- Usted deseaba el puesto de directora desde antes???_

_-Soy una persona que siempre esta pensando en el crecimiento laboral y personal, claro que deseaba algún __día__ llegar a este puesto, Minerva era una mujer adulta, no me sorprende lo que le sucedió, yo jamás pensé que la Sra. Granger hiciera lo que le acusaron __así__ que yo pienso que lo que le sucedió a Minerva fue por su avanzada edad _

_-Le agradezco eso, en fin, usted __visiteo__ alguna vez a la profesora Minerva cuando se encontraba en San Mungo???_

_-Solo una vez y fuimos todos los profesores- dijo ella sonriendo _

_-Puede relatarme su visita con detalles por favor???- pregunto Ron cruzando los brazos y esperando a escuchar el relato _

_-Eso me parece tan sin importancia- dijo ella riendo y soltando ese molesto ruidito agudo que al parecer era el fin de su horrible risa- En fin, fuimos todo el profesorado incluyendo a su amigo el semi gigante que no paraba de llorar, varias veces la directora le pidió que se comportara, al parecer se veía en excelentes condiciones y el llanto de Hagrid ocasionaría que nos llamaran la atención_

_-Le llevo algún presente???_

_-Claro, un hermoso cuadro de un gatito para que sus días fueran más llevaderos y le hiciera compañía, yo precisamente lo colgué frente a su cama para que lo viera todas las mañanas _

_-Algo mas???_

_-Sr. Weasley se me hace absurdo contarle esto, quiere que le relate hasta el mas __mínimo__ detalle, que le lleve, si me pidió __agua, cuanto tiempo __ estuve ahí! Su tiempo a terminado es hora de la comida _

_-Bueno Directora, muchísimas gracias por la entrevista, me ha ayudado muchísimo- dijo el tomando sus papeles __y guardando la libreta mágica en un portafolio- Espero no haberle quitado mucho tiempo _

_-No se preocupe y pase buenas tardes _

_Fin del Flash Back_

_Un grito lo saco de sus reflexiones, guardo todo rápidamente y abrió la puerta, Hermione venia hacia el _

_-Que sucede???_

_-Tenemos que encontrar a Percy, __Penélope__ rompió la fuente, tenemos que llevarla a San Mungo- dijo la chica con seriedad, Ron __sonrió__ se parecía tanto a la __medí__ maga con la que se caso tiempo atrás _

_-Vayan en la camioneta, __iré__ al ministerio a avisar a Percy _

_-Esta bien, avisa también a tus padres nos vemos __allá_

_Los niños se quedaron sentados en la sala por la petición de sus madres, Fleur y Katie se quedarían con ellos, Ginny y Angie ayudaron a __Penélope__ a subir a la camioneta recostándola para que fuera __cómoda__ y Hermione __subió__ y prendió la camioneta _

_-Como te sientes???- pregunto la castaña mientras iba concentrada hacia San Mungo _

_-Duele, pero estoy bien, ve tranquila, alguien va a localizar a Percy__???- pregunto ahogando un quejido __tomándose__ el estomago_

_-Si, Ron se encarga de eso, respira!_

_-Hermione… se que esto te sonara extraño, pero podrías recibir a mi nene_

_Hermione freno fuertemente y volteo a verla_

_-Espero que te refieras a ser su madrina- la castaña se puso muy nerviosa con lo anterior dicho por __Penélope_

_-__También__ me gustaría que fueras su madrina, pero quiero que lo recibas __tú__, recuerdas que antes de irte eras mi __medí__ maga, quiero que recibas a William _

_-Gin sabes conducir???- pregunto la castaña a Ginny _

_-Si_

_-Conduce tu- cambiaron lugares y Hermione fue todo el camino pensando en la propuesta que la __había__ echo su cuñada, volver a San Mungo??? Mejor lo olvido no se lo permitirían _

_Ron llego corriendo al ministerio, en la entrada le habían dicho que si hermano estaba en una junta muy importante pero olvido preguntar en que piso, después de recorrer un sinfín de salas de juntas, llego al fin hasta donde varios __delegados estaban hablando _

_-Sr. Weasley, podemos ayudarlo en algo???_

_-Necesito hablar con el delegado Weasley!- dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que había mantenido antes de encontrarlos _

_-Ron estamos en una junta creo que tu asunto puede esperar- dijo Percy serio y con cierto tono molesto, Percy seguía siendo igual de responsable y huraño en asuntos laborales _

_-No puede esperar- dijo recuperando la voz _

_-Bueno tal vez puedas quedarte y exponernos después los asuntos del cuartel de aurores- dijo un anciano delegado que tenia muy buena relación con Ron _

_-Lo siento señor pero no puedo esperar, Percy __es importante- le dijo Ron tratando de convencer a su hermano _

_-Ron ya dile, en fin si no le importa que los demás oigan- dijo Harry también exasperado por la actitud de Percy _

_-__Penélope__ esta en San Mungo, va a dar a luz- dijo Ron, Percy __soltó__ el pergamino que __traía__ en las manos dejándolo __caer y derramando la tinta_

_-Yo lo siento, Señor- dijo dirigiéndose al ministro- tengo que salir no se si habrá problema puedo dejar a mi asistente _

_-Weasely vete sin problema y en hora buena! Tómate unos días, para que __estés__ con tu hijo y tu mujer, anda vete!_

_-Muchas gracias, vamos Ron- los dos pelirrojos salieron del salón, Harry volteo a verlos y bajo el rostro el también quería estar ahí _

_-Tu también vete Potter, seguro que tu esposa estará con su familia en San Mungo y tu faltas, dejaremos esta junta para después, sin Weasley y sin ti no podremos continuar_

_-Gracias Señor- Harry salió hacia el __área__ de chimeneas para viajar por red flu al San Mung__o, cuand__o__ llego Percy ya estaba ahí, muy feliz hincado frente a __Penélope__ para quedar a su altura ya que estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas esperando a que le dieran habitación _

_-__Además__ quiero que Hermione reciba a Will, crees que nos lo permitan???- pregunto la chica respirando dificultosamente por el dolor de las contracciones_

_-Va a ser como tu quieras mi cielo, hablare con la__ encargada del parto, si quieres que Hermione lo __reciba __será__ como tu lo desees, te duele mucho???_

_-Estoy bien tranquilízate, manda por Sara si??? Le __prometí__ que estaría con nosotros cuando naciera Will__- dijo la chica _

_-Si… mando por Sara o hablo con la encargada de partos, no! Mejor voy a sentarme- todos sonrieron ya que alguna vez y habían pasado por esto, pero Percy tenia muchísimo que no lo pasaba _

_-Tranquilo llamare a mamá por red flu para que vayan por Sara, tu habla con la encargada de partos- le __dijo__ Ginny _

_-Gracias Gin, amor regreso en seguida- ella le __sonrió__ y el correspondió y salió __en busca de la__ encargada del parto de __Penélope_

_Ron estaba en una esquina hablando con Hermione, ella se notaba alterada y Ron trataba de tranquilizarla_

_-Y quiere que reciba a su hijo, tengo años de no hacerlo además ya no tengo licencia, se que no lo permitirán _

_-Tranquila Mione, sabes que puedes hacerlo, seria fascinante que le concedieras ese deseo a __Penélope_

_-No se conforman con que seamos sus padrinos???- pregunto ella mas desesperada_

_-Pues si, __antes de que volviéramos a estar juntos __mi hermano y ella__ me habían pedido que yo fuera su padrino y __Penélope__ se lamentaba que no estuvieras aquí para ser __la__ madrina, además de su __medí__ maga__, si les conceden el permiso creo que deberías acceder, si no pues te quedas tranquila al menos tenias las mejores intenciones para ellos _

_-Esta bien- __Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente- No tengo idea que haría sin ti… gracias, desde que llegue has soportado todos mis desplantes y mi falta de sensatez, te quiero _

_Y se dieron un tierno beso y los Potter llegaron _

_-Como estas__ nerviosa???- pregunto la pelirroja con un café en la mano _

_-Mucho, pero donde esta __Penélope__??? Ya le dieron habitación???- cuestiono la castaña al haber contestado la pregunta de su cuñada _

_-Si, están esperando __a que se dilate un poco mas al parecer solo a alcanzado cuatro centímetros- dijo Ginny mostrando con sus dedos __la __medida, Ron y Harry pusieron cara de asco_

_-Puedes dejar de ser tan explicita Ginebra! Que acaso crees que quiero imaginar a __Penélope__así__- dijo Ron, Hermione solo pudo soltar una carcajada que cayó inmediatamente por estar en San Mungo_

_Después__ de un par de horas llegaron los Weasley en pleno, Percy solo salió a informarle a Hermione que no le habían permitido recibir a William Weasley el nuevo integrante de la familia Weasley Clearwater, pero que la nueva petición de su esposa era que ella entrara junto a él, para supervisar el parto, Hermione entró sin poner excusas. Unos minutos después Hermione salió de la sala de partos radiante, informándoles a todos que el nene había nacido en excelentes condiciones y que los padres estaban fascinados. _

_-Estaba muy pequeño el bebé, papá???_

_-Si Tom, ya un ratito después __de que mamá saliera nos dejaron entrar a los demás a conocer a Will, tus primos y tu podrán conocerlo cuando tu __tía__ este en casa- le respondió Ron volteando a verlo, ya que iban en la camioneta de regreso a su casa _

_-Y estaba Sara???- pregunto Tom _

_-Si amor, tu abuelita fue por ella a la escuela y la llevo a San Mungo, para que conociera a su hermanito- le dijo Hermione sonriendo, hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, estar de nuevo en el lugar en donde había trabajado después de terminar su carrera le había __traído__ muy buenos recuerdos _

_-Como estas tu??? _

_-Muy bien Ron, no soy yo lo que acaba de tener un bebé, me sentí muy bien dentro de la sala de partos, adoraba mi trabajo, es bonito volver a recordarlo- le dijo ella tomando la mano que tenia desocupada recibiendo un cariñoso apretón de su marido _

_-Pues tal vez en un tiempo puedas volver a pedir la licencia, si quieres trabajar ya no hay nada que lo impida_

_-No te preocupes, no muero por volver a trabajar en San Mungo, solo digo que fue una buena experiencia que me hizo recordarlo todo- le dijo la castaña y dieron por terminada la conversación. _

_Días__ después Hermione seguía muy apurada con los preparativos de la boda, Ron cargaba muchísimo trabajo a la casa y se pasaba noches enteras encerrado en su despacho, la castaña le __ofrecía__ continuamente su ayuda pero __é__l se rehusaba excusándose __en la boda y en todo el trabajo que ella había realizado y que el no había puesto nada de su parte. Esa noche Tom estaba en cama, tenía un poco de fiebre ya que días anteriores se había ido a la Madriguera con todos sus primos y habían salido a jugar al jardín, sin molestarse mucho en cubrirse del frio_

_-Como esta Tom preciosa???- pregunto Ron a Hermione cuando ella entro a su despacho _

_-Ya le tome la temperatura, tiene 38º, si baja a 37º ya esta fuera de peligro, estaba muy dormido pero tuve que levantarlo para que se tomara las medicinas, dice que quiere verte estaría muy bien que pasaras a darle las buenas noches antes de acostarte _

_-Claro que lo hare, solo terminando esto- le dijo mostrándole una gran cantidad de pergaminos que le quedaban por revisar_

_-No entiendo por que estas tan atrasado en el trabajo, no has faltado, no te estoy quitando tiempo con los preparativos de la boda, sigues trabajando en casa hasta altas horas de la noche, esta todo bien???- le pregunto ella acercándose y acariciando su cabello _

_-Todo excelente preciosa, estas aquí, nuestro hijo también, que mas puedo desear- dijo el dejando los pergaminos y regalándole toda su atención a ella, la tomo de la cintura y la __sentó__ en sus piernas- Solo estoy adelantando trabajo para poder pedir días después de la boda, con suerte podremos viajar a algún lugar aunque sea cerca, para pasar unos días __tu y yo solos- le dijo sensual- A ver si podemos ir encargando el hermanito de Tom _

_-Eso es todo lo que quieres verdad otro bebé!- dijo haciéndose la ofendida, para después cambiar el gesto por uno de felicidad- Otro bebé que estoy preparada a darte!_

_-Me parece sensacional!_

_Un beso culmino la __romántica__ escena que se llevaba acabo en el despacho, pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta los interrumpió _

_-Voy a ver quien es!- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie y jalándolo __también__- Ve de una vez a darle las buenas noches a tu hijo, no quiero que se vuelva a despertar hasta mañana!_

_-Esta bien, voy de una vez- le dijo tomando la dirección contraria a ella y subiendo las escaleras_

_Cuando Hermione llego a la puerta y abrió se sorprendió de sobremanera, fuera se encontraban cinco de los mejores aurores calificados, Ron se los había presentado un __día__ en el ministerio, el pelirrojo era el jefe de todos ellos _

_-Sra. Weasley tenemos malas noticias- dijo Kent un chico alto y de musculatura definida, Hermione ya lo conocía anteriormente lo habían invitado a cenar a casa _

_-Pasa algo malo???- la mirada de todos esos chicos decía mas que mil palabras, algo malo estaba por suceder y eso implicaba a su marido_

_-Tenemos que llevarnos a __su marido__ a Azkaban, __nos han informado que nuestro superior al__ parecer __ha estado robando archivos de un antiguo caso sin el permiso de algún delegado del ministerio y eso se considera fraude, lo sentimos muchísimo!- dijo otro de los chicos el cual Hermione solo conocía de vista _

_-Que??? Claro que tenia permiso de un delegado! Además eso quedo atrás, dejo ese caso hace unas semanas!- decía la castaña mas nerviosa que nunca, Ron claramente le había dicho que toda la papelería que saco de los archivos del ministerio con la firma de Harry los había devuelto y que el caso iba a quedar inconcluso_

_-Pues al parecer no era verdad, nos informaron que todavía el __día__ de ayer, saco papelería de algunos sospechosos en el caso de Minerva McGonagall y estuvo realizando entrevistas, las personas involucradas declararon que se dieron cita con él en días recientes_

_Hermione sintió un mareo y lo único que pudo hacer fue sostenerse de la pared, se llevarían a Ron a azkaban… se lo llevarían… su mundo se derrumbaría si esto pasaba…_

_Ron había despertado a Tom para darle las buenas noches, el pequeño seguía ardiendo el fiebre, pero estaba muy alegre de que su papá estuviera ahí, tenia días enteros de no verlo por que si no era que Ron estaba trabajando en las oficinas de los aurores se encerraba en el despacho hasta altas horas de la madrugada y su mamá lo mandaba a dormir sin dejar que el se despidiera, ya que eso podría molestar a su papá_

_-Te extraño mucho estos días, estas muy ocupado???_

_-Mucho hijo pero no te preocupes, todo este tiempo perdido para nosotros __dará__ grandes logros para que mami __este tranquila y pueda volver a entrar a trabajar al hospital mágico_

_-Tu crees que ella quiera regresar a trabajar al hospital mágico???_

_-Supongo que si, si no quiere pues puede quedarse en casa cuidando de ti y de mi- le dijo Ron haciéndole cosquillas logrando que el pequeño soltara una gran carcajada _

_-Verdad que siempre vamos a estar juntos papi, que ya nada nos va a separar???_

_-Nada Tom, siempre estaremos juntos los tres, pero ya tienes que dormir, quiero que esa fiebre baje para que nos vayamos preparando para la boda, estas ayudando a mamá ahora que yo no puedo hacerlo???_

_-Si, ayer le ayude a escoger su vestido…- y le dijo en el oído- Pero no puedo decirte como es, los papis no deben saberlo _

_-Quien te dijo eso???- le pregunto arropándolo_

_-Mi __tía__ Ginny me dijo "Aunque el cabezota de tu papá te pregunte como es no puedes contarle Tom"_

_-Ha eso dijo, __tendré__ una buena conversación con tu __tía__ Ginny por estar metiendo ideas tontas a mi hijo, solo dime, se ve linda mamá???- le pregunto como si fuera una confidencia _

_-Hermosa!- le contesto Tom en un susurro _

_-Excelente es lo único que necesitaba saber, descansa campeón- le dio un beso en la frente- Te quiero- le dijo al salir y antes de cerrar… _

_-Yo también papi- contesto Tom antes de que Ron trancara por completo la puerta _

_Cuando bajo muchos pares de ojos se clavaron en él, supuso lo que vendría __así__ que se acerco a Hermione _

_-__Iré__ con ustedes solo déjenme hablar un segundo con mi esposa- dijo tomando a Hermione del brazo _

_-Pero señor usted sabe que no podemos hacer eso!- grito uno de los mas nuevos, otro nervioso le dio un codazo esperando que se __callara_

_-Estoy consciente de eso, yo mismo te lo enseñe, pero por esta vez haremos una excepción- condujo a Hermione hasta su despacho y cerro, la castaña tenia los ojos bañados en lagrimas y sin esperar se lanzo a él en un abrazo desesperado_

_-Dime que no es cierto… por favor- decía la chica con la voz entrecortada y con un nudo en la garganta _

_-Si es cierto__ y es la realidad__, Hermione necesito que dejes esto de lado- le limpio las lagrimas con sus manos y siguió acariciando su mejilla cuando había terminado de secar su rostro- Necesito que seas fuerte, vas a ir directamente con Harry dile que __destruí__ los papeles que me firmó, que ni se le ocurra decir que lo hizo _

_-Pero…- el la __interrumpió_

_-__Harás__ lo que digo si queremos que esto salga bien, dile a Harry que necesito que localice a Remus Lupin, mi abogado, díganle que necesitamos de sus servicios, ya sabia que estaba en problemas, desde un tiempo __acá__ supe que me estaban vigilando pero tenia muy avanzado el caso para dejarlo, todo lo que concierne al caso de Minerva lo tengo aquí- le entrego una llave y le señalo el archivero- se que tu encontraras quien es el culpable _

_-Ron te __pedí__ que dejaras el caso… me dijiste que lo habías echo_

_-__ "Y así fue como aprendí que en historias de dos conviene a veces mentir que ciertos engaños son narcóticos contra el mal de amor"- le dijo el pelirrojo __y ella lo miro extrañada _

_-Que???_

_-Te __mentí__ preciosa, nunca fue mi intención dejar el caso, lo siento mucho pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que cargas, aunque no quieras admitirlo, en tu conciencia con la muerte de una persona por que no fue tu culpa ni responsabilidad _

_-Ron- él se acerco rápidamente a ella y la abrazo, juntando sus labios con los de ella en un beso de dolorosa despedida _

_-Lo siento solo estoy tratando de justificarme, perdóname, cuida a Tom, dile que __salí__ de viaje que vuelvo en unos días, busca a Harry dile lo que te dije, dale a Lupin todo esto, estoy seguro de que estará mas que encantando cuando sepa que vas a volver a ser mi esposa- y volvió a besarla, Hermione ya no entendía nada solo tomaba nota rápida y se dedicaba a despedirse del amor de su vida- Te extrañare… _

_-Yo aun mas- le dijo ella sin evitar las mil lagrimas que __caían__ de su ojos y mojaban sus mejillas- Te amo!_

_-Igual yo preciosa, tendremos que atrasar la boda un tiempo mas, también lo siento por eso, pero aquí- tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre su corazón- eres mi esposa y nunca dejaste de serlo… vamos no puedo hacer esperar tanto a los chicos, les llamaran la atención_

_Salieron del despacho tomados de las manos, los jóvenes se incorporaron al verlos salir, volvieron a abrazarse y un corto beso fue su despedida, Hermione sintió una parte de su corazón romperse cuando vio como amarraron las manos de Ron tras su espalda con una especie de esposas __mágicas y como lo llevaron sin poner resistencia alguna al lugar que ella mas había temido cuando la acusaron de la muerta de Minerva McGongall; Azkaban…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow termine! A 4 horas y media del año nuevo y a una de que tenga que empezar a arreglarme! Que les pareció??? Mande a mi hermoso pelirrojo a Azkaban! No puedo creerlo, fue el mejor final para este capitulo según mi parecer, pero necesito que me digan ustedes lo que les pareció!!!_

_Supongo que ya mi excusa de la falta de tiempo no va a reponer todo el tiempo que tarde, espero que este capitulo pueda hacerlo al menos un poco, les contare el 19 de diciembre __salí__ de viaje regrese el 23 a monterrey, 24 compras navideñas en la mañana y en la noche pues cena de navidad, 25 navidad!!!! 26 mucho trabajo en la oficina ya que no había ido desde una semana atrás, entre el 27 y 30 me infarte __perdí__ el adelanto que llevaba de los dos fics y me puse a escribir este capitulo! 31 termine! Y el 2 de enero salgo de viaje otra vez, __así__ que esperen por el capitulo de "Por que todo tiene que ser __así__" que empezare a escribir cuando regrese!!!_

_Además__ ni les había comentado, siempre les dije que la escuela me quitaba mucho tiempo y no __mentí__ pero __rendí__ muchísimos frutos, __exenté__ (quiere decir que no tengo que presentar exámenes finales, total que pase la materia ya y que tengo todo enero libre) 9 materias de 10 que llevo __así__ que solo presentare una el __día__ 7 de enero, para después vagar y escribir todo enero sin que la escuela carcoma mi tiempo y sin tengo suerte puedo __terminar estos dos fics y __empezar otro fic que ya tengo en mente y un oneshot! Jajaja no he querido empezar a escribir hasta que termine __para no dejar inconcluso nada! _

_En fin como les había comentado anteriormente "LENTA PERO SEGURA", espero que les guste este capitulo y me lo hagan saber, oooo casi lo olvido muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el capitulo pasado no las olvido créanme! En el próximo capitulo les agradeceré mas pero estoy corta de tiempo y aun tengo que hacer correcciones!!!_

_LOS QUIERO!!! MIL GRACIAS!!! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS!!! MIL BESOS, ABRAZOS Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA USTEDES QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR!!! QUE LA VIDA LOS COLME DE BENDICIONES Y ALEGRIA!!! LOS ADORO!!!_

_EN FIN "FELIZ 2008"_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	13. Una luz en la obscuridad!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este **__**fic**__** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert **__**Grint**__** en persona, bueno son de J.K. **__**Rowling**__**, terminando la aclaración Aquí esta el **__**fic**__**… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-Lo siento solo estoy tratando de justificarme, perdóname, cuida a Tom, dile que salí de viaje que vuelvo en unos días, busca a Harry dile lo que te dije, dale a __Lupin__ todo esto, estoy seguro de que estará mas que encantando cuando sepa que vas a volver a ser mi esposa- y volvió a besarla, Hermione ya no entendía nada solo tomaba nota rápida y se dedicaba a despedirse del amor de su vida- Te extrañare… _

_-Yo aun mas- le dijo ella sin evitar las mil lagrimas que caían de su ojos y mojaban sus mejillas- Te amo_

_-Igual yo preciosa, tendremos que atrasar la boda un tiempo mas, también lo siento por eso, pero aquí- tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre su corazón- eres mi esposa y nunca dejaste de serlo… vamos no puedo hacer esperar tanto a los chicos, les llamaran la atención_

_Salieron del despacho tomados de las manos, los jóvenes se incorporaron al verlos salir, volvieron a abrazarse y un corto beso fue su despedida, Hermione sintió una parte de su corazón romperse cuando vio como amarraron las manos de Ron tras su espalda con una especie de esposas mágicas y como lo llevaron sin poner resistencia alguna al lugar que ella mas había temido cuando la acusaron de la muerta de Minerva __McGongall__Azkaban__…_

_ "__**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cap.**__**13**__**.- **__**Una luz en la obscuridad**___

_Hermione entro con rapidez a la habitación de Thomas, el niño que aun no se dormía en su totalidad, despertó con el sonido de la puerta, vio a su mamá preparando una poción y se extraño, ya que hace muy poco había tomado sus ultimas medicinas del día _

_-Pasa algo mami__- pregunto el pequeño incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama _

_-No mi amor, solo que olvide darte una poción con la que te aliviaras mas a prisa, como estaba abajo ayudando a papá- la voz se le corto- pues se me paso, vas a tomarla y te sentirás mejor esta bien??? Solo te dará mucho sueño, pero eso es bueno para que descanses y te recuperes _

_-Esta bien- Hermione se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a su hijo, aguantar las lagrimas era lo mas duro- Sabes papá vino a darme las buenas noches, le dije que lo extrañaba mucho_

_-Que bueno que le dijiste mi amor, ahorita papi tuvo que salir a un viaje de emergencia_

_-Paso algo malo__- pregunto Tom preocupado _

_-Nada malo, solo tuvo que ir a entrenar a unos __aurores__ a un pueblo algo alejado de aquí, me dijo que estará en comunicación con nosotros, que te dijera que te ama muchísimo y que te va a extrañar montones- le dijo ella sonriendo _

_-Yo también lo voy a extrañar _

_-Pero bueno basta de charlas, tienes que tomar tu medicina- Hermione le dio un vaso que el niño bebió con facilidad, después Thomas se acurruco ya que el efecto de la poción del sueño empezaba su efecto inmediato _

_-Papá me dijo que siempre vamos a estar juntos… siempre juntos mami_

_Y ahí fue cuando Hermione no pudo mas, rompió en llanto tan pronto como los ojos de Tom se cerraron completamente, era imposible apaciguar el dolor que su corazón sentía, después de unos minutos de desahogo, cargo a Tom junto con los tres cobertores que lo cubrían y se dirigió por la red __flu__ a casa de su mejor amigo y cuñada; los Potter. Al llegar ahí sus piernas no dieron para más y cayo de rodillas aguantando el peso de su hijo, ahora se sentía tan débil que cargar a Tom era casi imposible _

_-Harry- dijo en un susurro, ahora se daba cuenta cuanto necesitaba a Ron sin el era la mujer mas débil del mundo mágico, pero en su reflexión y llanto recordó las palabras de su esposo "__Necesito que seas fuerte" y sin poder ponerse de pie, grito un poco mas fuerte- Harry!!!_

_Se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban a gran velocidad por la escalera, Ginny venia atando su bata para cubrir la pequeña y descubierta pijama con la que dormía_

_-Hermione??? Amiga que paso__- se hinco junto a ella y le quito de los brazos al niño- Le paso algo a Tom??? Donde esta Ron_

_-Tom esta bien… le di una poción para que durmiera profundamente hasta mañana, Ginny…- el llanto evitaba que su cuñada la entendiera bien- se llevaron a Ron a __Azkaban__… siento que voy a morirme _

_La normalmente sonrojada cara de Ginny paso a blanco de inmediato, su hermano estaba en __Azkaban__??? Sintió un mareo…_

_-Harry__- un grito muy fuerte y desesperado hizo que el pelinegro se levantara de inmediato, cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, Ginny entro empujándolo con Tom en brazos, acomodo al niño en la cama y se dirigió a su marido con lagrimas en los ojos- Se llevaron a mi hermano a __Azkaban_

_-Que__ Por que_

_-Hermione esta abajo, esta desecha necesita hablar contigo, tenemos que hacer algo, buscar soluciones para que salga hoy mismo, tal vez si vas al ministerio… no se, puedas resolver esto, si algo le pasa a mi hermano yo mismo iré a matarlos!- detuvo su monologo cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de su marido rodeándola_

_-Tranquila, tranquila __Gin__, vamos abajo, tengo que hablar con Hermione- le beso la frente- Te necesito tranquila preciosa, supongo que Hermione esta desecha y si tu estas en la misma situación no podemos hacer mucho, ayúdame si_

_-Mi hermano Harry… mi hermano, el mejor de todos- le dijo ella descargando su llanto- No pueden… no pueden lastimarlo_

_-Tenemos que actuar con rapidez, vamos- bajaron juntos las escaleras, la castaña estaba acostada en el sillón, su cara totalmente empapada por el llanto, miro fijamente a la pareja _

_-Fue un error regresar- Harry llego a sentarse junto a ella en la mesa de centro _

_-No digas tonterías- empezó a secar sus mejillas- El que estén juntos en este momento, es lo mejor que puede pasarle a Ron, sin ti, no podríamos hacer nada __Mione_

_-De que hablas__ Estas consiente de las estupideces que dices Harry__- dijo apartando la mano del chico y llorando aun mas fuerte- Si yo no hubiera regresado esto no estaría pasando, no hubiera iniciado la investigación, no se hubiera empeñado en mostrar mi inocencia- se tapo el rostro con las manos _

_-Pero estaría solo__ Sabes lo que sentíamos al verlo mal Hermione, Ron estaba muerto en vida, después de todo lo que paso trato de seguir adelante pero por mas que el juraba estar bien, sabíamos que era todo lo contrario- tomo sus manos y las aparto de su cara, ella lo miraba fijamente- Desde que volviste Ron renació amiga, volvió a ser el mismo de antes, el que te ama y se desvive por ti y por Tom y si piensas que tu lo alentaste a seguir la investigación estas muy equivocada, Ron nunca la dejo Hermione…_

_-Como que nunca la dejo__- pregunto asombrada _

_-Desde tu partida Ron estuvo investigando, siempre, ni siquiera Ginny lo sabia- volteo a ver a su esposa que aunque seguía llorando estaba mas calmada, estiro su mano y cuando ella se la dio la sentó junto a él- cuando encontraba algo venia y me platicaba sus suposiciones, siempre se emocionaba mucho, decía que cuando demostrara tu inocencia, iría a buscarte para que regresaras con el, pero… regresaste antes, para el fue… Hermione cuando me lo contó ni siquiera podía describirlo_

_-Ron lo hablo contigo__- pregunto ella ya tranquila y limpiando torpemente sus mejillas, que estaban muy enrojecidas _

_-Hermione soy su mejor amigo, recuerdas la primera __noche__ que pasaste en su casa, cuando te dio la poción para dormir- la chica asintió- bueno en la mañana me mando una lechuza, sabia que tu no despertarías temprano y que Tom, no molestaría nuestra charla- Harry sonrió recordando haciendo que las chicas también esbozaran una sonrisa- Estaba radiante, me conto sus planes, primero pedirte que volvieras a vivir con el, después casarse de nuevo, mas hijos, sus viajes, todo… pero primero que nada el quería esclarecer la muerte de la profesora __McGonagall_

_-Pero me prometió que ya lo dejaría_

_-Esos juramentos no valen __Mione__, no los que sobrepasan tus convicciones, Ron te lo prometió solo para que dejaras el tema, el te ama demasiado y por eso esta en __Azkaban__… y bien podemos ponernos todos a llorar, si podemos se los juro- las chicas sonrieron- pero creo que hay cosas mas importantes que hacer _

_-Está bien, antes de irse Ron me pidió localizar a __Lupin__, su abogado- dijo Hermione recordando que __Remus__ no estaba muy feliz con ella cuando llevo a cabo el proceso de divorcio hace unos años _

_-Quita esa cara, __Remus__ se trepara a las paredes cuando sepa que volvieron- le dijo Ginny a Hermione acercándose a la chimenea y aventando polvos __flu__ en ella- __Tonks_

_-Hola pelirroja__- la feliz __metamorfaga__ la saludo radiante- Como están Harry y los niños???_

_-Excelente __Tonks__! Pero tenemos un problema, estará __Remus__ por ahí_

_-Claro no te mortifiques en unos segundos viajamos a tu casa, le diré a mi madre que venga a cuidar a Teddy! Espéranos_

_Ginny saco la cabeza de la chimenea y fue a preparar té, cuando __Remus__ y __Tonks__ aparecieron ya estaban los tres sentados en la sala _

_-Hermione!!!- __Tonks__ se lanzo a abrazarla pero __Remus__ se quedo distante, mirándola fijamente _

_-Que haces aquí__ Y cual es el problema por el que me llamaron__- dijo seco y cortante, ellos no habían terminado muy bien después del juicio_

_Antes de que nadie pudiera decirle nada, Hermione empezó a hablar _

_-Es Ron, lo encerraron en __Azkaban__- dijo ella ya tranquila dispuesta a dejar de llorar para explicarle a __Lupin__ todo lo que había sucedido, pero sin poder evitar que la voz se le quebrara un poco _

_-Que esta donde__ Que le paso__ Que hiciste__- dijo molesto pensando mal por la presencia de la castaña _

_-__Lupin__!- grito Harry- Deja que te lo expliquemos_

_-Volvimos, estamos juntos y comprometidos- le enseño su mano con el anillo que prometía su unión- Tom y yo regresamos a casa y estaba todo excelente, bueno eso era lo que yo pensaba- seco las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir- le hice prometer que no seguiría con la investigación de Minerva y el me dijo que si, que lo dejaría… pero no lo hizo, llegaron por el sus mismos subordinados _

_Y la castaña hizo algo que nadie pensó jamás, se hinco frente a __Remus__Lupin__, el antiguo profesor sintió morir al verla de esa manera _

_-Se que me odiaste desde que se realizo el juicio de divorcio, pero te pido, no__ Te imploro que lo ayudes… por favor, ayúdame a sacarlo de __Azkaban__- __Remus__la__ tomo de los brazos y la puso de pie _

_-Levántate niña tonta- Hermione rió por como __Lupin__ la había llamado; niña, si ya era toda una mujer, tonta, sabia que lo era pero nunca nadie se lo había dicho- Nunca te odie por el juicio de divorcio Hermione, estaba molesto contigo por querer hacernos ver que no sentías nada por Ronald cuando todos sabíamos que morías por el, que lo amas tanto que no te importa suplicar para ayudarlo, cuéntenme que sucede…_

_Y así pasaron un par de horas contándole todo, Hermione era la que __mas__ hablaba, por que ella sabia todo sobre la investigación hasta antes de pensar que la habían dejado, viajaron a casa de los Weasley __Granger__ dejando a __Tonks__ cuidando a los niños, para ver toda la papelería que Ron había incorporado a la investigación_

_-No entiendo por que destruyo los papeles que le di con mi firma, esa era la idea que si lo pescaban sacando información pudiera justificarse- dijo Harry molesto lanzando un pergamino que se dedicaba a leer hacia el escritorio _

_-El me dijo que ya sabia que lo estaban vigilando, pero que tenia el caso tan avanzado que no quería dejarlo, supongo que desapareció los papeles con la firma para no llevarte de encuentro cuando lo atraparan- dijo la castaña revisando la papelería _

_-Bien haremos esto, vayan a ducharse e iremos a __Azkaban__, iré a redactar la papelería que necesito para las visitas y con suerte te dejaran entrar conmigo Hermione, Harry tu espéranos en tu oficina no creo que sea bueno que te vean con nosotros sabrán que estas metido en esto- dio las ordenes __Remus_

_-No me importa, yo también quiero verlo__- dijo el pelinegro necio_

_-Harry no empieces con tus niñerías obstaculizas mi trabajo y necesitamos que todos cooperen par saca__r esto adelante- volteo a ver a Hermione- Dúchate iremos a __Azkaban_

_Media hora mas tarde, la castaña estaba sentada en la sala de su casa mirando el café que Ginny le había preparado, la pelirroja había estado de un lado a otro cuando los niños se levantaron, raramente Tom ya se sentía bien, la fiebre había disminuido y se pudo levantar a jugar con Lorein, Ginny le dijo que Hermione estaba ocupada así que se quedaría unos días con ellos_

_-Si sigues mirándolo no va a consumirse, tómatelo__- Ginny llego a sentarse junto a ella- Puedes darle un recado a mi hermano, dile que digo yo que es un idiota, que siempre se mete en problemas… que lo quiero y espero que pronto este con nosotros_

_-Claro amiga- le dijo Hermione sonriendo un poco- Donde esta Harry???_

_-Lo mande a su trabajo, me tenia harta- dijo ella volteando los ojos- Cree que persiguiéndome mientras alimento a los niños y vociferando todo lo que piensa de los superiores que mandaron la orden de aprehensión de Ron va a solucionar algo, esta muy alterado, espero que no haga mas problemas en la oficina, pero es el único lugar a donde podía ir _

_-No lo escucharon los niños__- pregunto preocupada la castaña _

_-No, antes de que los niños entraran lo petrifique, Lorein y Tom se rieron muchísimo, pero Harry estaba que echaba rayos, fue cuando le dije que mejor se fuera a la oficina si no podía controlar su boca, se fue molesto y sin despedirse de mi_

_-Lo siento_

_-No te preocupes así se pone cuando algo lo tiene mal, yo lo entiendo perfectamente- tomo la taza de la castaña y le dio un sorbo- Yo misma no me siento bien, hable con mamá, ella se comunico conmigo para invitarnos a cenar, no pude decirle nada de la situación, pero le dije que teníamos un compromiso que iríamos hasta el domingo _

_-Creo que al final de cuentas tenemos que hacérselo saber a toda tu familia_

_-Nuestra familia…- le replico Ginny sonriendo- Esta sortija te convierte en toda una Weasley así que habla de los míos como tuyos_

_-Gracias __Gin__- las dos se abrazaron fuertemente_

_-Vas a ver que mi hermano estará aquí mucho antes de lo que pensamos, recuerda que __Remus__ es un abogado excelente_

_-Gracias por esa descripción de mi marido pelirroja__- __Tonks__ hizo acto de presencia- Estas lista Hermione??? __Remus__ te espera viajaran a __Azkaban__ de la oficina de Harry, por cierto- volteo a ver a Ginny- dice que lo siente, que se sentía un poco mal, pero que después quiere hablarlo contigo_

_-Esta bien, tengo que volver a casa deje a los niños jugando y a James dormido, dile que lo amo si_

_-Claro- dijo una muy sonriente __Tonks__ y una a una fueron entrando en la chimenea tomando distintas direcciones. Hermione llego a la oficina de Harry, __Remus__ y él conversaban _

_-Muy bien, es hora- Hermione solo se hizo a un lado dejando espacio para que su antiguo profesor entrara junto a ella a la chimenea después de eso solo sintió el mareo el cual se iba incrementando por el dolor de estomago que tenia por no haber comido absolutamente nada desde que se llevaron a Ron, cuando llegaron __Remus__ hizo lo pertinente ella solo espero en una esquina para ver si se le permitiría entrar con el, pero todos sus pensamientos vagaban desde su rencuentro con Ron hasta el ultimo beso de despedida que se dieron, la voz de __Remus__ la saco de su letargo _

_-__Permitirán__ que entres Hermione, mantente tranquila, no hagas caso a las personas que están aquí dentro y no te preocupes, Ron esta en celdas de delitos menores, no veremos desquiciados- le __sonrió__ sinceramente invitándola a pasar- Estas lista_

_-__Jamás__estaré__ lista para verlo aquí… pero esta bien, entremos- la castaña cruzo el umbral que __dividía__ la horrible recepción a la entrada de las celdas, el frio se sintió de inmediato y se abrazo a su misma para soportar el ambiente de __desilusión__ y locura, nunca nadie podría acostumbrarse a estar en __Azkaban_

_-Esta en el primer piso- le comento __Remus__tomándola__ del hombro para guiarla- Si no te molesta __iré__ adelante- y Hermione se quedo quieta para dejarlo pasar- Es aquí_

_Remus__ entro y vio al pelirrojo, se encontraba de pie recargado en la ventana viendo como las olas del mar azotaban con la torre _

_-Te esperaba__ Ya habías tardado- Hermione que estaba atrás se estremeció al oírlo, parecía un __día__ cualquiera, por el tono que us__aba__ parecía que estaba de lo mejor, como si no estuviera en ese lugar tan espantoso _

_-Y vengo con una persona que te agradara ver__- se hizo a un lado y el pelirrojo enfoco a la castaña, una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro, aunque cambio en unos segundos, la seriedad marco su lindo cara, camino hacia la chica y la tomo de los brazos- __Remus__ por que __la__ trajiste__ Que estas demente_

_-No te alegra verme__- pregunto ella desilusionada _

_-Claro que si… Hermione- le dio un suave beso como saludo- Preciosa, eres lo mejor que puede llegar a un lugar como este, pero no quiero que veas como es esto… como se vive aquí _

_-Estas bien__ Te golpearon__- pregunto mientras acariciaba algunos moretones que el pelirrojo tenia en el rostro, termino pasando sus dedos por los labios en donde tenia un corte con sangre ya seca _

_-Estoy bien, excelente- retiro las manos de la chica de su rostro y las tomo entre las suyas para terminar besándolas_

_-Que raro, por el delito que cometiste no deberían tratarte __así__ Ron- comento __Lupin__ tomando nota del estado físico del pelirrojo _

_-Pues para ser sincero creo que alguien mando a que me golpearan, cuando lo hacían dijeron que __mas__ me __valía__ mantener la boca cerrada, que no me metiera en donde no me correspondía_

_-Es lógico que después de abusar quieran intimidar para que no denuncies el maltrato- dijo el ex profesor como si fuera lo mas lógico _

_-No __Remus__ no creo que se estuvieran refiriendo a eso… creo que la persona que mato a la profesora __McGonagall__ esta detrás de esto, es como una corazonada… no lo se- dijo el sentándose en el piso_

_-Pues tiene lógica, tal vez esa misma persona fue la que estuvo investigándote cuando se dio cuenta que estabas a punto de descubrir su identidad- la castaña fue a sentarse junto a el y se recargo en su hombro_

_Ron la beso en la cabeza y dijo contento- __Pensé__ exactamente lo mismo… hermosa e inteligente, que mas puedo pedir he __Remus_

_-Pues suerte__ Es lo único de lo que nos valemos, en fin, me comento Harry que él te había firmado las autorizaciones para sacar información del ministerio por que las destruiste_

_-No es obvio__ Yo sabia que estaban a punto de atraparme, no podía exponer a Harry y a los niños, no ahora…_

_-Ahora__ A que te refieres amor__- pregunto la castaña confundida _

_-No has hablado con __Gin__??? Increíble que solo me lo confiara a mi__- dijo riendo- Mi hermana esta embarazada, Harry y Ginny van a tener otro bebé, me lo comento cuando cenamos en su casa __hace __tres días, estaba emocionada y no sabia aun como decírselo a Harry_

_-Es una muy buena noticia Ron y en serio que es bueno que te alegres por tu hermana, pero estás encerrado en __Azkaban__, tenemos que ser realistas y buscar una solución para salir de todo esto- dijo seriamente __Remus_

_-La solución es simple, encuentren al asesino de __McGonagall_

_-Tan simple que millones de personas que se encargaron del caso, no dieron con el asesino- le espeto __Remus_

_-Siento que no dieron lo mejor de si, no le dieron la importancia que debía de tener el asunto, yo estuve trabajando en esos momentos de __auror__ y no recuerdo que hubiera una gran estrategia para atraparlo ni mucho menos_

_-Aun no tenias el puesto que tienes ahora Ron, no sabes si los internos estaban trabajando en el caso- le comento la castaña recibiendo una desaprobación de su parte _

_-Hermione era la muerte de la directora de __Hogwarts__, claro que todos teníamos que enterarnos y no fue __así__, hay algo extraño en eso, alguien ser encargo de que la investigación no se diera a su máximo _

_-Bueno Ron, no tenemos mucho tiempo, revisare las pruebas que tenemos en nuestro poder y pediré que te saquen de aquí por ser un delito menor, los dejare unos momentos solos, salúdense, platiquen… se lo que se siente estar lejos de tu mujer_

_-Y tu por que__- pregunto el pelirrojo _

_-Bueno últimamente he tomado fama como abogado y pues me llaman de varios lugares, dejar a __Tonks__ y a Teddy, es duro… bien tienen unos minutos_

_Remus__ no había terminado de salir cuando Ron tomo a Hermione de la nuca atrayéndola para besarla, fuerte y apasionadamente _

_-Te extraño muchísimo… no tienes una idea- dijo susurrando al dejar sus frente unidas al dar por finalizado el beso y con los ojos cerrados- Como esta Tom???_

_-Bien, la fiebre bajo, lo deje con Harry y Ginny y lo ultimo que supe es que estaba jugando con Lorein, le dije que estabas de viaje, pero creo que le __diré__ que tengo que ir a ayudarte y lo dejare con mis padres…_

_-__Llévalo__ con los __míos_

_-No, el domingo iremos con tus padres y hermanos a comentarles la situación, no quiero que el se entere Ron, no quiero que este preocupado como lo estoy yo_

_-No quiero que __estés__así__, entiende hermosa estoy bien, el lugar es horrendo pero a mi no me afecta este ambiente tan putrefacto, por que te tengo aquí- tomo la mano de ella y la puso en su pecho, señalando su corazón- Y aquí- señalo su cabeza- Siempre estas en mis pensamientos, lee detenidamente la información, estoy seguro que tu puedes descifrar esto, __confió__ en ti plenamente _

_-Hermione ya es hora de despedirse- __Remus__ se asomo retirándose inmediatamente brindándoles privacidad _

_-Tengo que irme… te amo- lo beso de nuevo, últimamente los besos desesperados abundaban con esta pareja- Quisiera quedarme aquí, contigo__ No me importa la decoración del lugar- le dijo ella __abrazándolo__ fuertemente _

_-Tal vez permitan las visitas maritales- dijo con sorna sabiendo que era imposible _

_-No entiendo por que estas __así__ Ron, tu voz, tu sonrisa, tu espíritu esta igual… como haces para mantenerte tan cuerdo __tras__ estas cuatro paredes_

_-Tengo la sensación de que todo esto terminara pronto, además veo imágenes hermosas en mi mente, cuando nos casamos, cuando nació nuestro hijo, cuando volviste a mi, cuando hicimos el amor- cuando le dijo esto ultimo la beso- además es lindo imaginar el futuro, la boda, otro bebé- toco su vientre- nuestra nueva vida juntos, otro bebé- la castaña no puedo evitar soltar una suave risa _

_-Se nota que lo tienes todo planeado, te prometo que todas esas imágenes que rondan por tu cabeza se harán realidad, una por una, pero todas al fin_

_-Con esa promesa crees que puedo perder la razón… nunca, solo __estaré__ muy impaciente_

_-Hermione ya es hora__ Tenemos que irnos_

_-Espera mi visita Ronald, __vendré__ mañana, pero tu esposa no podrá acompañarme_

_-Está bien- beso a la chica- Procura no traerla mucho por __acá__, no me gustan estos lugares para ella _

_-Ron__- reclamo ella _

_-Es la verdad, __cuídate__ y dale a Tom un beso enorme de mi parte, los quiero- dijo el al finalizar la visita y cuando __Remus__ cerro la puerta, Hermione acelero el paso, necesitaba salir de ahí con urgencia, rápidamente se trasladaron hasta la oficina de Harry, él estaba ahí esperándolos, Hermione se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente _

_-Esta golpeado__ Lo golpearon Harry__- dijo ella entre sollozos _

_-Eso es verdad__- pregunto a __Remus__ mientras __mecía__ a la chica suavemente _

_-Si, para estar en __Azkaban__ esta de maravilla, es totalmente positivo, hay que actuar con rapidez, revisaremos el material que tenemos esta noche para sacarlo rápido, si pasa mas tiempo ahí el ambiente empezara a afectarle _

_-Si, lo siento, le __prometí__ ser fuerte- se limpio las lagrimas _

_-Voy a mi casa, empezare a revisar en los libros, necesito preparar una defensa al menos para que salga de __Azkaban__, en la noche veremos lo del asesinato, ve a dormir Hermione te necesito con fuerzas y come algo__ Nos vemos después__- entro a la chimenea y desapareció _

_-Vamos- Harry la tomo de la mano- Ginny ya tiene listo el almuerzo y le __diré__ que te de una poción para que duermas, con lo necia que eres estoy seguro que no lo __harás_

_La chica __sonrió__ y se dejo guiar por su amigo__C__uando llegaron a casa Ginny les hizo una seña para que no hablaran fuerte__, Hermione fue al comedor mientras Harry la acompañaba a la cocina_

_-Los niños están dormidos, a Tom le __dolía__ la cabeza le di un jarabe y lo mande a la cama, Lorein no tardo en quejarse que tenia sueño y James estaba aquí conmigo mientras cocinaba pero cuando termino de comer ya era hora de la siesta- Harry llego y la abrazo por la espalda_

_-Siento lo de la mañana, estaba algo alterado_

_-No te preocupes todos lo estamos, necesito hablar contigo mas al rato si- susurro- a solas_

_-Esta bien, le serviré de comer a Hermione- fue hacia la gaveta en donde guardaban los platos y le pregunto mientras __servía__- Aun tienes poción para dormir rápidamente_

_-Un poco, por que, necesitas dormir__- le cuestiono mientras lavaba los platos que había usado James y ella _

_-Es para Hermione al parecer nos quedaremos toda la noche revisando los apuntes de la investigación de Ron_

_-__Remus__ te permitirá intervenir en esto_

_-Si, me dijo que si podía ayudarlos, pero que tenia que dormirme temprano por que tengo trabajo al __día__ siguiente, sigue tratándome como a un niño- dijo volteando los ojos _

_-Es que __Remus__ te ve como ve a Teddy, un hijo mas- le quito el plato de las manos y comenzó a servir __la comida para__ él _

_-Desde que murió Sirius __así__ fue (N/A: Sirius si __murió__ exactamente igual que en el libro) _

_-Siempre que hablas de tu padrino tu mirada se vuelve __melancólica__…- acaricio su mejilla- Anda ven a comer_

_La pareja entro al comedor, Hermione ya estaba ahí, conversaron de cómo estaba Ron y Ginny se dio cuenta que la castaña ya sabia su secreto, su mirada lo decía todo y la sonrisa la delataba, cuando Harry se levanto por otra jarra de limonada…_

_-Que te dijo el bocón de mi hermano_

_-Ya se que vas a tener otro bebé, es excelente, cuando se lo __dirás__ a Harry???_

_-En un rato mas, lo __decidí__ después de que regrese a casa, creo que eso alegraría un poco nuestra situación_

_-Claro que si amiga- Harry entro de nuevo al comedor_

_-Preciosa mañana tengo junta temprano pue__des prepararme la túnica azul o__scuro, __veré__ si hablando con algunos funcionarios puedo acelerar el proceso de Ron, no quiero que este ni un __día__ mas en ese lugar_

_-Si amor- le __sonrió__ ella _

_-Estas extraña hoy sabias__- __le comento su marido y __Hermione rió_

_-Yo no la veo rara, por que dices eso__- Hermione sabía que los hombres tenían un sexto sentido medio extraño, al menos más torpe que el de las mujeres _

_-No se, sus ojos brillan mas, su rosto reluce, te ves muy bella hoy- le dijo a su mujer, las chicas solo rieron, increíble que no se diera cuenta, si eso mismo le dijo cuando estaba embarazada de Lorein y de James _

_Una hora después Ginny estaba recorriendo las habitaciones para revisar que los bellos durmientes siguieran haciendo lo mismo; durmiendo. Hermione se tomo la poción y no __titubeó__ en ir a acostarse estaba segura que si no lo hacia se caería en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba, los niños también seguían dormidos, el silencio reinaba en casa de los Potter, cuando entro a su habitación su marido estaba acostado_

_-No vas a regresar a la oficina_

_-No, quiero estar aquí con mi familia… contigo, ven- __movió__ su mano invitándola a acostarse junto él, se quito la camisa tirándola a un lado y espero, Ginny se recostó junto a él y lo abrazo fuertemente- Como te encuentras tu??? Como te sientes__ Ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de preguntarte, digo, Ron es tu hermano_

_-Estoy bien… solo que es difícil fingir frente a los niños, Tom me pregunto por Ron y Hermione y quise echarme a llorar, es difícil contenerse _

_-Todo pasara rápido te lo juro, hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que si sea_

_-Hay otra cosa… esta mal sentirme bien cuando todo esto esta sucediendo, tener algo que me de alegría aunque mi hermano este encerrado en una celda mal oliente y asquerosa_

_-No lo creo, pero podrías compartirme algo de tu felicidad__- pregunto juguetón_

_-Si puedo… bueno creo que también te gustaría saberlo- le dijo ella acariciando su torso _

_-Paso algo bueno mientras estaba fuera_

_-Fue hace tiempo… pero si me entere mientras estabas fuera- se quedo callada y el la miro sorprendido_

_-No __es lo que estoy pensando verdad__- al fin estaba hilando las cosas _

_-Pues si estas pensando que __serás__ papá de nuevo has acertado__- le dijo ella radiante de felicidad _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ahora si que me esmere, aun no tengo nada del otro __fic__, siento que este me esta dando menos complicaciones__ En fin esperen capitulo de "Por que todo tiene que ser __así__" solo tengo que ponerme al corriente de otro __fic__ que hago en conjunto con __Ruby__ y entrare de lleno a __Por que…_

_Muchísimas__ gracias por todos los comentarios, después de tardarme tanto en actualizar había olvidado lo que se sentía __recibir tan lindos puntos de vista, espero lo mismo para este capitulo __porfis__!!! Aunque no los merezco al 100 compadézcanse de mi ya que es MI CUMPLEAÑOS__ Que les parecen que mis presentes sean puros __reviews__Jajaja_

_De nuevo les deberé las contestaciones de los __reviews__, tengo una boda el día de hoy, eso no me gusto para nada pero que le hago, no pude festejarme por que se casa alguien de la familia de mi novio, en fin, mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los aprecio montones_

_No tengo mucho tiempo__ Tengo que ducharme por que tengo cita para que me hagan mi peinado y me maquillen_

_Besos a todos_

_Umi__ Céfiro (__umi__ guion bajo céfiro arroba __hotmail__ punto __com_


	14. Es un Weasley!

_**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este **__**fic**__** no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert **__**Grint**__** en persona, bueno son de J.K. **__**Rowling**__**, terminando la aclaración **__**a**__**quí esta el **__**fic**__**… **_

_**En el capitulo anterior**_

_-No lo creo, pero podrías compartirme algo de tu felicidad__- pregunto juguetón_

_-Si puedo… bueno creo que también te gustaría saberlo- le dijo ella acariciando su torso _

_-Paso algo bueno mientras estaba fuera_

_-Fue hace tiempo… pero si me entere mientras estabas fuera- se quedo callada y el la miro sorprendido_

_-No __es lo que estoy pensando verdad__- al fin estaba hilando las cosas _

_-Pues si estas pensando que serás papá de nuevo has acertado__- le dijo ella radiante de felicidad _

_ "__**Vuelve a mi"**_

_**Cap.**__**14**__**.- **__**Es**__** un Weasley**___

_-Estas segura__- pregunto el morocho emocionado _

_-Muy segura, fui a San __Mungo__ a realizarme estudios, al parecer tengo 8 semanas y toda va excelente_

_-Gracias __Gin__- la abrazo hacia el y acaricio su cabello- Gracias por darme esta felicidad, otro hijo… otro miembro en nuestra familia- Ginny volteo a verlo a los ojos y pudo darse cuenta la luz que irradiaban las hermosas esmeraldas que poseía su marido, pero también… había lagrimas _

_-Estas bien Harry__ Que pasa amor_

_-Estoy muy feliz… demasiado, no puedo creer que vamos a tener otro hijo, el que nos faltaba… pero pienso en Ron y… no puedo creer que mientras nosotros estamos aquí festejando este gran acontecimiento, __é__l este en __Azkaban__ refundido en una celda mal oliente, tenemos que hacer algo por él pronto_

_-__Lupin__ esta trabajando en ello, quédate tranquilo- acaricio lentamente su mejilla, Harry cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la suave caricia que su esposa le regalaba- Vamos a ducharnos_

_-Los dos juntos__- pregunto el morocho sorprendido- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos_

_-Si__ Te invito, que te parece_

_-Excelente- Harry entro al cuarto de baño y lleno el jacuzzi, unas horas relajantes en la tina con Ginny lo ayudarían muchísimo, la chica entro detrás de él y empezó a reír _

_-Me refería a un baño en la regadera, pero me parece mejor tu idea_

_-Podrías traer esas cosas que le echas al agua, esas cosas aromáticas y arenosas que tienes- le pidió el, Ginny solo sonrió y rio mentalmente, como era posible que los hombres se expresaran de esa manera, pudiendo decir "Puedes traer los aceites y las sales"_

_Ginny preparo el agua, a la temperatura ideal y con las cantidades exactas de burbujas, aceite y sales, los dos entraron juntos, Harry se sentó en un extremo y Ginny en el otro, el morocho tomo el pie derecho de la chica y comenzó a darle un suave masaje_

_-Que quieres que sea_

_-Niño- dijo la chica rápidamente y sin titubear _

_-__Mmm__ yo quiero otra niña__- le dijo __é__l sonriendo _

_-Créeme que prefiero que sea niño, James es un niño excepcional y no digo que nuestra princesa no, pero Lorein… imagínate si otra nena le quita su lugar_

_-Sabes que nunca dejara de ser nuestra princesa- reclamo Harry _

_-Si, pero sabes como se puso con James imagínate con otra niña_

_-Es verdad, bueno ya veremos que sucede, si llega muy sano no tiene importancia si es niño o niña, los dos son una bendición, imagínate que fueran gemelos…_

_Ginny solo pudo reír con las ocurrencias de su marido…_

_-------------------------------------------_

_Hermione se despertó unas horas después, era increíble todas las cosas que tenia que hacer y como el quedarse acostada todo el día le apetecía aun mas, todavía pensaba que si se quedaba acostada y cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos encontraría a Ron cerca de ella, como su aroma varonil la haría despertar y después la besaría… y después se quedaría por siempre junto a ella… por siempre _

_-Mami…- Tom entro al cuarto e interrumpió sus pensamientos, el pequeño se subió a la cama y se acostó junto a ella- Mi tía Ginny me dijo que estabas ocupada, donde estabas_

_-Tenemos que hablar mi amor- Hermione decidió que seria sincera con su hijo _

_-Ya sabia que algo extraño pasaba, cuéntame si__- se acostó dándole la espalda a la castaña y ella lo jalo hacia el, quedaron __muy __juntitos y abrazados _

_-Pensaba llevarte con abuelita Jane, pero hable con tu papi y me pidió que te dejara con tus abuelitos Weasley, voy a estar ocupada ayudando a papá y necesito que t__ú__ te quedes tranquilo en casa de tus abuelos, que te portes excelente y no le des problemas a Molly- las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos _

_-Que pasa mami__ Por que lloras_

_-Recuerdas cuando papá te conto de su trabajo, que __é__l se encargaba de encerrar a los malos en la cárcel, en una cárcel mágica_

_-Si me acuerdo_

_-Papá no esta de viaje mi amor, encerraron a papi en la cárcel mágica- el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido y su cara reflejo el miedo que sentía por enterarse de esa mala noticia- Pero papá es inocente y vamos a probarlo, no pienses que papá es malo o que hizo algo feo, él es el mejor hombre del mundo, el mejor_

_-Ya lo se, pero las cárceles son feas mami, papá no debe estar pasándola bien- los ojitos del niño se llenaron de lagrimas y se giro para abrazar a su madre descargando el dolor que sentía por Ron _

_-Fui a verlo y esta muy animado, él sabe que es inocente y que pronto va a salir, pero me tengo que poner a trabajar muy duro para ayudarlo _

_-Vamos__- el niño se puso de pie y limpio sus lagrimas, Hermione sonrió era increíble como su pequeño le levantaba las fuerzas de esa manera- Mami???_

_-Dime amor…_

_-Por que encerraron a papá_

_Hermione se quedo en blanco, que decirle al pequeño… "Papá esta en la cárcel mágica por mi culpa… por que me acusaron de matar a alguien"_

_-Tom que bueno que estas levantado, Lorein ya despertó y tiene muchísimas ganas de jugar, ve con ella- Ginny dejo pasar al pequeño y cuando salió le sonrió a la castaña- Es muy bueno que te hayas sincerado con él, pero no tiene la edad para saber lo de __McGonagall__ quédate tranquila, es lo mejor _

_-Gracias amiga_

_-Bueno vamos, Harry esta en su estudio con todos los papeles que mando __Lupin_

_Harry y Hermione estuvieron un buen rato revisando todos los documentos que __Remus__ había enviado, les adjunto una nota avisándoles que se quedaría en su casa por que Teddy estaba enfermo y que el seguiría trabajando en su estudio, pero que no quería dejar a su pequeño y a su mujer solos_

_-Ya encontraron algo__- pregunto Ginny cuando entro a llevarles unas tazas de té_

_-No__ Es increíble que no entienda nada de los apuntes de Ron- comento el morocho desesperado _

_-Sigue teniendo la misma letra espantosa__- dijo Ginny rompiendo el hielo, eso levanto el animo a los chicos y rieron un buen rato _

_-No amor, pero como que todo lo tenia escrito en clave, supongo que pensaba que si lo atrapaban no podrían ver lo que hacia_

_-Supongo que si, pero el me dijo que yo podía encontrar al culpable, lo cual significa que tengo que prestar atención, tal vez la clave es mas fácil de lo que pensamos_

_-Crees que él ya sabia quien era el culpable__- pregunto Ginny tomando su té_

_-Como crees __Gin__, me lo hubiera dicho no__- le comento Hermione como si fuera lo mas obvio _

_-No necesariamente Hermione, si dices que lo golpearon, quien dice que la persona que lo mando torturar no borro esa información de su cabeza, tal vez solo lo dejan recordar que investigo, pero no quien es el culpable _

_-Eso complica mas las cosas, __Remus__ me dijo que mañana iría a visitarlo, tal vez pueda darse cuenta si lo hechizaron_

_-Si __Mione__, le diré que revise eso, si borraron esa información también podemos hacer que lo vuelva a recordar_

_-Aquí hay algo- Hermione tomo el pergamino y vio que Ron había puesto la palabra __Hogwarts__ subrayada dos veces_

_-__Hogwarts__??? Esa es una clave__ La directora Minerva trabajaba ahí y la mitad de los inculpados también, no creo que eso nos diga nada- dijo Ginny desanimada _

_-Ya verán chicas, lograremos descifrar esto__ Pero ahora que les parece si vamos a cenar… muero de hambre_

_Salieron del despacho y pidieron comida a domicilio, a la pelirroja no le apetecía cocinar y ahora en su estado Harry no se lo reprocharía. Los niños sugirieron pizza, así que fue lo que compraron, se sentaron en la alfombra y comieron entre platicas y algunas risas, hubo un momento en que Tom abrazo a Hermione y escondió su rostro __en la curvatura de su cuello;__ "Aquí falta mi papá" __le susurro el pequeño__ a la castaña y ella estuvo consolándolo un buen rato. _

_Después de la cena los niños fueron a dormir y los adultos también, a media noche Ginny se levanto con mucha sed y su adorado esposo se ofreció a ir por agua para ella, cuando bajo vio que la luz de su despacho estaba encendida _

_-Tienes que dormir __Mione__…_

_-Harry te levante_

_-No, __Gin__ tenia sed baje por algo de beber para ella… amiga se como te sientes_

_-Tu crees_

_-Creo que sentí lo mismo hace tiempo, cuando Ginny quería divorciarse, cuando no me dejaba explicarle la situación, cuando estaba solo en casa y moría por verlos, se que no es lo mismo, pero creo que te sientes igual de impotente que como yo me sentí en esos momentos _

_-Es que no se por que nos pasan estas cosas, cuando podremos vivir en paz__ Cuando nos dejaran estar a gusto en familia… tal vez el destino no acepta que Ron y yo queremos estar juntos… tal vez debimos de desistir desde __Hogwarts__… __hogwarts__…- se quedo callada y pensando un momento- Harry creo que y se quien asesino a la profesora __McGonagall__…_

_Al día siguiente Hermione deba vueltas en la oficina de Harry, el pelinegro estaba sentado esperando junto a la chica a __Remus__Lupin__ que había quedado de llegar temprano, pero al parecer se había retrasado, una intensa llamarada verde que salió de la chimenea anuncio la llegada del abogado _

_-Siento mucho la tardanza, pero traigo buenas noticias…_

_-Y yo tengo mucha información, pero tengo que hablar con Ron… tienes que ayudarme para que podamos ir a __Azkaban__ de nuevo… Harry entrara bajo la capa invisible, sabemos que se le dificultara por que ahora es mucho mas alto, pero puede ir un poco encogido para que no lo noten y tu y yo entramos como la vez pasada, primero tenemos que revisar si a Ron lo desmemoriaron y después ayudarlo a recordar…- Y la chica seguía hablando __Remus__ solo puso frente a ella un pergamino, obviamente Hermione no podía leerlo por las letras tan pequeñas con las que estaba escrito, solo vio impresa la enorme firma de uno de los mas importantes miembros de __Winzengamot_**- **_Que es esto???_

_-Un amparo que podemos utilizar para liberar a Ron el día de hoy__ Si terminas tú monologo en algún momento_

_-Dios mío__ Podemos liberarlo hoy__- pregunto la chica emocionada _

_-Si, puede salir de __Azkaban__, no esta libre totalmente solo hasta aclarar el uso de la información que reunió en su investigación _

_-Tenemos la teoría de que borraron la memoria de Ron- intervino Harry, sabia que aunque era muy buena noticia la salida del pelirrojo, si no aclaraban el asesinato de la profesora seria prácticamente lo mismo- Como podrá decirnos quien es el culpable si no puede recordar nada _

_-Lo ayudaremos a recordar, vamos por __é__l__- __dijo__ la chica muy nerviosa- Vamos!!!_

_-Voy, ustedes se quedan aquí, no los dejaran pasar Hermione- le explico __Remus_

_-Me quedo en la entrada esperándolos_

_-No amiga, te quedaras aquí, te tomaras un cafecito para tranquilizarte mientras __Lupin__ va por Ron esta bien_

_-Está bien- dijo la castaña resignada _

_Los minutos eran interminables, el estar viendo el reloj y la chimenea alternadamente era una prioridad, tanto para Harry como para Hermione, claro que a la castaña le sumamos los nervios y las enormes ganas de volver a ver a su amor, el tiempo transcurría muy lento y las ansias eran enormes _

_-Te ves muy nerviosa- le comento el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro _

_-Lo estoy… tengo tantas ganas de verlo, que no se que hare cuando entre por la chimenea- le dijo ella suspirando fuertemente _

_-Busca en tu corazón __Mione__, el te dirá que hacer- la chica iba a seguir la conversación si no fuera por que una enorme llamarada alerto la llegada de alguien, Hermione se puso de pie al ver a el pelirrojo saliendo de la chimenea y no pudo evitar cortar la poca distancia que los separaba a gran velocidad, saltar sobre el abrazando su cintura con las piernas y besarlo apasionadamente, Ron solo sintió como era aprisionado fuertemente y levantando a la chica le correspondió el beso como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Si fueron minutos u horas el tiempo que tardaron en separarse a la pareja no lo importo, todavía cuando terminaron de besarse, Ron sin bajar a Hermione se sentó en el sofá que Harry tenia en su oficina, se concentro solo en ella como si su amigo y su abogado no estuvieran__. C__uando Harry iba a interrumpirlos __Lupin__ se lo prohibió, hace años hubiera dado lo que fuera por que la pareja que tenia enfrente se encontrara en la misma situación, __pero aunque ya habían pasado ese __trago amargo después__ de __algún__tiempo aun__ le agradaba verlos de esa manera, tan felices, enamorados, capaces de hacer todo por el otro, por eso odio el __día__ que se divorciaron _

_-Te extrañe… muchísimo, no puedo creer que ya estés aquí- le dijo la chica, Ron sonrió y acaricio su mejilla para pasar a besarla nuevamente _

_-Yo también te extrañe, como esta Tom??? Se recupero_

_-Si, esta excelente, tuve que decirle la verdad de donde estabas, se puso muy triste pero tiene muchísimas ganas de verte y estar contigo _

_-Quiero verlo, quiero estar con él… y contigo por supuesto- Ron no dejaba de acariciarla, los brazos, cintura, rostro, cabello… no podía creer que de nuevo estaba con ella- Te amo_

_-Y yo a ti- se besaron de nuevo y después de otro rato más de estar abrazados, recordaron en donde estaban, se separaron algo sonrojados y Ron abrazo fraternalmente a su cuñado, Harry correspondió _

_-Bueno Ron, ve con tu familia, mañana iré a tu casa y seguiremos tratando de recordar- volteo a ver a Hermione y Harry- Estaban en lo cierto chicos al parecer le borraron los últimos recuerdos de su investigación, no lo presionen, al menos no hoy, descansa y disfruta este día con tu familia- volvió a dirigirse al pelirrojo- Tengo que irme, mañana tendrán noticias mías _

_Y despareció…_

_-Y bien, vamos a casa__- les pregunto Harry a la pareja, los dos asintieron y uno a uno fueron apareciendo en la sala de la familia Potter, Harry anuncio su llegada y Ginny al bajar no pudo decir ni una palabra solo se lanzo a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano _

_-No vuelvas a hacernos esto Ron, no vuelvas a irte- le dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-Lo siento, no quería que esto pasara…__- dijo el chico sinceramente _

_-Pero estas bien, no te hicieron nada__- la pelirroja seguía cuestionándolo al ver las marcas de tortura que recibió su hermano _

_-Me siento excelente __Gin__, no te preocupes… __en fin, donde esta mi campeón_

_-Espera lo llamare- la pelirroja se paro en la escalera y grito al pequeño- Thomas baja__ Mamá te trajo una linda sorpresa_

_El pelirrojo bajo corriendo y cuando vio a su papá se tropezó, cayendo de rodillas _

_-__Eith__! Cuidado __hijo__- Ron lo cargo y Thomas sonriendo lo abrazo fuertemente _

_-Regresaste__ Saliste de__ ese__ lugar feo papá_

_-Si hijo, ya estoy en casa de nuevo… te extrañe demasiado- lo abrazo fuerte y se paseo por la sala con __el pequeño__ en brazos _

_-Cumpliste tu palabra, volvemos a estar juntos_

_-Siempre estaremos juntos…- Tom volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente _

_-Se que quieren estar a solas los tres, pero díganme que se quedaran a comer__- dijo la pelirroja muy feliz_

_-Como __Mione__ quiera__- dijo el pelirrojo sin bajar a __Tom_

_-Pues yo creo que si deberíamos quedarnos amor, la verdad no he ido a hacer las compras, estuvimos viviendo provisionalmente aquí cuando estabas en… bueno tu sabes- le dijo a Ron y entendió todo _

_-Muy bien, mas noche iremos a comprar comida para la casa, que hiciste de comer __Gin_

_-__Lasagna__!!! Bueno siéntense, Harry te importaría empezar a poner la mesa, voy por los niños_

_-No preciosa como crees_

_-Te ayudo tío__- le dijo Tom siguiéndolo a la cocina, Ron y Hermione se acercaron de nuevo _

_-Siento mucho haber permitido que borraran mis recuerdos, de no ser así el caso estaría resuelto y tu conciencia descansaría completamente- el pelirrojo se veía deprimido _

_-No te preocupes- le dijo acariciando sus labios, aun tenia un golpe que no se había curado, Ron se quejo porque dolió la presión que ella había echo- Lo siento_

_-No te preocupes es algo mínimo- y la verdad era esa, el golpe en el labio era mínimo a comparación con los que tenia por el resto del cuerpo y en su ojo derecho el cual estaba morado en exceso _

_-Le pediré a __Gin__ algunas pociones curativas, veras que quedaras como nuevo, llegando a casa tengo que desinfectarte todas esas heridas si_

_-Gracias__- tomo su mano y la beso_

_-Bueno vamos a comer__- dijo Ginny mientras esperaba que James, que desde que inicio a caminar odiaba que lo cargaran__ bajara una por una las escaleras_

_Después de que Lorein y James dieran una calurosa bienvenida a Ron, comieron y conversaron de todo un poco, Ron estaba tan feliz de estar de vuelta con su familia que no le importo haber pasado unos días en __Azkaban__. Cuando estaban comiendo el postre (pastel de cereza que Ginny había preparado) una lechuza se poso en el marco de la ventana con un pergamino atado a su patita, Harry se levanto y lo leyó para todos _

_**Familias Potter y Weasley!!!**_

_**Sabemos que están juntos, nunca se les quito la costumbre**____** En fin**____** Les escribimos para invitar a los niños a jugar en la casa, acabamos de comprar unos juegos de jardín para Jack y **__**Marissa**__** y pues nos pidieron que invitáramos a sus primos, creen que puedan venir como a eso de las 5:00, los niños estarían encantados. Esperamos su respuesta**___

_****__****__****__****__**Charlie Weasley **_

_-Yo si quiero ir__- grito la pequeña pelirroja- Vamos Tom!!!_

_-Es que mi papá acaba de llegar…- volteo a ver a Ron- Quiero estar con él _

_-Campeón puedes ir a casa de mi hermano a jugar con tus primos, mamá y yo iremos a casa a descansar un rato, mas tarde iremos a hacer las compras y pasamos por ti- Tom volteo a verlo con los ojos tristes- No me iré hijo, no de nuevo_

_-Lo prometes_

_-Lo prometo, iré por ti y estaremos juntos desde esta noche _

_Thomas se levanto y fue a abrazar a su padre- Si Lorein yo también quiero ir__- le dijo a su prima_

_-Pueden dejarlo aquí y nosotros lo llevamos- les dijo Harry _

_-Si me parece muy bien… Ginny tendrás pociones curativas__ Quiero desinfectar las heridas de Ron- pregunto la castaña mientras recogía los platos sucios _

_-Claro amiga antes de que se vayan se las doy- juntas limpiaron el la cocina mientras los chicos conversaban y Ron tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla, Thomas no se despego de __é__l, hasta que fue hora de irse. Ron y Hermione entraron a la chimenea y llegaron directo a casa, los Potter junto a Thomas viajaron por el mismo medio a casa de Charlie._

_-Bien, primero dúchate y preparare todo para cuando salgas- le dijo la castaña _

_-Esta bien- Ron subió las escaleras y fue desvistiéndose en el camino, una ducha le haría mucho bien. Hermione fue a la cocina y abrió el cajón en donde guardaba gasas, vendas y artículos de medí magia que usaba cuando ejercía su profesión, sintió nostalgia al ver que todo seguía igual, Ron no había echo ni el mínimo cambio en sus cosas, guardaba todo exactamente como ella lo tenía antes de partir. Subió a su alcoba y escucho el agua de la ducha correr, después de un cuarto de hora Ron salió solo con una toalla amarrada en la cintura _

_-Ven- Hermione lo ayudo a recostarse, primero boca abajo, quiso llorar cuando vio ligeros cortes en la espalda de su amor, además de heridas en las piernas y moretones en los tobillos- Amor te amordazaron_

_-Solo esa noche, no te preocupes no duele tanto… no es grave- Hermione se agacho y beso su espalda suavemente_

_-Me haces cosquillas- comento él, Hermione con toda la dedicación del mundo curo sus heridas, intentando evitarle el mas mínimo dolor_

_-Listo voltéate- Ron cumplió la orden, Hermione estaba sentada sobre su abdomen (sin lastimarlo obviamente) y curaba las heridas de su rostro, el pelirrojo acariciaba sus piernas _

_-Te extrañe… mucho Hermione_

_-Yo también, con esto termino__- dijo pasándole un trozo de algodón con poción por su morado ojo-Que te pasa???- Ron sonrió sensualmente- Ni lo pienses tienes que descansar _

_-Ya tendré mucho tiempo para descansar… pero no sabes lo que me apetece estar… íntimamente con mi prometida- sonrió y se irguió comenzando a besar los hombros y el cuello de la chica _

_-Ron estás lastimado…- le contesto ella entre susurros_

_-__Mione__ te juro que no me duele nada…- Hermione sonrió y acepto que no iba a poder detener a Ron, además quien quería detenerse…__ Ella no. _

_Unas horas después, la pareja yacía dormida, después de varias veces de hacer el amor el cansancio los había vencido, pero ya era hora de levantarse _

_-Hermione… hermosa, tenemos que ir a c__omprar comida y después por Tom__- Ron estaba acariciando su espalda ya que ella dormía boca abajo _

_-Tan pronto_

_-Pronto__ Si llevamos dormidos tres horas, súmale el tiempo que estuvimos ocupados… ya tenemos que ir por nuestro hijo, vamos levántate_

_-Cinco minutos… por favor- Ron se puso de pie y fue a buscar su ropa _

_-Te doy diez, pero vamos, regresamos rápido y descansamos… se que estos días no has dormido nada, ya te imagino buscando como ayudarme, te lo agradezco linda- beso su mejilla y se dio cuenta que la castaña estaba profundamente dormida _

_Tomo la decisión de ir por su hijo y por el día de hoy cenar de algún restaurante, no era justo que despertara a la chica para ir a hacer las compras, él tuvo mucho tiempo para dormir, de echo dentro de la celda es lo que prefería hacer, era mejor que estar despierto viendo la realidad, vivir por largos momentos en el mundo de los sueños viendo a su esposa e hijo con él. _

_Paso primero con Charlie para recoger al pequeño pelirrojo y ya estando con el fueron a comprar algo de comida rápida. Esta vez Ron eligió, Tom le dio el privilegio ya que su papá le dijo que moría por una hamburguesa. Cuando llegaron Hermione seguía en el mundo de los sueños_

_-Ve por vasos de plástico y refrescos mientras levanto a mamá si_

_-Si papito__- el pequeño bajo a la cocina y Ron presuroso entro a la habitación, dejando la bolsa de hamburguesas sobre uno de los buros_

_-Hermione levántate_

_-Ya nos vamos_

_-No, ya regrese, fui por Tom y compre la cena, visítate bajó por los refrescos y no tarda en venir, pero sigues desnuda y eso a mi me encanta pero… Tom es muy pequeño para saber lo que hicimos toda la tarde _

_La chica ya mas descansada y sin batallar se puso de pie y entro al vestidor, salió con una pijama de pantalón y blusa y su cabello lo recogió en una coleta _

_-__Así__ estoy bien_

_-Perfecta- Hermione se acomodo junto a Ron y esperaron a que llegar el pequeño- Oye __Mione__… tienes los documentos que te deje _

_-Tu investigación_

_-Si, quiero darle una revisada esta noche, tal vez pueda recordar algo si veo mis anotaciones_

_-Se supone que tienes que descansar, no te parece mejor esperar a __Lupin__ el __día__ de mañana_

_-Hermione no me siento mal, me curaste las heridas y dejaron de molestarme, no veo el problema- dijo el pelirrojo frunciendo el seño _

_-Hazme caso si__ Ya estas aquí con nosotros, no entiendo tu desesperación__- le dijo la chica recostándose _

_-No es desesperación son ansias… quiero salir de es__t__o para poder realizar la boda, tener otro bebé… vivir tranquilo para siempre a tu lado- y acostándose de lado mirándola se agacho para besarla suavemente _

_-__Esperaría__ a que terminaran pero tengo mucha hambre- dijo el pequeño subiéndose a la cama __después__ de haber dejado los refrescos en una mesita que tenían sus padres ahí _

_La pareja se separo sonrojada, se sentaron en el borde del __colchón__ y pusieron la mesa, sobre ella, vasos, refrescos y hamburguesas _

_-Por que tantas Ron???_

_-Son dos para cada quien__- dijo sonriente su casi esposo _

_-Van a comerse dos hamburguesas cada quien__- frunció el seño la chica y volteo a ver a los pelirrojos _

_-Si mami__ Yo tengo mucha hambre_

_-__Increíble__ que sacaran el mismo apetito__- dijo Hermione riendo y Tom proclamo orgulloso_

_-Pues soy un Weasley!!!- Ron __sonrió__ pero no dijo nada ya que estaba masticando _

_-Si mi amor, pero tienes 6 años y papá 30, no puedes comer como el__- dijo la castaña riendo _

_-Si puede- dijo Ron- Es un Weasley!!! _

_Después__ de la cena estuvieron mucho rato pasando el tiempo en familia, Tom le pidió a Ron que le contara como era la cárcel mágica, el pelirrojo lo hizo, claro que quitando los detalles más escalofriantes y dándole a entender a su hijo que como su delito era menor no lo trataron tan mal. __Después__ de la media noche, Tom se quedo dormido y Ron fue a pasarlo a su habitación, regreso con la chica y se quedaron un buen rato acurrucados viendo el televisor, hasta que a Hermione también la venció el sueño, Ron le dio un beso de buenas noches y bajo a su estudio_

_-Tienen que estar por aquí- dijo el voz baja mientras buscaba unos papeles que no le había dado a la castaña por falta de tiempo, sabia que los demás debían de tenerlos __Remus__ o Harry _

_-Aquí esta la llave- y saco de un cajón varios papeles, uno de ellos era el mas importante. __Sonrió__ en ese pergamino decía claramente el nombre del culpable__, su memoria volvió al instante__, su sonrisa se amplio hasta que sintió un desagradable dolor en la nuca y cayo desmayado _

_Unos minutos __después__ cuando recobro la conciencia, Hermione estaba a su lado llorando ahogadamente tratando de reanimarlo _

_-Ron se llevaron a Thomas_

_El dolor de cabeza se incremento, se puso de pie y sin pensarlo golpeo la pared haciéndose daño _

_-Se quien mato a Minerva y ahora se atrevió a secuestrar a mi hijo, voy a matarla_

_-Ron__ Quien… lo hizo__- pregunto temerosa_

_-Dolores __Umbridge__…_

_Fue la única respuesta que recibió del pelirrojo__…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Wow__!!! Increíble que tardara tanto en terminarlo, fueron varios días que me sentaba en la computadora muy feliz a escribir y nada mas no podía, en fin, aquí tienen el capitulo, ya salió el culpable ya después verán como estuvo todo con un flash back de varios años atrás donde Hermione trabaja de medí maga, en fin no les digo mas para no adelantarme_

_Déjenme__ contarles que hoy fuimos, mi mama, mi hermanita y yo a Derechos Humanos junto a varias madres de familia mas__ para quejarnos con las autoridades de una experiencia horrible que vivió mi hermana el fin pasado__, el viernes a mi hermanita de 15 años la metieron a la cárcel con todos sus amigos, lo peor de todo no es eso, sino el maltrato que les dieron a los niños, además de que los policías de este lugar nos trataron horrible a todos, papas, mamas y a los niños que metieron a la cárcel solo por que estaban en una fiesta y se equivocaron, al parecer una vecina reporto que unos niños se estaban peleando por su domicilio que estaba bastante retirado de donde estaba mi hermana en casa de una amiga y para no batallar levantaron a los primeros que vieron, la verdad es que estábamos muy indignados y al parecer esto va a trascender por que todas las mamás quieren hasta citarse con el gobernador para que el sepa de estos casos de abuso de poder, en fin, ya veremos como nos va y les va a los policías que no dejaban salir a los niños, mi hermanita salió hasta las 5 de la mañana de la cárcel solo por estar en casa de una amiga sin hacer nada, la injusticia que se vive en México es increíble!!!_

_Bueno __después__ de este mal trago, sigo con mi vida imposible en la escuela, empezaron los exámenes el __día__ de hoy__ Presente dos materias y saque 100 en las dos, espero que __así__ sea toda la semana y __después__ poder seguir con mi __fic__ de "Por que todo tiene que ser __así__" ese ya lo tengo un poquito mas estructurado y solo me faltan transcribir todo lo que tengo pensado, la segunda declaración fallida del pelirrojo, esta por verse, __jajaja__ pobre Ron_

_En fin quiero agradecer a todos por sus __fics__, mándenme muchos comentarios, ahorita no tengo internet en mi oficina por que acabamos de mudarnos a otro local, pero en fin, llegando del trabajo los revisare aquí en mi casa y me haría muy feliz encontrar el buzón de mi mail muy llenito__Jajaja_

_Saluditos a todos, voy a dormirme un ratito mientras llega mi novio, estos días y sobre todo el día que mi hermana paso ese mal momento me dormí a las seis de la mañana y me levante a las 9 para ir a la mudanza de mi oficina, en fin!!! Quiero agradecer los comentarios del capitulo anterior, en el próximo capitulo anexo mis comentarios para cada uno de ustedes, los quiero__ Besitos__ Nos vemos pronto en el siguiente capitulo__ Chao!!!!_

_**Umi**__** Céfiro (**__**umi**__** guion bajo céfiro arroba **__**ho**__**t**__**mail**__** punto **__**com**___


	15. Limpiando tu nombre!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

Unos minutos después cuando recobro la conciencia, Hermione estaba a su lado llorando ahogadamente tratando de reanimarlo

-Ron se llevaron a Thomas

El dolor de cabeza se incremento, se puso de pie y sin pensarlo golpeo la pared haciéndose daño

-Se quien mato a Minerva y ahora se atrevió a secuestrar a mi hijo, voy a matarla

-Ron Quien… lo hizo- pregunto temerosa

-Dolores Umbridge…

Fue la única respuesta que recibió del pelirrojo…

"**Vuelve a mi"**

**Cap. 15.- Limpiando tu nombre!**

-No entiendo, por que??- Hermione se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar ahogadamente- Por que se llevaron a Tom??

-Supongo que es su estrategia para mantenernos callados, pero no lo lograra esta vez, ya sufrimos muchísimo por la culpa de esa bruja

-Ron necesito que me expliques que fue lo que paso… por que… por que asesino a McGonagall??

-Es obvio Mione, quería su puesto, sabia que por mas que se esforzara nunca conseguiría el puesto de directora, es tan ambiciosa la miserable que lo mas fácil para ella era deshacerse de Minerva!! Era tan lógico y yo soy un imbécil por no darme cuenta desde antes!!- explico molesto consigo mismo

-Tenemos que hacer algo… tenemos que rescatar a Tom, por favor- suplico la chica con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

-No se atreverá a lastimarlo, eso te lo juro, vamos!!- la tomo de la mano y solo la soltó para entrar en la chimenea y gritar- Casa de la familia Potter!!

Varios segundos después ella lo siguió y cuando llego a casa de su mejor amigo y cuñada solo vio a Ron casi correr hacia las escaleras y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirlo, el pelirrojo entro rápidamente a la habitación que compartía su hermana pequeña con su marido, los dos estaban en un profundo sueño, el cual Ron interrumpió

-Harry!!- lo movió tan fuerte como pudo, despertando a su hermana

-Ron que haces aquí??

-Secuestraron a Tom!!- dijo Hermione sin que las lagrimas dejaran de fluir por sus mejillas

-Que??- los Potter se pusieron de pie, Hermione se tiro a los brazos de su cuñada y lloro profundamente, Ginny estaba paralizada, ni siquiera acertó en consolarla

-Vístanse, tenemos que ir al ministerio- ordeno Ron y todos obedecieron sin protestar

-Dime que sucedió!!- exigió Harry mientras sacaba del closet ropa y comenzaba a cambiarse

-Recordé todo, recordé quien es la asesina de Minerva, Dolores Umbridge- Ginny soltó un gritito y Harry dejo caer la camisa que iba a ponerse- Estuve revisando unos papeles que deje en casa y que nunca les mostré, esas anotaciones las saque de varios recuerdos que me dio Hagrid y las botellas con dichos recuerdos las tengo en mi oficina, después de la entrevista que tuve con ella note que varias de sus respuestas diferían con los recuerdos que me dio nuestro amigo

-Con eso podremos inculparla Ron!!- dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa

-Precisamente, pero espera unos minutos es mejor que nos digas todo cuando estemos frente a los distintos delegados y a Stuard- dijo el morocho terminando de vestirse

-Stuard??- preguntaron las chicas confundidas

-El remplazo de Ron, el jefe de aurores- les explico a ellas y Ron bufo

-Pusieron a ese imbécil en mi puesto, no pensaron en alguien mas competente??- exclamaba indignado el pelirrojo

-Ron, no es momento para tonterías, Tom esta en peligro- dijo la castaña muy molesta

-Lo siento, estoy nervioso y… preocupado por mi bebé- la voz se le quebró y Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente

-Vamos a encontrarlo y resolveremos todo, al fin podremos vivir en paz- le dijo ella dándole un suave beso en los labios- y si esa vieja cara de sapo de atrevió a lastimar a mi pequeño…- dijo con voz de enfado

-Ni lo menciones, es hora de irnos- los Potter tomaron a sus hijos y por red flu se condujeron a la Madriguera, después de medio explicarle a Molly; la cual no tardo ni un minuto en ponerse a llorar por su nieto secuestrado se quedo al cuidado de los pequeños y alerto a los demás familiares para que estuvieran enterados de los hechos, para ese entonces las dos parejas ya se encontraban en la sala de junta en donde Harry había citado a los demás delegados y a los aurores mas calificados avisándoles por medio de un patronus

-Por que tardan tanto??- pregunto Ron desesperado, paseando una botella de un lado a otro con sus manos

-Debes tranquilizarte y deja esa botella ahí, si la rompes, te desharás de la evidencia- le aconsejo Harry- además mira la hora que es, no todo el mundo esta despierto a las cuatro de la mañana – explico sarcástico

-Que no están preparados para emergencias??- pregunto la castaña con una voz mas suave tratando de no insultar a su amigo y compañeros

-Hace mucho amiga que no tenemos este tipo de emergencias- le contesto el resignado, por mas que quisiera exasperarse por el comportamiento de sus amigos le era imposible hacerlo, Tom era su ahijado, si él estaba tan mortificado obviamente entendía como se sentían Ron y Hermione por no saber el paradero de su hijo, después de unos minutos Percy entro a la habitación

-No han llegado los demás??

-Aun nadie, estamos en espera- le comento Harry

-Hermano, dices que Umbridge es la asesina… - Ron solo afirmo con la cabeza- Ya se me hacia muy raro

-Que??- pregunto Ginny que solo estaba sentada acariciando su vientre, su recién embarazo la molestaba, un pequeño dolor, pero estaba segura que solo era la preocupación por su sobrino así que no dijo nada

-Sara fue enviada a casa… algo de… "Fin de semana familiar" o no se que estupidez, Penélope se puso feliz ya que Sara escribía a diario diciendo que quería ver a William, pero me sorprendió que en pleno ciclo escolar la directora decidiera enviar a los niños a casa, se me hizo extraño pero la verdad no sospeche nada

-Pues es una maldita asesina y secuestro a mi hijo!!- dijo Ron molesto, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas pero no las dejaba salir, respiraba muy profundamente y sin pensarlo pateo una silla con mucha rabia

-Weasley! Acaban de sacarlo de Azkaban, quiere que vuelvan a meterlo por alterar el orden en una oficina del ministerio!- grito molesto un hombre como de treinta años llamado Terrece Strom, Harry lo con conocía perfectamente, era un pedante que no hace mucho había conseguido su puesto de delegado, pero le encantaba presumir su función, si Percy no hubiera cambiado estaría seguro que seria completamente igual a Terrence. Ron también lo conocía y de echo mas que su amigo el morocho, en sus épocas de auror él había sido el jefe del departamento, lo odiaba, siempre lo trato mal y lo hacia trabajar mucho mas que a los demás

-Strom mejor cierra la boca, cuando lleguen los delegados tomaremos cartas en el asunto de el asesinato de Minerva McGonagall y eso al parecer te concernía en esos tiempos- Ginny se sorprendió cuando escucho hablar así a su marido, ni en sus peores peleas con el morocho había oído esa voz grave y petrificante

-No se a que te refieres!- dijo petulante el hombre

-Ya veremos si no lo recuerdas- Harry se sentó junto a su esposa y tomo su mano, Ginny la apretó un poco para tranquilizarlo, el morocho temblaba y la pelirroja comenzó acariciar su dorso para hacerle saber que estaba con él

Uno a uno comenzaron a llegar todos los delegados, desde los mas ancianos hasta los mas jóvenes e inexpertos que habían acudido hasta en pijamas con tal de no llegar tarde, Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a explicar la situación

-Hace unos años se dejo inconcluso el caso de el asesinato de Minerva McGonagall, todos estamos al corriente de eso verdad??- todos asistieron con la cabeza o con un leve "si"- Ronald Weasley fue encarcelado hace unos días cuando se descubrió la salida y entrada de documentos en el archivo del ministerio sobre este caso, hoy pudimos sacarlo gracias a un amparo que le otorgo el ministro

-Cual es el punto Potter??- pregunto Strom por tanta explicación

-El punto es que Weasley llevo a cabo una extenuante investigación y cuando ya sabia quien había sido el asesino de la directora de Hogwarts fue encarcelado y ahí golpeado, amedrentado, amenazado y le fue borrada la memoria por miembros de nuestro propio gabinete

-Señor Potter la acusación que usted hace es muy grave- comunico uno de los ancianos de apellido Johns

-Pero es cierto!!- grito molesto- Weasley, comparte con todos la investigación, todo!!- volteo a ver a Strom y se sentó de nuevo junto a su esposa

-La verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo, la asesina de McGonagall es Dolores Umbrige- muchos murmullos se escucharon en la oficina- secuestraron a mi hijo y tengo que ir a buscarlo, se los explicare rápido con ayuda de estas memorias para que pueda ponerse una orden de aprensión y detengan a esa maldita bruja

Harry se acerco a Ron y convoco un pensadero y con ayuda de un hechizo las imágenes que fueran pasando se ampliarían para que todos los presentes pudieran verlas, coloco su mano en el hombro de su cuñado y sonrió, después de varios años Ron había logrado su cometido, tras la perdida de su esposa e hijo y de todas las penurias que en un pasado lo habían afectado casi hasta la locura, al fin podría desenterrar la verdad y limpiar el nombre de Hermione

-Después de ir a interrogar a Dolores Umbridge me entere que ella me acuso con un delegado, el mismo que firmo mi orden de aprehensión… Strom- le permitió la palabra a este

-Yo solo hice lo que cualquier delegado hubiera hecho, incumpliste las reglas del ministerio y aprovechaste tu puesto para sacar información clasificada como prohibida de los archivos- reclamo el hombre

-En fin, no quiero entrar en esos detalles, después habrá tiempo para eso, hice unas cuantas preguntas a Umbridge y al revisar sus respuestas y el recuerdo en mi pensadero personal descubrí varias irregularidades, lo primero y lo mas fácil de prever es que Dolores Umbridge me dijo explícitamente que solamente había ido a visitar a Minerva en una sola ocasión junto a todos los profesores de Hogwarts y si ustedes pueden observar…

Tras de él en el pensadero se podía ver una escena Minerva estaba recostada conversando con Hagrid y Dolores cambiando el agua de un jarrón con flores

-Esta es una de las ocasiones en donde ella fue a verla junto a Hagrid, solo ellos dos, no solo fue a visitarla una vez- dijo el pelirrojo y guardo silencio para ordenar sus pensamientos y proseguir pero fue interrumpido

-Gran descubrimiento Weasley! Solo por que fue a visitarla en mas ocasiones ella es la asesina??- pregunto Strom cargando su voz con todo el sarcasmo existente

-No, aun hay mas, no se preocupe usted viene después- Strom abrió en exceso los ojos, Ron no se dejaría amedrentar por el delegado de nuevo- En este recuerdo- volteo hacia atrás y vio que el recuerdo que el pensaba pasaba en ese momento- Podemos ver al fondo a Umbridge sirviendo algo en un vaso, como podrán constatar aquí mi esposa y hermana que son medí magas y en ese entonces trabajaban en San Mungo, Minerva tenia estrictamente prohibido beber nada, aquí podemos ver como Dolores le da a beber diciéndole que la enfermera le pido que se lo entregara y Hagrid no sabia nada de eso, yo se lo pregunte a mi esposa que era medí maga de la directora

-Señora Weasley??- pregunto uno de los delegados de avanzada edad

-Si, en la declaración que hice hace algunos años constate ese hecho, Minerva McGonagall no podía consumir nada en sus horas medicadas, yo cuidaba estrictamente su dieta tanto de alimentos como de bebidas- contesto la castaña algo inhibida por la mirada de todos los presentes puesta en ella- Continua Ron…

-En el recuerdo siguiente podemos ver y escuchar una conversación que el guardabosques de Hogwarts no entendió en su momento, pero que cuando yo la escuche pude deducir algunas cosas, les ruego que presten mucha atención

**RECUERDO**  
Dentro se veía que Hagrid iba subiendo las escaleras del despacho de Dolores, pensaba invitar a la profesora a visitar a la directora, últimamente siempre accedía a acompañarlo, no quiso interrumpir cuando escucho la voz de la misma junto con la de un hombre

-Solo tienen que inculparla!!

-Pero la encerraran!! No crees que es demasiado por solo ser su medí maga??- explico el hombre, todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Strom ya que todos reconocieron su voz de inmediato, dos aurores de los mas calificados se pusieron de pie tras de él, ese hombre ya estaba acabado, volviendo al recuerdo…

-No la encerraran, solo la llevaran a juicio, las pruebas son insuficientes, solo has lo que te digo y todo saldrá bien- se escuchaba la voz chillona de Dolores mas que enfadada

-Bueno y cuando recibiré mi pago??- pregunto prepotente Strom dentro del recuerdo

-Disculpe profesora- interrumpió el semi gigante sonriendo y con un lindo ramo de flores

-Hagrid, que gusto verte por aquí, a que debo tu visita??- pregunto cambiando el tono a uno muy cordial

-Siento interrumpirla profesora- dijo apenado el profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas

-No se preocupe, me retiro- Strom salió de la escena y Hagrid sonrió de nuevo

-En fin, venia rápidamente para invitarla a acompañarme a visitar a nuestra querida directora, siento no haber tocado, pero solo falta media hora para que puedan recibirnos en San Mungo

-Me encantaría, solo déjame recoger un poco mi escritorio- mientras recogía unos papeles que ahí se encontraban miro fijamente a Hagrid- Conoces a la persona que estaba aquí conversando conmigo??

-Creo que lo he visto en algún lado pero no lo recuerdo- dijo el sonriendo sinceramente

-Es el jefe de aurores del ministerio, aunque ya llevo un tiempo de no laborar ahí siguen viniendo a pedirme consejo, tu crees?? Claro que los ayudo, les doy la mano de vez en cuando, pero descubrí que mi vocación es el cuidado y dar aprendizaje a los pequeños

Ron paro el recuerdo y prosiguió

-Umbrige vigilaba de cerca a la directora- señalo un cuadro de un gato que se encontraba en la pared rodeado de muchos mas- esta es una especie de transmisor de imágenes, ella le regalo el cuadro de un gato a McGonagall, pero no solo era un cuadro sino una especie de cámara que la ayudaba a ver como iba decayendo su salud

-Y como sabes eso??- pregunto Percy bastante confundido por la cantidad de pruebas que tenia su hermano

-Por que yo tengo el cuadro de Minerva, después de morir sus recuerdos y pertenencias quedaron en la oficina de mi mujer y cuando la despidieron yo recogí todo ese material para mi investigación

-Strom exijo una explicación- dijo con voz terminante el ministro, que también se encontraba ahí

-Yo… solo seguí las ordenes de Umbridge, ella me ayudo a que me dieran el puesto de jefe de aurores y tiempo después me cobro el favor- dijo tartamudeando y sudando en exceso

-Arréstenlo!!- fue lo único que dijo el ministro, los aurores que se encontraban tras Strom lo tomaron fuertemente y con un hechizo unas especies de cuerdas mágicas le ataron las manos tras la espalda

Ron camino hacia la castaña y la abrazo fuertemente, Hermione lloraba y el no pudo evitar dejar salir un enorme suspiro

-Siento haber tardado tanto… pero ya esta todo aclarado, estas libre de culpa mi amor- Ron dejo escapar las lagrimas al fin, Hermione le tomo el rostro y le limpio las mejillas- Al fin he limpiado tu nombre

-Te lo agradezco, ya termino todo- le dijo ella

-No todo, Weasley no piensa dar la orden??- le pregunto el ministro

-Cual orden??

-Usted tiene que reincorporarse a su puesto y darle la orden a sus subordinados para aprehender a Dolores Umbridge y a Terrence Strom, además creo que aun no se sabe el paradero de su pequeño

-Tiene razón, no se ni en lo que estoy pensando, rescatar a Tom es mi prioridad… Kent!- llamo Ron a su mejor auror, uno de los que habían ido a recogerlo para apresarlo- Dame dos pergaminos firmare las ordenes que necesitan para mandar a estos imbéciles a Azkaban

-A la orden jefe, que gusto que este de vuelta!- él apuesto chico sonrió sinceramente y dio la vuelta rápidamente para ir a cumplir la orden de su superior

-A donde iremos??- pregunto Ginny poniéndose de pie

-Tú te quedaras aquí, nosotros iremos a Hogwarts, es el lugar más factible que se me ocurre- le dijo Harry a Ron

-Y yo por que tengo que quedarme, estoy embarazada pero no lisiada y solo tengo dos meses, aun ni se nota!!- reclamo la pelirroja molesta

-Por que si te dan con algún hechizo me muero en ese momento, entiendes?? – Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente- Los primeros meses de vida del bebé son los mas riesgosos, no quiero exponerte a que te suceda algo, piensa en el bebé

-Y tu como sabes eso??- le pregunto ella con el seño fruncido

-Lo leí en uno de tus libros de cuando eras estudiante- comento sonrojado- No podre seguir si llega a pasarte algo a ti o al bebé- Ginny se acerco a el y lo beso intensamente

- Iré a la Madriguera a esperarlos, regresa con bien y ayuda a estos tontos, te amo…- volvieron a besarse y Ginny se despido de los demás y se fue a casa de sus padres.

-Bien un obstáculo menos- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Harry- es broma!! Vámonos, nos acompañaran los mejores aurores del cuartel, Hogwarts es enorme necesitamos mucha ayuda!!

Todos comenzaron a viajar en parejas por red flu hacia Howgarts, los aurores corrieron para comenzar a revisar aula por aula y encontrar al hijo de su jefe, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione iban a salir una voz los detuvo

-Sean muy sabios y piensen bien lo que quieren encontrar- Dumbledore los miraba sonriente desde su cuadro en la pared

-Usted los vio?? Vio a esa bruja con nuestro hijo?? Están aquí??

-Si Srita. Granger- sonrió y dio un carraspeo- Disculpe Sra. Weasley

-No sabe donde esta?? Si lo sabe es mejor que nos diga de una vez, para no perder el tiempo- le dijo Ron desesperado

-Sr. Weasley solo piense… ellos están ocultos en Hogwarts… piénsenlo muy bien- después la imagen del antiguo director desapareció

Al lado de esa imagen, estaba un cuadro tapado con una especie de hechizo, Hermione se acerco y lo elimino, como si fuera una manta cayo al piso descubriendo el cuadro de la última directora de Hogwarts antes de Dolores Umbridge

-Profesora Minerva- dijo Hermione con cariño

-Mi alumna predilecta vino de nuevo a dejarme ver la luz, no me sorprende, usted siempre estuvo bajo mi cuidado y en varias ocasiones al sido al contrario- McGonagall se veía sonriente, Hermione se echo a llorar

-Lo siento, siento muchísimo no haberla salvado, juro que hice todo lo que pude

-Yo lo se, no tiene nada de que arrepentirse, el veneno con el que Dolores cumplió su cometido es uno de los mas efectivos y menos fáciles de rastrear, no la culpo y la verdad pienso que ya era mi hora de descansar, le agradezco todo el empeño que puso en mis cuidados, pero no pierda el tiempo, vaya y encuentre a su retoño, después pase a verme y conversaremos con mas calma

Hermione asintió limpiando sus mejillas y salió corriendo tras su esposo y su mejor amigo

-Ocultos en Hogwarts?? Dolores necesitaba un sitio para esconder a Thomas!! Ya lo tengo!! La sala de los menesteres!!- Harry recordó que hace muchísimos años el también necesitaba un lugar en donde esconder el libro del Príncipe Mestizo y repitió- "Necesito un sitio para esconder mi libro"

-Tienes razón, vamos!- dijo el pelirrojo y corrió sin esperar al dúo

Llegaron pronto hasta el pasillo del séptimo piso, se detuvieron cuando vieron el tapiz de los trols bailarines

-Quien lo hará??- pregunto el pelinegro

-Mione…- dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione se paseo tres veces frente a la puerta repitiendo en su mente "Necesito el sitio donde se esconde todo". Frente a ellos se materializo una enorme puerta que abrió sus puertas y los dejo ver enormes montañas hechas de objetos que las personas en un pasado trataban de esconder

-Bien, tengan cuidado- les pidió Harry

-Este lugar es enorme tendremos que separarnos- volteo a ver a su esposa- Cuídate por favor, yo iré por la derecha, Mione por la izquierda y tu Harry puedes irte por el centro- repartió el pelirrojo

Los tres tomaron caminos distintos, Hermione observaba todo con cautela de pronto escucho un ruido y sintió algo moverse detrás de ella, Dolores Umbrigde salió de atrás de una gran montaña de objetos, con el pequeño Thomas agarrado del cuello y apuntándolo en el cuello con la varita

-Mamá- le dijo el pequeño en un susurro, sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y una cara de pavor que a Hermione le rompió el corazón

-Eres muy valiente y atrevida a la ves- dijo Umbridge temblando y con ira en la mirada

-Solo quiero a mi pequeño, por favor no le haga daño… por favor- Hermione tuvo que soltar todas esas lagrimas que desde hace tiempo querían caer

-Crees que me interesa lo que quieras, debiste quedarte con todos esos asquerosos sangre sucia, no debiste regresar

-Por favor dame a mi hijo, no hare nada en su contra, solo déjenos en paz- Hermione trato de avanzar un paso pero Umbridge apretó más la varita contra el cuello del pequeño

-Por favor!!- grito la castaña- Suéltelo!!

-Mamá…- el niño lloro mas fuerte y fue sacudido por la desquiciada directora

-Hare lo que quiera, suéltelo!! Lo esta asustando!!- grito de nuevo la castaña, ese grito alerto a los chicos que pronto corrieron hacia ese lugar

-Yo solo quería ser directora… solo quería un mejor puesto, no ser una simple profesorcilla y saliste libre, no se por que te empeñaste en volver- empujo al niño a un lado- No te muevas de ahí si no quieres ver como mato a tu madre- amenazo al pequeño, los ojos del niño viajaron con rapidez hacia Hermione

-Obedece amor, no pasara nada, tranquilo mi bebé- el pequeño asintió

-Váyase lejos, no haremos nada en su contra, solo déjenos- le repetía la castaña

-Si tan solo te hubieras quedado en el mundo muggle esto no hubiera sucedido, tengo que darte una lección- levanto la varita y grito- Crucio!!

Hermione se encogió esperando el impacto, solo sintió las pequeñas manitas de su hijo rodeándola en un abrazo y cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por una especie de campo de fuerza que salía del niño, la magia accidental de su hijo estaba protegiéndolos, Ron y Harry llegaron, el pelirrojo no espero y grito un expelliarmus haciendo volar la varita de Umbridge, la cual cayo al suelo y grito asustada

-Maldita arpía!! Jamás volverás a meterte con mi familia, si vuelvo a ver tu asquerosa cara de sapo, yo mismo te matare!!- le grito el pelirrojo agachado para verla a los ojos, Harry se encargo de llamar a los aurores y apresar a Umbridge, mientras Ron se acerco a su familia y los abrazaba fuertemente, el pequeño Tom al parecer, por la energía usada se había desmayado

-Ron!!- gritaba la chica, él solo la abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo

-Tranquila ya todo a pasado…

--

_Al fin la pobre familia Weasley Granger podrá estar en paz, jajaja, termine el capitulo 15 y me di cuenta que solo quedan como dos capítulos y tal vez un epilogo, pero quien sabe, este fic no puede alargarse mas!! Lo único que espero es que me perdonen por mi tardanza y que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me fascino escribirlo!!_

_Después de una semana de exámenes y mil cosas que hacer, la inspiración se me dio totalmente, creo que escribí este capitulo en un día y medio, termine el capitulo del fic que hago junto a Ruby y después me dedique totalmente a este, y esta semana que viene espero poder publicar el capitulo de "Por que todo tiene que ser asi", en fin!! Espero tenerlo para antes del viernes de la semana que viene ya que el fin de semana saldré de viajecito con mi papá y mis hermanos!!_

_Déjenme comentarles y a la ves recomendarles una película que vi ayer en la noche, se llama "Crash" o "Alto impacto" en español, llore tanto, tanto!! Trata del racismo que se vive hoy en día y no solo con gente negra, que en lo personal a mi me encantan! En fin volví a verla hace un rato con mi mamá y volví a llorar!! La verdad es que me encanto esta buenísima!_

_Bueno quiero agradecer los reviews que recibí por el capitulo 14, mil gracias, en serio que los necesitaba!! Gracias especialmente a Saiyury11, Sritas. Weasley, Valiiitha, Hermioneyron, Peke-Waeasley, Joslin Weasley, Patty, Ayly Weasley, Faithfrv, Astrid Radcliffe, Celina, Valentina y Kattiblack, mil gracias chicas, este capitulo totalmente dedicados a ustedes!! Espero que les guste!!_

_En fin, los veo próximamente y espero que pronto con el siguiente capitulo, la inspiración sigue!! Jajaja Besos y abrazos para todas!! Dejen comentarios!!_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	16. La apuesta y el fin?

**_Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración aquí esta el fic… _**

**_En el capitulo anterior_**

_Hermione se encogió esperando el impacto, solo sintió las pequeñas manitas de su hijo rodeándola en un abrazo y cuando levanto la vista, se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados por una especie de campo de fuerza que salía del niño, la magia accidental de su hijo estaba protegiéndolos, Ron y Harry llegaron, el pelirrojo no espero y grito un expelliarmus haciendo volar la varita de Umbridge, la cual cayo al suelo y grito asustada _

_-Maldita arpía!! Jamás volverás a meterte con mi familia, si vuelvo a ver tu asquerosa cara de sapo, yo mismo te matare!!- le grito el pelirrojo agachado para verla a los ojos, Harry se encargo de llamar a los aurores y apresar a Umbridge, mientras Ron se acerco a su familia y los abrazaba fuertemente, el pequeño Tom al parecer, por la energía usada se había desmayado_

_-Ron!!- gritaba la chica, él solo la abrazo y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo _

_-Tranquila ya todo a pasado… _

_ "**Vuelve a mi"**_

**_Cap.16.- La apuesta y... el fin??_**

Las cosas sucedieron con gran rapidez, todos los aurores llegaron y apresaron a la ex directora de Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron lo único que querían era irse de ahí, Thomas seguía desmayado y ellos estaban preocupados, Harry les dijo que el se encargaría de ahí en adelante, que viajaran por red flú a la Madriguera y que los vería después.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Weasley´s, Hermione se encargo de reanimar a su hijo, después de declinar la oferta de Ginny, en el pasado no se había atrevido a tratar de usar magia para sanar, pero ahora que se había esclarecido la verdad, ya nada tenia que temer.

-Thomas… Tom, me oyes mi amor??- los ojitos del pequeño se fueron abriendo para ver la dulce cara de su madre mirándolo orgullosa

-Mami… ya acabo todo??

-Ya paso todo hijo, estamos juntos los tres y ahora nada podrá separarnos- Hermione lo abrazo fuertemente y su pequeño correspondió, aun seguía un poco mareado y tardo en enfocar a toda su familia de parte de su padre que lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros

-Abuelita Molly esta en la cocina, va a traerte una sopa, quiero que comas todo sin quejas campeón, estas muy débil- le comento Ron acariciando su cabello, Tom sin esperar se lanzo a abrazarlo y su papá le susurro al oído- Gracias hijo, protegiste a mamá, eres el niño mas fuerte y valiente de todo el mundo, te amo!

-Yo también papito!- le dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

Molly llego hasta el pequeño cargando una bandeja con sopa, pan, un vaso de jugo y unos cuantos dulces, se lo entrego no sin antes abrazarlo fuertemente diciéndole lo preocupada que estaba por él y lo feliz que estaba de que hubiera regresado con bien, unos minutos después Harry entro por la chimenea y Ginny lo recibió con un beso y también con algo de comer

-Thomas aunque eres muy pequeño, necesitamos un relato de que paso durante tu estancia con la bruja, los grandes del ministerio dicen que se tomara mucho en cuenta tu palabra ya que fuiste la victima de todo esto

-No Harry que la encarcelen por el asesinato de McGonagall, ya no quiero que Thomas este recordando esos sucesos- le dijo Hermione mientras le daba cucharadas de sopa al pequeño

-Si quiero hacerlo mami!- dijo Thomas muy terminante- Ya no tengo miedo, esa bruja ya no puede dañarnos

-Tom no amor!

-Hermione déjalo, nuestro hijo es un niño muy fuerte, el puede hacerlo, supongo que ya lo entendiste todo verdad hijo??

-Si papito, esa bruja me dijo que mamá había matado a una señora, pero no es cierto- le dijo a todos sus tíos que lo miraban enternecidos- Mi mamá no pudo hacer eso por que es buena, además yo escuche que ella hablaba con un hombre que se llamaba Strom, él dijo que ella la había matado

-Si hijo, tienes toda la razón, ahora cuéntale a tu tío Harry lo que sucedió- después de decirle eso, Tom se giro para quedar viendo a Harry el pelinegro miro a Hermione que no estaba muy contenta con esa decisión

-El es solo un niño- se escucho el susurro de la mujer

-Mientras hablas con tu tío, yo voy a hablar con mami si??- Ron beso la cabeza de Tom y se puso de pie, ofreciendo su mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie

-Está bien, pero no vayan a pelearse!- toda la familia rió ante lo dicho por el pequeño y la pareja subió hasta el ultimo piso donde se encontraba la habitación del pelirrojo cuando vivía con sus padres

-Por que apruebas esto, sabes que Tom es muy pequeño para estar metido en ese tipo de estupideces!!

-Hermione tu sabes lo inteligente que es nuestro hijo, míralo! Puedes darte cuenta que aunque lo que le paso fue horrible esta de una sola pieza, no tiene miedo y no lloro cuando despertó!

-Pues si, por que aun no lo ha asimilado!- grito ella, sabiendo que sus voces no llegarían hasta la planta baja

-Claro que lo ha asimilado, tuvo bastante tiempo para hacerlo, estuvo encerrado con esa bruja y si secuestro se puede sumar a la lista de delitos que cometió esa tipa es mejor, con la declaración de Tom le darán una condena mas alta, recuerda que los magos viven mucho mas tiempo que los muggles, no quiero pensar que la sentencia que le dicten le permita salir en unos años y tratar de vengarse de nosotros

-No siquiera lo menciones!- le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-No quiero hacerlo, pero puede ser una realidad preciosa, quiero que esa tipa la refundan muchísimos años en Azkaban y me alegrará saber que murió ahí dentro!- la castaña se lanzo a sus brazos y lloro ruidosamente, Ron solo se dedico a estrecharla fuerte y acariciar su espalda, tratando de reconfortarla, al parecer ni Tom estaba en esa situación la mas afectada había sido Hermione

-Tengo miedo… - se corrigió- tuve mucho miedo, no sabes lo que sentí cuando esa bruja lo tenia amenazado, la cara de mi bebé y la varita en su cuello, siento comportarme de esta manera pero no sabes lo que sentí- le dijo la chica, aferrándose mas a él

-Lo se preciosa, se lo que sentiste, cuando te oí gritar sentí lo mismo, pensé que los perdería, pero ya estamos juntos, hasta el fin… tranquila- Ron seguía en su ardua labor de acariciar su espalda, sintiendo a la chica estremecerse entre sus brazos- Ven…

Fueron acomodándose en la cama hasta quedar acostados y abrazados, Hermione lentamente empezó a relajarse y poco a poco sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse

-Tenemos que bajar- le dijo ella, pero la puerta se abrió y el pequeño Tom entro a la habitación

-Puedo descansar con ustedes, mi abuelita me mando a dormir, pero no quiero estar solo

-Ven hijo- Ron hizo un movimiento con su mano invitándolo a recostarse juntos- Aquí hay espacio para los tres, cabemos perfectamente.

Hermione y Tom no tardaron mucho en caer rendidos, había sido un día con suficientes emociones para cualquiera; Ron entendía que estuvieran exhaustos. Los observo por un buen tiempo y acariciaba frecuentemente la cara del pequeño o el cabello de la chica, no creía que después de tanto tiempo estuvieran juntos y sin problemas de nuevo, se sentía tan dichoso que el sueño se había esfumado, solo quería pasar los minutos deleitándose con los hermosos rostros de sus dos grandes amores. Su concentración fue interrumpida por la llegada de su madre, que traía una bandeja con dos platos de sopa…

-Pensé que Hermione también estaría despierta!- dijo sonriendo- Ustedes no han comido, quería traerles algo hijo

-Pasa mamá- Ron se puso de pie y abrigo a su familia, Molly dejo la bandeja en el alfeizar de la ventana y abrazo a su hijo fuertemente- Gracias, lo necesitaba

-Estoy muy feliz hijo, yo sabia que se resolvería todo, al fin podrán vivir en paz… me alegra tanto verlos así, en fin, come que se enfriara

Ron se sentó en el piso, dejando la única silla que había en la habitación para que su madre la ocupara y puso la bandeja sobre sus piernas comenzando a comer

-Esta muy buena, espero que Hermione se levante pronto para que coma algo

-Vuelves a ser el mismo de siempre, tan preocupado por ellos, de todos mis hijos sabría que tu serias así- sonrió orgullosa y Ron se sonrojo

-Mamá todos nos preocupamos por nuestra familia, es normal- le dijo sin mirarla

-Pero no como tu hijo, siempre fuiste tan valiente, nunca te importo salir lastimado y mucho menos meterte en problemas, lo hacías desde pequeño, cuando cuidabas a Ginny de los gemelos

-Mamá lo hacia por que ellos eran unos abusivos con nosotros que éramos los mas chicos

-No hijo, siempre has querido menospreciar tus esfuerzos pero yo soy tu madre… todos los tengo aquí- señalo su cabeza- y los mas hermosos como estos, los guardo aquí- señalo su corazón y Ron no pudo evitar soltar el plato y abrazarla fuertemente- Estas llorando??

-No, creo que me entro una basura en el ojo- le dijo el chico fingiendo- No se lo digas a mis hermanos- sonrió junto a su madre

-No tendría que importarte, ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, pero… aun así no tienen por que saberlo

-Gracias- le dijo con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo esbozar en ese momento- Pasamos momentos muy duros pero todo mejorará

-Claro, duerme un rato hijo- Ron asintió- Descansa…

Ron volvió a recostarse junto a ellos y se transporto rápidamente al mundo de los sueños… los tres al fin encontrarían la paz en un mundo de fantasía.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Unas horas después la familia Weasley Granger había bajado a cenar, Molly insistió que aun después del trago amargo que pasaron debían alimentarse correctamente y no dejarse decaer por los hechos, todos estaban juntos ya que los pequeños que asistían a Hogwarts debían esperar a que se reincorporara una nueva directora para tomar las clases

-Entonces paga cuando la boda??- pregunto Fleur mientras servía de comer a su hijo Ernie

-Pues la verdad ahorita eso no es prioridad, descansaremos un poco y luego ya veremos-contesto la castaña comiendo un pedazo de carne

-Como que no es prioridad, yo quiero casarme lo antes posible!

-Ron, tenemos que esperar, proponer una nueva fecha y ya veremos si??- le dijo besándole en la sien y sonriendo

-Prometiste que seria cuando yo quisiera y yo quiero que sea pronto!- dijo testarudo, cuando se ponía así Hermione sonreía en exceso, amaba ese Ron terco y cabezota

-Está bien, cuando tu quieras!

La sonrisa que en ese momento Ron dejo entrever hizo reír a la familia, sabían que el deseo mas grande del pelirrojo menor era volver a unir su vida a la de Hermione

-Yo opino como Ron, deben de casarse pronto!- apoyo Harry al pelirrojo

-Si obviamente lo vas a apoyar- le dijo Hermione fingiendo molestarse y Harry le aventó un trozo de pan- Oye!!

Ron lo tomo y lo comió- Ves todos quieren que nos casemos pronto, solo tu quieres esperar

-Que te parece este fin de semana??- le dijo ella y Ron sonrió, sabia que la chica estaba jugando

-Estas loca, jamás podríamos organizar una boda en tres días!

-Quieres apostar?? Estoy segura que podremos casarnos este fin de semana- le dijo retadora, toda la familia la miraba sorprendida

-Acepto el reto!- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo- Mmm que puedo ganar en el caso que no lo logremos… ya se quiero un bebé!

-Eso no puede dártelo solo por que tu lo quieres Ron!- le dijo su hermana riendo

-Lo se, pero quiero que sea nuestra prioridad, es un trato??- pregunto dándole la mano a la castaña la cual cerro la apuesta con un fuerte apretón- Y tu que vas a querer?? Digo en el mínimo caso de que resultaras ganadora- pregunto burlón

-Te lo digo el día de la boda- y se levanto llevando su plato a lavar, todos sonrieron a igual que el pelirrojo creyendo imposible que la castaña ganara esta apuesta.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al día siguiente Ron se despertó por el enorme ruido que había en su casa, esos días no tenia que levantarse temprano ya que le habían dado unas merecidas vacaciones por el mal trago que lo habían echo pasar, además de que por la pena que sintieron los superiores por permitir esa injusticia le habían subido el sueldo

-Buenos días!- Hermione entro a la habitación con una bandeja con el desayuno para el pelirrojo- Siento el ruido, olvide poner el hechizo

-No hay problema, que sucede??

-Arreglos de la boda- le contesto ella sonriente mientras ponía mantequilla a una tostada para él

-Sigues empeñada en seguir con eso?? Déjalo, empecemos a escribirle a la cigüeña y planeamos la boda para dentro de un mes- le dijo tomando la tostada que ella le ofrecía

-Si como no, se que ganare!

-En fin, nunca dejaras de ser tan terca! Donde esta Tom??

-Percy vino por él, llevara a Sara y a sus primos a un parque de diversiones, llevan a nuestro hijo de guía ya que ninguno de tus sobrinos han ido nunca

-Penélope ya sale con el pequeño Will??

-No, ella se quedara en casa, dime cual te gusta mas- le acerco dos trozos de tela- Son para las servilletas

-Esta es más bonita- le señalo una tela en color coral con pequeñas flores bordadas en un hilo de un tono un poco más fuerte

-Pensaba lo mismo- la castaña veía catálogos mientras su futuro esposo terminaba su desayuno, Ron la miraba de reojo sonriendo

-No piensas perder verdad??

-No

-Mmm bueno, creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea que tu decidirás cuando tendremos otro bebé- puso una mueca de disgusto para ver si así Hermione cedía y lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que quería un bebé tan pronto como él

-Puedes estar seguro de eso… cuando termines dúchate y llévame la bandeja a la cocina, tenemos visitas así que no salgas desarreglado

Y salió de la habitación dejando a su marido totalmente indignado, pero raramente estaba muy feliz por tenerla de nuevo ahí controlando por completo su vida. Después de un rato en donde se dedico a ver la televisión, decidió ir a darse un baño, cuando termino fue a la cocina y lavo las vasijas usadas, después salió al jardín que es de donde venían los ruidos y casi se cae de la impresión.

Todo estaba tan cambiado, su jardín siempre fue enorme y la piscina lo hacia ver muy elegante pero Hermione lo había convertido en un palacio, de la entrada hasta un hermoso altar se encontraba una alfombra que supuso conducirían a su mujer de nuevo a ser su esposa, dentro de la piscina flotaban unas velas que estaban apagadas, pero que el pelirrojo sabia que en la noche se verían genial, sillas acomodadas con velos y flores blancas rodeaban el centro del lugar en donde se daría la unión

-Ronald!!

-Suegra! Como esta??- pregunto saludándola y dándole un fuerte abrazo- Que ganas tenia de verla, donde esta Robert??

-Afuera con algunos de los trabajadores, Hermione lo acompaña, que te parece??

-Todo esta quedando perfecto, su hija se saldrá con la suya!- le dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-Si, ya la conoces y ya me comento lo de la apuesta, ustedes si que están locos!- sonrió su suegra y lo abrazo para ir caminando a buscar a los faltantes

-Bueno pero luego no se quejen de que no les damos mas nietos, ella va a ganar, deberían de apoyarme y destruir estas cosas- bromeo y Jane rio con ganas

-Por que tan contentos??- pregunto Robert entrando junto a su hija

-Estoy contento de ver a esta lindura en mi casa!- dijo Ron abrazando mas a su suegra

-Ronald espero que controles esas manos cuando estés junto a mi esposa- Ron soltó a Jane y abrazo fraternalmente a su suegro- Estoy muy feliz por esto Ronald, estoy seguro que serán muy felices de nuevo, cuídala y no permitas que nadie la lastime de nuevo

-Es una promesa- dijo muy seguro el pelirrojo- Bueno que falta para la boda??

-Que te pruebes tu smoking, lo puse en el closet- dijo la chica revisando una lista

-En que momento hiciste todo esto?? Donde esta tu vestido?? Como no me di cuenta??- Ron estaba confuso pero su sonrisa delataba lo bien que estaba pasándolo

-Tengo mis contactos- le dijo la chica- Listo para perder??

-Totalmente preparado- esbozo una hermosa sonrisa y dio media vuelta caminando hacia la casa a cumplir la orden de su mujer.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche regreso Tom, muy cansado y con mucha hambre, Hermione aunque estaba ocupada en exceso lo atendió y el pequeño sin batallar fue a la cama a descansar después de su divertido día. Cuando Hermione subió a su habitación encontró a su pelirrojo en el balcón recostado en un sofá, Ron al verla estiro sus brazos hacia ella

-Ven aquí- la chica se acomodo en sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en el torso desnudo del hombre- Cansada??

-No mucho, Tom vino a darte las buenas noches??

-Si, Mione… - hizo una pausa obteniendo totalmente la atención de la castaña- Que vas a pedirme el día de la boda?? Ya sabes, por la apuesta?? Ya se que ganaras, por que mejor no me lo dices de una vez

-No te lo diré, faltan dos días para la boda, no puedes esperar??

-Muero de curiosidad- comenzó a besar su cuello- Vamos amor, dime…- le dijo susurrando

-No- contesto ella y también comenzó a besarlo

-No voy a convencerte??- levanto la blusa de Hermione y comenzó a besar su estomago subiendo lentamente

-No lo creo… pero no dejes de hacer eso- Ron no pensaba dejarlo así que solo sonrió y continúo haciendo su labor

-No desaprovechare la oportunidad de hacer el amor contigo antes de que seas mi esposa- dijo en broma y pasaron una noche grandiosa, demostrando carnalmente sus sentimientos a la luz de la luna.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ese par de días pasaron con rapidez, el sábado Jane le pidió a Ron que fuera a arreglarse para la boda en casa de sus padres, ya que las chicas ayudarían a Hermione a arreglarse en casa, el pelirrojo ni reclamo solo tomo sus cosas y se fue a la Madriguera.

-El vestido es hermoso Hermione! Estoy tan emocionada!!- le dijo Ginny cuidando que James no ensuciara su trajecito con el jugo que estaba tomando

-Lo pedí desde la primera fecha que propusimos para la boda a Francia, Fleur me ayudo contactando a un amigo diseñador

-Al fin volverán a unirse, sabia que no podían estar separados- dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos- Te ves divina!

Hermione ya estaba totalmente arreglada solo que portaba ropa común, hasta que su madre le avisara de la llegada de Ron se pondría el vestido.

-Ginny no llores!- la castaña abrazo a su cuñada y Ginny se desahogo totalmente

-Estoy muy feliz, veras que serán muy felices

-Gracias por estar aquí Gin, todo fue muy difícil pero el que siempre estuvieras junto a Ron, ayudándolo y apoyándolo cuando me fui, nunca sabré como agradecértelo

-Ni lo menciones, mi hermano nunca estuvo bien hasta que tu regresaste, tu fuiste la que lo saco de esa vida horrible y llena de amargura

-Ya no quiero saber de eso, estamos juntos de nuevo y eso es lo más importante- Hermione limpio las lagrimas de su cuñada- Deja de llorar, tu maquillaje se esta corriendo… supongo que la sensibilidad es por el embarazo

-Si- rió- No tengo remedio… no James!!- cuando voltearon se percataron que el pequeño se había vaciado el jugo encima, por el grito de su madre el pelinegro no pudo evitar sollozar

-Lo asustaste, tráelo aquí, con un simple hechizo lo soluciono- Hermione fue y tomo su varita, desde que su nombre se limpiara ante la sociedad, su confianza había regresado y ya usaba magia para cosas comunes

-Oye me entere que te regresaron tu permiso de medí maga, volverás a pedir tu trabajo en San Mungo??

-Creo que no!

-Y eso?? Pensé que era lo que mas deseabas- le dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

-Lo que mas deseo sucederá dentro de unas horas, ya era hora de que empiece a establecer mis prioridades…- Ginny solo sonrió estando de acuerdo con Hermione

En el piso de abajo se vivía un ambiente de dicha, el novio había llegado y Jane no tardo en subir a ayudar a su hija a terminar de arreglarse, Tom y sus primos jugaban todos vestidos con elegantes trajes y smokings, Lorein estaba sentada junto a su padre, ella había sido elegida para entrar antes de la novia lanzando pétalos de rosa y por decisión propia había decidido quedarse quietecita para permanecer impecable

-No piensas ir a jugar princesa??

-Tengo que mantenerme limpiecita tío, soy una dama!- dijo la pequeña como su fuera obvio

-Si supongo que si- Ron volteaba a todos lados y jalaba su moño del smoking como si estuviera apretado

-Nervioso?? No puedo creerlo Ron! Estas peor que en su primera boda, tranquilízate!- dijo Harry soltando la carcajada

-Sabes cuando tiempo llevo deseando esto y resulta que tu amiguita lo decide de un día para otro

-Aceptaste el reto Ron y ya esta claro que ella gano! Así que resígnate!!

-Si supongo que ya me resigne, pero no puedo creer que este día llegara- Ginny llego junto a los chicos dejando que James se fuera a jugar con sus primos mayores bajo la atenta supervisión de Sara y sentándose junto a Harry- Como esta ella??

-Preciosa, realmente se lucio Ron, se ve como toda una reina- contesto la pelirroja recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido

-Eso es precisamente lo que es!- dijo orgulloso de su mujer- Ya llego el ministro que oficiara la boda??

-Ni idea- respondió el matrimonio al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y se besaron.

Después comenzaron salir las personas de la casa y a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, Ron se puso muy nervioso y Ginny le coloco bien el moño que con tantos jalones se había desarreglado. Los Potter fueron a tomar asiento y Ron sonrió, los nervios no podían ganarle a la enorme felicidad que lo embargaba en esos momentos, los primeros en salir por la enorme alfombra fueron Jane junto a su padre, los dos se veían radiantes y sonreían con extrema facilidad, ellos dieron paso a Molly y a Tom, Ron sonrió orgulloso podía decir sin fallar que su hijo era el niño mas apuesto de los presentes, después la hermosa Lorein como toda una princesa y con una elegancia extrema iba tirando pétalos y sonriendo con sutileza, llego junto a su tío le dio un beso y tiro los últimos pétalos para después voltear a ver a sus papás exclamando…

-Y ahora que??- algo que hizo reír a los presentes, Harry y Ginny le hicieron señas invitándola a sentarse junto a ellos, la pequeña fue con ellos sin pensarlo.

La música comenzó y Ron respiro profundamente sabia que lo que venia seria fácil, escuchar la pregunta, aceptar, besarla, bailar su primer vals? Bueno segundo vals, eso si seria difícil ya que nunca se le había dado eso del baile, pero no le importaba lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en la hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia él, tomada del brazo de su padre por segunda y ultima vez en la vida, sabiendo que esta vez era para siempre.

Fin??

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

No, realmente este es el ultimo capitulo, sigue un pequeñísimo epilogo, la verdad no se la extensión que tendrá este por que será la boda y terminara con el nombre de esta historia, ya lo tengo mas o menos en mente pero aun no lo escribo y la verdad creo que tardare un poco. Mañana tengo que ensayar como loca el show que haremos para el día del niño, no mandaran a un kínder a jugar con ellos y tenemos que bailar y aun no me se los pasos, jajaja, el sábado tengo una cita con mi suegra!! :o!! Muero de nervios, jajaja!! Mi novio me dio el anillo de compromiso el día 12 de abril y ella me hablo para felicitarme y quiere que nos vayamos a tomar un café!!

La próxima semana desde el lunes tengo exámenes, el miércoles doy el show, el jueves salgo de viaje a la playita! Unas merecidas vacaciones y regreso hasta el domingo 4 de mayo así que hasta después de ese día puedo plantearme sentarme a escribir, espero que puedan esperarme!!

Díganme que les pareció este capitulo, cuéntenme que les pareció la historia, ya termino, se que tarde horrores pero las satisfacciones fueron grandiosas, por Dios!! Tengo ganas de llorar!! Ando sensible estos días!! Jajaja

Agradezco de nuevo todos los comentarios que recibir en este tiempo!! Los amo a todos!! Fueron lo mejor, son lo mejor!!

Nos veremos en otra de las historias que tengo en mente y esperen el epilogo con ansias, que yo estaré ansiosa hasta que pueda escribirlo…

Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba )


	17. Epilogo!

**Nota: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, si así fuera tendría el honor de (aparte de tener el dinero del mundo) conocer a Rupert Grint en persona, bueno son de J.K. Rowling, terminando la aclaración aquí esta el fic… **

**En el capitulo anterior**

_Después comenzaron salir las personas de la casa y a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, Ron se puso muy nervioso y Ginny le coloco bien el moño que con tantos jalones se había desarreglado. Los Potter fueron a tomar asiento y Ron sonrió, los nervios no podían ganarle a la enorme felicidad que lo embargaba en esos momentos, los primeros en salir por la enorme alfombra fueron Jane junto a su padre, los dos se veían radiantes y sonreían con extrema facilidad, ellos dieron paso a Molly y a Tom, Ron sonrió orgulloso podía decir sin fallar que su hijo era el niño mas apuesto de los presentes, después la hermosa Lorein como toda una princesa y con una elegancia extrema iba tirando pétalos y sonriendo con sutileza, llego junto a su tío le dio un beso y tiro los últimos pétalos para después voltear a ver a sus papás exclamando…_

_-Y ahora que??- algo que hizo reír a los presentes, Harry y Ginny le hicieron señas invitándola a sentarse junto a ellos, la pequeña fue con ellos sin pensarlo._

_La música comenzó y Ron respiro profundamente sabia que lo que venia seria fácil, escuchar la pregunta, aceptar, besarla, bailar su primer vals? Bueno segundo vals, eso si seria difícil ya que nunca se le había dado eso del baile, pero no le importaba lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era en la hermosa mujer que caminaba hacia él, tomada del brazo de su padre por segunda y ultima vez en la vida, sabiendo que esta vez era para siempre._

"**Vuelve a mi"**

**Epilogo**

-Puede besar a la novia!!- fue la ultima frase que exclamo el ministro, antes de que la pareja juntara sus labios mostrando su unión, los aplausos fueron muy extensos y ruidosos, pero ellos se encontraban en otro mundo, disfrutando la alegría que les brindaba la felicidad de los presentes por verlos juntos.

Jane los condujo hasta la habitación que ellos ocupaban como matrimonio, para que descansaran y permitieran cambiar el mobiliario, quitando las sillas y poniendo la pista y las mesas. Cuando la señora Granger salió no tardaron en unirse en un beso de nuevo, se necesitaban tanto…

-Al fin… eres mía de nuevo- le susurro el chico sin despegar sus frentes y mirándola fijamente

-Nunca fui de nadie mas, solo tuya- volvió a cerrar la distancia entre ellos intensificando el beso- Tendremos que bajar en quince minutos

-Todo salió grandioso, no creí que lo lograrías, te luciste totalmente- le dijo abrazándola por la espalda, Hermione miraba por el balcón el movimiento que se llevaba acabo en su jardín para preparar todo para que la fiesta continuara

-Y lo que falta!! La fiesta será grandiosa…- volteo a verlo y lo beso- Pero mira quien acaba de llegar

Ron observo a Luna Lovegood saludando a los presentes, iba de la mano de un chico alto y algo extraño

-La invitaste??- Hermione asintió- Y ese quien es??

-Un amigo muggle, los presente hace una semana al parecer están igual de locos y creo que se gustaron, hasta lo que yo se… sabes que ella y yo no somos muy cercanas, le comento a Ginny que se la paso muy bien con el

-Y tu de donde lo conoces??- pregunto celoso

-Era el portero del edificio

Ron rió con ganas- Con razón se me hacia conocido, una de las veces que iba con Tom lo veía, se llama Bill, John, Tonk…

-Tony- le dijo ella sonriendo- Todo es como lo esperabas??

-Mucho mejor- le dijo él besándola en el cuello- Te amo…

-Y yo a ti..

Después de charlar de los cambios recientes en sus vidas y besarse en repetidas ocasiones los interrumpió Molly avisándoles que ya era hora que bajaran a bailar su vals

Tomados de la mano bajaron y al salir de nuevo toda la multitud rompió en aplausos, saludaron a las personas que vieron mas cerca y cuando llegaron a la pista bailaron con la vista de todos los invitados centrada en ellos, tiempo después Tom se les unió, Ron lo cargo y Hermione tomo sus manos, las personas sonreían y mas parejas se les unieron en la pista.

Como Hermione auguro la fiesta fue un éxito, todos estuvieron muy felices y la familia en pleno los felicito y agradecieron a la castaña el haber regresado con el pequeño Ronnie, el pelirrojo rio, bailo, se emborracho y disfruto al máximo, pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, obviamente la fiesta se extendió hasta altas horas de la madrugada y poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse, al final solo quedaron la familia y decidieron que todos se irían a dormir a la Madriguera para recordar viejos tiempos.

Al día siguiente el matrimonio se levanto tarde al igual que todos, excepto por Molly, la matriarca de la Madriguera. Cuando bajaron, los niños ya andaban de un lado para otro, hasta James andaba solito caminando en el jardín y de repente iba y venia con sus padres.

-Buenos días señores Weasley!- grito George para saludar a Ron y Hermione que sonrieron aun en pijama

-Buenos días- respondieron al unísono

-Que hay de almorzar mamá??- pregunto Ron tomando asiento junto a Charlie

-Tostadas!!- respondió muy sonriente, ver a sus hijos de nuevo juntos y felices, era una de las cosas que mas deseaba en el mundo- Déjenme servirles

-Y a que hora sale su vuelo chicos??- le pregunto Angelina mientras servía café a Fred

-Mañana a las 9:30 de la mañana- comento Hermione con naturalidad

-Vuelo?? A donde??- Ron estaba sorprendido no pensó que fueran a salir de viaje

-Iremos de luna de miel, que pensabas??- pregunto riendo la castaña- Que no íbamos a tener un viaje??

-Y Tom??

-Se quedara conmigo- respondió Molly- Y Ginny vendrá por el para llevarlo a pasear con Lorein, no queremos que se aburra

-Estas segura que quieres dejarlo??- le pregunto Ron a su esposa en voz baja

-No, me quedare con el pendiente… pero lo que tengo pensado hacer en nuestro viaje Tom no puede verlo- le dijo sonrojándose- así que no nos queda de otra

Ron le sonrió con complicidad y la beso suavemente en la sien, cuando volteo observo a toda la familia con la vista fija en ellos

-Dejen de mirarnos así!!- reclamo entre sonriente y apenado

-Hijo, nos hace muy felices que ya estén juntos de nuevo- le dijo Arthur dejando el periódico a un lado

-Papá ya tenemos juntos algunos meses, solo que ahora estamos casados… en serio dejen de mirarnos así- repitió y mejor se dedico a comer, sabia que con su familia no se podía

Hermione viajo a su casa un rato para preparar las maletas con las cosas que llevarían al viaje, Ron había insistido en acompañarla, pero sus hermanos tenían planeando un juego de quidditch y él seria el guardián por lo cual tuvo que quedarse, la chica pudo poner un poco de orden en casa y regreso después de un par de horas. Toda la familia estaba en el jardín, solo descansando, al parecer el juego lo había ganado el equipo de Harry que era el mismo en donde jugaba su marido, así que hizo bromas a los gemelos que tenían caras molestas por la derrota.

-Mami papito paro todas las quaffles!! Todas!!- grito con alegría su pequeño hijo

-En serio amor?? Es excelente!! Pero donde esta tu papá??

-En su habitación, estuve un rato con él pero me dijo que bajara a jugar que tenía que acomodar unas cosas

-Iré a buscarlo- sonrió a las personas con las que se iba topando, hasta que llego a la cocina, en donde todo estaba en silencio, siguió su curso y solo se escuchaba el rechinido de los escalones al tener su peso encima, rápidamente llego al ultimo piso y vio que la puerta del cuarto que ocupaba su marido estaba cerrada

-Puedo pasar??- pregunto después de tocar un par de veces

-Claro!!

Hermione sonrió al encontrarlo sentado en el piso con muchísimas fotos mágicas a su alrededor, de eventos pasados, recientes y algunos que no presenció

-Ocupado??

-Solo un poco, pero puedo requerir tu ayuda, vienes??- Hermione cerro la puerta de nuevo y llego hasta donde él estaba, Ron dejo lo que tenia en las manos para tomarla por la cintura y sentarla prácticamente sobre sus muslos, frente a la castaña quedaron todas las fotos

-Que tenemos que hacer??

-Estoy separándolas, para volver a acomodarlas en el álbum, mira- le fue señalando cada montón de fotografías- estas son de nuestra primera boda, el nacimiento de Tom, su bautizo, la boda de Harry y Ginny, los cumpleaños de la familia, vacaciones antes de divorciarnos, la nueva boda…

-Ya las entregaron?? Por que no me habías dicho??

-Hermione nunca piensas antes de hacerme pleito verdad??- pregunto mordiéndole el hombro- Acaban de traerlas y tu no estabas… en fin, de este lado irán las fotos que desechare

-Vas a tirar fotos?? Por que??

-Mírame- señalo las fotografías- Mis ojos no brillan, estoy solo y no quiero tener recuerdos de esa época

-Y estas de que son??- señalo un montón de fotografías donde claramente se veía que eran de su hijo en distintas ocasiones

-De Tom, en general- le dijo besando la zona donde antes la había mordido- Cumpleaños, piñatas, eventos especiales para nosotros, cuando camino por primera vez, cuando dijo "papá", cuando dormía, su primer baño…

-Mmm esta bien y donde pongo las fotos de los gemelos??- pregunto sonriendo y Ron pensando que hablaba de su hermanos le contesto

-En la esquina están las fotos de la familia

Hermione creo el lugar para la fotografía especial frente a ellos- Son hermosos verdad??

Ron observo extrañado hasta donde su esposa miraba, sabia que apreciaba a sus hermanos, pero tanto para pensar que eran hermosos?? Cuando fijo su vista en el nuevo montón que había creado su esposa, solo observo una fotografía extraña

-Que es eso??

-Se llama ecografía tridimensional, es una fotografía mas avanzada que me tome para que pudiéramos ver como se encuentran los gemelos, aun son muy pequeños ya que solo tengo dos meses de embarazo, pero con esa nueva tecnología muggle en unos meses podremos verlos perfectamente- le dijo Hermione sin parar y como si le dijera cualquier cosa como "Mira que soleado está el día"

Ron se quedo en shock, estaba muy feliz pero sus extremidades no le respondían, Hermione dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él y besarlo suavemente, se separo con el ceño fruncido

-Piensas corresponderme?? Vamos Ron, iba a cumplir tus peticiones una a una, pero ni modo ellos quisieron llegar juntos- Ron solo sonrió y poniéndose de pie la cargo besándola intensamente- Mi esposo salió de su letargo!!- le dijo en broma- Al fin!!

-Te amo- le dijo el pelirrojo y de nuevo se besaron, al terminar Ron sin bajarla se agacho a recoger la fotografía del piso, bajo hasta la primer planta de la casa y salió al jardín donde se encontraban todo reunidos, claro esta que toda la familia los volteo a ver, Ron estaba sonrojado en exceso y Hermione reía descontroladamente

-Se sienten bien??- pregunto Thomas, al ser el único que se atrevió a acercarse a ellos

-Excelente campeón?? Adivina…

-No lo se, me dejaran aquí para irse de Luna de Miel??- dijo Tom diciendo lo primero que le vino a la mente, sus padres aun no le decían esto a él, pero Lorein le había comentado algo que escucho cuando hablaban los adultos

-Si pero no es eso a lo que me refiero- bajo a Hermione que ya estaba serena y algo- Mamá hablo con la cigüeña, vas a tener hermanitos

Tom los abrazo fuertemente y Harry se atrevió a preguntar- Hermanitos??

-Vamos a ser padres de gemelos!!- grito Ron levantando los brazos en señal de victoria y con la fotografía de sus nuevos nenes, toda la familia estallo en jubilo y se acercaron a felicitarlos con abrazos y expresándoles sus mejores deseos…

El tiempo pasó con suma rapidez, Ron y Hermione viajaron a un lugar apartado del mundo con playa y se divirtieron en exceso, celebrando su luna de miel además de la espera de sus hijos con mucha anticipación. Hermione y Ginny pasaron un embarazo tranquilo, tres meses antes de que nacieran los gemelos Ginny dio a luz a una hermosa pelinegra a la que llamaron Molly, fue un poco shockeante para Lorein pero después de unos días acepto sin problemas a su hermosa hermanita. Igualmente unos meses después Hermione trajo al mundo a dos hermosos varones, Taylor y Troy, Thomas quedo encantado, aunque el quería a una hermanita, rápidamente tomo el lado amable de la situación, esperaría a que los gemelos crecieran un poco y jugaría con ellos, además de enseñarles mil cosas.

Ese día en particular, celebraban en la Madriguera el primer cumpleaños de los gemelos Weasley Granger, todos estaban reunidos en el jardín cantando "Feliz Cumpleaños" a los dos pelirrojos, que sostenían cada uno de sus padres, Taylor se esforzaba por alcanzar el pastel y Troy chupaba feliz sus manos por que el si había alcanzado a agarrarlo y estaba lleno de delicioso betún, Ron quito betún y se lo dio a su pequeño para que lo disfrutara al igual que su hermano.

Después de abrir los regalos, los niños más grandecitos se pusieron a jugar y todos los adultos que estaban en la mesa observaban aguantando la risa a Percy que tenia frente a el a su primogénita Sara y a un jovencito de trece años que hablaba nervioso con el padre de su novia.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dar un paseo, no querrás ver cuando corra la sangre- le dijo Ron solo a Hermione pero bastante audible para que el joven perdiera el poco color que le quedaba

Hermione se puso de pie y tras revisar que los gemelos estuvieran bien dormidos en su cuna-corral y encargarle a su madre y suegra que les estuviera echando el ojo, camino con Ron hasta una colina en donde el aire corría aun más, el césped estaba como recién cortado y tenía una vista maravillosa, toda su familia en pleno

-Eres feliz??- le pregunto Ron abrazándola y acercándola a él

-Muchísimo- le dijo ella recargando su cabeza en su hombro mientras contemplaba a su hijo mayor corriendo con sus primos

-Mione, nunca me dijiste que querías por ganar la apuesta de la boda…

-Wow, pasaron casi dos años, ya lo había olvidado, al menos del decírtelo por que lo que quería lo estas cumpliendo día con día- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y volteando a verlo

-Que me ibas a pedir??

Hermione se acerco a él todo lo que pudo quedando frente a frente, su pecho totalmente pegado al tórax de Ron, ella rodeando su cuello y él abrazándola por la cintura

-Que me perdonaras por todos los tragos amargos que viviste gracias a mi- Ron trato de interrumpirla pero Hermione lo callo con un beso- Que me aceptaras para vivir mi vida a tu lado para siempre, que es lo que mas deseaba- volvió a besarlo- Que me dieras el honor de volver a ser madre y ya lo logramos

-Esas son cosas que aun sin haberlas perdido te las daría- le dijo el sonriendo

-Lo se, pero es lo único que deseaba y lo que aun deseo, es pasar todavía mi vida junto a ti

-No querías nada con referente a tu trabajo??

-Claro, eso también lo incluí, que me dieras la oportunidad de ser la mejor ama de casa y me esfuerzo día tras día por lograrlo

-Me refería a la medí magia- le dijo el con el ceño fruncido

-A eso… creo que me gusta mas mi trabajo en casa, cuidando a Tom y a los gemelos, atendiéndote, esperando a que llegues, preparándoles los alimentos, es un trabajo de tiempo completo y que satisface aun mas que ayudar a los demás

-Eso es todo??- le pregunto Ron mirándola intensamente

-Si, solo falta algo… eres feliz??- le pregunto ahora ella a él

-Como nunca- dijo el y volvieron a besarse, una brisa muy fresca comenzó a caer sobre sus cuerpos dando paso a una ligera llovizna que desato un gran diluvio, aun sin dejar de abrazarse voltearon a ver como toda la familia recogía rápidamente y mediante magia los regalos y cosas usadas en la fiesta, Hermione vio con alivio como su madre y Molly cogían a los gemelos poniéndolos a salvo, se separo de Ron y comenzó a caminar sin prisa hacia la Madriguera, volteo a ver si el pelirrojo la acompañaba y lo vio exactamente en el mismo lugar mirándola fijamente y empapado de pies a cabeza

-Vuelve a mí- y Hermione sin pensarlo siquiera regreso sus pasos y siguió besando a su marido bajo la lluvia…

Fin!!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

___Ahora si, el definitivo!!_

___Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por la espera para este corto epilogo, realmente la inspiración se fue por bastante tiempo pero al menos regreso por un pequeño lapso de tiempo para poder terminar el fic, se que no fue un gran capitulo ni muy largo ni muy emocionante, solo es una muestra de cómo vivieron los protagonistas después de la boda. _

___En fin, quisiera agradecer todos los comentarios que recibí a lo largo del fic, fueron muchísimos y todos me trajeron enormes satisfacciones, 202 en total!! Gracias, gracias, gracias!!_

___No se que mas decirles, solo espero que les guste el pequeño final que les prepare y decirles que esta historia al igual que "Por que todo tiene que ser así" y la que realizo en estos momentos "Almas gemelas" me están dejando grandes satisfacciones y creo que todo eso se debe a sus grandiosos comentarios que me animan a seguir escribiendo, de nuevo gracias. _

___Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


End file.
